My little Ali
by Wolveyaon
Summary: What would happen if the Avengers had children, this story is about Alisha Stark and it starts at the beginning. Just so you know this is not based off the comic books. Simple summary but I don't want to give anything away XD. Rated T for swearing and for later chapters. chapter 33 is rated M and up!
1. The beginning

**hello all you Avengers fans! After watching 'The Avengers' for the umpteenth time in a row I started having thoughts about what their kids would be like. I had soooooo many thought in my head that I just had to put them down in some way. It has nothing to do with the comic vers, all movie vers. Sorry comic book fans. So here you go, read, and have fun XD.**

**The avengers team belongs to marvel and Stan Lee (God bless him)  
**

It was the beginning of April and Tony Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, was at the Avengers tower working on his suit and refurbishing Steve's Shield. After a resent battle the Avengers had undergone, they had all needed a break, it hit them all hard. Plus the fact that Pepper was pregnant with his children was always on his mind no matter what type of distraction was in front of him. It had been about 7 months since Pepper had told the group that she was pregnant and 5 since she said it was twins.

Everyone had been with their kids. Thor and Jane with their 2 year old son Halder, Steve and Susan , Peggy's granddaughter, and their 1 ½ year old son Tyler, Natasha and Clint with their 3 month old twin daughters Tiana and Teralin, and Bruce with his boy Lance who was almost a year. She had announced to everyone that she was pregnant. Tony was instantly happy but worried as well. His wife was so small, how could she carry a child. Not to mention that he didn't think he would make the best father with his past. But after talking to Pepper about it he felt a little bit better about the idea of having a mini Stark running around, until he found out she was having twins.

"Sr. your desk is on fire" came the calm voice of JARVIS.

"Oh shit" tony yelled as he batted at the flames. He had been daydreaming and thinking about Pepper at that moment he had forgotten that the lighted torch was still in his hand. A blast of white fog from behind Tony made him visibly strain. "Well at least something was on fire this time" He said pointing his finger and glaring the robotic arm. "Thank you Jarvis, my mind was somewhere else" He said brushing himself off and looking at the desk.

"Let me guess, Concerned about Mrs. Stark in California." Jarvis said in a calm demeanor. "About that I have some distressing news Sir" JARVIS said to the now preoccupied Tony.

"Ya" Tony said getting back into his tinkering stride; he was cleaning out his jet boots.

"Mrs. Stark has gone into labor, Sr."

It took 2 minutes for Tony to stop and fully digest what JARVIS had just said. "Come again Jarvis, I thought you just said Pepper has gone into labor"

"I did Sir. I just got a call from Mr. Rhodes about 3 minutes ago saying that they were heading to the hospital. Shall I call for the jet to be prepared Sir?" JARVIS asked as Tony jumped out of his seat.

"That will take too long" Tony said as he fought to keep the panic down and out of his voice. "Get the Mark 9 ready now." Why now, she wasn't due for another 2 months. Sure she had twins but still two months is way too soon, He had read all he could about what happens from day one to a few months after the birth. "And if the rest of the group asks where I am, tell them I am going to California to be with Pepper."

"As you wish Sir. The suit is up and ready for you" JARVIS said as the yellow arms appeared from below the floor. Tony stepped onto the platform and put on the suit, all the while his mind was racing. What could be happening? They could survive outside the womb but it's still risky. Once the faceplate came down he was off heading straight for Malibu.

It took him 3 hours to get there at top speed and another 45 minutes because the receptionist up front would not allow him to go in while he was still in the Iron Man suit. It was 3:24 pm on April 4th. He found Rhodey and Happy outside room 201 where the receptionist said Pepper was. "What happened? Where's Pepper!" He said panting while staring at his friends. They both pointed at the door. Worry incased Tony as he gently knocked and then opened the door. There was Pepper on the bed, her back to him. A sigh of relief escaped him as he walked over to her side.

Then he froze, noticing that her stomach was not huge anymore. Her face was in her hands, her body shaking. He felt his heart drop to the ground floor. "Pepper, what happened? Where are the twins?! Where are the boys?!" he asked in a calm but stern voice as he took her hands in his. Her eyes were red from crying as she looked up at him, shaking her head.

"Not twins, triplets. Tony, they where all undernourished. I could barely get anything into me without it coming back up at all. I tried so hard and now, two of them have died!" She began to sob. All Tony could do was hold his wife, the love of his life, the woman that had always been there for him. Now he had to be there for her. He could feel tears falling from his face as well but he kept his mouth shut, letting his tears fall. He had to be strong. A gentle knock on the door made Pepper jump.

A blond hair nurse came into the room. "Mrs. Stark, Mr. Stark. I have news about your Daughter. I should not be telling you this but considering the facts I am going to" She said. Her name was Alisha; she was the head nurse of the pediatric facilities and in charge of newborns who were in critical care. "She is in dire condition I am sorry to say. It seems that she is slowly losing the battle." Alisha said in a soft voice. Pepper placed her head on Tony's shoulder and cried. A daughter, he was the father of a daughter; he was not going to lose her too.

"What's wrong with her? I would like to see her. Happy, Rhodey" He called. The two other men practically ran in and sat Pepper back on the bed. Tony took Peppers face in his hands, kissing the tears out of her eyes. "I will find a way to make her better, I promise" He whispered to her before leaving with Alisha. "Tell me, what's the diagnostic?"

"This is against out policies but considering who you are, maybe you could help" Alisha said, leading him down a hall and into an elivater. "Well her heart and lungs are abnormally large for a premature baby let alone a baby of her size. Specialists in birth defects say it is caused by genetic mutations within the parent's genetic code that they pass to their children. The mutation is caused by certain elements." _Like palladium or this new element_ Tony thought putting a hand on his chest. "She is only 4 lb 5 oz Mr. Stark. Plus it seems that she is having a hard time breathing. She keeps coughing blood. We do not know what is happening. She is right there" Alisha said, pointing to a small room with only one observation window. "I am sorry Mr. Stark but only medical personnel may enter, and I have made sure they are the best of the best from this hospital. If there is a way to help her, they will find it." The blond said, but the only think Tony was paying attention to was the small newborn that was even too small for a diaper.

From what Tony could see, she had curly red hair like her mothers, her skin was very pail compared to other babies and the heart monitor was going painfully slow. At one point it hit a flat line, which made Tonys' do the same. 15 seconds passed, during which the doctors were about to perform child SPR, the baby screamed and her heart picked up again.

"Every time that happens, I think she has given up. But then she restarts her own heart. She is one stubborn cookie Mr. Stark" Alisha said smiling a little. But at that moment all he was thinking about was a conversation he had with a red headed adult 5 years and 4 months ago.

_Tony was rushing to get to Pepper, one of the suits had landed near her and it was about to explode. He could just see her, time was almost up. With no time to slow down he reached for her and blasted off just as the suit exploded. He flew her over to a near-by building outside of the Stark Expo._

"_I can't take this anymore, I'm resigning" Pepper had told him. Was he dreaming, had she really told him she was going to quit? He couldn't live without her so he would keep her with him in another way._

_As they where bickering about the press he took the initiative and kissed her, showing that he didn't want to lose her at all. A flash came from beside them. Pepper and Tony looked to see Rhodey and Alisha, peppers assistant, on the roof top with them and a camera in her hands._

"_Perfect, thank you Rhodey" Alisha said as he blasted off into the sky. "And by the way Ms. Pots I must resign because I have to go back, while I can go back" she said holding up a very godly bracelet with intricate weirs around it. "I just need to borrow some power from Mr. Stark's reactor and I will be on my way." The curly haired red head said with a smile._

"_And what makes you think I will let you touch this" Tony said pointing to his chest plate where his reactor was._

"_Because If I tell you it could ruin the current space time continuum, and we wouldn't want that now would we" She said smiling. Tony gaped at her. She couldn't be from the future. It's just not possible._

"_How do we know you are telling the truth?" he asked._

"_Why don't you ask JARVIS to help with a full body scan and check me for any sign that I am lying" she said turning slowly. _

"_No sign's Sir. She is indeed telling the truth"_

"_Ok but just a little" Tony said walking over to her._

_Before Alisha connected one of the wires to the reactor she whispered "We will meet again Tony Stark, in about 5 years and 4 months. Just remember my hair, my small size, my stubbornness, and this" She said taking out a vile with a greenish liquid in it. "It is a serum that slows down the functioning of the heart and lungs. Don't forget" she said as her bracelet powered up. "Now before I go there is someone I need to pick up. Have a lovely life" and with that she gave Pepper a big hug, jumped off the building and was gone._

The memory went through his brain within seconds but it was enough to know what the curly red haired Alisha, his daughter, was talking about. "She is so grounded when she gets back" He said out loud as he looked at the statistics, thinking why anyone would need to slow the functioning of one's heart and lungs. It could be possible with her tiny size and the size of her heart and lungs that she would be getting to much oxygen into her system threw her lungs, and with her heart it could be pumping it to fast through her body. That could be it because if you had too much oxygen in your system then it would cause vomiting of blood. Since they had tried everything else and had to bring in specialists it could be that. He turned to the blond haired Alisha. "Make sure they keep her alive, I think I know what is happening. Also check to see if it's the oxygen level, if she is getting too much." He yelled as he headed for the exit that was away from Pepper. He was going to try a few things "JARVIS, run scans on combinations of medical elements that can slow the functioning of the heart and lungs so you can take in a little less oxygen" he said into his phone.

"Already on it Sir." was the response. Tony was going to save his Daughter, he just had to.

**for thoughs of you who are wondering about Lances' mom, she died giving birth to him. That is why she isn't mentioned in this. I am not going to go into detail about it because this story is not his. So tell me what you thought? Please review and tell me what you thought. LOVE TO ALL!**


	2. The new Stark

**So great feedback so far, I really enjoy reading your reviews so keep them coming! Continuing of the first chapter, how will Tony save his daughter?  
**

**I do not own the Avengers team, the belong to Marvel and Stan Lee (god bless him)**

Tony came back from his house 45 minutes later with a vial of the greenish liquid. JARVIS had run analysis on every combination of herbs, meds, and elements and had found a combination with the only side affect being drowsiness if given in the right dosage. JARVIS had also given a set dosage for the age, weight, and health of his daughter.

He re entered the hospital with his hopes high. He was going to save his daughter.

He went to the observation room and waved for Alisha to come out. "Did you do what I suggested?" he asked.

She groaned at the question. "It took every ounce of my convincing ability to make them try, I even bet my job on it, but they did and you were right. We lowered the oxygen level slowly in the room, we started 20 minutes ago and her condition has been getting slowly better. Her heart is beating and she has even opened her eyes" Alisha said with obvious excitement. The Doctors in the room where giving the two very hard looks. One could tell that they did not like to be upstaged by a non professional.

Tony handed Alisha the serum, told her what was in it, and gave her the dosage. "And you are sure this will work" she asked looking at the green liquid, her face a mask of professional calm.

"JARVIS is never wrong about this. I am positive, but you will need to bring the oxygen levels back up" Tony said looking at his daughter. Her head was facing away from him so he could not see her eyes. "What color are her eyes?"

"Well all babies' eyes are blue when they first open, it takes a little for the pigments to adjust" Alisha said as she went back into the room. After obvious arguing, pointing, and glaring from the other doctors, they finally went to the vents and turned a dial. Within a few minutes his daughter began to show the signs from before. Right as her body began to go still, Alisha applied the serum. 5 minutes later, the little girl was acting like a normal, healthy baby. They brought her out, all wrapped up in a pink blanket and let Tony hold her.

"Hi there cutie, I'm your dad" He said as he rocked her slowly back and forth. The girl opened her eyes, they where a rich green color with a hint of blue. She blinked up at him. "I'm your father" he said with a smile. "I'm a father" he said more to himself out of shock. He couldn't really believe it. "Can we bring her to Pepper?" He asked Alisha.

"Yes but she will have to be in this" Alisha said as she brought an incubator out from inside the observation room. He very gently put her down in it and Fallowed Alisha to room 201. He walked in first.

Pepper was sitting on the bed, her face in her hands. Rhodey and Happy where on either side of her telling her that Tony would do whatever it took to save his little girl. He was also surprised to see the rest of the Avengers sitting with them. Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, even Thor was there. Rhobey was talking about the time when Pepper was standing right next to a bomb when Tony interrupted them with a knock on the wall. "Tony, what happened, is she alright, is she alive?" Pepper bombarded him with questions. Tony placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her since she had stitches from the c-section.

"She is healthy, beautiful, and right here" he said bringing Pepper over to the door. Pepper walked over to the child and cried tears of joy.

"I thought I had lost you too. Oh Tony isn't she the cutest thing in the world" Pepper said, reaching her hand in to stroke her daughters face and feel her.

"Yes she is, and very stubborn. Is it ok if I name her?" Tony asked looking over at his two girls. He knew Pepper wanted to name the baby if it was a girl, but he had the perfect name.

"Sure Tony, just as long as I approve of it" she said placing her other hand in the incubator.

"I want to name her Alisha, after the two women who helped save her" He said looking to the head nurse.

Pepper smiled "I was thinking the same thing" she said kissing Tony's hand. "Thank you Alisha, for everything"

"It's what I do Mrs. Stark. Though I can't take all the credit, I was just here to help. Mr. Stark here saved her with this" Alisha said holding up the serum. "He fingered out what was wrong with her and made this to fix it. But I am afraid she will have to take it for the rest of her life. She is also going to need to stay here for observation. We will tell you if anything important happens." Alisha said as she wheeled the incubator over to the NICU department.

"Wow, you truly know as much as you say you know" Steve said in a grudging yet happy voice.

"Wait, did I just hear a train wreck somewhere, or did you just give me a complement" Tony said smugly, staring at Steve with a sarcastic smile.

"No Stark that was not a complement, you are just trying to boost your own ego like always" Steve said while rolling his eyes.

"Stop girls you are both pretty" Bruce said from the corner. "And congratulations Tony, she's a cutie" He said with a smile.

Congratulations went all around as it finally sunk in that the baby was going to be all right for the time being. He had saved his daughter. He had almost lost her without even knowing her, but he didn't. He was now a father. That's when reality hit him and his adrenalin wore off. "I need to sit down" He said as his body began to sway.

Thor led him over to a chair and sat him down. "Ha welcome to the club, I felt the same way when Halder came to be. I think we all did" Thor said in his booming voice, looking around at everyone. They all nodded. It almost felt like a family reunion. Everyone was laughing, telling stories, making jokes. Even Pepper seamed to look a little more like her old self, but he could tell she was still upset about the two they had lost.

Tony snuck out of the room and walked over to the NICU part of the building, almost like he was being pulled there by his baby girl. He felt like he needed to be near her, that she needed to be protected. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep until someone was shaking him. It was Steve.

"Thought you would be somewhere near Alisha. How you feeling Stark?"

"Like the weight of the world in on my shoulders" Tony answered truthfully.

Steve just laughed. "That's what happens when you realize that a child is depending on you to survive" Steve said, misinterpreting what Tony was thinking.

Tony placed his head between his knees. All of a sudden, he felt sick. "I was talking about how I had lost two children and almost a third. Now I feel like the universe is on my back" Tony whimpered as his head started to throb. "I don't know if I am going to be a good father, I mean I can only just take care of myself. How am I going to take care of a little baby who cant do anything for herself?" He sighed.

"You don't have to take care of her alone, that's why you have family. Pepper and the Avengers. And does anyone know what a good father is? We are all different, I didn't think I was going to be a good father either, but you learn. You do what is best for the child and you think about everything before doing anything. It's hard to raise new life but it's worth it." Steve said with pride.

Tony shook his head and began to laugh. "Wow the irony. I feel like a kid having to sit threw a lecture from an old man about what it was like in the old days. Not really that far off considering I'm not a kid. All the same, thanks" Tony said sarcastically. He understood what Steve was trying to say and he did appreciate it even though he would never admit it.

Steve got up, sounding exasperated. "I try and give some advice, and you turn it into an old man joke. How do you do it, I would think it would be hard to do all the time" Steve sighed.

"It is hard to do with normal people, but you make it so easy Cap" Tony said with his famous sly smile.

Steve rolled his eyes and headed back the other way. He was worried that Tony might make a big mistake trying to raise Alisha. Being to over protective can be worse than not being protective enough and Tony was already showing signs of over protectiveness. Only time would tell if his observation was accurate.

Steve walked back into room 201. "He's fine Pepper. He is just brooding over by the NICU section about everything that has happened today. You should get some sleep. Rest up because once you take her home, the real work begins" Steve said with a humorless laugh.

**Ok short chapter I know, but it doesn't really make sense to time skip in the middle of a chapter. This chapter was just showing how Tony felt about the situation and that he has grown up at least a little since the Avengers first came together as a team. Reviews are encouraged; I would love to hear what you think of the story and what you would like to see!  
**


	3. 11th Birthday

**YAY a long chapter finally! I was cursed with every writers worst dream, WRITERS BLOCK *looks in shock and runs away*. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it truly fuels my creativity. I must tell you, depending on how much people like this story I am thinking of writing a story for each of the kids. Let me know your thoughts on that and enjoy the chapter ^^. Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**I do not own the avengers team they belong to Marvel and Stan Lee god bless him)**

It had been nearly eleven years since Tony had become a father. During that time he had learned, successfully after many times ending in Pepper laughing hysterically at him, to change a diaper; Learned to compensate for having to wake up at night, very grudgingly; Also to bath, dress, and chase after a growing baby girl. It had left him trying to pull out his hair, passing out during the meetings at the tower, and caused one or two arguments between him and his wife. But if you asked him if he would do it all again, he would say without hesitation…yes. He loved being a father, making both his girls smile with just one silly look, teaching Alisha what he knew when she was not goofing off on dummy, his robotic arm, and just being with someone he could act like a kid with and no one would care.

"Sir, all the renovations have been completed. I believe Little Alisha will like her new summer house" said JARVIS in his cool tone. It was the morning of Alisha's 11th birthday and Tony had remodeled his Malibu house into a fun house for Alisha's birthday present, somewhere Alisha could be a kid when he was away.

"No she's not going to like it, she's going to love it JARVIS" Tony said firmly while sitting on the sofa, admiring his work.

"Of course Sir, what was I thinking" JARVIS mocked back.

"I can't believe it's already been 11 years. It feels like she only met the rest of the group yesterday" he thought aloud, remembering that eventful yet trying day.

_Alisha had turned 5 years old the month before and it had been a small party since the rest of the Avengers where busy doing other things. They had all decided to meet somewhere and have the kids get to know one another in a group. This would be the first time and Tony was a little nervous._

"_Tony, calm down. You are making me nervous" Pepper whispered as they watched Alisha run to the big-toy in the middle of the park. They all had decided on this park because it was less known to the general public and they all wanted a little privacy since it was the kids first time meeting all together._

"_I'm sorry Pep, but I am just worried that she will hurt herself or push herself to much"_

"_She will be fine; she knows her limits better than we do hun. After all it's her that has to deal with this not us" Pepper said in her superiorly wise voice._

_Tony smiled and kissed her forehead. She was right, as always. He looked up to find Steve and Jane where there waiting for them, no sign of Bruce, Clint, or Natasha yet. Thor had returned to Ausguard for a short time, he occasionally visited for leisure but most of the time he came to help save the world. "Wow for once we aren't the last ones" Tony said proudly._

"_Because I told you we had to be here an hour before it was scheduled hun." Pepper said patting him on the shoulder and walking over to Jane._

_Alisha was over on the swings when he saw Tyler and Halder walk over to her._

"_Hey Alisha, what are you doing?" Ty asked, leaning on the pole._

"_Swinging what does it look like I am doing?" Alisha said without making eye contact. She didn't really like Hal or Ty because they treated her like she was inferior to them. It rubbed her the wrong way._

"_Hmmmm, mind if we swing?" Hal asked smiling. There were only two swings and she was using one._

"_Sure but it's going to be kinda hard for both of you to fit in that little seat" Alisha said with a bright smile and jumped off before they could react._

_She ran over to where the bridge was just as Lance and the twins where getting on the other side. "Run the monsters are after me" Alisha yelled smiling as she ran over the bridge._

"_Alisha, we just got here and you are already in trouble. What are we going to do with you" The twins said simultaneously and ran after her while Lance just sat at the top of the slide and played with his toy cars._

_They ran around for a while before Alisha had to stop to catch her breath. She stopped right at the monkey bars, letting her feet hang over the little kid side while the twins swung from one bar to the next with ease as she caught her breath._

"_Come on guys, let's go over to the swings" Alisha said sliding off the platform and walking over to the swings. Just as she approached the seats, Ty and Halder pushed her out of the way and sat in them. "Oops, sorry Alisha, didn't see you there" Ty said with a hateful smile._

"_Guess you really are too small to see huh" Halder snickered and he swung higher and higher._

"_Hey, that was mean"_

"_Ya you could have hurt her badly" The twins complained. The boys jumped off and menacingly walked over to them_

"_You have a problem with us, we were just heading to the swings and we didn't see her right Hal?"_

"_Right Ty, I mean she is so small and tiny. She could be taken as an ant even" they were both being very mean, but where quiet enough to not be heard by anyone but Natasha, who was pretty much the referee during this._

"_Guys, you know she's right. She could have fallen down and broke her wrist" Said a small voice from above them. Lance was leaning his head out of a gap between the bars._

"_Really, and what are you going to do about it, big guy. Come to her rescue?" Ty teased. Lance blushed, gave Alisha an apologetic look and went back to what he was doing. Alisha liked that he was standing up for her. She liked Lance because he was a kind person all around._

"_You know Ty; you are really being a ding bat right now, a stupid boy. I don't like to be teased so if you could please stop teasing me and at least just leave me alone I would greatly appreciate that. You can at least do that can't you?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster._

_Ty looked at her and glared. He slowly walked over to stand right in front of her, looking down on her. "What makes you think I will do what you asked?" he asked._

"_Because if you don't I may want to start fighting back" She said smiling, she was not going to let him intimidate her._

"_Just go ahead and try"_

"_Challenge accepted" Alisha said then punched him in the groin. As Ty fell to the ground in pain, Tiana and Teralin bounced to her sides, ready for a fight._

"_What's going on over here?" Came Steve's booming voice. "Why did you just punch Tyler in the stomach Alisha?"_

"_Because he was being a bully, I asked him to leave me alone but he would not, so I did what I thought would make him stop. I showed him that I am not afraid of him. And it's wasn't his stomach I punched Mr. Rogers" Alisha said in a matter of fact voice._

"_It's true; I saw and heard the entire thing Steve. Tyler and Halder have been teasing Alisha this whole time. I don't mean to parent another parent's child but he did deserve it" Natasha said as she walked up behind them._

"_Alisha, violence is never the definitive answer, only when there is no other choice. You should have come to one of use for help. Now apologize to Tyler" Steve said firmly._

"_Sorry Tyler, let me help you up" Alisha said sincerely offering Ty her hand. She didn't like hitting people but she had been backed into a corner._

_Ty glared up at Alisha, took her hand, and squeezed it hard making Alisha yell in pain. Immediately, Tina hit him in the back. "You did that on purpose, I saw it. She just apologized to you and you hurt her!" Tiana yelled._

"_That's enough everyone" Steve said picking his son up and placing him on his feet. "I think that is enough for the day" And with that everyone began to dissipate, saying good-bye to each other before they left._

_Alisha was sitting on Tony's shoulders, thinking. "I'm sorry daddy, I ruined our first group meeting" Alisha said, sniffling as she cried. She had let him down and made herself look like a bully._

_Tony picked her up off his shoulders and hugged her, her cheek resting on his reactor. "Don't ever apologize for self defense Alisha. Yes the better way would have been to come to one of us but what's done is done and you learn from it"_

"_We are just glad you can stand up for yourself Alisha" Pepper said taking her daughter in her arms and kissing her forehead. "We love you, no matter what"_

He still could not believe how much Alisha was like him but with the refinedness and kindness of Pepper. He really didn't like the way Thor and Steve's boys picked on her, but as Captain America Steve had said a while ago 'if they are going to be a team they need to settle their own differences over time'. He hated it but understood where Steve was coming from. Him and the rest of the Avengers where not going to be around forever, apart from Thor, and the world would need new members to take their place once they were gone.

"Sir, you have an incoming transmission" JARVIS said, bringing him out of his thoughts

"Put it up on the screen" Tony said. There was a moment of static and then his daughters face came onto the screen with the headphones and speaker that pilots wore. "Hay, there's my beautiful birthday girl" Tone said getting up and opening his arms to the screen.

"Hi Daddy" Alisha said with a big smile, though her eyes where focused somewhere ahead of her. "We are about 30 miles from the house and will be getting there soon. Guess what I am doing" She said enthusiastically.

"Hmmmmmm, you can't be drinking because you're too young for that. Hmmmmmmmmm I give up, what are you doing Ali girl"

"I am flying the hovercraft! I have been flying it for about 2 hours!" she said smiling again but staying focused.

"And doing a very good job, better them most pilots on their fifth run" Clint said beside her, flipping a switch.

Tony glared at the screen as it also showed Clint. "You let my daughter fly without training?"

"No, I asked her what she wanted to do for her birthday yesterday and she said she wanted to fly the hovercraft to Malibu. I told her if she read the manual and flight protocol and passed a test I gave her then she could. She did and she passed with flying colors. She really is your daughter Stark, too smart for her own good" Clint said with a shrug.

"Oh god we're going to die! Please someone save us!"

"We barfed to many times because of turbulence"

Alisha rolled her eyes at Tyler and Halder's bitching. She gave her father a quick 'did they really need to come' while he gave her the 'I am sorry hunny but I had to' look back at her. "But Mr. Clint is going to land. We will be there soon Daddy, love you much." Alisha said smiling at him

"Love you too, you are going to love your birthday present" he said with a sly smile and then turned the connection off.

"Sir, if she truly is like you I fear for the world" JARVIS said sarcastically.

"Don't make me reprogram your ass JARVIS"

"But Sir I do not have an ass"

"…Fine just don't make me reprogram you"

"I can't make you do anything Sir, that would require me to have a body or a type of telepathy which I have nether to my knowledge"

Tony sighed "I am not even going to grace that with a comment" Tony said collapsing back onto the couch with a glass of scotch in his hand. It had been fun making the house for the past 3 weeks but he had missed his girls the entire time. "I just can wait to have both my girls in my arms again"

"Well Sir you don't have that much longer to wait. My scanners are indicating that they are within sight of the house coming up the coast"

Tony shot off the couch and over to the window, looking for the hover craft. After about a minute of searching he spotted a black spec against the light blue sky, and it was getting bigger. Within 3 minutes the hover craft was flying over the top of the house to land in the front driveway. He walked over to the front door and opened it just as everyone was coming out. Everyone was invited; he even invited Nick Fury but the spy had respectfully declined but sent her a birthday gift none the less. Since the party was going to be held here, everyone had sent their gifts the weeks prior, which were waiting in the living room down the hall. The last two to come out of the hovercraft was Pepper and Alisha. Tony couldn't help himself, he ran over to them picking Alisha up and swinging her around as she laughed. "Happy birthday my little Ali" He said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Dad, I missed you" Alisha said hugging him back. "So why where you gone for so long. Mom wouldn't tell me so spill" she said putting her hands on her hips after Tony had set her down.

"I was busy making your present, now go inside and get something to eat. You already had you serum this morning right?" he asked her as she was running inside.

"Yes Dad I did" she yelled in annoyance while running up the steps.

"So what have you done to the place? I don't see anything that's different" Pepper said as she walked over to wrap her arms around him.

Tony just smiled as he felt her in his arms, her breath on his neck. He had missed both of them very much, missed their warmth and their smiles. "You will just have to stick around and find out Mrs. Stark" He said winking and then kissing her on the cheek as they walked up into the house already noisy with kids screaming.

"Oh now whose acting like children Ty, Hal" Alisha said, hands on her hips staring at the boys who were jumping up and down on the couch.

"Who cares, this is supposed to be a party right? What's a party without crazy! Besides, I want to have fun with my right hand man before he goes off to training" Ty yelled and he collided with Hal, their heads knocking together with a loud thud before and they both fell to the ground.

"Hmmmm, that sounded like it hurt" Alisha commented before going over to the fridge to get something to drink for everyone.

"What would you like to do first Alisha?" Everyone asked her.

"I would like to know what my dad got for me" She said looking expectantly at her father.

"I didn't get you anything" Tony said evenly, he watched Alisha's eyes as they went down to look at the floor in disappointment. "I thought that wasn't enough so I built you something. I built you this" He said gesturing around the house. "JARVIS, pull up the renovations and the map of the house"

Jarvis did just that, showing that Tony indeed had redone practically everything in the house. Outside there where trampolines disguised as rocks so they could jump around and into the ocean with, that there where secret rooms for each of the kids if they wanted to be left alone that only they could access, there where slides connected from one room to another and from rooms and hallways to the pool and the ocean, better speakers all over the house, a room where you could only get to it from under the pool and only with Alisha's handprint, and everything else a kid could ask for in a summer house.

While everyone was looking at the blueprints and layout of the house Ty and Hal where in the next room, getting their present ready for Alisha. "I know she is afraid of spiders so this is perfect" Ty said, showing Hal the big fake spider and placing it on the wire.

The thing was rigged to shoot out at her once she opened the box and jump out. It was going to be their last time together for a long time since Halder was leaving with his father the next day to start his training and they wanted to have a last laugh together. They weren't counting on someone walking in to see them placing the fake spider into the box.

"Ok that's enough. I have had it with the way you treat Alisha. She never does anything to you unless you do something to her first. It's our last time together, please let's just try and have fun ok?" Lance scolded sternly, he was beginning to feel very angry and he didn't really know why. It was almost like this anger was not his own. Even though he was the youngest out of the guys, he had started to go through puberty first so he had grown taller than both of them.

"Ok, ok we won't try anything this time. Your right Lance. Sorry we even thought about this" Ty said, ashamed as he looked down.

Lance was taken-back by this. Of all the things he was expecting, this wasn't even on the list. "Good, now put that away and get back in here, she is about to blow out the candles" Lance said in a confused voice as he walked out the room.

"Please tell me you where kidding about that Ty. It took me weeks to get this right" Hal complained looking at his best friend.

"Of course I was, not help me wrap this and get it to the living room." Ty said taking out wrapping paper and some tape.

The day went by smoothly, everyone enjoying each other's company, laughing and dancing together. Alisha and the rest of the kids had gone around and discovered all the secret passageways between the rooms and floors. Alisha discovered that the only place that had not totally been remolded was her dads work room. It still had all his tinkering equipment and everything he messed with. He had said that it was hers now to do with what she wanted. She wanted to keep it this way with a few added music stuff like her alto clarinet and recording studio. Even Hal and Ty where behaving themselves which seamed fishy but she didn't comment. She had a going away present for Halder because she knew he would miss his friends and family.

At about 6pm it was time to open her presents. Clint had given her free flying whenever she wanted as long as he was there with her, Natasha had said she was going to teach her how to fight in hand to hand combat like she was teaching her daughters. The three of them squealed because they could spar with each other.

Jane had given her a book on the stars and space which she loved because she was very into what went on in the galaxy, while Thor had made her a necklace of silver with a green emerald from Asguard saying that every fair maiden should have a bit of shine to her. Alisha appreciated it very much because he had made it himself.

Steve and Susan had their own horse ranch and every time she had come to visit she had to borrow one of the family horses, leaving that member out of trail riding. They had decided to get her a horse of her own that she would need to take care of whenever she came to visit. She was going to name it Holmes, after her favorite novel character.

Nick Fury had gotten her own Shield communicator with a note in Latin that translate to 'hoping to see you on the team some time, if anything happens contact us and stay safe'. So he wasn't a grumpy man with a stick up his ass. She put the wrist guard on and smiled, displaying it to everyone.

Finally it was her mother's turn. She took out a small little box from her pocket and handed it to her daughter. Inside was an old fashion silver ring with a Amber on it. "This was my Grandmother's, your great Grandmother's ring. It was her favorite stone even though it's not as valuable as most of the others. This stone is a symbol in our family that even though you may not the most beautiful person in the world, you have something better hidden inside you" Pepper said placing the ring on Alisha's right pointer finger. Alisha gave her mother a big hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Mom, I love it" She smiled and admired the ring. It was still a little big for her finger so she put it on the necklace that Thor had given her.

"Hey what about that one" She said pointing to a box that was off to the side.

"Hmmmm, I don't know. Who sent this one?" Tony asked the group. No one answered it. "JARVIS, run a scan on it to see of anything harmful is in its"

"Scanning complete. Nothing lethal or harmful is in the box, Sir" JARVIS proclaimed.

"Ok then lets open it" Tony said, handing the box to Alisha.

She enthusiastically ripped the paper off, laying it on the ground. Hal and Ty where waiting with bated breath, ready to laugh at the reaction from Alisha. She opened the box and found that something had jumped onto her face. She jumped and yelled in surprise, the force of her backing up caused her to topple backwards and hitting her head hard on the floor. The last thing she remembered was the sound of laughing and then a feral growling and yelling before she blacked out.

**The chapter is over! Hmmmmmmmm, wonder what happened after she passed out. *looks innocent* guess you will have to wait till the next chapter MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. The after affects

**yay chapter 4 is up! I am not really happy with the ending since it kinda seams like I am concluding the story but I am not. There will be more chapters, trust me. Reviews are greatly appreciated, I do not own the Avengers team they belong to marvel and Stan Lee (god bless him)**

The last thing Alisha remembered was laughing and then a feral growl coming from somewhere. When she opened her eyes she was laying in her bed upstairs, her mom and dad at her side. They sky was becoming darker, but it was only the afternoon when she had opened her presents. She had a throbbing pain on the back of her head and it hert to star at anything for too long.

"Oooooowwwwww what happened? Where is everyone dad?" she asked, slowly moving her head to the side and wincing at the pain. "And what did I hit my head on"

"Alisha thank god you're ok. We were worried" Tony said looking over at the now sleeping pepper. "Tyler and Halder played a very nasty prank on you" Tony said injecting her with the serum as well as some pain killers for her head.

"What did they do?" she asked as she relaxed into the bed. "And why am I in my room?"

"Well, let me just tell you what happened ok? Tyler and Halder had placed a fake spider on a spring in the box so it would jump out at you. Lance caught them in the act and told them to stop, obviously it didn't work." Tony said glaring at the wall and pinching the brigs of his nose.

"I will have to Thank Lance for trying" Alisha said looking back up at the ceiling.

"After you blacked out, Lance changed into…well he called himself Tank. Looks like the Gama radiation from Bruce also affected his genes as well and passed it onto Lance. He kind of, broke half the house nearly killing you in the process. Shockingly Ty picked you up and carried you over to a safer spot then got his with a bolder and blacked out next to you. He is in the other room. It took Thor, Halder, and the Hulk to help calm Tank down so he could change back into Lance. I really feel sorry for Lance, he is really upset about everything." Tony said, sounding existed. "Me and the rest of the Avengers need to talk to Nick about this so we are leaving in a few minutes. You chose the perfect time to wake up" Tony said as he brushed a lock of her hair away from her forehead and kissed it.

"Looks like she finally woke up" Steve commented from the opened door. He was dressed in his regular plaid shirt and slacks, but he had his shield on his arm making him look like a Capitan America fan instead of the real thing. "How you feeling birthday girl?"

"Like I just celebrated my 21st birthday" She moaned as her head began to throb again.

"Well, at least you know how your dad feels all the time" Steve joked then looked at Tony. "Time to go Iron Man."

"Be safe dad. Love you" Alisha said as Tony got up and walked out the room. "And if anything happens I have the communicator" She said raising her right arm. Tony smiled and then he was gone. Alisha fell asleep soon after.

When she woke, her head was not throbbing anymore but she still had a head ace. Her stomach had woken her up with a growl, reminding her that she hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday morning. She slowly got up, not wanting to wake her mother, and went downstairs to the kitchen. She made herself a sandwich without realizing that someone els was in the living room right across from her. She looked up and saw the blond haired Tyler staring out the window with Halder asleep on the floor. "Out of all the wreck less jokes you have pulled on my Ty, this was by far the stupidest" Alisha commented as she walked over to him, offering him a bottle of water.

Ty looked up at her with his sky blue eyes, took the bottle of water, and returned to brooding. He was sitting on the window cill looking out at the starry sky and the ocean. This was the only window in this part of the house that was still in tac. "What do you want" Ty asked in a week voice.

Alisha jumped onto the cill next to him, dangling her feet over the edge, letting the salty ocean air blow her hair out of her face. She was so small that the cill was right where her chin was where if she was at average height for an 11 year old it would be around the chest. "To thank you for trying to save me, even though you where the one who put me in harms way in the first place. My father told me everything."

"Look we didn't know that this would happen. It's not our fault" Ty growled out.

"No you didn't know, but it was still wrong to do it. I still hit my head and blacked out because of it, even if Tank hadn't showed up it was still your fault that I was hert Ty." Alisha said firmly.

Ty glared at her. He didn't like that she knew things like this. Things that made sense to him after she said it because it was true.

Alisha jumped down from the cill and shook Hal. He woke with a start and a snort. "What? Where is the beast?" Hal growled then looked at Alisha. "Eh not too far off but not quite" Hal said with a smile.

Alisha rolled her eyes. She knew that at that moment Hal didn't mean to be nasty, she knew old habits die hard. "I have something for you Hal" she said walking over to the kitchen table and picking up a present. She then handed it to Hal.

He opened it and smiled in a regretful way. It was a picture of everyone from last summer's camping trip, the one where the Avengers had to run off half way through to save the day and then come back the last day to take the picture all bloodied, bruised, and in their uniforms. It was in a glass frame with everyone's logo in it. "Alisha, I don't know what to say"

"I knew you would miss everyone so I had the frame made and put the picture in it. It's a going away present" Alisha smiled. "I was hoping to give it to you after I finished opening my presents but seeing as how I was knocked out" She said, letting the last part hang in the air.

Hal looked torn between shame and pride. She would take what she could get.

"It's a forgiveness and going away present. So you remember there a people elsewhere who are cheering for you" She said smiling.

"What is that" Ty interrupted them as he pointed to the horizon where a bright speck was glittering.

"JARVIS, could you tell us what that is pleas" Alisha asked the computer.

"Yes mam, I believe it is a band of helicopters with missiles attached to it" JARVIS said as the one light separated into 5. "They have locked onto the house miss"

"Activate defense shields and security code 436 now" Alisha said running over to the computer on the wall.

"I am sorry but I cannot do that. The defenses for the house where taken out in the fight."

"Then wake everyone up and do what you can to buy us some time. Now JARVIS, the clocks ticking!" Alisha said as she remembered the large room that you could access in the pool.

"Will do miss"

Within 3 minutes, everyone was in the living room. Alisha was going threw everything as they headed for the pool. Jarvis was shooting bursts of flairs to cause missals to explode before they hit their target but they were also getting fired at by bullets. "Ok into the pool now" She said to everyone. "I will open the path then come up when it's opened" She said diving in. She went to the bottom where a large rock was. She placed her hand on it as an explosion happened above, everyone was in the pool now. The rock opened and she shot up. "Ok, mothers first. Mom, Jane, Susan you first."

The ladies dove under then the twins. "I can't believe this. Why doesn't that jerk come out when we need him" Lance said in frustration.

"Right now is not the time. We don't want him out right now Lance. And apologies later, this is not the time or the pace" Alisha said as she saw him open his mouth.

Lace went under and Hal fallowed shortly after. "Go Ty I have to contact Director Fury" Alisha said pointing to her wrist band.

"I won't go in until you finish ok?" Ty said holding onto the side of the pool. A big explosion went off above them and the side of the house came down over them nearly hitting them.

"Now is not the time to be a hero Tyler!" Alisha yelled at him, trying to push him towards the opening.

"The more we argue the more time we waist. Now I am not leaving you up here alone. End of discussion, now call the director" Ty yelled back at her.

Exasperated she hit the call button "Director Fury, This is Alisha Stark. The Malibu house is under missal bullet fire. The defenses are down and we are barricading ourselves in the pool shelter. Do you copy?" Alisha said as another explosion went off over head.

"This is Nick Fury, I copy. We are on your way. I will contact you when it is safe to come out"

"Copy that. And thanks for the gift" She said then put the thumbs up to Ty. She then waved at him. "I forgot my Serum! I will be right back!" She yelled as she got out of the pool.

"LEAVE IT ALISHA! IT'S NOT WORTH RISKING YOUR LIFE! YOU CAN SURVIVE WITHOUT IT FOR ONE MORENING!" Ty yelled back at her and fallowed her into the now flaming house.

"Actually, no I can't" She yelled back as they reached the kitchen. She opened a drawer with a bunch of vile of her serum and a couple of needles. She grabbed one and a needle and the hurried back to the pool. Just as they were reaching the pool, an explosion came from the front of the house and then where sent flying through the air. Tyler landed in the middle of the pool while Alisha, being so small, was sent to the other side. Her head collided with the wall and she was knocked unconscious for a few seconds. When she came too, Ty was picking her up and jumping into the pool.

Once they swam to the bottom and into the tunnel, she placed her hand on the other side of the wall to close the door. Once closed, they swam up to the room. When air hit wet skin Alisha gasped. She was so tired and strained that Ty had to drag her to the steps.

"Alisha, Tyler what took you so long? We were getting very worried" Came Peppers voice as she helped Alisha and Ty up the steps.

"We would have been here sooner if not for a addict who had to go back for some stupid medication" Ty said holding up the vile. Tia and Tera glared at him and opened their mouths to argue when Alisha held up her hand. Alisha had told none of the kids about her condition because she didn't want them to worry about her or treat her any differently than they would normally treat her. The twins had found out because she had completely forgotten to take the serum before she went to bed and they had woken up to her gasping, coughing blood, and her body spazing everywhere.

"There is a reason I had to go back Ty, but I don't want to tell you because I know how you will treat me when you find out" Alisha said, her body shaking. Pepper guided her over to where Lance was sitting. The shelter they were in was roomy enough that they could all comfortable sleep on the floor. Lance was curled up in a ball on the corner of the couch as she walls shook. Alisha scotched over to him and hugged him. "It's ok Lance. It was not your fault. Now you know what triggers it and you can ask your dad questions if you want to know more about the transformations or his experiences" Alisha said as another missile hit and the room shook.

"Still I could have killed everyone!" Lance said his voice cracking, sounding very upset as he placed his face in his hands. "I don't want to hert the people I care about" He whimpered

"You will learn to control it over time Lance. Just know the triggers and learn calming teckneaks" Alisha suggested, placing the blanked that she had over his shoulders.

The bombing continued for about 3 more hours during which time, all the people in the room had hunkered down and where waiting for the ok and Alisha had taken her serum discovering, as she had thought, her father had not yet stocked this room with it. At about 6:13am the shaking stopped. Everyone waited with bated breath and listened.

"It's 6:49am" Came Nick Fury's voice over Alisha's communicator which made everyone jump. "All clear, get out here because if I have to hear Stark bitch one more time, I am going to give him a reason to wear my eye-patch" Alisha smiled as she got up. "Ok I will go down and open the door, see if the coast is really clear and come back ok?" She said walking to the water and diving down.

She placed her hand on the rock, looked out of it, saw that the avengers where really up there and swam back. "All clear, single file please. And as usual, mothers first" They did just that thanking her as they went. Then it was just Hal, Ty, and Alisha.

"Thank you for everything Alisha. Especially this" Halder said, holding up the picture. The frame and picture itself was water resistant.

"You are welcome, it's time to go guys, come on" She said pushing them into the water. They both waited for Alisha to close the door before they swam to the shallow end. JARVIDS had already described what had happened as well as who had taken the initiative to go to the pool and who remained calm and who helped who. Most of the Avengers where surprised that Hal, Ty, and Alisha hadn't tried to kill each other in the shelter but no one argued the point, everyone was just glad to be back together.

Hugs and 'I love you's' where passed all around before it was time to say good bye to Halder and Thor.

"Thank you everyone for a fine adventure. I shall tell everyone on Asguard of what happened this day" Thor said in his booming voice, placing a hand on Halder's shoulder.

"Bye Hal my man, see you when you get buff" Ty said, holding up his hand to his best friend.

Hal smiled and grasped his best friends hand within his. "Like-wise."

"Don't over exert yourself" Lance offered

"Have fun" The twins suggested with big grins.

"Be safe" was Alisha's bit of advice. "And think before you leap"

With a good bye hug and kiss from his mother and the advice from everyone, Thor and Halder disappeared with the Teseract in hand to Asguard.

"You know something, I think I really am going to miss his derpniss" Alisha said in a matter of fact voice. Everyone laughed and agreed.

"I am so glad you are ok Alisha" Tony said kneeling down and hugging his daughter. "I was so scared when Fury told us what happened. I felt my heard hit the earth"

"I know dad. I am sorry that you where so scared, but it happened and all we can do is be thankful no one got…seriously hert" Alisha said placing her hand over the gash she had gotten when her head had hit the wall. "Now let's get to work on rebuilding, together" She said with a big smile.

**not happy with the end of this chapter but eh, I was running on fumes for creativity. love to all! PLEAS REVIEW!**


	5. In the Mountains

**ug this chapter was like pulling teeth! I have realized that most of my best scenes come from when I listen to music. Almost like I can see it when I hear the songs and the flowing and ebbing of the notes. I keep forgetting to say this because without this person I would not be writing this and posting it on here so I would like to thank LouBlue for giving me a kick in the pants and getting on this, THANK YOU! ^^ Now I do not own the Avengers team they belong to Marvel and Stan Lee (god bless him)**

It had been 3 years since Halder had left for Asguard, and 3 years since the young avengers had been together in a group. They saw each other individually but an unspoken agreement had formed not to meet as a group until Hal was back. It just wouldn't be the same.

Alisha was training with Natasha and her girls every weekend, learning how to move, block, dodge, and fight in hand to hand. At first it was a joy because she learned quickly and only had as much difficulty as the twins, but now that she was having growth spurts it was very painful and she found that is was becoming harder for her to breathe on a regular basis; thus having to take more serum. She could still spar with the twins but she didn't make as much progress as they did. In fact she was stuck at a point in time with her training because the moves and fighting was so strenuous right now that she couldn't keep going after about 5 minutes.

Her father and she had discovered that with the growth spurts, hormone changes, and all other natural things that happened when a girl went through puberty the serum was doing more harm to her body then before. Since her muscles where growing as much as the rest of her body it was causing more blood to rush to toughs parts and, at the same time, causing more pain than normal. Her muscles where also requiring more oxygen to grow in short bursts that she could not provide because of her condition, also causing more pain and over time and, if it kept up, unhealthy growing overall.

"I know it's far away Alisha, and I know it's for a long time. But it's the best option we have right now. I am ONLY agreeing to this because it is the healthiest option for you and your growing body" Tony said. Him, Pepper, Susan, Jane, and the rest of the Avengers on earth had come together to offer advice about Alisha's condition. Bruce had suggested that with the growing muscles requiring more oxygen that the serum was becoming more of a hindrance to her health. Tony had argued that without the serum she would most surly die. It was Jane that suggested that Alisha should move to a higher elevation so she could take less serum but still get enough oxygen to grow somewhat normally. Tony had tried to argue the point, since if she did move away then he would not be able to ne with her, but he could see the benefits of going through with this plan. Much to his annoyance and hate, he agreed that this was the best plan for Alisha.

"But dad I will be living away from home, my friends, my life here" Alisha argued, stomping her foot on the ground acting more like Pepper at that moment and making it harder for her father to argue with her.

"Alisha, we are making you go not because we want to but because we want what is best for you. And right now that is going up to Jane's observatory next week after spending this week at Bruce's cabin in the mountains" Tony said, trying to keep his voice from rising. She was just being a defiant teenager, but right now he was getting fed up with it.

"Alisha"

"What Mom" she snapped, pointing her glare to the always calm Pepper Stark.

"You are going, and nothing you can say or do is going to change that. Now you can keep arguing and not pack anything you want. Or you can stop and go pack what you want to bring" Pepper said as she flipped the page in the book she was reading. Alisha stormed off in a huff.

"How did you DO that Pepper? I have been trying to convince her for 30 minutes and you just say one thing and she does it" Tony asked, a look of shock on his face.

She looked at him and smiled. "I would think you would know what it was like being an immature brat, since it was a shorter time ago for you then for me" She winked at him, remembering back when he was still single and she was still his assistant and not his wife.

Tony glared at her. "Sorry I was to busy trying to convince our daughter to do what was best for her health and not her social life" and with that Tony stomped away in a huff as well.

"That and I have had a lot of experience dealing with immature brats" Pepper snickered after her husband stomped away.

In 3 hours she had packed thick warm clothes in one bag, shoes and jackets in another, toiletries and warm undergarments in the next, and all her computer stuff in the last. She also had her guitar and alto clarinet and a backpack full of physics books, calculus books, and a book about the quantum theory. She was working on a few songs while she was missing her group of young avengers and also expanding her knowledge. She said good-bye to Dummy and JARVIS before heading to the hovercraft. In another hour she, Tony, and Pepper where on their way Bruce's mountain getaway while Jane was in DC for a conference for the week. The idea was to slowly get her body use to higher altitudes while also seeing how much less serum she needed for how high she went up in elevation.

They arrived at about 3:30 up in a remote mountain cabin in Canada. They were all greeted by a happy Lance and a clam smiling Bruce.

"I am glad you are here for a week Alisha" Lance said before blushing when she hugged him.

"I am…kind of happy. I just wish I could stay with the rest of my friends you know?"

"Not really. I don't have many friends out in the boonies" Lance joked and chuckled in a deep voice. Lance had changed a lot since she had first met him. He was no longer nerdy looking. He looked more like a runner with glasses. That and he had a very strong yet quiet voice. He was about 15 years old now and puberty was being a friend to him. His brown hair was no longer fluffy but thick and easy to deal with, and he hardly had any acne. She was jealous.

"Ok Alisha, Pepper and I have to get going to a meeting. We will come and visit as much as we can and we will call and text as often as we can" Tony said as he gave his daughter a hug.

"Thanks dad, and I am sorry for being a brat today, it's just hard to deal with all of this" She said hugging him back. "Love you Daddy"

"Love you too Ali" Tony smiled as he let go and walked back to the hovercraft.

"Be safe and do what Bruce tells you while you are here. We will come and help you move over to Jane's observatory. I love you" Pepper said giving Alisha a hug as well.

That's when Alisha tensed for the third time this week. She felt like someone was watching her, studying her, almost in a judging way. It gave her goose bumps. She looked over to Lance and saw that he was tensing as well but not as much as her. "I will Mom. I love you too" She said kissing her Mother on the cheek and waiving her mom and dad good bye as the hovercraft took off.

The cabin was more like a normal house with 2 floors. 3 bed rooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, living room and dining room. Lance and Bruce helped carry her things into her room. They offered to help her unpack but she declined saying that she would be leaving within a week anyway. It was mid September and there was already at least a foot of snow outside. She thought she would hate the cold but it felt nice after forcing herself to stay outside for at least 10 minutes. She was sitting on the porch swing watching some elk grazing and some foxes diving into the snow when she heard the front door open and close slowly. She had a black jacket with fur on the inside that her father had gotten for her at a top of the line sports goods store and matching boots that tied up. She was wearing leggings under her jeans as she swung watching the nature around her, her hair in red curls around her face.

"Hay, I thought you would be pissed off, considering what you posted on Facebook this morning" Lance said as he handed her a mug full of steaming hot chocolate. Before she had began to pack, she had raged on Facebook about how unfair her parents where being.

"You know me. I can't stay angry with anyone for too long. I will have to make an apology on Facebook later on when I do cool down." She said bringing her knees up to her chest and sipping the hot chocolate. "And thanks for worrying about me. So how is your training going?" She asked. Lance and Bruce had been working on how to cooperate with their other selves for a year in the uninhabited forest.

"Well, it is going better but I still don't fully trust him, but we have worked out a way to communicate inside our heads. When we meditate, we picture ourselves in a room with the other guys. We tested it out by asking them to find something that we hid in the mountain" Lance said, beginning to sound nerdy about all this.

"And"

"They found them and didn't crush them. They where pictures of the group" Lance said with a smile. "So we tried that a few more times and now we even get responses back from them. We talked to them last week about you coming and told them we were taking a break for your safety"

"How did they take it?" She asked, her curiosity taking hold as she took a big gulp of her drink.

Lance blushed "Well Hulk was kind of a little agitated but my dad convinced him that we would start back up once again, after you left, and that this would be a time to replenish our energy so the transformations would not be as painful or stressful"

"Hmmm good idea. Reasoning with people is done best in a way that makes sense to the other. And what about Tank?"

"Well he…um" Lance was getting very nervous, his glasses where fogging up and his face was turning red. "He was not happy at all. He wanted to actually see you and…stuff" He looked away, his face beet red.

"What kind of stuff?" Alisha asked leaning forward to try and see his face.

"Stuff that I would never except if he did" Lance said in a growl and he pounded his fist on the arm rest, causing the swing to shake.

"Ok, ok you don't need to get that angry. It won't happen" Alisha said then went back to watching the wild life.

There was a long pause before Lance spoke again. "He really likes you, if that helps any. I mean he REALLY likes you" his voice was soft and regretful.

"Oh, THAT stuff. You could have just said. I have been through sex ed before Lance" She commented, unfazed by the word or the thought. Seeing as her father had the reputation of a ladies' man still even though he was happily married.

"Kids, it's time to eat and get warm" Bruce called from inside.

"You go ahead I will be right in" Lance said as she got up and went inside.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! That is NOT something you talk about to a girl. He wanted to see you and stuff. What a way to start the week" Lance said in a pathetic voice as he walked in after a few more minutes of brooding outside.

Dinner was elk stake with some sweet soup and warm milk. Alisha enjoyed the meal since it was handmade. "You know. I kinda wish my dad knew how to cook better. Then I wouldn't have gotten his talent of burning everything I touch" She said with a smile. It was true. She had her father's uncanny ability to ether burn or destroy any food she prepared.

"Are you nervous about being away from your family for so long Alisha?" Bruce asked, sipping a mug with brandy and milk in it.

"Ya kind of, but I know why I have to do it. I am already feeling a bit better just being here. I can actually breathe for once and I am only half way up. I will try experimenting with my serum tomorrow morning. I will have JARVIS run a scan on my body before I go to sleep and see what options he comes up with." Alisha smiled as she finished her dinner. Lance looked at her in confusion.

"Why do you have to take that serum anyway? It's seems like suck a hassle"

"well I got use to it fast. It's not that bad if you're not afraid of needles" she said winking at him and missing the blush that appeared on Lances face.

Alisha took her dishes to the sink, washed them, and went to the downstairs bathroom to take a shower. "Do you mind if I use this bathroom for my…stuff?" She asked Bruce.

"Not at all, it's all yours while you are here" Bruce said cleaning up the dishes.

She walked in, unpacked her tooth brush and paste, her feminine products, and her hygiene products. After a 30 minute shower, she cleaned her face, brushed her teeth, put on a robe and walked outside. Bruce and Lance had already gone to bed and the house was dark except for the full moon shining in threw the observing window in back. The sky was clear and the light shone bright against the snow. She walked up to the window to look out and saw a white wolf right on the edge of the tree line. The wolf was watching her as she stepped out onto the deck. Its fur as white as the snow around it with eyes as gold as the sun. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before it thru its head back and howled. Many more howls joined in as a chorus sounded in the night. She joined in the song, letting her voice mix with the others before it died down ending her welcoming ceremony.

She watched the wolf turn around and trot back into the forest. "I hope this is a sign of good things to come" she said to herself, going back into the cabin. She dried her now cold damp hair with a towel, got changed into her thick pajamas, and snuggled up under the covers with a stuffed wolf animal Demon, sleep taking her soon after.

**Nice touch at the end. I have to have a wolf in my stories somewhere ^^. Again reviews are greatly appreciated, I would like to know what you think. Love to all. Thanks LouBlue! Seriously read her stories!**


	6. In the cave

**seams like every chapter has some form of tension in it. I need to make a chapter where everyone just talks...I don't know if I can. Beginning the chapters is always the hardest for me because I don't know when to start *sits in a corner and cry's*. Thank you to all who are reading this story I would really like to hear your imput on this and your ideas. The Avengers team does not belong to me they belong to Marvel and Stan Lee (god bless him)**

**and without further adu, CHAPTER 6!  
**

It was already about 11am before Alisha came walking down the steps still in her pajamas. She looked like she hadn't slept all night. Not too far off since she had woken up after an inspiring dream at 2am. She had spent the 9 hours working on blueprints and sketches for a new invention. She was going to make a pair of wings that you could control. The frame would either be made by vibridium, depending if she could get some, or copper. Also with leather and silk as a prototype.

She came down the stairs with her large sketch pad covered with doodles and formulas with weight to wing length ratio. She sat down and closed her sketch pad before she did a face plant right onto the table.

"Couldn't sleep?" Bruce said handing her some hot chocolate and a plate with eggs, sausage, and toast.

"I had an amazing dream where I was flying and then an Idea hit me. I didn't want to let it slip away so I wrote everything down. That's what I have been doing since 2." She groaned, graciously excepting the food and drink.

"Oh so that's what all the frustrated noises where last night. I thought there was something trying to get into the cabin" Bruce said sarcastically, putting some more wood on the fire.

The sun was shining outside but off in the distance they could see thick clouds. The radio was saying that a big blizzard was coming within the day, and the host was warning people to pack up and stock up. Never a good sign.

"Well looks like I am going into town to get some snacks. Maybe you two could set traps for small game, just in case" Bruce said as he got dressed into warm clothing.

"Are you going to need any help brining them up?" Alisha asked as he opened the door.

"Na I should be fine, just be sure to get back inside before the storm hits" He said before going out to the car and driving off.

"Finish you breakfast and I will show you how to set traps" Lance said with a big grin. He had become a better trapper then his father and he really wanted to show Alisha what he could do.

"Ok, just let me finish this" She said as she tried to stuff her food into her mouth. She went back upstairs after she was done and took her serum. She also brought a spare with her in her ankle pocket. Ever since her 11th birthday, she had made a habit of having at least one vile on her at all times.

Once they were both dressed, they headed out up the mountain. Lance showed her that all you really needed was a low hanging branch of a tree, some rope, and a way to trigger the trap. It was so simple yet ingenious. "Did you read about this somewhere?"

"Ya in this book" Lance said, reaching into a pocket of his game back and pulling out a yellow book. _Trapping Small Game for Dummy's, _Alisha read and shook her head.

"I have always been against theas books because it seems stupid, but now seeing that they do this for everything and not just computer stuff I shall have to reconsider my thoughts" she said giving the book back to Lance.

Once they were finished with the traps the headed back to the cabin. The storm was still a fare distance away but it was apparent that it was going to be a big storm.

Lance winced at the sight. "You may not be able to leave in a week. This storm looks really bad" He said as they ate lunch. Leftover soup from the night before.

"I hope not. I don't want to be stuck in a house for that long. It's not that I don't like you" she added seeing his face "It's just I don't like to be cooped up against my will you know?"

"Ya I do. I hope you don't mind doing this Alisha, my dad is all about everyone being treated fairly"

"And that is why I like your dad. Now want to see what I am working on?" she asked pulling the pad out from under the table. She had 4 of the large pages full of notes, formulas, and drawings of the mechanical wings that you could flap yourself if it was made from vinbritiun, the metal that was used for Steve's shield; or you could use a controller if it was made from copper.

After about 2 hours of talking, mostly her explaining the dynamics of the wings and formulas, they headed back to the traps. He really was a good trapper; every one of the 12 traps had something in it. 5 white hairs, 4 birds, and 3 mice. She was very impressed. Before he picked them up he made sure that they were dead. Surprisingly, one of the mice was still alive, so he let it go.

As they were walking back down the mountain, it started to snow. Just a little but it grew heavier and thicker very quickly.

"Alisha, we aren't going to make it back to the cabin. We need to head back up to where there is a cave. We will gather bits of wood along the way" Lance yelled to be heard over the rushing of the wind.

Alisha gave him the thumbs-up with her thickly gloved hands and motioned for him to lead. She wrapped her hood around her face as much as she could; she placed her under shirt over her mouth and nose. They were able to gather some firewood before they could barely see what was around them. It felt like the storm was trying to push them back down the mountain.

When Alisha felt like she was about to collapse she suddenly felt the wind die down and her vision go from white to dark. They had made it. She let the kindle and wood fall to the ground as she placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Come on Alisha, we need to make the entrance a little smaller to keep the heat in" Lance was already piling the snow from outside up into a wall to close off the outside. Alisha fallowed what he was doing, taking the snow and packing it down hard. She had never gotten the chance to build anything from snow living in Malibu and having no intention of going up north.

They packed down snow until there was a small gap big enough for him to slide out of but small enough to keep most of the heat in.

"Ok, time to start a fire" Lance said as he gathered the kindle and some of the wood, placing it strategically in a pile so every piece of wood would burn. He got the fire going and then looked over at Alisha. She was in a corner shivering, her lips where blue and her face was pail.

"Alisha get your ass over here and get warm, you could get frostbite" Lance yelled as he moved over to her.

"I…I..cccccan't mmmmovvvve" She said as she shivered. Lance picked her up and brought her over to the fire.

"Take off your jacket and use mine, it's warm and will warm you up better then if you were over in the cold corner. Take your gloves off and shoes off as well and put your hands and feet closer to the fire" Lance said more to himself then her, since he was already doing it for her. "You need to let your body heat up slowly or it could be harmful to you" He said finally taking her jacket off and placing his on her.

His jacket was warm, and soft on the inside. It was also large so it covered her right down to her knees. She could feel her hands and feet again as the warmth moved up her body. Lance had places both their shoes and gloves near the fire to dry off.

"Ok, I am feeling a lot better. What are we going to do with the game? They will get rotten" She said looking at his bag. He shook his head and walked over to where the wall of snow was. He dug 5 large holes, 4 medium holes, and 2 small holes into the snow. Then, after placing an animal in each of them, he covered it and patted it down. "It's like a freezer. It will keep them cold so they don't rott. When you live out here, you learn a lot about how to survive" Lance said sitting across Alisha, the fire sparking between them. After a couple of minutes, she got up and walked around the fire, sitting down next to him.

"What are we going to do? Will your dad look for us?" She asked as she snuggled up next to him. She was tired from hiking up to the cave and from the strain her body went through from being cold. Her eyes where slowly beginning to get heavier and heavier.

"Well knowing my dad he will know I tried to find the safest place for us but he will get very worried. If this storm doesn't calm down enough for him to come out to find us, he may just Hulk out from all the stress." He was worried about his father, if he had gotten home. Bruce was a man who knew what to do in stressful situations and he had taught lance as much as he knew and more. But he was still worried, just like he knew his father was about him and Alisha.

"We wouldn't want that. A big green giant barging into the cave, letting all the warm out" Alisha said softly as her body relaxed into sleep with the help of the fire and Lance's strong body.

When she woke up, the fire was just a pile of smoldering ashes warming her back while there was another warmth wrapped around her. She slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with Lance's sleeping form. Sometime during the night, while they were both sleeping, Lance had somehow managed to wrap his arms around her and layed her down near the fire to keep her warm. She wasn't appalled by this, in face she found it very comforting. She snuggled closer to his warmth and felt his arms wrap tighter around her as he sighed. She then remembered her Serum. She slowly reached down to her ankle pressed a button and half the vile injected into her system.

About an hour later she could feel him beginning to wake up. His body tensed as he opened his brown eyes to find her green blue eyes staring back at him.

"Good morning. Do you have any Idea how this happened" she asked looking down "because I don't, though it's nice to wake up to a warm presence next to you." She smiled at his utter shock.

"No I don't. All I remember is falling asleep with you already asleep, your head on my shoulder and you where mumbling something about quantum physics" He said, clearly trying to think about how they got this way.

"Well you tell me when you figyer it out. In the mean time, I am going to go back to sleep" She said sniggling even closer to him so her nose was touching his neck. She could feel him tensing as she exhaled on the crook of his neck.

"That is not fair Alisha, stop teasing me and get off" He said, giving her no opportunity to get away from him. He didn't unwrap his arms, or push her away. If anything he relaxed into her.

"Personally I don't think you want me to get off Lance. I think you enjoy me being this close. I know Tank would enjoy it and you two are the same person and share the same emotions and thought patterns I am guessing" She said coyly. "I think that HE likes me, because YOU like me Lance. Tell me if I am wrong"

Lance said nothing, not making eye contact even though his face said it all. He was red in the face, he kept nervously swallowing and licking his lips, and even though he was not making eye contact she could see that she had hit the nail on the head.

"OK YES! Stop looking at me like that" He said unwrapping his hands and getting up, walking over to the wood and placing a large piece on the coals. "I do like you. I have like you since we met. I like how you never let Ty and Hal take advantage of you, how you stood your ground, and yet even though they did all thoughts mean things you still gave them more chances then they deserved" He had done it, he had told her what he had wanted to tell her for the past 3 years.

She looked at him as he poking a stick into the hot embers to try and get the log to heat up. She smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I know Lance, I just wanted to hear it" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She sat down in his lap, waiting for the fire to start, waiting for the storm to subside, waiting for something to happen. She heard the fain howl of a wolf deep in the forest and she smiled. _I knew the wolf was a sign of good things to come _she thought to herself as the log slowly engulfed itself in flames

**Hmmmmmmmmmm, two teenagers who like each other, stuck in a cave. Can't see anything wrong with this picture ^^. Reviews are much obliged and thanks for reading! Oh and by the way I saw something online saying that Phil Coulson is going to be in IRON MAN 3 AND THOR 2! HE LIIIIIIIIIIIVES! **


	7. What and how

**ok I though I would go out of my comfort zone and give you something more calm and slow. My work is being a bitch and putting me in for 10 hour days, split shifts so updating is going to be very hard this week and next week. I will do my best so keep an eye out!  
**

**I do not own the Avengers team they belong to marvel and Stan Lee (god bless him)  
**

That night, as Alisha and Lance slept through the storm, for the first time in a while Alisha had a dreamless seep. When she slept her mind would always be racing, thinking of new things, thinking of her family and friends. Tonight was just calm and relaxing sleep.

They had been trapped in the cave for 2 days now and Alisha was beginning to get worried. Her vile of serum was almost out with only 3 more douses left in it, and she could tell Lance was getting antsy though he never showed it when he was talking to her. She was greatly enjoying his company, which was why she was sleeping so soundly at his side.

She was roused from her sleep by a feral grown right next to her ear. She jumped up, hitting it with her fist and was ready to fight when she heard another sound, Lance was coughing and gasping.

"Oh my god Lance I am so sorry. I heard something growl" She said going over to him and helping him to sit up.

"Yah, something growled all right. My stomach" He groaned after taking a couple gasps of breath. "It's been 2 days since we had something to eat. I am getting really hungry." He complained as he put another log onto the embers.

Alisha blushed and covered her face in her hands. "I am so sorry. I actually though that growl belonged to Hulk or Tank" she snickered.

Lance rolled his eyes. "If it was ether, you would have shit yourself." He said truthfully, looking over at the meager pile of wood. "Someone may need to go and at least attempt to get some wood. The wind is blowing away from the cave so the snow should not have packed onto the entrance. I think I could go out and get a few more branches. We will need to let them dry before putting them on the fire." He said getting up and going over to the big pile of snow.

"Wait! Don't you need to put on your stuff first" She said holding up his jacket.

He smiled. "Later yes, but first food" He stated holding one of the frozen hares they had trapped what seemed like so long ago.

"Hmmmmm my mountain man" she said with a big grin on as she watched him prepared the hare. Skinning it and taking out the organs.

Lance looked down at the guts. "Wish we could put them in a stew, but we need to cook them over the flame." He took a thick stick from the small pile of wood, stuck the rabbit on it, and placed it over the fire sticking one end in the dirt. "If it starts to burn, turn it ok" He said to Alisha as he got his shoes and gloves on after putting the heart and liver on a smaller stick.

"Um are you sure you want me to go near this while it is cooking" she asked, apprehensively looking at the hare over the fire.

"It will be fine; the fire cooks slower than the oven or the stove. Even if you burn the outside the inside will be ok. Be back soon, and stay inside" He said as he slid out the opening.

She watched as the meat on the hare slowly turned from red to white to golden. Once it started to turn brown she flipped it. She then put another piece of wood on the fire. She was starting to get worried as time went by. She kept looking at the entrance, expecting Lance to be there. _He can take care of himself_ she kept repeating in her head. It was three hours before he came sliding back into the cave.

"Ok, that took way too long and I am sorry about that. Now where is dinner I'm starving; I also have more food" He said holding up some plants. He was shivering from head to toe.

"Come here, just tell me what to do and I will do it. You concentrate on getting warm" she ordered, getting up and taking the plants out of his hands. She placed them on the snow before leading Lance over to the fire. He could barley walk, let alone take off his wet clothing so she took it off for him. His coat, boots, and gloves. She decided to pass on the pants unless his entire body turned blue.

"Just, take off the outer layer and eat it. It tastes like ass but its good for you" He said getting closer to the fire, pulling her jacket around his shoulders and inhaling. "Smells like grass and oranges."

"Yes well, I like the smell of citrus and I love to roll around in the green grass" she blushed but did as she was instructed. She gave him some and took a bit of a root, nearly gagging. "Yah, tastes like ass"

"I warned you" He smiled as he slowly chewed his root and swallowed. "You know. I was listening to my Dad talk to the rest of the Avengers a little while ago. They were talking about use being the next group of Avengers. What do you think about that?"

"Well if it includes Hal and Ty, I say no fucking way in hell" She answered truthfully. "It's not that I hate them, it's just that they treat me like dirt. Less than dirt actually. A team is a group of people working together. I don't know if you have noticed, but Hal and Ty don't work with anyone, at all. It's kinda hard to be a team with teammates like that you know?"

"Yah, I get what you are saying. But still, our parents are not going to be around forever, and the Earth will need another group. Do you think there is a possibility we could all work together?"

"I can't answer that with certainty right now, Lance." She said taking the hare off the fire and splitting it, giving him the upper half. "From past events I would say no, but people change over the years. I mean look at you. When I first met you, you where so shy. All you wanted to do was play by yourself and now you are a fun guy. You know how to survive and you have such confidence."

"And you, the girl who just took things for so long, now when someone bites you, you bite them back. Even though you are small you use that to your advantage. You have grown as well; we all have in some way. Maybe where Halder and Tyler are right now, they are changing for the better" Lance said hopefully as he took a big bite of the food. "Well, you didn't burn it so that's a good thing" He joked.

"Yah, well maybe it has something to do with the oven and stove. Maybe even the microwave." She took a bite as well, letting the warm meat warm her from the inside out. They got their water from the snow outside and once they finished the hair they buried the bones in the earth. "Don't want to leave a mess. Anyway, what would I be as part of the team? In every group of people, everyone has a role to play. Like Steve is the leader, the man in charged, the guy with the most responsibility. Thor is the derp that makes people laugh and the honor bound man, the protector. Natasha and Clint are the go-to-people, the ones who see and know everything that happens in the group; the ones who tell people off when they are being idiots. Bruce is the knowledge man and the goody-goody-two-shoes, sorry, but it's true. He is also the peace keeper as well as the brute force with Thor."

"What about your Dad?"

"The Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist duh. He's the guy who keeps the attention on him, to keep the rest of the group out of the lime light, in both the good and the bad way. That and he is the jokester. Makes people laugh or tries to. You worried about your Dad?" She asked out of the blue.

"What? Oh, yah I am. I know he is stressed and worried about us. I made it half way down the Mountain, half way to the cabin to see if I could get to it but the storm is too much. I know I was on the right path because I saw the big willow that leans over the creek. We could, COULD, make it to the cabin, but I would not risk it in this weather." He said with a doubtful look.

"Really, because we may have too." She said holding up her vial. It was almost gone. Since she was in higher altitudes she didn't need to take as much, so the vile lasted her more then it normally would have. But she only had enough for the next morning then she was shit out of luck.

"Why do you need that serum, Alisha? I asked you that question before and you blew me off, is it really that important?" Lance asked, taking the vile and looking at the contents.

"Let's just say I am dead ether way. I don't really like to talk about it Lance. You will find out in time." She said taking the vile back and putting it in her sock, being very stoic about this part of the conversation. She preferred if her friends found out on their own like Tiana and Teralin.

"So I guess we will head down tomorrow after we pack up." Lance said putting on his now dry jacket and patting the empty space next to him.

Alisha smiled, gong over and lying down next to him. It was going to be a tiring day tomorrow and they would need their strength to see it through to the end.

The storm was not as bad as before when they woke up, but Lance was still worried. He had taken some string from his jacket and tied it together and onto each other's wrists.

"Just in case we can't see anything or one of us falls over, the other person will know" He said as he tied one end around her wrist, kissing her hand before putting on a glove.

"Thanks for the help Lance. I'm really worried about doing this." She said, taking her serum and dropping the empty vile on the ground. It was later then she had anticipated for her to take her serum, her body was shaking from the excess of oxygen; though Lance was mistaking her shaking for being cold as he brought her closer to his warm body.

"You're welcome. It will be ok, I will make sure nothing bad happens." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Lance, you can't promise that, but it's sweet to hear" She said heading to the snow wall and taking out the game. "Might as well take the rest, it is what we came out her for after all" She smiled.

After putting the game into the bag, they both squeezed out of the hole, the fire had been put out moments ago. When Alisha straitened up, she was met by an overwhelming sense of cold. It felt like she had been plunges into ice water. The soft snowflakes hitting her cheeks in the wind, making them feel like little needles hitting her face.

"Let's get going" She said to Lance. He led the way, painfully slow to make sure he was going in the right direction. After about 15 minutes he picked up the pace. Walking was helping her to stay warm, but it still felt horrid to be out here. The wind was so strong that it nearly blew her over a couple times. She compensated by holding onto Lances arm as they walked on. A few hours after they had left, Lance spotted the willow.

"That's it, we go a little to the left from this and we should be back in…about…." Lance paused, looking hard past the tree.

"What? What is it?" Alisha yelled to be heard over the wind. Lance put his hand over her mouth, staring down at something large.

Alisha looked and could see an outline of something on four legs. It was coming towards them, very slowly, one eye of gold and the other of a pale blue staring right at her as it stepped onto the root of the tree.

**Like I said, slow. So you can get to know them more. And it is a shorter chapter yes but with work and real life my creative juices have been greatly depleted. But enough about me I want to hear what you think so review pleas and tell me! Love to all.**


	8. Bonding time

**YAY CHAPTER 8 IS UP AND A NEW MONTH HAS BEGUN! Don't worry about the big creature staring at them. I will explain stuff like this in the other stories if you guies want me to write them *cough cough* Halders story *cough cough*. So yay, my brake for the week was spent writing this chapter and I had fun doing it. I can feel my creativity coming back with each pm and review I get so keep them coming! ^^**

**I do not own the Avengers team they belong to marvel and Stan Lee (god bless him)  
**

The wolf stared at them, its fur as white as the snow around it making it hard to see its full outline. It turns its head to the left, pointed its nose and then looked back at them.

"Lance, it's ok. I think it's trying to show us something" Alisha said, having managed to get his hand off her mouth. "I don't know why but something feels oddly comforting about this, like it's going to be ok" she said as she moved over to the willow. When she got within 5 feet of the wolf it turned to the left and walked slowly down the mountain. After 10 steps it looked back at them and grunted. "It wants us to fallow it Lance. Come on" She said taking slow steps over the tree, pulling on the string.

Lance was eyeing the wolf as he walked next to Alisha protectively. Every time she slipped, he caught her. As they fallowed the wolf down the mountain, the snow and wind where slowly dying down. The wolf kept turning its head, making sure they where fallowing it. Within 2 hours they could see lights in the distance.

"I think that's the cabin!" Lance exclaimed as he headed in that direction of the lights.

Alisha turned to the wolf and bowed her head to it. "Thank you for helping us" she said, then reached into the bag and tossed one of the hares to the wolf. In a blink of an eye, the wolfs' blue eye turned back into gold and the wolf caught the hare and ran off back to the forest.

She fallowed the lights and came up to the back steps of the cabin. Lance and Bruce where already embracing each other.

"Alisha, thank god you are all right. I was just about to call your father then pack up and go looking for the two of you" Bruce said in an almost panicked voice, jogging over to her and embracing her as well. "Tony would have had me frozen or would have attempted to kill me if anything happened to you" He said as he lead them into the cabin.

"Ya well we are ok and" she said taking off the game bag "We still got the food" she smiled and placed it on the table.

"Please don't tell me that was all you where thinking about this entire time" Bruce said as he did a face palm.

"No, we were thinking of…other things" Lance said as he smiled at Alisha.

She went over to him and kissed him. His lips where warm and soft on hers, despite walking in the blizzard for 5 hours. He was also a little shy.

She broke the kiss with a sly look. "Indeed"

Bruce looked from Lance to Alisha and back again. "I hope nothing beyond that happened because Tony will plant my ass and Lances on the wall over the fireplace back at the Avengers tower" Bruce groaned, still looking between them.

"You kidding? It was way too cold to get undressed at all" Lance said in a jokingly repulsed voice.

Alisha smiled. "I do believe I have rubbed off on you Lance" She said as she snuggled up next to him.

"Lord help me" Bruce groaned as he went over and opened a bottle of brandy. "I don't need this right now."

"Don't worry Bruce. Nothing happened. We just had a long time to talk" Alisha reassured him.

"Ya, sure. Oh and your dad has been calling for the past 5 hours, could you call him back and tell him to stop calling; the ringing it annoying me." Bruce said, taking a big gulp of brandy and setting the bottle down on the table. He took the game bag and went outside to place it in the freezer.

Right as she was about to pick up her cell phone, it rang. "Hello?"

"ALISHA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU FOREVER AND YOU NEVER PICKED UP! I WAS WORRIED SICK!" Tony was yelling so loud that Alisha immediately hung up.

"My god that hert" she said, shaking her head as her ears began to ring.

"You're telling me. I was over here and it still hert" Lance said as he pulled his fingers out of his ears.

Two seconds later her phone rang again. She answered it and immediately started talking. "Dad, if you start yelling again I will hang up again and I will keep doing that until you stop yelling"

"Ok, I'm not yelling, but really were where you?"

"I was out hunting with Lance. And yes I was hunting this entire time. I made sure that I had enough of my serum and I had a gun with me for protection. Plus the fact that Lance, who lives in this environment, was with me the entire time. And I am ok, healthy, and unharmed" she said, checking off the list of questions that she knew her dad was going to ask her.

"Well…um…you sure that…ok that's good to hear. Next time, take your cell with you" Tony said, trying to get back into his parenting flow.

"Ok dad, I will try to remember to take my cell with me, out into the mountains, where I don't get any serves so you can try and contact me" She said sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me Alisha, I was very worried. You mother was as well, right Pepper?"

"Tony,I was slightly worried, you where annoyingly terrified. If anything significant or life threatening had happened to them, Bruce would have contacted us" Pepper said in the background in a calm voice, though she did sound a little relived to hear Alisha's voice.

"But you admit you where worried" tony pushed.

"Your version of worried and my version of worried are two COMPLETELY different versions. So to you, no I was not worried. To myself yes I was worried"

"But you where worried"

Pepper sighed "Yes Tony I was worried"

"See, see, you had your mom and me worried" Tony said triumphantly.

Alisha could just see her mom rolling her eyes and doing a face palm right now. She was glad to hear from her parents, even if they where bantering back and forth about something insignificant like this. Well more like her father was trying to be a troll and her mom was attempting to rationalize the conversation and make a point.

"I'm sorry I worried you mom. And dad, you need to stop making a mountain out of a mole hill. It's just not healthy and rational. You keep doing that and you will make a big mistake for which the consequences could be sever for not just you but others as well" Alisha trolled.

Lance was looking at her in disbelief.

"Yes well, that has already happened" Tony trolled back.

"I'm not talking about my conception dad" Alisha said not missing a beat.

She could hear Pepper laughing in the background along with Bruce chocking on his drink. Lance was shaking his head trying very hard not to laugh.

"To-shay my dear. I am so proud of you. After all, you did learn from the best" Tony said with pride.

"Yes I did. Thanks mom for the lessons"

"You're welcome Alisha. I'm just glad someone other than me can keep up with him" Pepper said, still snickering.

"Your grounded when you get home young lady" And with that Tony hung up.

"You really are your father's daughter Alisha. I fear for him too" Bruce said with a big grin on his face. "Even though that was uncalled for, it was still entertaining to listen to. Wish Steve could have heard that as well."

"Oh, I think he would have been both impressed and shocked that I talked to my father that way" Alisha said honestly.

"Alisha, you are my hero. That was amazing! You just trolled the ultimate troll!" Lance said picking her up and swinging her around.

"Lance, this is nothing new. We do this all the time. The difference between me and him is that I know when to stop trolling and when it's appropriate to troll and not to troll." She said while laughing.

"Still, I would never have had the guts to do that!"

"Well you don't have to live with him now do you" Alisha smiled as he set her back down on the ground. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to take a nice, hot, LONG, bath" She said while heading for the bathroom.

She turned on some soft music and plugged the drain. She decided she would have a bubble bath, with the scent of mangos in the water, and a soft glow to the room with just a few lit candles. After 30 minutes of slowly filling the tub, she undressed and slid in. The water was scolding hot and made her wince, but once she was all the way in she relaxed into the heat. Once again, she got the feeling of being watched. A predatory, protective watch like before. She looked at the window, but it was all fogged up. She sucked in her breath and submerged herself under the water.

After being in the cave for so long, it was nice to get clean once again. A knock was herd in the door. "Who is it?" she asked, shaving while her legs.

"It's me" came the quiet voice of Lance.

"Come on in. The bobbles are covering me" Alisha said, placing her leg back into the bath water.

"Um…are you sure…I mean…well I…" he stumbled over his words.

"Lance, just come on in. I really don't mind. There is nothing you can see that you haven't seen already."

After a few moments of silence, she heard the door slowly open. She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"See, nothing you haven't seen before" The bubbles where covering the waters surface and up to her shoulders.

"Ya. I was wondering if you felt that, just a few moments ago." Lance asked as he slipped into the bathroom. "God it is hot in here. I am taking off my shirt" he said while he was doing it, showing off lean muscles.

"Yes I did feel it. It kinda felt comforting yet predatory. Almost like someone was watching us to see if we were ok you know" She said, sinking even deeper into the water, her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head.

"I don't know about that. All I know is that I have been feeling it a lot recently, like twice a week" He said, sitting down on the toilet after he put the lid down. He watched her move her arms over the bubbles and smiled. "I still can't believe that I am in a relationship with you now. I have always cared about you Alisha and I am happy to be with you. Well I think we are in a relationship, aren't we?" he asked tentivly.

She smiled at him and said "Yes, after all, we did sleep together" She winked.

"You know that can be taken in so many wrong ways" Yelled Bruce from the other room as they herd footsteps going up the stairs. "And if I hear any thumping on the walls, or groaning I am going to call Tony" Bruce yelled down from the top of the stairs.

Lance shook his head. "He has no faith in me."

"Are you kidding me? If he had no faith in you, he would be dragging you out of here by your hair! Like my dad would. I don't think he wants me to be in any relationship at all you know? I am afraid of what he will do when he finds out that we are going out" She said looking down at the foam in her hand. She had 5 boyfriends before Lance, but the relationships had all ended with the guys braking up with her because of her father threatening to energy blast them with his Iron Man suit if they hert her. "It's kinda hard to be in a relationship when your father is a playboy AND an overprotective dad" she said submerging her head under the water again.

Lance crawled over to the end of the tub and waited for her to re emerge from the depths of the tub. "Hay, remember I am not just any guy. I am the guy who greatly cares about YOU, NOT about what your father is going to do to me" he said brushing the foam off of her head, placing his hand on the back of her head, and bringing her over to kiss him.

He was not shy anymore, since he knew his dad approved of them being together. She easily took the lead in kissing, having more experience. She showed him how to properly kiss, with relaxed lips. To nibble on the bottom and top lip. To play with your mouth and tong, making a dance for dominance while tasting each other. They both broke the kiss in a huf, needing to breath. Their hands had become intertwined in each other's hair, making her bun fall and her hair cover her shoulders in thick curls.

"My dad is going to be so mad when he picks me up" She sighed, placing her chin on the edge of the tub.

"Why when he picks you up? Won't he find out before?"

"Lance, remember what I like. I like people to find out things on their own. And I am going to have to give my boyfriend a good bye kiss before I leave. We just need to warn your dad that morning" She said kissing his cheek.

As they talked about what had happened to them before this week, Alisha resumed scrubbing herself down. Asking him to leave or turn around when she had to stand up and to scrub her body down.

He turned his head to the corner while she stood up, her back facing him. He couldn't help but turn a little to look at her curves. Even though she was only 14, he could see she was going to have nice curves when puberty finished. He could feel Tank surging inside of him before he shook his head and stared at the wall again. He left when she was finished so she could get dry and dressed.

She got out of the tub, drained the water, and rinsed the sides of the tub of the dirt and soap grime. She wrapped her hair in a towel, dried herself off, and put a robe on before coming out of the bathroom. Lance walked with her to the foot of the stairs and kissed her goodnight before heading to his room.

Once she was in her room she checked her e-mail and her facebook, got her cloths ready for the next day, placed her dirty ones into the dirty laundry basket, and placed her towel and robe on pegs to dry. She snuggled into her soft, fuzzy red and gold pajamas and jumped into her bead, fully appreciating having something soft and warm to fall asleep in for the night.

**YAY! I was listening to "A Thousand Years" from the twilight soundtrack while writing part of this story. I am a soundtrack junky, go figyer. So anyway, a little fling is going between Lance and Alisha. Bruce is being the laid back man that he always is. Let's see what Tony has to say about this later D. Pleas review and LOVE TO ALL!**


	9. Good bye for now

**I am sorry it has been longer then I expected to get this chapter up but work was being a real bitch to me this weekend. Working 11 hour days on split shifts, I felt like I practically lived at my job all weekend. But anyway, this is always fun to do. I always enjoy description more then talking, much to my friends disappointment. And now we have Tony's reaction to this little hook up ;D**

**I do not own the Avengers team they belong to marvel and Stan Lee (God bless him)  
**

The rest of the week went by too fast for Alisha. She learned that the Twins and been recruited by Fury alongside their Mom and Dad. Well recruited as more of watch and learn until they where 18 years old. Jane had been contacted about Halder and Thor. Hal's training was going well considering that he had done something stupid to break his leg. Alisha had smiled at this bit of info; maybe that will teach him to think before he acts. She had also learned that Tyler was now a big brother. His little sister was almost 3 years old and she had her father's blond hair, unlike Ty who had more of the dirty blond hair. Her name was Mira, and from what the pictures told, she was a cutie-pie.

Alisha had really take to the colder weather faster and easier then she had imagined. Her Father had called her 57 times since their "discussion". Alisha had picked up 5 times. She was reduced to turning off her phone because the sound was bothering both Bruce and Lance. They brushed it off but she could tell that it annoyed them.

The last night of her stay, Bruce decided to do an in house movie night. They had all gone down to little town at the bottom of the mountain and rented as many movies as they could. Alisha was excited about a new comedy about a guy who turned himself into a physic ward. "We are watching this first!" she exclaimed while jumping up and down.

The movies included all genres. Comedy, Action, Fantasy, and even a Horror that Alisha was scared shitless of. She kept grabbing onto Lances arm and burying her face into his chest. By the time it was half way over, Alisha had moved into the kitchen, with all the lights on, and with her back to the TV screen. Bruce and Lance had been trying to coax her out, back into the living room until she pulled the knife she was using to cut some veggies and threatened to cut off their balls if they tried any more. Wisely, they backed down and watched the rest of the movie in silence.

After that Alisha picked a romantic comedy and Bruce was out like a light, leaving Lance and Alisha to snuggle together more. They didn't know when they fall asleep but when she woke up, Alisha was lying on top of Lance, her face against his chest, while he had one arm wrapped around her waist. Someone called at some point but she just heard the phone ringing while she slept.

Alisha yawned and looked out the window; the sun was just a few inches above the horizon so it was around 8am. "Morning Iron Girl, time to pack" came the calm voice of Bruce from the kitchen.

"Oh, morning" Alisha said as she slowly got off of Lance, placing a pillow on him to wrapped his arm around. "What's with the Iron Girl?" She asked looking at him with confusion on her face.

"Eh, your Dad's Iron Man so that would make you Iron Girl right?" Bruce said as he handed her a glass of OJ and her serum. "I was about to wake you anyway. You forgot your serum alarm in your room and it was going off like mad"

"Thanks, and sorry about that. I was kinda distracted last night"

"Yah, hiding in the kitchen where all the weapons are for the zombie apocalypse" Bruce teased.

"Oh shut up, it's not funny. I hate Horror movies" Alisha pouted. "I always get nightmares whenever I see them. That's why I spent the rest of the time doing something else." She said, putting the needle into her arm. The higher altitude was very good for her. The pains from before where gone, the viles of her serum that use to be for each day where lasting for 3 days, and she could breath and feel the air in her lungs unlike before.

"Yah well, to each their own." Bruce shrugged and offered her some toast with home-made jam.

"Um, think I could have some of this?" she asked, pointing at the jam "I really like it. It's sweet but mild at the same time"

"It's boysen berry jam. They are very mild here so it balances the taste in the jam. Jam that is too sweet is too much" Bruce said, getting a few frozen jars and putting them into a bag for her. "A going away present"

"Thanks Bruce. How is Hulk taking his rest?"

Bruce half heartedly smiled. "Not very well. He nearly came out the day you came back from the 'hunting trip'. I was so worried about the both of you that I nearly lost control. An hour or so longer and he would have come barging into your cave" Bruce said as he took a gulp of his milk.

"Huugn…I don't…mmmoogn" Lance mumbled while holding the pillow closer to his smiling face.

"He's so cute when he talks in his sleep"

"Yah, just wait till he has a very good dream. He tends to sleep 'walk', amongst other things. Your Dad should be here on time, for once. Seems like he is only on time when you, Pepper, drinking, and clubbing are concerned"

"So basically, only stuff he cares about?"

"You know him well" Bruce said, clearing the table.

Alisha took a shower before packing her bathroom equipment and going into her room. Most of her cloths where already packed, not having taken them out of her bags since she had gotten here. She packed everything before 10am and was back in the living room, waiting.

"Bruce, I just want to warn you. My Dad is going to find out about me and Lance today before we leave so, yah. Be ready to stop him"

Bruce groaned. "Couldn't you have told him over the phone?"

"If I did he would have come here right away to 'interrogate' Lance. Besides, I don't like to tell anyone anything."

"Like you haven't told the rest of the group about your condition" Bruce said as he watched her intently. He saw her face harden, the way it did when anyone asked about her serum. A mask of neutrality. "You know Lance would understand, and Ty and Hal would more than likely take it a little easier on you"

"And that is why I don't want to tell anyone. I don't want them to treat my any different than they would normally. Besides, I want them to find out for themselves" She said stubbornly.

Bruce rolled his eyes. There was the part of Tony within her that was the worst of him. His stubbornness and lone wolf act. She was like Tony in the aspect that she had to deal with her problems on her own, without help from her friends or family.

Lance chose that time to wake up. He looked down at the pillow with a big smile, then confusion. "Ok, I am kinda creped out. What happened?"

"I woke up 2 hours ago and needed to pack. You looked so cute that I didn't want to wake you" Alisha said, kissing his forehead.

He pulled her down to him and kissed her properly. "That was sweet of you, but I want to spend the rest of the day with you before you leave. I made something for you" Lance said, reaching into his pocket. It was a charm bracelet with everyone's logos on it. The charms where made of glass and shined in the light. "Thought it would help you when you felt lonely. It took me a while to make the charms but I finally got it right" Lance said proudly.

"Since when did you take up glass sculpting?"

"Since I was 14, so 2 years ago. It took a long time but I learned it."

"It's so sweet Lance" She said as she putting the bracelet on. "Now I have a little bit of everyone with me at all times"

They spent the next 2 hours walking around, hand in hand, in the snow. Watching as the sun reflected off the fresh powder, making it glitter like diamonds. When the sun was high in the sky, they spotted a hovercraft just coming over the mountain.

"Well, guess it's time to head back" Lance said in a disappointed voice.

"Or" She said, bringing his head down to hers so she could kiss him.

Lost in the moment, Lance forgot that her Father was watching. He trailed his hands down her back, up her neck, down to her ass, memorizing as much of her as she could. Then he heard the hovercraft fly dangerously low and groaned into her kiss, anticipation what was to come.

"Alisha" he said after he broke the kiss, the hovercraft landing near the cabin. "That was not fair; your Dad is going to have a stroke."

"No, I think he is just going to get really red in the face" She said taking his hand and leading him back to the cabin.

Before they where even out of the forest they could hear an argument being made. The sound of Tony screaming his lungs out and the calm voice of Bruce.

"How in the hell could you let this happen Bruce! He had her hands ALL OVER HER!"

"What they do together is their business. I know I raised Lance right in how to properly treat a woman, if she said she felt uncomfortable with him doing that he would have stopped" Bruce said calmly.

"But still, they where alone in the woods Bruce! You weren't watching so how would you know if he had done something to her!"

"Are you saying that I don't know my own son Stark" Tony had hit a nerve with Bruce. "Are you telling me you don't trust my judgment? Are you telling me that my SON was not raised right?!"

"And we are back" Alisha announced as she stepped between Bruce and her Father, seeing that Bruce was getting more annoyed with her father with each word the billionaire said. "Nothing happened Dad, yes we are going out, no we haven't done anything you did back in the day, and I am happy with Lance. That should be enough for you" She said firmly.

"But how do you know!" Tony stressed.

"Because he cares for me, he treats me with respect, AND he trusts me unlike you!" She glared.

"Tony, stop. She is 14 years old. At least we know Lance unlike the other boys. He's a good kid. He's kind, smart, fair, and he dose treat her well. After all he is right next to her, ready to help her if she needs it" Pepper said, observing how Lance was holding Alisha's hand, how he was right next to her, how is attention was more on Alisha's reactions than anything else. Pepper could also see that Alisha was leaning into Lances side, how her thumb stroked his, how she was relaxed around him. "Now tell us the real reason you don't want them to be together Tony, Hm?" Pepper looked expectantly at her overly dramatic husband.

"Well…he…I…they just…I don't trust people I haven't…I just don't trust anyone with my little Ali" He stammered and sputtered and burst out.

"You and Mom raised me right, Dad. You should trust my judgment" Alisha said with a smile, letting go of Lance and embracing her father. "After all, I did learn from mom"

"And look what a perfect choice she made" Tony said, picking Alisha up.

"That's debatable" Bruce and Pepper both said simultaneously.

Tony chose to ignore that last comment from his wife and friend. "I have something for you. I made it this week. I have wanted to make it for you for a while but I never really knew when the best time was." He said brining her over to the hovercraft. He pressed a button and a large platform descended from the side. At first glance you could only see the red and gold of his Iron man suit but as it turned a new suit became visible, much smaller and petit but still just as tricked out as the other except it was green and gold and had more of a female shape to it.

Alisha's eyes went wide in shock and adoration. She slowly walked over to the green and gold suit after it fully descended. She poked it to see if it was real. Her finger met with cold, smooth mettle as the Arc Reactor in the chest plate lit up. "Is this for me?" she asked in a soft voice, unable to believe her father would make this for her.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure you would be safe and this was the best way to do this. Every time you put on the suit, I will be notified and will be by your side as soon as I can. It has flairs, blasters, and a few missals for emergency use only. I also installed some whips that can cut threw anything into the arms. An idea I got from somewhere" Tony said looking over to Pepper who remembered Whiplash very well. "It is also touch and voice activated to make the suit up a bit more personal."

"Thanks Dad I feel safer already. So can I try it on?" She asked as she looked the suit up and down.

"No, and you can only put the suit on when you are in danger or when I give you permission" Tony said sternly.

Alisha finished her look around and placed her gaze on Bruce. "So this was what the Iron Girl comment was about this morning."

"Yup, thought I would give you a good idea for a code name" Bruce said, shrugging.

"Na I have another name, the Iron Maiden. Sounds better and I won't be a girl forever"

"Very true" Bruce said, nodding his head.

Lance had walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Much to Tony's disappointment and anger, Alisha leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek. "I think this will look good on you. Definitely your colors. Blue is also your color but that would look weird with gold, and the blue and red is pretty much already taken."

"Yah, well I better get going. Jane will be there soon right?" She asked, looking over to her father.

"Yes let's get going" he said, heading into the cabin.

They all helped bring in her luggage and within 5 minutes everyone was saying their good buys and their thanks. Alisha was hugging Lance, letting him rock her from side to side. "I'll miss you Lance"

"I will miss you to Alisha" Lance said, giving her one last kiss, and letting her get on the craft. Once the hovercraft was out of sight he looked over to his Father. "I don't want to know anything that happens in the next few hours" He said as he could feel the change coming.

"Let's just hope they won't go too far away from the cabin. It's been hard trying to reason with the big guy the past 2 days and I really don't want to walk too far in the cold without a shirt" Bruce said as he stripped his shirt off. Lance followed suit and within 30 seconds Lance and Bruce had been replaced by Hulk and Tank. Hulk lead the way, running to the edge of the forest. Tank looked expectantly to where the hovercraft had disappeared before he followed, screaming his freedom.

**Having a lot of fun writing the bantering scenes. I know the colors are Loki's but she looks good in green and gold. Besides, it's the suit that counts. Awwwww look at father Tony, he is so uncomfortable with having his little girl dating. Gata love Pepper's ability to look beneath the surface of everything. Reviews are greatly appreciated! LOVE TO ALL! **


	10. The big move

**OMG, MY BROTHER IS GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW! IT JUST HIT ME AND I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER! Wow this has been one hell of a week. I am trying to slow down with my writing to get everything down correctly. I do do my best work under pressure but I slowed down a bit so I could look over my work. This is it. I hope everyone is having an awesome August. Don't forget that this month we are as close to the asteroid belt as we can be so there are going to be lots of shooting stars! Enjoy! XD**

**I do not own the Avengers team they belong to Marvel and Stan Lee (god bless him)**

The ride to Jane's observatory in the Swiss Alps was long. Tony had been driving but had somehow fallen asleep at the wheel. Pepper helped him back to a bench, letting Alisha drive since she had passed all the tests Clint had given her. Pepper soon fell asleep with him. They where somewhere over the Eastern Atlantic and Alisha was thinking about what her mother had told her.

She had stated that Tony was so tired because he had spent the past 3 days making the Iron Maiden suit for her. Making sure everything was perfect for her safety. He had also been very worried the first 3 days when she didn't pick up her phone. Alisha had felt bad about giving her father a bad time, but she would never admit it.

"Your father loves you very much Alisha. I know it's hard to see it, what with his way of doing things himself and making decisions without consulting anyone or making mountains out of mole hills, but he really dose love you" Pepper said in a sleepy voice, sitting down in the copilots chair. Both her mom and dad had been sleeping for 3 hours.

"Was it that obvious I was thinking about dad?" Alisha smiled. She was still mad at her father for taking her relationship with Lance the way he did.

"To anyone els, not at all. But I am your mother, I know you."

"I know he loves me mom. He just pisses me off sometimes."

"Welcome to my world" Pepper said under her breath, enough for Alisha not to hear.

"It's almost like he doesn't trust my judgment. Like I have to consult with him first before I do anything."

"It's not that he doesn't trust you Alisha. He just doesn't trust anyone els. He knows we raised you right. The boys you date, on the other hand, he didn't raise them so he feels he can't trust them."

"Ya I kinda got that" Alisha said, shaking her head. "How do you deal with his shenanigans? I can BARELY stand him sometimes." she said, putting extreme emphasis on the stand part.

"The reason you can't stand him is because you two are too much alike in personality. I can deal with him because I learned how. I had to learn because I worked for him on a daily basis"

"You still work with him on a daily basis" Alisha commented under her breath. "If you worked for him, then how did you two even get together? How did he manage to convince you to be his girl?"

"The only way Tony Stark knows how."

"Rescuing you from something he helped cause because of his inability to plan ahead, then insult you in a way that makes it look like he is the one in distress." Alisha said sarcastically with a laugh.

"Yup"

Alisha stared at her mother in disbelief.

"He nearly killed me while tinkering with his Arc Reactor then kept saying I was the one who was taking things way out of proportion. I tried to drive off without him, but he jumped into the car."

"And you fell for him with flirting and wooing like that?!" Alisha guffawed.

Pepper contemplated that statement for a minute. "Well, when you put it like that. What was I thinking?!"

"You where thinking I was the sexiest man you had ever seen, and very persistent." came the voice of the devil himself from behind them.

"Once again, debatable."

"Well then, maybe I need to remind you." Tony huskily said as he moved next to Pepper, kissing her neck.

"Ok, daughter, right here, driving the vehicle, getting seriously grossed out!" Alisha stated in a panic. She averted her eyes as much as she could though she could still see them out of the corner of her eye.

"To bad." Tony said into Peppers neck. "I need to remind your mother of something."

Alisha jerked the wheel a little, making the hovercraft jerk. The action sent her father to one side of the craft with a thud. "Seat belts, there is a little bit of turbulence." She stated.

"That was very dangerous Ali!" Tony said, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I was distracted by my mom and dad canoodling right next to me."

"You know Tony, she has a point. She is driving." came the calm voice of Pepper.

"Sure, take her side."

"I am just saying." She said, putting her hands up defensively "Whatever you are going to remind me of, I think it can wait till we get back to the United States."

"Hmmmmm, there's a thought." Tony said with a sly half smile.

"Dad remember, mistakes for which the consequences could be sever for not just you but others as well!" she reminded him in a sing song voice.

"Don't worry, we use protection." Tony smiled proudly.

Alisha took her hands off the wheel and placed her face in them. "Thanks dad. I will never look at a condom the same way again." she monad to herself.

"Tony, really! You are scarring our child." Pepper said, placing Alisha's hands back onto the wheel.

Alisha looked ahead of them and smiled. "LAND FINNALY! I was getting sick of seeing water. Dad, your turn to drive." She said unbuckling herself and getting up. She moved to the back to sit down, admiring the Iron Maiden suit.

2 hours later, and a radio call to the Swiss flight control for permission to enter neutral territory, and they where landing next to a domed building on the top of a mountain. They were all dressed in their warmest cloths when they finally exited the craft to see Jane waiting for them.

"Welcome to Switzerland Stark family." She said with a big smile. She had a few other people there to help with carrying the bags so no one had to make another trip outside. Tony, and half the guys, took the suit into the building. "He came here last week and fixed up a part of the hanger so that you can suit up there like he dose." Jane explained as her and the rest of the group helped with the bags.

"Thanks for having me Jane. I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem. I was thinking you could help out with the formulas for the worm hole theory I have."

"I would love to help you." Alisha said as she took off her coat, finally inside where it was warmer. You still needed a good turtle neck and warm shoes, but it was a heck of a lot better than outside.

Alisha took a deep breath and smiled. It was nice to breathe normally, though she was feeling weird. She would need to do a scan on her oxygen levels before she went to bed.

"This is where you will be staying." Jane said, pointing to a door at the end of the hall to the right. "My room is across from yours so if you need anything just come knocking." Alisha smiled, opened the door, and dropped her bags.

The room was as big as the living room and kitchen back at the Malibu house. It had a panoramic view of the alps so on a clear day like this you could see for miles. There was also a soft green bench, dangling from the ceiling looking out the room. There was a kitchen on the right, and living room and dining aria connecting to it and a door at the far left. She opened the door and smiled. Turns out her father had brought all her furniture with him, her soft mattress with metal frame to hang stuff off, her soft thick green blankets and fluffy pillows, as well as her 3 favorite stuffed animals. A Saint Bernard, a Wolf, and a Charmander that she had won at a fair. He had also brought her desk and book shelf. The windows extended to her bedroom as well. The only room without a window view was the bathroom/restroom. She had a shower and a bathtub, and a large mirror with lights to do her makeup and normal routine in the morning. The walls where a soft green with black lining.

"I love it, it kinda reminds me of home."

"You can thank your father for that. He made it for you."

"Ug, another thing I have to thank my father for" Alisha said in a falsely dramatic fashion. "I think he is going a little overboard don't you think mom?"

"Yes, he definitely is. I think he is having a harder time letting you go then you are." Pepper said, looking around.

"So, you like you room?" Tony said, peeking his head in.

"it's too much dad. You are spoiling me too much."

"But you do like it"

"yes but that's beside the point."

"As long as you like it, dose it really matter?"

Alisha gave up. Shaking her head, she went over to unpack.

"Thank you Jane, for taking her while she is growing." Tony said, coming over and shaking Jane's hand.

"It really is my pleasure. She said she would help with the formulas. Maybe with her help we can finally discover how to travel to different worlds without the tessorac."

"Alisha, if you need anything, call us ok?" Pepper said, taking her daughters hands, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't you start crying mom. If you cry I will cry and I don't need that right now." Alisha said, tears forming in her eyes as well before she embraced her mother in a hug. Tony came over and it became a family hug.

After they finished hugging everyone helped her unpack and in no time at all Alisha was watching the hovercraft taking off with her family in it. That's when it hit her that she was not going home for a long time. "I don't feel well right now." Alisha groaned.

"Feeling home sick already? It's expected, no offence but you are spoiled." Jane said, leading her to a chair.

"I know I am, and I hate it. I don't like having things handed to me on a silver platter. I like to earn things with ether hard work or time." Alisha said, taking a drink one of the guys had offered her.

"Well at least you have the right attitude. I think you will feel better in a few moments." Jane said looking behind the red head.

Alisha turned around and practically squealed. There, at the other end of the hallway was Tiana and Teralin, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hay leader, how you been the past year?" Tia, the eldest, asked.

"Missing my girls!" Alisha said, running over to them and hugging them both. They hugged back and laughed. Alisha hadn't seen them in a very long time, not since she had to stop training and they had been recruited by SHEILD.

"Well we are here for a little to help you get use to being here." Tera stated, letting go. "So, show us your new crib girl. We saw your dad working on it earlier this week and have been dying to see what he did to it."

"Well, he did a lot actually." Alisha said, leading them to her room. The twins where very impressed with her father's work. They complemented how the colors where very much complimenting each other, and they loved the layout of the room.

"He also made me my own suit. The Iron Maiden" Alisha said, smiling.

"WHAT?! REALLY? WE WANA SEE IT!" the twins yelled simultaneously.

"Not until tomorrow, when I take it out for a spin because I will be in danger of boredom." Alisha said wickedly.

"You are good my friend"

"After all, what's the worst he is going to do? Take away the suit?"

"Yes he can do that, but he made it for my safety so he won't" Alisha said with a smile. "So what is new with you?"

"Eh nothing we can talk about unfortunately. Fury has a strict silence code of conduct." Tia said.

"Let's have a girl's night." Tera stated, taking out a bag of nail polish, makeup, and chick flicks.

"That sounds wonderful. We haven't been able to do the whole 'teenage girls night' ever. We want to do it with you since you are our best friend." Tia smiled.

"Awwww girls. I am so lucky and honored to have friends like you." Alisha said with a big smile.

They sat down, popped in an old romantic comedy called 'Only You' staring a guy named Robert Downey Jr., and began to pig out on snack food and paint each other's nails. They were all commenting on this Robert Downey Jr.'s acting.

"Not bad for an older movie. He's cute to. We may need to see what hes up to now" Tia stated, finishing the last layer of paint on Alisha's toe nails.

"So now that we are relaxed, tell us about what it was like at Lance's" Tera asked, looking at Alisha intently.

"Well, it was very nice. He is such a gentlemen, and a sweet heart. We went hunting and where caught in a blizzard for three days. He kinda confessed that he really liked me and now we are going out." Alisha said, blushing.

"Really? A long distance relationship is kinda hard to maintain, especially around our age." Tia stated, doing a little crescent moon on Alisha's blue painted big toe.

"Ya well, I am going to try, after all there is Skype."

"You do your best" Tera said in a small voice.

Alisha studied her friend, watching the reaction she had to learning that her and Lance where going out. She smiled, her intuition telling her something about her friend. "You like Lance don't you Tera."

"No" she said to fast, her voice cracking a little.

"Yes you do." Tia said, still focusing on Alisha's toe nails.

Over the years Alisha had observed that, even though they where twins and the same in many ways, she could tell a difference in them. Tiana was more like her mother. Calculating in both a good and bad way, had a strong intuition, very reflexive and flexible, very tricky, and calls people on their shit. While Teralin was more like her father. A bit more outgoing, very observant to the point of annoying, loyal to a fault, and had a knack for aim. They both use to have red hair but it had slowly changed over the years to a more brown copper color.

She was enjoying the company of her two best friends so much, she fail to knottiest the meteor shower until Jane opened the door and pointed to the window. "Girls, this is a very rare sight, a meteor shower at this time of the year almost never happens."

"Ya, it never dose. We are so far away from the asteroid belt. Are we in danger?" Alisha asked mesmerized by the spectacle.

"No, we are ok, it's just a cluster of stray meteors from another section of the universe." Jane stated calmly before closing the door and going across the hall to her room.

The three of them watched the night sky as it lit up with shooting stars. Large and small. With lasting tails and little streaks. Everything you could imagine. They watched, and talked, and laughed into the wee hours of the morning until they finally fell asleep on the soft, pillow covered floor. The chick flicks, Robert Downey Jr., and her oxygen level scan all but forgotten.

**Hehehe, 'Only You' was my fave movie when I was a kid, I had to put something with RDJ in it in here. I was thinking of Sherlock Holmes and having Alisha comment how she would love to see Sherlock and her dad in a trolling battle (who wouldn't right?). But I had to pay my respects to a classic that was cute and still is. If you haven't seen it, go check it out! Reviews are appreciated. LOVE TO ALL XD!**


	11. Training

**YAY I IS BACK AND ON MY VACATION! I took the time to redo a little of the first two chapters since I didn't have a beta reader for them. Not much change just a few corrections. Anyway Alisha and the twins are having fun in the observatory and having girl bonding time. Hopefully you get to know a little more about them, and I did make a mistake that I failed to corect about the twins last chapter. Tiana is like her mother and Teralin is like her father. Sorry for the confusion. So ONWARD TO CHAPTER 11!**

**I do not own the Avengers team they belong to marvel and Stan Lee (God bless him)  
**

Alisha woke the next morning to a stabbing feeling in her arm, the slight taste of blood in her mouth, and her legs and arms being sore. She slowly opened her eyes to see both the twins looking down at her.

"What is your name" Tia said.

_oh no, did I not wake up to my serum alarm? _Alisha thought while saying "Alisha Virginia Stark"

"How old are you?"

"14 years old."

"Where are you now?"

"I am at the observatory of Jane Foster in the Swiss Alps"

"Who are we?"

"You are Tiana and Teralin Barton"

"Who are your parents?"

"Anthony Stark and Virginia Pepper Stark" Alisha answered the last question with a sigh. "Did I have a major seizer?"

"No, it's was very small but enough to get us a little nervous. You weren't even jerking around too much or coughing up blood like before." Tia said getting her some water.

"Yah, well I'm not getting as much oxygen as before up here now am I?" The red head said, graciously taking the water and sloshing it around in her mouth, trying to get rid of the taste of blood. "I did taste blood in my mouth though. Guess I am always going to need the serum. I was kinda hoping that this higher altitude would be enough. I guess not" She said in a sad but excepting voice. Like all teens with disabilities, she was hoping there would be a cure.

"Well, unfortunately you are stuck with it. Now come on, I need to trim thoughts dead ends of yours" Tera said brining out a blow-dryer, a flat iron, and some scissors.

Her father had decided to call at that moment. "I am ok dad. I got the serum in me before anything serious happened thanks to the twins. I know I will change the ringtone on the alarm and have it closer to my head before I go to sleep tonight, now bye" and she hung up before her father could say anything. "JARVIS probably sent him a message saying that I did not turn off my alarm within 5 minutes." She said before sitting down in the chair.

For the next 3 hours, Alisha was stuck in a chair. She couldn't move, couldn't read, and couldn't look around. She hated being stagnant, but she did need a trim.

When her hair was curly, no matter how long, she didn't cut it. It was always the same length, stopping at the shoulders. As if it was curling in on itself. Tera washed it, blow-dried it, and then flat ironed it. When she was finished Alisha's hair was down to her waist.

"I have never seen it this long before girl. Wow how do you not have a sore neck after a day?" Tera said, already cutting 4 inches off.

"I don't know. I guess the weight is evenly distributed?" Alisha guessed. All she wanted to do right now was go and get something healthy to eat. She felt blotted from eating all that junk food last night.

"Ok, finished. Now lest go and find the cafeteria and have some breakfast" Tera said, leading the way to the door. Tia and Alisha fallowed soon after.

Alisha kept running her fingers threw her long, strait, soft hair. "It's so weird having straight hair. I am never able to pull my fingers threw my curly hair because it curls around itself, but it's nice."

"Think you might want to get it chemically straightened?" Tera perked up.

"Not just no, but hell no. I don't care how manageable and good it looks. My curls reflect my wildness, unpredictability, and me. Plus I am the only one around here who has big curls" She said proudly.

They entered the cafeteria to find it full of people. "But it's almost 10. Why is everyone up for breakfast so late?" Alisha asked. She was use to having breakfast at 7 or 8 with her Mother since she had to get up at that time to take her serum.

"Because we stay up most of the night watching the galaxy and doing research" came the calm voice of Jane Foster from behind them.

"I can understand that but still. I am not use to it" Alisha said honestly, navigating her way through the crowd to the food line. She got herself some waffles, berries, and a mix of cereal and yogurt. All four of them sat together with a small handful of women around them. Most of the scientists where men so it was easy to spot the women. They all gossiped about what was happening outside and inside the observatory. One of the women had noticed a supernova 300,000 light-years away from the observatory last night in the chaos of the meteor shower. It peeked everyone's interest to hear about that. "Don't worry girls, it's nothing threatening" the women had said to the nervous twins.

"It won't reach us, and even if it did it would have dissipated enough for the atmosphere to protect the Earth" Alisha had said to the twins. After eating, Jane took them on a tour of the observatory. Everything was practically in the mountain side. The dome was the telescope and research facility. The middle area was chambers, food court, gym, entertainment/presentation room, and lounge. The bottom sections where storage for food, equipment for maintenance on the telescope, laundry rooms, and where an arc reactor was that Alisha's' father had generously donated to them a while ago as the main power source for the building.

"Looks like you have everything here, even your own internet, phone services, and satellite" Alisha commented after the tour.

"Yes, all thanks to SHEILD and your Father. Eric also helped before he retired giving us all that he had learned thus far. We want you to look it over to see what else we could add to it. Some of it is not finished yet and other formulas have big gaps in it. I am doing my best but it's hard when only one person is working on it. It always helps when there is a partner putting there impute in or arguing against you. That's why I want you to work with me. If you have your Father's brain, which I know you do, you would be able to help" Jane said with a smile. "I had wanted to ask you another time but it never seemed like the right time. You are free to say no if you want Alisha" Jane said in a serious tone.

"No I will help, but only, maybe, three times a week. That sound good?" Alisha asked.

"Any time you give me is appreciated Alisha, thank you" Jane said, shaking Alisha's hand.

"Now if you will excuse us, my friends are very bored and would like to see my…Iron Maiden suit" Alisha said purposefully over to the Twins.

They immediately grinned from ear to ear. "Oh yes, very bored." They both said.

"Ok, ok you can go. Just be careful" Jane said as they ran for the upper hanger.

Once inside, Alisha entered a 35 digit code to raise the platform and show off her new suit.

"Aren't those that…um…Loki, ya that's his name, thoughts are Like's colors. Green and gold." Tera said, circling the suit.

"Yes well now they are mine. It's not AS tricked out as my fathers, but I never really liked all thoughts guns and missiles. I prefer hand to hand." Alisha said, placing her hand on the arm of the suit. The arc reactor light up, as did the eyes.

"Wow, sooooo cooooooool" the twins said in unison. Alisha rolled her eyes.

"Think you could take it for a spin? Show us what it can do?" Tera said, batting her eyelashes at Alisha.

"No she can't because it's time to resume her training" came the calm, collected voice of Natasha Barton.

"Mom, you're here!" Tia said, running to her mother and hugging her. "We were getting worried about you and Dad, you where gone for so long."

"I was on a covert mission. Sorry to worry you girls. Now Alisha, you think you're ready to pick up training again?" Natasha said, looking at her with poison green eyes.

"Yes ma'am. I am ready to train" Alisha smiled.

"Good because you don't have a choice. Follow me to the gym" Natasha turned and walked briskly out of the hanger. Alisha and the twins grinned, they were going to spar together like old times before it had become too much for Alisha.

5 hours later Alisha, Tera, and Tia where soaking in a large bathtub full of ice water.

"Wow, that was the hardest training I have ever done" Tera whined as she sank deeper into the cold water.

"Yes, but we did learn a lot. Plus I haven't been able to do any of thoughts moves before now" Alisha said, trying to cheer them up. She was met with glares so she wisely shut her mouth.

"Why did she have us do more gymnastics then fighting? Like the beam and floor. What could that accomplish?" Tera groaned, moving her legs into a more comfortable position.

Natasha had rigorously had them do routines on the high beam and the floor. Flips, spins, jumps with tumbling, and she didn't let them rest until they had gotten them perfect. Then she had them fight with only their legs on the beam, and only dodge on the floor. It was hard to miss the fact that Natasha was slightly enjoying herself. Most of the 'attacks' that they had to dodge on the floor had come straight for Alisha. The bruises they had, they mostly got from falling on the beam and getting hit by projectils that Natasha was throwing at them.

"I hope we don't have to do this tomorrow. I was going to fly the suit for you two tomorrow after lunch" Alisha said as she rubbed Tia's shoulders, who where rubbing Tera's shoulders, who was rubbing Alisha's shoulders.

"I don't think she will. I heard her say something about reporting your improvement to Fury. I think it was a test to see if you could handle being in the suit and fighting. I don't know how it could be a test but, meh." Tia said as she slowly got out of the tub. All the ice had melted and the water was getting warmer.

"Well this was definitely a fun day. We leave tomorrow night for the hover carrier. But I think the training will pick back up like before, on the weekends." Tera said, following her sister's lead.

"That would be nice; something to help me improve my fighting is always welcome." Alisha said, as she got out, dried herself off, and walked out to her room. It was already dark outside, and the stars where out and shining in the night sky.

"I think I will go to bed early" Alisha said, heading for her bedroom.

"Oh no you don't little girl. We need to do some stretches so you are not stiff tomorrow" Tera said, pulling Alisha by her arm.

After an hour of stretching, they where loose and heading to bed before an alarm went off. "Oh yes I had nearly forgotten, again" Alisha said, going over to the cupboard. It was full of viles of her serum. JARVIS did a scan of her oxygen intake, weight, health, and altitude and reduces the serum amount from the statistics. She only needed a fraction of the vile now, morning and evening. After she took it, she walked into her room and sighed.

The twins had already fallen asleep on her bed, taking up the entire mattress. The red head shook her head and walked across the hallway. There it was again, the feeling of being watched. She looked down the hall, nothing. There was no one around her. She knocked on Jane's door. It opened to reveal a wide awake Jane.

"Did you feel that?" Jane asked.

"If you mean the feeling of being watched very closely by a protective force, then yes I did feel that." Alisha said.

"Well, nothing like that but the feeling of being watched, yes. I think it's Heimdall. Thor told me he is the guard of the bi-frost. The rainbow bridge as we call it. If you are getting the same feeling, maybe Halder wants to check up on everyone." Jane said smiling.

"But he hates me Jane. He never thought of me as a friend. Why would he want to check up on me?"

"Well, people do change over time. Now what is it you came over here for?"

"I was wondering if you had some other place I could sleep. The twins are taking up my bed" Alisha said with a laugh.

Jane smiled as well, offering her couch to Alisha. "And here is a warm blanked. Do you always wear that necklace?" Jane asked, pointing to the silver chain with the emerald on it that Thor had made for her.

"Yes I do. It was a very special gift and I do treasure it because of that" Alisha said with a smile and Jane tucked her in. "Do you miss him?"

"I miss them both. I miss my boys very much. They way they made me laugh. The precious little time we spent together. I miss having them in my arms" Jane said in a soft voice as she walked to her room. "And I know your Mom and Dad miss you just as much."

"Yes, I know. I miss them as well" Alisha said, snuggling into the soft blanket with a sigh. A dreamless sleep once again taking her.

**ya, Natasha put them threw the ringer for 5 hours. She dose that to better their abilities, even though she gets a slight bit of enjoyment out of it as well. More of a filler about what the twins are like, the story will keep going in the action direction soon. Please review, it fuels the writers creativity.**

**LOVE TO ALL!  
**


	12. Test drive

**YAY NEXT CHAPTER IS FINISHED! I am actually writing this chapter at Lake Chelan in Washington State. It's so relaxing here and the water is so clear you can see 35 feet below the surface. I had SUCH a writers block before I went on my trip that I didn't even know how I was going to start this chapter. WRITERS BLOCK! *runs away*. But I am back and happy because not only did I get to write this chapter, I was listening to this song from a soundtrack that gave me such inspiration that I was able to plan the big picture of how this story is going to go! So we shouldn't have any more delays unless it's family or work related. Hope you like XD!**

**If you where wondering the song I was listening to when inspiration hit was from 'The Haunting' soundtrack and it's called 'Home Safe'.  
**

**I do not own the Avengers team they belong to marvel and Stan Lee (God bless him)  
**

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"No dad…not time…not." Alisha rolled over on the couch. She had woken up to her alarm, gotten her serum in her, and had gone back to sleep. She was exhausted from the day before.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"No…leave me alone dad…still pissed." she rolled over again.

BANG BANG BANG BANG "Wake up Alisha, breakfast is almost over and it's 10 already. Open up or I will break down the door." Tera yelled, banging a few more times.

That got Alisha's' attention. She shot out of bed, instantly regretting it because she was so sore, and shuffled over to the door.

"Mooooorning" Alisha said with a smile. "Man I feel stiff as a board. Think we might get a little yoga in before we start the day?"

"No because you need some food. Breakfast is almost over. Come on." Tera said, pulling her arm.

Alisha fallowed and realized something once she fully woke up. "Where is Tia?"

"She is already in the gym, meditation before our yoga session." Tera said, inwardly shivering. "I really don't like yoga, it's too quiet"

"But it does help with flexibility." Alisha said as they entered the cafeteria. She got herself the same breakfast as she did the day before and ate quickly. After she finished she headed over to the Gym to find that her red Yoga mat had already been placed down. She went over to it, stood and placed her hands together and focused on breathing.

"Sleep well?" Tia asked as she was already balancing on her head with her feet almost touching the floor behind her.

"Yes, and I am not even going to ask when you learned to do that" Alisha said as she raised her hands high, lengthening her back, then reached her hands to the floor. She grasped her ankles and she lifted her chest a little, stretching out her spine, and then let her upper body go limp. She got into Warrior I pose and held it, then to worrier II and III. She repeated her actions on both sides and then went to the downward facing dog from the plank position. After that she worked on her balance with the tree poses and Crain posies before repeating everything again. Near the end of her Yoga she got into a crouching position and placed her knees on her elbows to balance. Once there she leaned her body forward to rest on her head and hands. She then brought her legs strait up in a head stand and split her legs, both her feet touching the floor. After about 3 minutes she raised herself onto her hands, straitened her arms and turned her body so her legs where sticking out in front of her. She held that position for about 2 minutes and then did everything in reverse. Once she was finished she lay in the sleeping child pose and rested a little before rising up and bowing.

"Oh that feels much better" She said bringing her leg up to meet her shoulder and shaking herself out.

"Yes, about 30 minutes a day with this and you will be as flexible as a snake. You almost are" Tia said, cleaning off their mats and rolling them up.

"Why didn't Tera want to join us?"

"She never really got into the meditativeness of Yoga. It's not just about becoming flexible; it's about finding your center and focusing on that. It's about knowing your body's limits and slowly extending them. It's a way to learn focus under stress and it helps. She doesn't see it that way for some reason." Tia said walking out the door.

"Ya that makes sense. So how about we try out my new suit hu?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oooooooh your dad will kill you but I would love to see it in action" Tia said, wiggling her eyebrows back.

"I bet you anything Tera is already there waiting for us" Alisha stated. Sure enough, there she was up in the rafters.

"About time you guys got here. You going to try out the new suit?" She asked, sliding down the rope she had climbed up.

"Yes I am. After all, I am in danger of being bored to death." Alisha said dramatically. She walked up to the metal floor and placed her hand on the scanner and said a voice command. The floor moved revealing robotic arms and the souls of the suit. She stepped into them and did as her father had always done, extended her arms. Within 5 second she was suited up and her helmet on. She didn't put the faceplate down yet because she wanted to look at herself. She turned to the twins who where ogling her.

"Woooooooooow that was cool" Tera said

"Very impressive, how does it fit?" Tia asked, being more practical about everything.

"Like a custom made shoe, just needs to be broken in" Alisha said walking over to the window and looking at her clear reflection. She hit some posies and smiled. She looked bitching in the suit. She put the faceplate down and JARVIS spoke to her.

"Hello Miss. Anything I can do for you?"

"Yes JARVIS. I would like full info on weaponry and a check on control surfaces"

"As you wish miss"

She could feel parts of the suit moving as JARVIS checked over everything making sure the suit was functional.

"All parts accounted for and fully functional miss."

"Good to hear. Now do a weather and ATC check and start listening in on ground control."

"Miss, if you do fly I am programmed to notify your father. Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Well he did say I can only use it if I am in danger. I am in danger of being bored to death." She states sassily. "Power up thrusters"

She felt the thrusters in her legs and her hands power up and she angled herself for the exit.

"See you in a few girls." She said to the twins before she shot out of the observatory. The first thing she saw was the blinding light of the sun reflecting off the snow but it quickly changed as she flew out. She did a few maneuvers and decided she had the hang of it. She then headed for a mountain and was planning on going down while trying to avoid the rocks and ice.

"Miss, you are not use to the suit yet, you could get hert"

"JARVIS, I need to learn at some point, why not learn on the job" Alisha said, using the repulsers in her hands to make little adjustments to the direction she was going. She became more and more bold with her weaving that she didn't realize until it was to lat that the space between two rocks was too small. She crashed thru one of them, the sound causing an avalanche onto surround her. She was spinning for what seemed like forever but was only 45 seconds, during which she hit a few more rocks. When she stopped, everything was dark. "Am I alive?"

"Your vitals show that nothing is amiss so, yes you are indeed alive miss." JARVIS sarcastically said.

"Which was is up?"

"Between your feet miss, would you like me to get you out?"

"Yes JARVIS, that would be much appreciated." She said, letting the AI take over for a little. JARVIS got her out in two quick movements and she was out into the sun shine. "I think I am just going to cruse for a bit, don't want to over to it"

"A little lat for that miss but I quite agree, oh and Mr. Stark is calling."

"Ok put him through."

"Alisha, are you ok? What's wrong?!"

"Hello, who is this?"

"It's your father."

"Hello, I can't hear you. Speak up please."

"Alisha this is not funny"

"I'm sorry…going…fuzz…it…I…ple…" Alisha then hung up. 2 minutes go by before Tony called again.

"Young lady if you are flying that suit without being in danger I am going to dismantle it and take it away." Tony exclaimed. "I stopped a very important meeting to call you!"

"Oh dad since when did you ever find meetings important."

"That's not the point. The point is that you where only sapos to use that suit in case you were in danger."

"Oh I was in danger all right. I was in danger of being bored to death." Alisha said sarcastically.

Her witty comment was met by silence from her father. Never a good sign.

"Dad? I was only joking." Alisha nervously laughed.

"Your safety is never a joking matter." Tony said in a quiet voice. Also never a good sign. A quiet or silent Tony meant the calm before the storm. "You have five seconds to get back into that hanger before I come over there and take it and all your other electronics away. Five."

"JARVIS take evasive action!" Alisha said and turned in the direction of the observatory.

"Four"

They were in sight of the mountain where the observatory was.

"Three" Tony's voice was getting sterner.

"Thrusters on full" She ordered Jarvis. She felt a lurch in her speed as she went faster.

"Two"

She could see the hanger and the twins.

"One"

She landed in the hanger very ungracefully as she made a dent in the floor and fell on her face."I am here, I am in the hanger" she yelled as the twins snickered at her landing, holding up a four and a five.

"JARVIS"

"She is indeed in the hanger Sir."

"Good, now if I get a notification of you flying again without my authorization I am taking all your electronics away" He said in a firm voice "Do you understand?"

"Yes dad, but how am I going to be able to fight in it if I have never used it?" Alisha asked in a pleading voice, trying to get her father to at least let her us it a little so she could practice.

"That is when you call me and ask. That is why I told you that you could only us it if you are in danger OR if I gave you THE OK!" Tony yelled. That made her feel a little better. Her father was at his scariest when he was quiet because you didn't know what he was thinking or planning to do.

"Yes dad, I understand now. I am sorry." Alisha said with a smile.

"Good, now take of the suit and you are not to use it for the next week unless your life is in danger." And with that he hung up, ending the conversation.

The faceplate came up and she looked at the twins.

"So how did it go?" she asked.

"My dad got scary quiet. I am not going to use it for the next week." Alisha said, walking over to the platform and letting the robotic arms take off the suit. Even though she had it on for just a few minutes, she felt like it was a part of her now. She felt weird without it.

"It was still WAY cool even if we just saw you take off. Did you have fun?"

"Yes she did. She had fun right into a wall it looks like. You started that avalanche didn't you?" Tia asked as she looked at the scratch she had gotten on the arm from plowing threw the rock.

"Yes, I was getting over confidant in my flying and made a slight mistake in the placing of how far apart two rocks where." She said, stepping out of the souls of the suit.

"So you crashed." Tia said.

"Yes Tia, I crashed. I am not hert but I did crash. It was my first time flying I think I did pretty good." She stated, going over to the lab part of the hanger and taking out the blue prints of her wings she had made at the Banners' place. "What do you two think?" She asked.

"I think it looks really cool. But why are you making them, you can already fly." Tera said, looking over Alisha shoulder.

"I am not just making them for myself. I am making them for each of the members. You two, Halder, Lance, and even Tyler. It will be easier to get somewhere then having to wait for a car, bus or hovercraft." Alisha said, already getting out some vibritioum that she had brought from her father's workshop and smithing it into the shape she wanted. It took up the rest of her time making the skeleton of the wings she would be using, putting it on, and making sure it worked with her movements. She had enough vibritioum, she estimated, for each of her friends which was good because the mettle was so light and yet stronger the steel that is would support the weight of anyone, and still be light enough to flap without too much strain on the persons arms. Plus it was also one of the rarest metals in the world.

"Ok finished with that. Let's get some dinner" She said looking over to the twins who had been sparing this entire time. They entered the cafeteria only to find it empty.

"That's strange, it's 8, there should be people here. Where is everyone?" Alisha asked, then headed up to the research facilities. Turns out that someone had a breakthrough with Eric's notes.

"Alisha there you are. We have been looking for you for a long time. Take a look at this; I think I have figured out what Eric was talking about in this section where the portal is concerned. See he was talking about how you need a lot of energy to keep the portal opened, well I think I have found some way to do that. Thermal energy!" Jane said with pride.

Alisha looked at the paper and thought about the statistics. "Not enough energy to sustain it, plus what would happen to the portal if you used up all that energy. If his calculations are correct we would need the equivalent of 394 lightning bolts to keep it opened for 30 minutes." Alisha said handing the paper back to Jane. "We need a stabilizing element to keep the flow of energy focused on the portal, and that element also needs to be able to recycle the energy almost like a light bulb, keeping the same energy going and going and going until we pull the plug."

Jane was looking at her notes she had put on Eric's reports and the nodded. "You are right. Now that I look and think about it we do need something to keep the energy going in a continues cycle. We could start collecting the energy from the lightning bolts now. We just need a place to store the energy indefinitely to use it when we need it"

"We could use the extra cells of the arc reactor that are in storage." Alisha suggested. They also had some energy in them so that would help. "And we could put each one out on a mountain peek to collect energy and check on it once a month to see if it has gained energy input"

"That's a good idea, I will get on that. Oh and could you not disobey your father again. He called me and started screaming at me. I told him to fuck off and hung up." Jane said going back over to her board.

"I already promised him, it won't happen again."

"Good, now get something to eat and get some sleep." Jane said, smiling at the girls.

They did just that. The twins where very impressed with how Alisha knew all that. They kept asking her questions and she answered them to the best of her ability, answering all the questions correctly. Once finished with dinner they headed back to Alisha's room, got washed and changed, and before the scientists had even finished their dinner, the three of them were asleep.

**YAY! She finally flew the suit and Tony got into his 'I am very pissed' mood. I figured that since he is always talking and joking, he would get really quiet when he was serious mad. So hope you liked thoughs of you still reading! Please review!**

**LOVE TO ALL!  
**


	13. Reunion

**ok back on track, time skip in the beginning and describing what happens. I really do want to know what you are thinking of this so far. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!**

**I do not own the Avengers team, they belong to Marvel and Stan Lee (God bless him)**

The next morning Alisha woke up, said bye to the twins, and so started her 4 year 'vacation' up in the Alps. Everyone visited her as often as they could, with the exception of Tyler, Halder and Thor. She even got to know Mira, who always came with Steve and Susan.

Mira acted like her mother, strong and confidant but with more humility then most kids her age. She acted like a young lady even at the age of 3, but when she was alone with Alisha they goofed off like no other. They became quite close over 4 years and Alisha was happy to see the young girl grow. She always asked Mira about her horse Holmes, and Mira always said that she was taking good care of him.

She saw Lance very rarely because his training was long term, so after about 2 years they both decided to just stay good friends because they had grown apart and the long distance relationship just wasn't working out. When he did visit though, he would help her with her projects. They would also play pranks on his Father, little ones like dumping a bucket of water on his head or mixing his brandy with scotch. It was fun but they didn't do it as much as they would have during their younger years.

The twins came every weekend because of training with Natasha. Even if Natasha couldn't make it because of a mission, Tia would take over and drill them to her mother's specifications. After 4 years she was to the point that she could spar with the Black Widow herself and hold her own for a time before Natasha trolled her into the ground.

Tony and Pepper didn't visit her as much as Natasha and Clint with the twins, but when they did it was a prolonged stay for weeks. Most of the time he would call Alisha and talk to her for about 30 minutes getting updates on her and vice versa every day. Tony would make sure to take off the months of November, December, and January for the holidays. He also took a week off for her birthday and even St. Patrick's Day where he let her have a glass of any drink she wanted. It would mostly be a shot of something or a mix of Rum and Root Beer. He would also drop in unannounced 5 times a month in his suit so she had someone to spar with. She never put on the suit again without his permeation or his supervision and, thankfully, she never needed to for danger. With his help and the sparing with Natasha, she could hold her own against her Father, usually the matches ended in a draw but when she won; she never let him love it down. Jane had taken to recording each sparing match and both of them would never let him live it down; they had proof that his daughter was a good match for him.

On her birthday, almost everyone made it. It was ether Clint and Natasha, or Lance and Bruce who couldn't make it (with the exception of Thor and Halder). They came with simple gifts. Stuff that she couldn't get all the time like chocolate or home-made food. Susan always brought her a large helping of her lasagna that she had made the day before and frozen over night. Steve came with pictures of Holmes as he was growing up, and videos of the SHEILD meeting where her Dad and Bruce would be the ones interrupting for different reasons. He also brought some pictures of Tyler showing he was growing to look like his Father did now. Fury had assigned her own hover craft that was on the hover carrier and said that was it till she was 18 years old. Bruce brought her some updated psychology books and articles of new theories that had been discovered over the years. Her Dad and Mom brought her new cloths since she was growing out of the old ones and her Dad even got her some updated editions on her suit. Thor would send letters about once a month giving Jane an update on how he and Halder where doing.

It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, living away from civilization. She enjoyed her alone time to think and invent new things for her friends and for her suit. She put her wings into the suit for more silent and stealth missions, if she ever had any. She also put some vibritioum on the arms of the suit so she could be able to protect herself with thoughts a little more. But being away from her family for 4 years had been taking its toll. She also thought she was going crazy, not only did she feel once person watching her but now she could feel two different feelings of being watched at different times. Like the normal protective watching, then there was an observation watching like a hunter watching for the weak link in the herd. She also missed being able to go outside and walk around, calling her friends and hanging with them, going over and spending the night at THEIR places instead of them always spending it here with her.

"Seriously Dad, just for my 18th birthday week, then I will come back up here. That's all I want for my birthday this year, to spend it with you and my friends down at sea level" Alisha pleaded. She had been developing cabin fever for the past 6 months and was at the point of begging her Father. "I will let you win some of our sparing matches."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm, very tempting Alisha" Tony said, you could tell he was smiling at the thought "But no, we don't know what will happen and I don't want to risk it." Tony said firmly over the phone.

"Alright how about just on the hover carrier? At a lower point and over that week slowly descend? You could keep track on me while we descend and then see if it's ok to be at sea level. We are going to have to do it eventually so why not now?! No time like the present." She said in a chipper voice. All she wanted was to see the city again.

Tony thought for a few Moments, thinking out loud until he finally agreed. "We will have to check with Fury but I think he will be ok with it. And if not we could just use something else." He said.

Alisha's smile was almost breaking her face; she was jumping up and down on her couch and punching the air in success. "Thanks Dad. So I will see you next week for the week trip?"

"Yes, but you will hear from me sooner than that. We are going to spend your birth week slowly going to sea level weather it's on the hover carrier or not. Love you Ali" He said with a smile.

"Love you to Daddy. And thanks" Alisha said before hanging up. Once the phone was on the table she screamed. Jane opened the door and smiled.

"Mission success?"

"Yup! After 3 months of trying to convince him I finally broke him down. Not that I don't love being here I just need to see the city again."

"I know, and I feel the same way. That is why I am going with you." Jane said smiling. "I will send a note to Thor, telling him."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Heimdall. He probably already knows." Jane said, looking up thoughtfully.

"Ah, yes him. Wish I could meet him and thank him for watching over us" Alisha said. At that Moment she felt the familiar feeling of the protective watcher, like he was saying you are welcome.

"Well, it's time for dinner. Let's have that last piece of Susan's Lasagna as a calibration feast" Jane said with a smile.

"Why Dr. Foster. You up and read my mind" Alisha smiled, taking out the food from the freezer and placing it in the oven to slowly heat up. They both ate the food with adoration and gusto and a week later where packed and ready to go. Alisha had a few extra things with her, color coded backpacks for her friends. They where the wings she had finally finished and tested. She was planning to give the packs to her friends during her birthday dinner. The gold one was hers, green for Lance, black for Tia, purple for Tera, red for Halder, and blue for Tyler.

"Sooooooooo, what are these?" Tony asked, picking them up. He could practically pick it up with one hand it was so light.

"Something for my team." Alisha said, packing them away.

"What, nothing for me? Now I am underwhelmed."

"Just wait till you see them in action." Alisha smiled.

Tony looked more closely and sighed. "So that's where all my vibridioum went. Thanks for telling me Alisha."

"You're welcome." She said placing her personals bag near her seat. "Off to the hover carrier!" she yelled, sitting in the copilots seat. She looked over to the pilot and was happily surprised to find Clint sitting in it.

"So birthday girl, what do you want to do?" Clint asked, giving her the headphones.

"I would like to fly this craft to its destination."

"And so you shall. Let's see how good you have gotten with flying" Clint said as he saw her Iron Maiden suit being placed onto the side compartment.

"Ok, any maneuvers we will be flying today?" She asked, flipping a few switches, turning the controls over to her side.

"Nope, just get us there. The coordinates are already in the system. It's all up to you. This is your final test Alisha, good luck" Clint said, leaning back and putting some sunglasses on, ready to fall asleep.

"I I cap." She said, turning the engines on. Once her Dad, Mom, and Jane where in and seated, she took off.

"Hay Merida, why aren't you paying attention to where we are going?" Tony said from behind him.

"Because this is Alisha's last test. I can't help her at all." Clint said in a relaxed voice. "I have the utmost confidence in her, after all when Natasha was here I came as well. Taught her more advanced maneuvers and how the navigation system works."

"Yah Dad, sit back and enjoy the ride" She said, jerking the craft so Tony was sent back into his seat. "And no canoodling in the back or you are flying by yourself" She said pointing back to her Dad. Tony glowered at her and slumped into his seat.

It turns out that the hover carrier was not too far off, only over Italy. Alisha landed the craft fairly well. A little bumpy at first but nice and easy so not to brake anything. She looked over and Clint who was fast asleep.

She looked back at her Father and smiled. He winked at her. She turned back around and pressed a red button. Lights and sirens where going off like mad. Clint jumped and then unbuckled his seat. He grabbed a parachute and tossed one to everyone else. He opened the back and did a face-palm.

"April fools!" She sang behind him, picking up her luggage and some of the backpacks.

"Alisha, that was unclad for. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Clint yelled.

"Well she is a Stark; I would be surprised if she hadn't taken advantage of the situation. Besides, it serves you right for falling asleep in the pilot seat" Natasha said, coming around the corner. She smiled at Alisha and even gave her a small hug. "Welcome to SHEILD headquarters."

"Thanks, where are the twins?"

"The where on a recon mission last I heard. They will be back soon, but Lance and Bruce are here already." She said seeing Alisha's disappointed look.

Natasha told her that they were in the lab and gave her directions to where it was. Alisha thanked her and went off as Natasha and Jane started talking. For some reason Jane squealed and was jumping for joy after Natasha had told her something.

It was very warm inside the carrier so Alisha decided to get changed. She went into the girls restroom and got changed into a short light green skirt with jeans that where skin tight. She had on knee high black conies with glow in the dark laces and she had on a gold tank top with a jeans vest. She also had dark green gloves with the fingers clipped off. As she came out of the restroom she bumped into someone, the coalition sent her to the ground.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see…you" She said looking up at a tall bright blond haired man. His hair was down to his shoulders and he had a fuzzy goatee that was light brown. His eyes where brown as well and he was smiling.

"Small as always I see. I didn't see you all the way down there" The man said in a light sarcastic tone of voice, offering his hand to her.

Alisha gasped, and then smiled. "HALDER!" She squealed, excepting his hand and then jumping up to hug him.

Halder smiled and held her hesitantly. He didn't want to hurt her. "Ay, tis me" He said, almost sounding like is Father.

"Wow did you grow, you look major fly!" She said as he put her down. He had definitely gotten more buff while training on Asguard. He also had a couple of nasty scars on his face. He was in normal jeans and a T-shirt.

"You grew too. I almost thought you were a fair maiden…almost" he said jokingly.

Alisha shook her head. "Still joking around as ever. Well even if you are a bad prankster without your leader I am glad to see you. I was just going to go see Lance in the lab. Want to join me?"

"Yes I was heading there as well, but I lost my way. This carrier is like the maze I had to get thru to pass one of my tests, but without all the monsters and traps." He said, following Alisha.

He truly had grown buff and tall. He was two heads taller than her and three times as wide. She smiled as he regaled her with his adventures. They both entered the lab to be met with a smiling Lance and a, as always, laid back Bruce.

"Hay Lance. Man you have grown as well. I need to get back here and just spend a year with everyone. After I finish that is just what I will do." Hal said, embracing Lance in a strong hug.

Lance did the same, a strained face on as he was nearly crushed. "Thanks, I almost thought you where you're Father. It's the goatee that gives it away, not the same color."

"Yah I have gotten that a lot since coming here. Oh and by the way, happy birthday Alisha. For all the birthday's I have missed" Halder said, smiling and pulling out a small present. Alisha opened it sighed. A small spider on a necklace was in the box. "For old time's" Halder shrugged.

"Well at least it didn't jump out at me this time." Alisha said as she took the spider off and placed it on her charm bracelet.

"I was not going for scaring this time, just for a creative apology" Halder said with a smile.

"Why you apologizing bro. You didn't do anything to her yet. You just got here, and I hope you are willing to share. She looks cute from behind." came the smooth voice of Tyler.

Lance snickered and placed his head on the table, trying not to burst out laughing. "You just opened a can of worms my friend" He said to Tyler.

Alisha turned around and smiled and Tyler. She was almost taken aback because he didn't look like the baby faced boy she knew all thoughts years ago. He was tall, though not as tall as Halder, with lean muscles that just made your heart stop. But Alisha didn't show her emotions just smiled and said "Thanks for the complement. You have definitely grown bolder since I last saw you, 7 years ago."

Tyler looked her up and down with a surprised face, and then smiled his cheeky grin. "Well if it isn't the little Stark child, was it your birthday we were celebrating. I had almost forgotten you were still alive. I would have thought you had frozen to death up in the Alps."

"Tyler, shut up. This is not the time for bad mouthing." Lance said, glaring at Ty.

"Just like old times" Alisha said, rolling her eyes and sitting next to Lance. Halder and Tyler embraced each other and talked. They also arm wrestled, Halder wining but Ty still putting in an effort.

She had hoped that Tyler would have grown up by now, but obviously not. "Hi Alisha, happy birthday" She heard from behind her. Alisha turned around and smiled. Mira was there with a card and a smile.

"Awwww thanks hun. Did you make this" She asked, kneeling down to Mira's level and taking the card she was offering.

"Yah, I spent all last night doing it" She said proudly.

"Awwww, that's so sweet. I will open it when I open the rest of my gifts ok?"

"Ok, want to go exploring with me?" Mira asked eagerly.

"After we meet up with everyone I will definitely go exploring with you" Alisha smiled.

Mira had on a yellow sun dress and black leggings with pink shoes. Her blond hair was in curls down to the middle of her back, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Hay Iron Maiden. How are you doing now that you are with people again?"

"I am doing very well Mr. Rogers. I am thankfully out of my gilded cage and with better and more relaxed company." She said going over to Steve and shaking his hand. She could see Tyler rolling his eyes but saying nothing. Tony, Susan, Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Jane, and the twins following behind him.

"All right everyone now that we are all here, let's get this little shindig going. We will be descending at a slow rate for the next five days until we get to New York. Then you make your own decent to ground level." Director Fury said to the group as Alisha and the twins embraced. "The party will be taken outside as requested from the birthday girl herself, follow me. We have made sure that there will be little to no turbulence."

Everyone followed him, Alisha and Tyler being the last. Alisha looked at Tyler and smiled. "Besides the fact that we really don't like each other, I would say you are looking good these days" She said with a smile, and with that she was out the door, leaving a flabbergasted Tyler behind to catch up.

**Hmmmmmmmmmm, they are going outside, on the carrier, in the middle of the sky. Hmmmmmm ya cant see anything going wrong ;D. What cha think so far everyone? Please review**

**LOVE TO ALL!  
**


	14. An unfortunate event

**Yay! Another chapter written! I practically wrote this right after I posted the other chapter because I didn't want to stop so at 2 am this morning I finished and went to bed, sending it off to my beta reader. I am getting more and more into the story and it's becoming easier to write now that I have at least written down where I want this story to go.**

**One of my readers brought up a suggestion about putting up another characters POV. I would normally do this, a lot, but I am trying to avoid it because I am planing on writing a story for each of the kids. In their own POV and experiences growing up. Yes I really want to write 4 other stories about each of the kids lives and what they went threw in theas times. Thank you Loublue!  
**

**I do not own the Avengers team they belong to Marvel and Stan Lee (God bless him!)  
**

They all walked out onto the deck of the carrier to find a long table with food on it and a sign saying Happy Birthday Alisha. She smiled at the simple décor.

"Ok whoever told my Father to butt out of the planning for my birthday I just want to say thanks. This is just right" She said smiling. Not surprising, everyone raised their hands even Fury.

"But I could have sworn you wanted a big over the top party" Tony said, thinking aloud.

"No Dad, that's you. I had my over the top party when I turned 13 and that was enough to last the rest of my teen hood" Alisha said, cringing at the memory. So many chaotic kids in such a big area made it feel like she was in a zoo. Alisha went over to the head of the table and smiled. "Let's dig in everyone!"

They did, grabbing for the mashed potatoes, different salads, chips, BBQ ribs, and Steve was making hamburgers. It felt more like a family picnic, just the way she wanted it. Mira sat to her right and her Father to her left. Most of the conversation was surrounded around Halder and Thor. They talked about their adventures together on Asguard and they asked each of the members many questions about what they had missed.

"Alisha" Halder said.

She held up a hand, indicating it would take a moment to answer. "Yes Hal?" She asked.

"I still have that picture frame you made and the picture in it. You where right, it did help" He said smiling.

"Wow, you're not afraid to admit your feelings?" Alisha asked, a little surprised.

Halder looked at her confused. "Should I be?"

"Not at all, it's actually quite attractive" She said smiling; she then looked over at Tia and winked. Tia rolled her eyes and continued to snack on some chips.

Tyler grumbled something under his breath and turned away from the conversation. He looked to the other side of the carrier and saw a mass of gray clouds. "Director, should we be worried about that" He asked.

Nick looked up from his plate as the mass. "We should be finished before it hits us. But just in case let's start with presents now and then get inside."

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Alisha said.

She started with Steve and his families present. It was an invitation to their 4th of July celebration which Alisha had never been to for some strange reason. "I will be there even if it kills me" She said, placing the invitation in her bag.

Next up were Bruce and Lance. They had asked a friend to paint the picture they had from the last camping trip. Alisha was stunned at the quality of the art, the brush stroked, the shading. It almost looked like the picture. "Ok that is going in the Malibu house over the fireplace" She said, hugging them both.

Jane had made her a retro style book case with pictures of the different galaxies on it. "A place to put your books, movies, and even your tools on. It's flame proof so you can have it in your work area." She said. Alisha thanked her and decided to do just that.

Thor and Halder had a small gift from Asguard. A small stone carving of a wolf. "We found it like that on the shores and it reminded me of you. I mean you are fierce like a wolf but really don't like confrontation all that much" Halder said with a smile.

"Well, wolves are my favorite animals" She said, taking the stone carving and placing it in her pocket. "I am just glad to see you here. That's the best present I could ever get from you" She said hugging them both. "And I am still wearing your necklace from my 11 birthday" She smiled, holding it out.

Pepper and Tony had bought her a car. A new Lamborghini that was dark green with gold flames on the sides. She took the picture of it and ogled. "Mom, Dad, just for the record this is way too much. But THANK YOU!" She screamed and jumped on them both. She would have been happy with just a simple car, but she would take what she could get.

"Ok my turn" Fury said, stepping forward with an envelope.

Alisha took it and opened it. She pulled out a key card with her name, picture, and info on it. "What is this?" She asked.

"That is your SHEILD nametag and the key to your very own room here on the hover carrier" Nick said in his dead serious. "If ever you get annoyed with anyone around here" he said, inclining his head to Tyler "Just call and we will organize to get you picked up. You can spend as much time here as you want just as long as you pull your own weight like everyone else." She said. "Happy birthday Miss. Stark."

"Thanks Fury, this really does mean a lot. But before we do anything else. I have something for my team" She said brightly, going over to where the back packs where.

"Oh joy, another charity giveaway from the Stark girl" Tyler said with an eye roll. Halder elbowed him in the ribs. "What?"

"Come on man, be nice. It's been 7 years since we have been together as a group. Don't ruin it." Halder whispered.

"All the more reason to have a little fun with my bro." Tyler said with a smile.

"Yah, really mature Tyler. Thanks for the birthday gift of sarcasm. Like I don't get it enough from you." She said, bringing the backpacks over.

"Well here we are, playing nice for you because it's your birthday and, as I think of it, every other day just because we feel sorry for you." He said, glaring at Alisha on the other side of Mira.

Alisha glared right back at him. "Oh I feel so love for your sympathy Tyler. I hate to break it to you, but I think they are doing this because they want to, unlike you. If you didn't want to come then you shouldn't have" She hissed. She had had to put up with his shenanigans when she was a child but not anymore.

"Well sorry little miss princess for trying to be considerate." Tyler said turning to face her.

"Since when have you ever been considerate when I am involved?"

"See that is what I am talking about. You are all about me me me" He said in a mocking way. He didn't see that Alisha was walking over to him. No one was interrupting because they knew that this had to happen. Even though they wish it didn't have to. "You really are spoiled, a spoiled little rich kid who takes advantage that her Father is paying for ever…" He didn't get to finish because at that moment Alisha had slapped him hard across the face. Her hand print already red on his cheek.

"You think I take advantage of my Father's money, when all I want is to spend time with my friends and family on my birthday?" She hissed out. Angry tears forming in her eyes. Tony stood up but was brought down my Fury.

Tyler placed a hand on his cheek and slowly stood up, looking down at her. "Yah that is what I think. You got a problem with it?" he said, just as quietly.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do" and she snapped. She jumped at him, using her momentum to take him off balance and pull him to the ground where she punched him in the face, giving him a bloody nose. Tyler grabbed her other punch and threw her off, away from the table and charged after her. He punched her in the face but was met with a foot to his stomach. As her foot made contact she grabbed his shirt and slid between his legs, making him do a flip and land on his stomach. She then jumped back, ready for his next attack.

He got up and charged at her again. She charged at him as well, when he swung she ducked and hit him in the side then spun around, her foot hitting against his back. He grabbed her foot and pulled it up, her other foot lifting off the floor. She grabbed his hand that was holding her as he punched her in the side and twisted in his grip to be on his arms and bringing him down.

"Ok THAT'S ENOUGH! I didn't want it to come to this but you leave us no choice. Since you two clearly can't get along when others are around you will have to spend time with your team mates one at a time." Steve said, marching over to Alisha and his son as the continued to fight, not listening to him. "And that goes fore everyone else as well" He said looking at the other kids.

Mira was running over to them following her Father, wanting them to stop when the carrier gave a lurch to the right. Everyone lost their footing but where stationary enough to not slide. Mira and Alisha on the other hand where not so lucky.

Alisha went sliding into the closed door that lead inside the carrier while Mira went sliding past it.

"MOMMY!" She screamed as she headed right over the edge.

"MIRA NO!" All the Rogers yelled. Tyler and Susan had tears in their eyes as they ran to the edge.

"All personnel, we have a child overboard." Fury yelled into his communicator. "Get to a hover craft, NOW!" He yelled at Clint then looked over at Alisha about to tell her to do the same when he saw her pick up the gold back pack and run to the edge. "NO ALISHA! We have everything under control!"

"No you don't Director" She yelled into her comlink. "It will take too long for the crafts to take off and find her. I will get her right now!" She yelled and then jumped off the side.

Tera and Tia had grabbed their backpacks and handed the others to the guys. "Alisha invented these for us. Just pull this string right here, place your arms into the handles, and glide like on a hang glider. We will be back" Tia said as she jumped after Tera.

The boys did just that. They pulled the strings and the backpack unfolded into large wings. They used the currants of the air to glide, seeing the gold, purple, and black of the girl's backpacks disappearing into the clouds.

Alisha could see Mira's blond hair against the gray of the clouds. She was nose diving for that little speck.

"Waiting for orders Alisha" Tera said into her come as she came next to her. Tia was on her other side.

"Stay with me and spot me. If I don't grab her, go after her."

"Understood" The twins said and hung back a little, letting Alisha have more room.

She came up next to Mira and angled herself next to her. She could feel Mira grabbing for her backpack so she shook her hand and placed Mira's hands on the straps. She balled her hands into fists, indicating for Mira to hold on tight. Mira nodded and buried her face into Alisha's hair. It was getting a bit harder to breath and she could see the large waves of the ocean below her in the storm as they plummeted but once she felt Mira close to her she pulled the string. Her gold wings unfolded and she placed her arms into her armored gloves.

Once her arms and hands where secured she angled herself to slowly rise up so Mira didn't hurt herself. They were getting closer to the water when she pulled up, her foot almost touching the tip of one wave. She let out a sigh of relief as she flapped up. She saw that the Twins where right on her tail. They zoomed in past her, giving her an air currant to fallow and make it easier on her.

10 minutes later she saw Clint in one of the hover crafts. He motioned her to fallow him and in no time at all she saw the red, blue, and green of the guy's wings. "Hold on just a little bit longer, we are almost there" She said behind her. Mira nodded her head, not wanting to look around.

Alisha saw that Tyler was making a round-about to fly next to her. "Is she ok? Is she hurt?" He asked, worry engulfing his voice and it cracked a little.

"She is ok as far as I can tell. I caught her before she hit anything but she still needs to go to the medical bay to be checked over by Bruce" Alisha said as they came over the edge of the craft. She could see her Father was flying around the carrier and everyone else was at the tables. She unhooked her wings from her arms and slowly glided down, sliding a bit on the surface and then falling to her knees.

Steve and Susan where upon her in seconds, picking up Mira and hugging and kissing her. "We were so worried about you." Susan said, holding her daughter close to her.

"I'm sorry. I am ok, Alisha saved me. She is my hero" Mira said as she rested her head against her Father's shoulder, reaching a shaking hand over to Alisha.

Alisha took it and smiled. "Steve I think it would be best to have Bruce look her over. She didn't hit anything, but holding onto something for a long time can hurt your muscles" She said looking over at Bruce, who was coming over as she spoke.

"Yes it can. Let's take her over to the medical bay and have me check her over ok?" Bruce said to Steve. Steve nodded and let Bruce take her from him. Susan followed everyone into the carrier. The only people who didn't go in where Steve, Tyler, and Alisha who was still catching her breath.

Steve came over to Alisha and gave her a hug. "Thank you for saving my daughter. You really are her hero."

"Thank you Steve. She is my friend, I would do anything for her safety" She said with a weak smile. "You better go in with them. She might want her Daddy there with her" Alisha said with a smile. She watched Steve run thru the door before she collapsed onto the ground. She slowly took off her wings and tried to fold them. Her hands were shaking from the shock and the aftermath of the adrenalin.

She was trying to fold one wing over the other when a hand appeared out of nowhere and folded it for her. She looked up to see Tyler. He was not making eye contact with her, she didn't speak, and he didn't have that cheeky grin on his face. He looked like a man who had almost lost his world.

"Are you ok Ty?" She asked softly. She saw her hand print on his cheek and winced. She really hated fighting against someone she had known for a long time, no matter how much of a jerk they were.

Ty just shook his head. "I just need to think." He said, handing her the gold backpack and heading back thru the door.

After 10 minutes of gaining feeling back into her arms she also headed inside. She wandered for a little, trying to stay away from people who wanted to ask her questions. Most of the SHEILD agents looked at her but didn't talk to her. From respect for saving a life or disgust for ignoring an order she didn't know, nor did she care. Somehow she wound up back in the lab. Lance was there as well.

"Happy birthday Alisha. Have an adventurous birthday this time?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yah, seems like it's a tradition to have something life threatening happen when everyone is together on my birthday" She said, referring to when Tank first made an appearance on her 11th birthday, the last time everyone had been together as a group. "So why are you here?"

Lance smiled, making adjustments on the screen. "That incident got my heart rate going, got my adrenalin pumping. I could feel Tank was trying to get lose; he wanted to do something to help. I needed a way to calm down and it's not around a group of worried parents."

"Yah, that makes a lot of sense" She sighed. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the good old times. Alisha was slowly recovering from that height in her oxygen levels and the fight that took place before that. Since she hadn't taken much of the serum this mourning she had thought she was going to lose it when she pulled out of the dive. She still felt weakened from it and the aftermath of the event, but she just relaxed as much as she could. She had an ice pack for her black eye, courtesy of Tyler. To make matters worse she felt that predatory feeling of being watched yet again. She looked over to Lance but he was still talking about this one time when Tank danced in the mountains. She looked around out of habit, but just as she expected, nothing. She thought she saw something in the hall. A wisp of a green dress or something but blew it off as her own reflection.

No one came to bother them until Tyler walked in, a mask of neutrality.

Lance glared at him. "If you want to start another fight, I think Tank would be willing to have a go at you."

"Can I talk to Alisha alone please?" Tyler asked, looking right at Alisha.

Lance opened his mouth to object but Alisha said. "Yes, please Lance. If I need any help I will scream for you ok?" she asked.

Lance was not happy, but left the room, stomping all the way down the hall.

"What do you want Tyler?" Alisha asked, removing the ice pack from her eye and staring at him.

**hmmmmmm wonder what is going to happen, another fight perhaps? A verbal argument? Interesting outcome. I would like to give a shout out to Brambelpaw because she always gives me her opinion on my stories and she is not feeling well today so GET WELL SOON!**

**I am thinking about starting another story on one of the guy's, Tyler, Lance, or Halder. Tell me who you would like to read more about in the reviews and it shall be done!  
**

**LOVE TO ALL!  
**


	15. Repercussions

**all rightly then, he next chapter is up and ready. Ug I got this chapter finished between my shifts and did a proof read before posting it here after my day of work. Hopefully everything is correct but if not then my excuse is that I am only human. To all who are reading thank you for sticking with this story!**

**I do not own the Avengers team they belong to Marvel and Stan Lee (god bless him)  
**

"What do you want Tyler." Alisha asked, taking the ice pack from her eye.

Tyler saw that her right eye was all black and mentally kicked himself. His father had yelled at him for hitting her, even if she had started it. He was just so angry that she was getting all this attention and no one els was. But that was untrue. She was giving them just as much as they were giving her, being respectful and saying thank you. Doing stuff for them like helping Dr. Foster with her projects. She had even built her friends wings so they could fly and go from place to place without having to wait, she even built a pare for a jerk like him. He felt like a real jerk after he had calmed down. She also saved his little sister today, saved one of the most important people in his life. And how did he repay her, by giving her a black eye and some bruises.

"I just want to talk" He said. He wanted to apologies but he didn't really know where to start.

"Ya, well I really don't want to talk to you right now. I'm still pissed at you for saying what you said and I don't want to start another fight because I will hate myself for herting someone I have known my entire life. Even if that person is a jerk" She said, sliding off the table and walking over to what Lance had been working on.

"Could you please just listen Alisha?! I am trying to say something and I really need to say it now before I back out!" He begged, urgently.

Alisha glared over at him then sighed. She was about to answer him when her serum alarm went off. She looked down at it, surprised. She then looked at the sky and could see it turning orange and pink. "Hold on a moment ok, I will get back to you" She said turning around and reaching into her bag.

Tyler balled his hands when he saw the needle and the green liquid she always had with her. He marched over and grabbed them both out of her hand, holding it up out of reach. "No, not later. Now" He said firmly.

Alisha stared at him, and then laughed humorlessly. "Haha that's really funny Tyler, now give it back to me." She said firmly, holding out her hand.

Tyler shook his head. "Not until I am finished saying what I need to say."

Alisha jumped up, grabbing for her serum. He was so tall she could just reach wrist. Tyler kept holding it out of reach and pushing her away. "The more we do this, the longer it will take. It will only take a few moments." He said, continuing to push her down.

"No Tyler, I really need that now. So give it back." She said in a slightly panicked voice.

"After I say what I need to say, then I will give it back"

"Tyler, PLEASE I really need it now. Please give it back" She begged, still trying to get it. She could feel her body beginning to shake. "PLEASE TYLER!"

"I promise, I will give it back when I say what I need to say!"

Alisha stopped trying to grab for her serum and leaned against the table, holding onto the edges.

Tyler took that as his cue to say what he needed. He started by listing off things that he had done to her so many years ago; failing to see that Alisha was trying to hold onto the table while her arms and legs shook.

Her breathing was becoming strained, her body becoming a bit hard to control, her mind and sight going a little fuzzy. She was beginning to panic while trying to stay calm. She could feel herself loosing the battle to stay concise. She turned around to face him. "Tyler" She said in a week voice.

"I am almost…" He said, and then looked at her "Are you ok?" He asked, seeing that she had gone pail and that she was crying.

"Help me" She sighed out then fell to the ground, bringing down some equipment and glass with her, making a huge crashing sound. Her body began convulsing and jerking everywhere while her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Blood began coating her mouth while she was gasping for air.

Tyler just stood there, looking down at Alisha's spazzing form, completely shocked and slightly scared before a noise brought him out of it.

"ALISHA!" The twins yelled as they came running into the lab. Tera punched Tyler in the face, and took the needle and the serum from his still raised hand. She handed it to Tia who gesstimated that Alisha just needed a little more then she had been getting in the Alps. Tera was holding Alisha's head, keeping her from hitting it hard on something. At that point Lance and Halder had come barging in because they heard a crash. They saw Alisha's convulsing form, Tia and Tera holding her down and giving her something in a needle, and Tyler still in shock.

Once Alisha's body stopped seizureing, Tia asked her questions trying to get her to wake up and regain conciseness. Alisha had had a full blown seizure and had been 5 minutes away from dyeing because her oxygen levels where so high. Tera was yelling at the still stunned Tyler while Lance and Halder were asking Tia what had happened.

After 10 minutes of nothing but talking, Alisha slowly became conscious and very slowly sat up and quietly said. "If you will all shut up, I will tell you what just happened. And if you start a fight Teralin Barton I will take away your gift" She said.

Tera looked over at Alisha enquiring to why she had to shut up and hastily shut her mouth at the look she was receiving from Alisha at that moment. "Ok, sorry" She said in a small voice.

"Could someone help me up, so I can sit on the table and look at everyone?" Alisha asked. Within seconds Lance was on her right and Halder on her left. They picked her up and gently set her down while Tia got her a bucket.

She looked at the bucket and half heartedly smiled. "Oh joy, I do love this part" Alisha joked, placed her head over the bucked and puked blood and bile. Tera got something cool for her face while Tia got her a large glass of ice water for when she finished. The boys just stood there, unable to help, not knowing what to do. They waited patiently for her to stop, a little grossed out.

15 minutes later Alisha took a big breath of air and groaned. "I really do hate it when that happens. I think you gave me too much of my serum Tia. I feel even more tired then I normally would be."

"Hay I'm not an expert. I would have asked JARVIS to help but I didn't think I had enough time." Tia said, handing her the glass of water. Alisha gratefully took it, filled her mouth, and washed down the taste of bile and blood.

"So are you going to explain what just happened, or are we going to have to ask someone els, hm?" Lance said in an annoyed voice. "Because from what I can see, it almost looked like you where poisoned." He said, glaring at Tyler.

"Oh come one, I may not like her, but I don't want to kill her. I mean, who els would put up with my shenanigans all the time if not her." Tyler protested.

"Shut it, both of you!" Alisha said firmly. "I will explain when I am good and ready to." She then took another gulp of water.

"Ok so you want to know what happened. I just had a spike in my Oxygen intake all at once because my heart and lungs are large for my size and they took too much in for my body to take. So in a way, yes I was poisoned Lance. But more importantly this" She said, holding up the serum "Is what keeps the functioning of them on a lower level so I can breath normally and not have to wear anything or have surgery. This serum is something my dad invented, a way for me to take in less oxygen so it's not leathl for me. Tia and Tera have known for a while because I had an episode at their place a long time ago and I had to tell them, like I am telling you now. I am small because I was born that way and also because while I was growing I had to move to higher elevation so I didn't have to take as much serum. With that I could grow more normally then on sea level. I still wasn't getting a lot of oxygen so I couldn't grow as big as others but eh, it's who I am. And if today wasn't an example that size isn't everything thenI don't know what is." She said looking at Tyler.

"So that's why you where so animate about getting back to the cabin all thoughs years ago." Lance said "Back when we were stuck in that blizzard, trapped in a cave." He said looking at Tyler and Halders confused faces.

"Ya, like I said I was dead ether way. It wasn't a figure of speech" She said shrugging.

"And what was with the coughing blood?" Tyler asked. Halder nodded his head in agreement to the question.

"When I have too much Oxygen in my body, it's lethal. My body tries to get it out somehow" She said shrugging.

"You should have told us Alisha. We wouldn't have been so hard on you" Halder said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Alisha shook her head with a half smile. "And that is mostly the reason why I didn't tell you. I don't ever want special treatment if I can avoid it. The reason I was getting special treatment was because it was a way for me to live and grow as normally as possible. I also didn't tell you because I wanted you to learn for yourselves. It makes more of an impact if you learn it yourself then if you are told."

"Ya no kidding" Tyler said.

"Kids, are you all in the lab?!" Director Fury said over the lab intercom.

"Yes we are all here" Tia said into her com link.

"Ok, the Avengers and I have been in conference about what transpired today and have come to an agreement. We are on our way down now to talk to you so stay where you are" Fury said before the come went out.

Tia grabbed the waist basket and replaced the bag with a new one. Alisha took the last little bit of water and swished it around, whipping the rest of the blood from off her lips. Tera handed her some strong mint gum.

"What are you doing now?" Lance asked, looking at the girls fussing over everything, cleaning up the mess. But at that moment all the parents came in.

Tony took one look at his daughter and rushed over. "Alisha you are so pail, are you ok? What happened? Did something happen." He asked, eyeing Tyler. Steve stared at his son as well, judging his reaction. Tyler cringed away from the stare and sat down in a corner.

"I am ok dad. I just took a little more of the serum then I needed I guess. I will be ok" She said with a smile.

"Well, now that that is settled here is what is going to happen." Fury said, stepping out to the middle of the group. "Since the guys and the girls don't get along very well. Some more than others. We have decided to have the girls spend time with the guys at their homes. Starting tomorrow Tera will be with Tyler, Tia will be with Lance, and Alisha will be with Halder on Asguard. I want each of you to spend as much time together as possible without it getting to personal. Get to know each other." He said, eyeing each of the kids. He then looked at Halder. "We have already asked Odin about having a human on Asguard and he has agreed that this situation is for the best. You will spend one month with each of the three members. After this first month there will be a rotation. Tera will spend the next month with Halder, Tia with Tyler, and Alisha with Lance. After that month, the last rotation. After that we will see where everything stands at the 4th of July party. Do we all understand?" He asked the kids.

They all said in unison. "Understood."

Alisha raised her hand and spoke. "Don't you think it would be weird to send the girls to the guys places?"

"We thought about that but then thought that since you are already packed and Tera and Tia's stuff are already here, this would be the easiest and quickest form of action. Now get some sleep, we all have a big day tomorrow." And with that Fury turned and walked out the door.

"Father, do you think it is a good Idea bringing Alisha to Asguard with her condition?" Halder asked his father quietly.

Thor smiled at his sons concern. "So you finally know about her condition. I thought that as well but I also thought that this would be good for her, a way to help her grow stronger even if it is only for a month. Odin agrees with me on this so it has been decided."

"And just when I thought I would have a longer break from my training, I have to go back in one day. Wish I could have spent more time with mom." Halder said gloomily.

"Ay, me too." Thor said looking over at Jane. She smiled back at him, walked over, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you sure you are ok Alisha. I could get something to help." Tony said, absentmindedly rubbing Alisha's back.

"Its ok dad, I just need a good night's sleep." She said with a smile as the twins came over to her.

Tera and Tia helped Alisha down and to her room. "Well, get some sleep. It's going to be a very interesting 3 months." Tia said to Alisha.

"You wana know what I wished for, for my birthday?" Alisha said, pulling the blankets over her. "I wished I could spend a lot of time with everyone. Guess I really should be carefully what I wish for because I got it" She said sarcastically and closed her eyes, wondering how the next few months where going to pan out.

Out of the shadows appeared a man with slick black hair and a green and gold outfit on. His smile almost hypnotically sinister as his observation proved his hypothesis right. "So it is the Stark child that keeps them together after all. Perfect, I shall be getting two birds with one stone." Loki said and without a sound, vanished.

**you didn't expect that did you, did you, no! Hehehe, well things are about to get more interesting and my creativity is about to go wild with this next part XD! Tell me what you think of this new twist and as always please review!**

**LOVE TO ALL  
**


	16. Ausguard

**OK my break is over. I had to take a break because of work. It was driving me crazy I felt like I practically lived at my work. Now Alisha is travailing to Asguard XD! There is a part in this chapter where there are _italics_, They are just translations to the faces and gestures that Alisha and Jane are doing. A 'just in case' thing. Hope you like ^^.**

**I do not own the Avengers team they belong to Marvel and Stan Lee (God bless him)  
**

"Alisha, tis time to awaken! We will be departing shortly for Asguard! Only pack a few things, you will have your own Asguardian clothing there!" Thor yelled while banging on her door.

Alisha had had a very hard time trying to fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw something large coming at her, and she was also under water in her dreams. All she could see where red/gold eyes staring at her from deeper in the water. She hadn't had much sleep because of this.

"Ok, ok hold on. What should I pack?"

"Something comfortable, but not too much clothing. You will be wearing our garb while you are there." Thor said. "I shall be back in 15 minutes to get you, and then we shall depart." And with that she heard his footsteps getting fainter while he walked away.

She went over to her drawers and packed some underwear, bras, one of her pajamas, 3 shirts, 3 pants, her conies and slippers, her workout outfit, and an Iron Man bandana. She also packed her stuffed wolf, books, and paper and pens in her winged backpack. Even though it unfolded into wings, she had made sure that it could still be used as a backpack. All this stuff fit right into it and she had another medal suitcase for her serum. She also packed her hair care products. She never really used make-up except on special occasions.

She decided to wear a simple brown tank top with a forest green blouse that she kept opened like a jacket. The sleeves went out to her elbows and she wore black gloves with the fingers cut off that had studs on the top of her hands. She had on black flowing silk pants that almost looked like a skirt until she started walking and they were cut off at her knees. For shoes, she decided to wear her knee high green conies with brown laces. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

15 minutes on the dot and Thor was knocking on her door. She went to it and smiled. "Is this enough?"

"You should only bring one bag." He said in a serious voice.

"Yah well this is for my stuff and this is for my serum. I need a cooling case for my serum so I have to take two bags. Sorry" She said in a shy voice. She was nervous about meeting Odin, the All Father. Hopefully he was as welcoming and opened as the legends say he was.

"That is understandable. We shall let that slide. Now let's go get Halder." Thor said, leading the way. They met up with Jane half way there. She looked completely exhausted and a little sore. Alisha smiled mischievously at her when Jane turned to her, _did you do what I think you did_? Jane smiled and winked, _yes,_ and Alisha gave her the thumbs up with and questioning look, _was it good_? Jane rolled her eyes and groaned with a big smile on her face, _it was amazing!_ Alisha did a face palm and said "I shouldn't have asked".

"What was that" Thor asked.

"Nothing!" Alisha and Jane both said and smiled.

Thor looked at both of them and shrugged. He went to Halder's room and opened the door to find him still asleep in his bed. Thor groaned. "I can never get him up no matter what I do."

"I think I could get him up. Let me see" She said getting her phone out and turning the volume all the way up. She held the phone right to his ear and pressed a button that makes a rather nasty farting sound.

"UH GOD THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Halder yelled and fell off the bed. "WHAT THE HELL! Oh Alisha, you ok?"

"Well seeing as you are up, I am now" She said with a smile and pressed the button again, smiling mischievously.

Halder groaned and glared at her. "Not funny Alisha."

"No your right, it was more than that. Right Thor?"

"Ay, it was perfect! Now I know how to get him up in the morning!" Thor boomed.

Halder glared over at Alisha. "Thanks a lot."

"Any time" She smiled and walked back to her suit case. "Now are you sure I can't bring my suit with me?"

"No I am sorry, but no Midguardian weapons can be brought to Asguard. Be happy I am letting you bring your studded gloves." Thor said as he headed to the upper hangers. "I shall be waiting on the upper area."

Jane went over to Halder and began talking to him. Alisha thought this would be a good time to let them have a few moments alone so she fallowed Thor up to the flight deck. She could see a blue cube that almost looked like it had lightning in it. "Is that the teseract?"

"Ay, tis the teseract. The bi-frost is not finished being built yet so we must use this to travel to Asguard. It will be like going on one of thoughts lifting contraptions you humans use. A giant metal box that goes up and down."

"An elevator?" Alisha putting dryly.

"Yes, that's what it's called. Why do you come up with such strange names for everything?"

"Don't ask me, I didn't invent it." She said shrugging.

"Hmm, then I must ask the person who did next time I come and visit"

"I think he is dead. Sorry Thor"

By the end of their little bantering session, Jane and Hal where coming out the door and heading over to them.

"Everything packed Halder?" Thor asked.

"Yes Father, everything is packed and I am ready to go"

Thor held out the handle that was connected to the teseract while he held onto the other one.

"Wait, what about the others?"

"They left earlier today because of their long trips. Are you ready to see the wonders of my realm?"

"Well I wouldn't say ready but I don't really have a choice" She said grabbing onto the handle with Halder.

"Now turn the handle and hang on tight" Hal said. They both turned it as the same time and where enveloped in blue light.

Thor was right; it was like an elevator, but more with your hand. Your hand was being pulled one direction while your body was nearly flapping behind it, even though your feet felt like they were on solid ground the entire time. She tightened her grip because she felt her hand slipping. She could also feel Halder holding onto her backpack. The light disappeared and they came face to face with a large man in gold armor holding a long sword. This man had gold eyes that where staring at her and Halder.

"Welcome to Asguard, Alisha Anthonydaughter. And welcome back Halder Thorson. Odin is expecting you in the throne room." The man said in a dead serious voice.

"Are you Heimdall?" Alisha asked as Thor and Halder turned around and walked past her.

"Indeed I am" He said in his deep voice.

Alisha smiled and bowed her head to him. "Thank you for watching over me and my friends." When she looked up she felt frozen under his gaze, like he was looking into her soul.

"You could feel me watching you?"

"Yes, about 2 to 3 times a week. Lance and Jane could feel you as well but I guess not as much as I could. They just felt someone watching them. I could feel like it was a protective watch. And for that I thank you."

Heimdall looked at her and his gaze relaxed a bit. "You have very keen senses, but they can be better. Now you must catch up with Thor and Halder. The All Father is waiting to meet you"

Alisha thanked him again and turned around only to be stunned. It was like a mixture of nature and modern living. A modern version of medieval times. Towering palaces, smaller houses still just as beautiful, surrounded with trees waterfalls and animals all around that she had never seen. "I don't think we are in Kansans anymore" She said looking down at the bridge she was standing on. She bent down and knocked a little. "Seems like it is a kind of quartz crystal. Cool" She said as she rushed to catch up with Halder and Thor.

She could feel that Thor and Halder where more relaxed while walking here then they were back on Earth. They weren't as tense and they talked more freely. "Happy to be home?"

"Yes, very much so" Thor said with a big laugh. Halder just smiled, you could tell he missed Earth, but he had grown up in both places so he was happy ether way.

"So is that fresh or salt water" She asked, pointing to the choppy water that was turning below the bridge and extending out to the sides.

"Depends on how deep you go. The shallow parts are fresh but once you get to the water where you can't really see it clearly from above it becomes more salty." Thor explained exuberantly.

Alisha had to take a little time to process the information, and then she shook her head. "I have to remember that this in not Earth and that the laws of physics here may be different then there" She said more to herself then the men.

It took them an hour to reach the great castle. The gates where not as big as she had thought they were, but they were still just as impressive because of the attention to detail. Every sculpture connected to the other. It was also guarded by 2 very large armored and armed thugs. She waved at them, but they ignored her. She followed Halder, sticking close to him. She could see, out of the corner of her eye, that people where looking at her, just looking. As if they just wanted to see who she was. She held herself up and matched Halder's steps as best she could.

They approached a set of large golden doors and entered. The first thing she saw was a large ceiling and the walls where decorated with Norse symbols and runes. She then saw the large fire in the middle of the room. Then she noticed that there where people around the edges of the great hall and that's when she got nervous. She followed behind Halder until he slowed to match her, placed a hand on her back, and got her moving a little faster. She looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back, a big smile on his face.

They approached the other side of the hall and where greeted by a old man with all knowing eyes and a women with golden hair to his left. Thor and Halder placed their right fists over their heart and knelt at the bottom of the steps. Alisha did the same, a little slower because she was watching the other two. They greeted the All Father in their own way and separately, after standing.

Thor had said something along the lines of being glad to be back and Halder said that he was looking forward to getting back to his training. As they spoke, Odin looked upon each of them. Once Halder was finished he looked at Alisha.

She froze a bit, not knowing what to say. For the first time in her life, words escaped her. After a few seconds she heard Odin speak. "Welcome to Asguard, Little Alisha." He said in a gentle voice.

Alisha smiled and inclined her head to him. "Thank you All Father, for allowing me this greatest of pleasures as to be welcomed to your homeland."

"What do you think of my homeland so far?" He asked, gesturing her to come up the steps.

She walked up the steps while explaining. "I think it is a wonderful place, so beautiful it's as if it almost came out of a dream. A place that happily combines nature with a modern living world." She smiled as she came to be in front of the King.

Odin stood up, his scepter in hand, and looked at Alisha. He then smiled. "I am glad you think that, I hope you will find your stay very comfortable here." He said with a small smile.

"I am sure I will, All Father"

"Please, you can call me Odin if you so wish" He said, smiling. "And because you are a guest here, we shall have a feast in your honor, to welcome you to Asguard" He said the last part to the hall and everyone cheered. "Now it is time for you to change into our clothing. Dalia will show you to your room and be your ladies made while you are here. If you want anything, just ask her" He said, summoning a woman that looked about her mother age with brown hair and gray kind eyes.

"This way Miss Alisha" She said, heading to a door to the right. "This is for the women guests. The left is for the men. Halder is on that side of the wing." She smiled as they avoided all the hustling and bustling of the people at work preparing for the feast. "The All Father asked for this room for you and the other girls that are coming over the next few months."

Alisha smiled. "Is it nice?"

"Yes, it is VERY nice. Once of the best rooms. It's right at the end so you can see where the bi-frost is and the water and even the mountains to the right." Dalia said enthusiastically.

Alisha was more fascinated by the hallways and the way people where dressed then anything. She almost lose Dalia in a big crowd of women who where just going into their rooms to get dressed. She found her heading to the end of the arching hallway to the door right at the end. "Here we are" She said while opening the door for Alisha.

**Interesting, I didn't describe what Alishas room is going to look like. Because I would like to hear your descriptions in the reviews or pm's. What do you think Alisha's Asguard room should look like? Tell me in the reviews or give me a pm!**

**LOVE TO ALL!  
**


	17. New style and meeting the people

**Time for the feast and introductions. I know you guies want more action but I need to build up to it. Trust me, you will get is in these next chapters.**

**I do not own the Avengers team they belong to marvel and Stan Lee (God bless him)  
**

Alisha walked into the room, and her mouth hit the floor. "This is my room?! Are you sure?" she asked turning to Dalia.

"Yes, is it not to your liking? To small maybe?" Dalia asked, looking a little concerned.

"Are you kidding?" Alisha asked looking around. The place was so big, bigger then even where they hold the floor routine in gymnastics. The walls were green with trees painted all around the walls, sometimes you could even see animals running across it like it were a window to an actual forest. The ceiling reflected what was outside and right now it looked to be a mix of clouds and sunshine. To the left was her queen sized bed with brown silk and fur sheets. The frame was almost like roots coming from a large painted tree behind the mantle. To the right was a little nook in the wall that led to a large bathroom to the left and a large, empty, closet to the right. In the middle of the room was a large round fireplace with chars and fluffy benches all around it. "It's almost too much."

"I could see if there is another room, less big then this" Dalia said turning around, intending to do just that.

"No it's really ok. I was just, well, surprised. You are being so hospitable to me here. I really do like it" She said with a smile. The floor of her main room was made of polished green marble with gold flecks in it. She didn't want to get it dirty so she sat right at the door and took off her shoes. She stepped into the room and immediately slipped on the polished floor with her cotton socks and fell onto her back with a thud and a grunt.

"Miss Alisha! Are you alright?" Dalia asked, rushing over to her.

"Wow that was graceful." Alisha said sarcastically.

"Is falling on your back graceful in your realm?" Dalia asked, helping Alisha to her feet.

"No I was being sarcastic. I was making a joke at my own clumsiness." She explained, seeing the confused look on Dalia's face.

"I do not understand."

"It's ok, you don't have to. I am ok, really I am." Alisha said with a smile. She went over to the panoramic view and saw that she had a very large balcony. She opened the door to the sound of a small waterfall right below her. To her right where the mountains and to the left she could just see Halder on the other wing coming out onto his balcony. He waved at her and she waved back. "I think I will really like it here." She said, looking at the bridge and then out into the universe.

She then looked back down at the floor and smiled. She placed her foot against the wall then pushed off, sliding across the floor. "WOW! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! There is practically no friction so I could keep going like…oh crap" She said as she slid into the opened door and right out into the hallway. She slipped again and fell onto her but while still sliding. "Oh crap how do I stop?" She asked herself, using her nails to slow herself down. About half way down she slid to a stop. All the women from before where looking at her. "Well that was interesting, and fun" She said about to get up then sat back down, taking her socks off. She didn't want to slip again.

"Miss Alisha. What were you doing?!" Dalia came up behind her, helping her to her feet.

"Just having a bit of fun. Sliding around on a polished floor in socks is a lot of fun back on Earth." Alisha said with a bright smile.

"Yes well do be more careful. You could have hit something, or someone" Dalia said as they walked back to her room. "Now we must get you ready for the feast." Dalia said, leading her to the closet. About 5 other women, all holding different fabrics and things, came in after her.

"Turn" A firm feminine voice said behind her. She slowly turned and saw a middle aged woman in a flowing blue gown. Her hair was pepper colored with hints of gray.

"I am Thila and I shall be making all of your cloths." She said as she looked at Alisha. "Undress. I cannot see your body with that peasant wear on."

Alisha didn't really like the way this woman talked to her and about her clothing but did as she was told, for once. "In my realm they are very fashion forward." Alisha explained as she took off her pants.

"Yes well this is not your realm anymore. Take off everything" Thila said, looking at her panties and strapless bra.

"Nope, I am keeping these on. They have their uses other then comfort" Alisha said firmly.

"Hmmmmmmmm, good to see that you know when to say no. All right then they can say. Now give me a turn." Thila said, gesturing for Alisha to spin.

Alisha did, slowly. The other women where holding things up behind her. There were 3 connecting mirrors in front of Alisha as she did feel a bit nervous since she was so short compared to the rest of the women. She cringed slightly.

"Do not cower young worrier from midguard. Back strait and shoulders proud" Thila said firmly, while pulling Alisha's shoulders back for her. "I don't work with hunchbacks."

"Dooly knotted" Alisha said as Thila also pulled the bandana off her head, letting her thick red curls fall over her shoulders and rest right at her chest.

"What beautiful hair" Dalia said, taking a lock and holding it in the light. "And it changes colors."

"Because of the natural highlights in it. It also changes to dark red when it is under water" She said with a smile. The other women took her measurements before Thila finally held up a hand to stop Alisha's turning.

"Very petit in body. Breast to body ratio a little higher but nice. Very short and good figure. Nice lean and strong legs. Posture needs to be refined but we can deal with that later." Thula said aloud as Alisha looked at her body in the mirror. "Looks good in earthy and darker colors. Show of the upper body more than the lower. Hair should be down in some way, can also be down and up."

As Thila was describing and showing different sketches, Alisha was whisked over to the bathroom where a bath with water lilies and tiger lily petals where in the water. The scent of clean water with a hint of pine filled the room. Alisha looked to Dalia and asked "Is it going to be like this every night?"

"Only if you want it to." Dalia answered.

"No, how about on special occasions, like when we have great feasts."

"So once a week?"

"Once a week" Alisha agreed, striping her bra and panties off. She slowly eased herself into the tube and relaxed at the feel of water. After 2 hours of being pampered in the bath, she was brought out and had her hair and makeup done. The front of it was in beautiful strands intertwining with her locks. The top part of her hair was done up in a simple brad that connected to a few dark green flowers. The bottom was the same as the front, connecting the looks.

"Ok time to get dressed. The calibration is in 2 hours." Thila said, bringing her back up to the pedestal and taking off her robe. They let her have her bra and panties back but put her in a very elegant green and gold dress, with black trim. Her shoulders where left bare but her sleeves that connected to the dress just flowed down to her wrists. It was tight to the hips then loose the rest of the way down to her knees. They gave her gold sandals that wound their way up her leg likes vines. They even had little green buds on them. The dress itself was the color of the forest of her room. It also had a slight black and gold threading so at different angles the dress almost changed color tones.

Thila and Dalia stepped back to admire their work. "The sleeves need to be cut a little but I think it is ok for now."

Alisha looked at herself in the mirror and gaped. "Is that really me?"

"Yes that is Miss Alisha. This is a special occasion and since you are the cause of the feast you need to look your best." Dalia said.

"Ya well; I really didn't think my best would look this…this…goddess like. I look like a god and it took me by surprise. Thank you very much" She said, turning around to the other 7 women and smiling.

"Well, it was hard making a mere mortal appear to be like us." Thila said, gathering up her things. "And I shall make you a night gown before you return for the evening." And with that she departed.

"Is she always that nice?" Alisha asked Dalia sarcastically.

"Is that nice on your realm? If that is nice I don't want to know what angry is." Dalia said, shaking her head.

"Sarcasm again Dalia, but the main thing I was asking is, is she always like that? Full of herself?"

"No she usually is very rude and complains. I think she has a soft spot for you."

Alisha smiled just as the door opened. The woman who had been sitting to the kings left came in. Dalia bowed to her with a "my queen".

"Leave us Dalia. You are relieved of your duties until Alisha needs you again." The queen said in a soft voice. "And thank you for taking such good care of our guest."

"Thank you my queen." Dalia said, bowing again and leaving.

Alisha curtsied to the golden hair woman and bowed her head to her as well.

"You look stunning." The queen said with a smile.

"Thank you my queen." Alisha said with a smile.

"Please, call me Frigga" The queen said as she extended her hand to Alisha.

Alisha took it and she was lead off the pedestal. "You must be so used to being pampered like that."

"Yes and no. I am not one of thoughts petty girls who are always pampered and waited on hand and foot. I prefer to be a little more independent. As the queen I am well taken care of but I always help out and set boundaries for pampering. If I get so use to being spoiled like that it would change me." Frigga said, leading Alisha down to the banquet hall.

"Yes, I can understand that very much. My father tries to spoil me all the time. I just smile and thank him. I don't let it get to my head." Alisha said with a smile.

"That's always good. Now stand up straight and smile." Frigga said as they entered the hall. There were just as many people but instead of being quiet, they cheered as she and the queen entered. At the same time Thor, Halder and Odin entered from the other side. Odin and Frigga sat at the head of the long table. Thor was on Odin's side while Halder and Alisha where to Frigga's side. Halder surprised her by pulling out her chair, just as Odin did for his queen. She sat at the same time as Frigga and then everyone joined them except for Odin.

"My friends and subjects. We are here to celebrate the coming of a very special guest. The daughter of one of my sons close friends from the Earth. We shall drink and eat to her health and welcome her with opened arms. Let the festivities BEGIN!" Odin roared. The entire hall erupted with cheering for Alisha and then they began to eat.

"I hardly recognized you, you look so different from the punk rock style you where wearing before." Halder said to Alisha, taking some food from a large plate in front of him.

"Thanks. I personally think it's a bit much but since this is a special occasion I am ok with it" Alisha said with a big smile. She did the same and they were both chowing down. She was greeted by most of the court and personally introduced by Thor to Lady Sif and the Worriers Three.

"These are Halder's teachers including myself. His training starts tomorrow with the Lady Sif and combat weaponry. You will be joining him since this is a time to get to know each other." Thor said.

"Really? Hmmm I hadn't thought about that." Alisha said then smiled at the Lady Sif.

"Get a good night sleep tonight. I start early and I won't let you get away with anything" Sif said, extending her hand.

Alisha shook her hand and smiled. "I am looking forward to it."

Thor then led her over to a large man with a long red curly beard. "This is Volstagg. He is in charge of defensive fighting and the larger weapons." Thor said.

Volstagg boomed with laughter. "I look forward to seeing what the midguardian fighting wais are like."

"And this is Fandral." Thor gestured to a blond haired man who made Alisha think of Robin Hood that was surrounded by a group of women. "Fandral, come over here for a moment" Thor boomed.

The man winked at one of the women and walked over. "Ah Thor. So good to have you back, though you weren't gone long. Trouble with Miss Jane?" Fandral said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No my friend, a complication with the children. This is Alisha, daughter of the flying mettle man I told you about."

Fandral took one look at her and smiled a charming smile. "Welcome to Asguard fair maiden of the Midguard realm, I am the great Fandral. Are all women of midguard as beautiful as you, or is your fair grace unmatched." Fandral said, taking Alisha's hand and kissing it.

She could see Halder rolling his eyes from her peripheral vision. She smiled "You are practically like my father but with blond hair and a slightly smaller ego" She said.

Thor burst out laughing, Halder joined in. Fandral looked a bit lost, then looked at Thor. "Did I just get rejected?"

"Yes my friend, you have been rejected. How does it feel?" came the deep and happy voice of Volstagg.

"Like you. If feels awful" Fandral said, shaking his head.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way. Alisha will be joining you with Halder in long range fighting and endurance." Thor said, having to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Oh, well that's something I was not expecting." The blond hair man said then looked at Alisha more seriously. "I really do look forward to seeing what you are capable of."

"As do I" A softer voice came from behind her. She turned around to see a more Asian looking man, his hair in a spiked bun on the top of his head.

"Ah, Hogun, I was just about to try and find you. This is Hogun, he will be teaching you stealth and battle strategy." He said to her.

"Now that I really look forward to. I need to work on my stealth and strategy" She said to Hogun.

The man nodded his approval and practically vanished into the crowd.

As the night progressed, she saw that most of the other people where falling asleep drunk right in the hall, much to her shock. She had a blast and ate more then she had ever really eaten in one sitting in her entire life. She joined in a few merry songs and listened to stories of battles from long ago. It was a time of merriment and fun. After the sun had gone down she began to feel tired and decided to head to bed early. When she got into her room she saw a long flowing silk gown made of light green material. She put it on and could tell it was tailor made just for her. The straps hung off her shoulders and it was loose around her chest but fit like a glove around her waist and stomach.

She took her serum and then walked out to the balcony. Even though the sun was gone, she could see the waves of the water. The light from all the stars and the bridge where reflecting off of it. "This place really is beautiful. And it's just quiet enough here and not to quiet. I think I am going to enjoy my time here" She said and she leaned against the railing to see a herd of deer right below her. She climbed into bed and soon fell asleep to the soft sound of the waterfall right outside.

**I always thought Fandral was a kind of up tight Tony Stark don't you think? Another chapter is finished. One of my readers told me that their needs to be more fighting. The reason I am doing more descriptive then actual action is because I am building a relationship with the kids so when they do fight, and something happens, the reactions of everyone makes scenes. There will be fighting and action, trust me. Please review!**

**LOVE TO ALL!  
**


	18. Lesson 1: Weaponry and survival

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! I really am having a lot of fun writing this, more fun then I thought I would. Now Alisha's training begins in Asguard. As I go back and read the first few chapters and compare them to these chapters I kinda cringe. For thoughs of you who have been reading since the begining I greatly thank you for putting up with thoughs first chapters. I hope I have improved somewhat since then. I think I have but anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**The Avengers team and the Asguardians belong to Marvel and Stan Lee (God bless him)  
**

Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep. Was the sound she heard waking up the next day. She slowly opened her eyes to turn her serum alarm off and looked around.

"Where am I?!" She asked bolting up right and looking out the window. The sun was not up yet so the glowing of the bridge could still be seen.

"Rainbow Bridge? Oh yah, I came to Asguard yesterday." She reminded herself as she opened her metal suit case and pulled out a vile and a needle. After applying the serum she took a closer look outside and could see that the sun would not rise for a while since the sky was not changing from black to dark blue.

"Time here is so strange. I think" She thought aloud as she changed into her normal pajamas consisting of green short shorts and a gold tank top. She put on her slippers and opened her door.

"Good morning Miss Alisha. How was your sleep?" Dalia asked, right outside her room.

"Um, I slept like a rock. What time is it?"

"Well, you don't have to get to your lesson until the sun is just over the horizon so you have much time to sleep some more."

"I would rather explore, if that's ok?" Alisha asked, looking around.

"Yes you may, but just be careful of others and closed doors. Now if you will excuse me I will be getting back to sleep if you don't need me further" Dalia said as she walked over to the room to the right next to hers.

Alisha wondered the halls, seeing the differences in them. She kept clear of any other people and stayed away from closed doors until she could smell something wonderful coming from a large oak door. She opened it to find the kitchen with a few cooks bustling about.

"Good morning" She said to them. They all stopped, looked at her, inclined their heads, and kept on working.

"Good morning Alisha. I really wasn't expecting anyone else up this early" a deep soft voice said from her right. "Though Halder does like to sleep for as long as he can." Thor said, patting the corner of the table he was sitting on.

"Have you ever thought he was somehow fused with a bear's spirit and that he is just hibernating?" Alisha suggested. When one of the cooks asked her what she would like, she said some hot chocolate. The cook looked confused.

"Just melt some of our best chocolate, warm some milk, and mix the two" Thor said, taking a swig of some mead. The cook bowed and went off. "That is a very intriguing idea, I shall have to think about that" Thor said thoughtfully.

"I was joking Thor. You can't do that, can you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. As I said before I shall have to look into it."

"So what can I expect today in my lesson?"

"Well Sif will want to test your capability with each weapon, so she will fight you one on one to see what you are capable of. She will also test your knowledge of being in the wilderness. She may not look it but she knows how to live and hunt in the wild." Thor said, taking some fresh bread from a passing tray and splitting it in half, offering the other to Alisha.

"Well, I don't know much about navigating with constellations from here or by the sun and moon. Does the sun rise to the east and set to the west here?"

"Yes so that should be easier on you. Do you know how to track on earth?"

"A little, I know what print belongs to what animal in the Swiss Alps because I really had nothing better to do. Unfortunately that's it. Oh ya, I almost forgot traping. Lance taught it to me some time ago and I have been practicing in the alps. Even though there isn't much to catch all the way up there."

"Then you will learn much from her. Do you know weaponry?"

"No, except for what is on my suit."

"Then she will run you raged; just remember to keep your eyes on her not on the weapon. Watch her movements for a weakness. Also keep your body loose except when you block or strike and even then don't tense up to much."

Alisha was nodding her head and taking in all the advice he was giving her. The cook came by with her hot chocolate and then went back to cooking. She took a sip and was instantly in heaven. "My god this is wonderful!"

"Because it is made with milk instead of water."

"I will tell JARVIS to make it with milk from now on. Plus it has real chocolate in it. Not the powder we have."

"Do you remember a lot from last night?"

Alisha stared at him then did a face palm. "That's what I ask my Father after he has too much to drink. Did I get silly last night?"

"Not really, you got more, as you say, chillaxed?" Thor asked.

"Yah, I guess that would make sense. But what did I do?"

"Danced, played our games, you sang more than anything. Something called 'Into the Open Air' from Brave was the most beautiful. What is this Brave you talk about as a thing?"

"It's a movie. I absolutely love it. Every growing teenage girl can relate. So how did I sound?"

"Well let's just say that by the end the musicians where asking if you would join them all the time."

"Oh god no, what did I say?!" She asked horrified.

"You said 'only if I am this chillaxed'" Thor said in a pathetic imitation of her voice.

"Well that's good. I don't think I could sing in front of people if I wasn't gone with the wind" Alisha said with a smile.

"Yes, you turned them down nicely; and don't worry about the lesson. Just pay attention and you can't go wrong. Besides, Halder will help you."

"Yah that is if he decides to get up" Alisha said, taking a big gulp of her now warm drink. The door opened and Halder came shuffling in still half asleep.

"My ears are burning, are you guys talking to me again" He said in a slurred voice.

Thor and Alisha looked at each other then back at him.

"Nope" Said Alisha

"Not us." Thor commented. "Though it is nice to see you up this early."

"I don't know why I am up this early to be honest. I just woke up and was half way down the hall. Do I sleep walk?" Halder asked his Father.

"Yes" Alisha and Thor answered together.

"But only once in a while." Thor said, getting up. "Well I must go talk to my Father. Have fun you two."

"How do you know I sleep walk?" Halder asked taking his Father's place on the table after he had left.

"Well, you kinda walked into my room when I was 10 and started talking to me like I was…I don't know, a relative of some kind. The you got under the covers and fell asleep in my bed. That's why I was sleeping on the couch that time." Alisha snickered at the shocked face Hal had.

"I am so sorry about that; why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Because you wouldn't have believed me back then."

"I…well…that was…I guess your right" He said after trying to defend himself.

"I think we better get dressed" Alisha said, taking her mug. Before she even got two steps, one of the cooks took it away from her. "Ok, this feels like I am royalty."

"Well, you are the guest of royalty. So in a way yes you are." Halder said, getting up as well.

"Um…ok…it just feels so strange."

"Why? Your father treats you this way right?"

Alisha stared over at Hal. She saw that he was slightly cringing away from her look. "No Halder. My Dad does not treat me like this. At least, he tries not to. It's kinda hard for a parent not to weight on their children's every need when they have a sever condition like I do. I don't think it's that bad, but apparently when I was born I almost died. My Dad saved me with his invention of my serum so I can understand why he is so over protective of me and why he wants to pamper me all the time."

"I guess that makes sense. But it's still strange that you have that condition and you can still whoop Tyler's and my asses when you want to, verbally or physically."

"We shall see if I can physically whoop your ass this month." Alisha said as she headed for her room.

Thila had made a type of loose pants for her with a long sleeved shirt that was thick but soft. She put them on and smiled, they fit perfectly. She also had some flexible yet hard shoes at the entrance to her room. Everything was camo colored; adding to her green eyes and making her hair stand out even more.

"Well, let's get started" She said to herself, looking in the mirror. She put on a hair tie just in case. She went down the hall and waited for Halder.

"Good morning Alisha, I am glad you are an early riser. I would hate to have another lazy student like Halder to deal with" She said, pointing over to Halder. He was standing in clothes much like her own, but he was asleep on his feet again.

"Let me show you something" She said, pulling out her phone again and making the farting sound with it right next to his ear. The same reaction as the last time.

"QUIT IT ALISHA!" Halder roared, backing into the wall.

"Well, now that everyone is awake, let us get started" Sif said, leading the way to the back exit.

Their destination looked to be an arena of some sorts, with weights and jumps. "Now I know you don't have much knowledge of our wildlife and you are not use to our constellations but you will learn. I want you to read this book" Sif said to Alisha, handing her a very large book.

"Thanks, I will" She said, straining with the weight. She placed it at the back and took her place next to Hal.

"Today will be more of a review for Halder, but I want to see what you are capable of doing Alisha. Choose your weapon and put on your armor" Sif said, gesturing to the wall full of weapons. At the end was a full upper body armor made of some silver metal.

Halder helped her into it and placed some leather bands around her arms that bent with her movement. "Thanks" She said, now going over the weapons. She did like most of them but there were only a handful that she could use because of her size and strength. She picks a small hand shield for her left hand and a shorter sword that felt nice in her right hand. "Ok I think I am rea…" She said then had to duck because Sif was already on her, swinging for a kill shot at her head.

"Lesson one, always be on guard" Sif said, taking a stance. She had a long-sword in her hand which she could wield with just one hand easily.

"Lesson learned" Alisha said, taking a more relaxed stance. She listened to her body and took Thor's advice of watching Sif's movements more than the weapon. The circled each other for a minute before Sif charged at her. Alisha stood her ground until Sif was almost upon her then lunged forward, body low to the ground, pushing the shield against Sif, trying to push her back. It didn't work and she heard the sound of Sif's sword making contact with the back of her body armor.

"Dead" Sif said backing up. "But that would have pushed me back if you had been stronger, giving you an opportunity to chop off my sword arm. Think about your strength and how it will affect your opponent and your fighting. You can't rely on overpowering your opponent all the time. Now again" And they began again.

By the end of her test with Sif she had learned that her greatest ability and attribute in battle was the ability to be unpredictable and quick. Alisha was never able to actually put a kill strike on Sif but she had been able to hold her own by the end to an extent. All that training with Natasha had really come in handy at this point.

"Where did you learn you move like that?" Halder had asked as he had watched her, slide right between Sif's legs and hit her leg. That last fight had almost ended with Alisha as the victor.

"From Natasha. She taught me to fight like her so I use my flexibility to help" Alisha said, panting.

"I must meet this Natasha. She has done a fantastic job training you. Maybe after a month of training you could even defeat me, though that is a BIG maybe." Sif said. "We are finished with training here for the day. Now it is time to go for a hunt" Sif said, pulling out some rope and a couple of daggers. "I shall teach you how to track and trap."

"I do know how to track and trap animals back on earth. Lance taught me. I just don't know the animal tracks here." She said with a shrug.

"Yes well you will learn if you read that book. Now let us get a move on." They both followed her into the forest.

3 hours later they came back with mostly small kills and 2 big kills. Alisha had the small kills 3 ferret looking animals with bright colored fur, some dodo birds, and a large rabbit with 4 ears and a long feathery tail.

"A fine catch Alisha, you really know how to trap." Halder said, hanging back with a very large pig with gray leathery skin.

"Thanks, I do try. All animals need to get water at some point after all" Alisha said in a huff, all her traps had been at the rivers edge. The small animals were tied along a rope that she had over her shoulders. Halder picked one of the two ropes up and slung it over his shoulder. "No Hal, you don't have to do that."

"But I want you. I don't want you to strain yourself anymore then you have to. I promised your Father I would look after you, and so I shall" He said, banging his chest with his fist.

"You don't have to be my babysitter" She said as they entered the kitchen to unload their kill.

"I'm not, I am just looking out for your well-being" Halder said, slowly setting the large pig down. "This will make a fine roast tonight"

"Yah can't wait" she said, handing the rope to one of the cooks. The cooks thanked them and went back to their duties. Alisha followed Halder to the main hall where the other teachers where in a small group, talking to Sif.

"Ah, there is the new student" Volstagg boomed, clapping her hard on her back. "Heard you have had some fighting training in the past."

"Yes but I am still new to fighting with these weapons."

"But you picked it up faster than even Halder." Sif said. Halder rolled his eyes, but smiled nun the less.

"Yah well I am a fast learner. Blame my Father for passing his genius gene." Alisha said sarcastically.

"We shall." Volstagg boomed. Alisha and Halder held back a big laugh at the lack of sarcastic understand in the room.

"I am greatly looking forward to seeing how you fair with the heavier weaponry" Volstagg said.

"And long range!" agreed Fandral.

"Seams stealth class will be interesting this week" Hogun said in his soft voice.

"It seems that you have created quite a stir amongst the staff Alisha" Thor said from the other side of the small group.

"Oh, I am sorry about that" She said, not really knowing what she did.

"Not it's nothing bad, they are just impressed that a mere human could almost keep up with the Lady Sif. I know you have a long way to go but you have greatly excided everyone's expectations of you" Thor said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well that's good. I do love to prove people wrong. But I am a little nervous about the heavier weapons. I'm not that…well" She said, looking at her arms.

"Hmmmmmmm, then we shall work on that tomorrow now wont we." Volstagg said, flexing his own muscles.

"Yes we shall" Halder said as his stomach gave a large growl. "Time for a snack before dinner" He said, heading back to the kitchen.

Alisha rolled her eyes at her friend but followed him none the less. "Are you nervous about me joining you with your lessons?"

"Yes I am. I have been worried ever since Fury told us what we will be doing. I never told you this, but I have…somewhere inside me…always thought of you as my little sister, my chosen sister. I teased you like that because I always saw my friends doing that to their younger siblings. I thought it was natural, but I never wanted to hurt you, ever. I truly am sorry for all those things me and Tyler did to you. It wasn't until I came here that I realized how stupid it was" Halder confessed. He looked ashamed.

Alisha smiled and placed her forehead against his shoulder. "MY BIG BROTHER! I always knew you were out there!"

Halder rolled his eyes, but smiled and laughed. "So am I forgiven?"

"Hal, you where always forgiven. I can't hold grudges for anyone, except for people who truly deserve it" She said smiling back at him. "I think I am going to have a big snack and go get some reading done, that book is going to take all week to read."

"All WEEK?! Yah right, it took me about 4 months to read it."

"Yah well are you a genius with a photographic memory?"

"Um" he said nervously before his stomach growled. "Ok who is hungry?" He said going into the kitchen and grabbing a cooked cow leg and biting into it.

"Yah that's what I thought" She said, taking a piece of meat off the leg and eating it with him. A cook came by with some hot chocolate for her. "Thank you very much" she smiled.

"You are welcome Miss Alisha, is there anything els we can get you?" the cook asked.

"No, but thank you for asking." She smiled as he walked away and whispered "They seem to be treat me differently than this morning."

"They are treating you with more respect, you have shown that you are stronger then they first thought." Halder whispered back after swallowing his food.

Alisha smiled. "Just wait till they meet the twins, they are going to be so surprised they won't know what to do." Halder looked at her, and then smiled knowing what she was talking about.

"Well, I am off" She said after taking a few more bites of his cow leg. She had gotten to the hallway before she then realized she still had the armor on. She turned around but Halder answered her question before she spoke it.

"The armor is for you to do with what you wish. Though I would suggest wearing it as often as you can, some leg guards will be made for you soon as well."

Alisha nodded her head then continued to her room. She slowly shed the armor and realized that it was not just keeping her safe but also working her muscles. She felt lighter with the armor off. "Maybe I will stretch and read at the same time" she said, laughing humorlessly.

She did her yoga routine, read the first 10 chapters talking about the stuff she already knew like tracking and how to find cretin tracks, and then took off her clothing. After she got her normal pajamas on the door opened and Frigga walked in.

"You seem to be exceeding everyone's expectations of you but the King's. Somehow he knew you would do this well here. I personally didn't expect you to be so well mannered and kind hearted but with a fierceness of a warrior. I am glad though. You will be training with Volstagg tomorrow. He is more lenient about time because he never shows up on time anyway. Stay strong tomorrow little Alisha" And with that, the Queen departed leaving Alisha to ponder what she had said about expectations of others while she applied her Serum and went to sleep.

"Hmmm, I may have a harder time executing my plan then I thought. With her training with the Black Widow and now here I may have to do some work. But no matter, I will have my revenge in the end" And with that, Loki melted back into the shadows, leaving Alisha to dream away not knowing that she may soon be in grave danger.

**Woof. I dod this chapter in sections instead of all at once. It was hard getting the creative juices flowing for more then 10 minutes so I did it in sperts and look what happened, the second longest chapter in the story! YAY! I would like to know what you think is going to happen in the future for Alisha in the reviews. I will tell you if you are right or wrong, or if you don't want to know you can tell me in the review. Tell me what you think ;D !**

**LOVE TO ALL!  
**


	19. Lesson 2: Strength, emotions, and Dustin

**Chapter 19, I actually didn't think I would make it this far. I thought I would be struggling to make it even to chapter 20. Oh how innocent I was. I still have the rest of which I think mite take up 3 more chapters, then with Lance which is not going to be as long, then with Tyler and the time travel, then the 4th of July party, and some more stuff that I don't want to reveal because I haven't mentioned it in my story yet. So ya, lots more writing to do ^^.**  
** Without any more of my blabbering, ONTO THE CHAPTER!  
**

**I do not own the Avengers team or the Asguardians they belong to marvel and Stan Lee (God bless him)  
**

Alisha was already in the kitchen when the sun rose over the horizon. It was going to be a slightly overcast day today since the entire sky looked to be on fire this morning as the sun came up.

"Morning, you must be Alisha." came a soft voice behind her.

She turned around to see a skinny young man with jet black hair about her age.

"Hi, yah that's me. So you know me and who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself sooner, I was out of commission until this morning. My name is Dustin, I am Loki's birth son, but I call Thor my Father." He said with a big smile.

Alisha guffawed, son of Loki? The guy who nearly destroyed the Earth?!

"I know what you are thinking and I claim no relation to Loki. I am nothing like him." Dustin said with a smile.

Alisha faintly smiled back and shook his hand. "Well Dustin, it's very nice to meet you."

"Hay bro! Glad you are feeling better! And I see you have met Alisha" Halder said as he came into the kitchen.

"Yah, and she is everything you said she would be. Nice, calculating, very observant, but you didn't mention how beautiful she is" Dustin said, winking at her.

Alisha blushed a bit at how forward Dustin was being, but smiled at the complement.

"And I can see that you are very charming, I shall have to keep my eye on you and not let my guard down" She said with a big smile.

"Now now Dustin, she is also my chosen sister so she is off limits" Halder said, looking down at him.

"Ok, ok, I will back off" Dustin said, punching Hal in the shoulder. They sure acted like brothers. It kind-of reminded her of how Hal and Ty acted around each other. Giving each other crap over little things, teasing one another, laughing, being crazy. It was making her miss Tia and Tera.

"You know, I think I will go for a walk" She said, getting up and heading out the door.

"Ok just be at the arena before the sun is in the middle of the sky!" Halder hollered after her.

Alisha gave him the thumbs up and walked out of the kitchen. She didn't know where she was going until she looked down and saw she was walking on the rainbow bridge. She looked behind her and saw one of the guards closing the doors.

"Will I be able to get back in?" she asked. The guards both nodded once and then whereas still as stone.

She turned back to where the bridge was leading and started jogging. She hadn't been able to properly jog in a long time and she definitely needed to improve on her endurance. Most of her matches, with anyone, she lost because she got to tired to quickly. After about 30 minutes of jogging she could see the back of Heimdall's golden armor. She slowed her jog to a soft walk to catch her breath.

"Good morning Alisha, I am glad you are doing so well here." He said without turning.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked in a breathless voice, standing next to him and placing her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. _Yah, I really need to get back into shape_ she thought.

Heimdall chuckled and then spoke. "Apparently neither Thor nor Halder has told you of my power. I can see and hear anything and everything I wish. I wanted to keep an eye on you while you are here."

"Really, because I haven't felt anything." She said as she sat down, letting her feet dangle over the edge.

"Well you wouldn't, it is much easier to watch over people while they are in the same realm as I am then to have to look through the cosmos to see them. That takes more effort and would naturally take more energy."

"Yes, that does make more sense." She said as she looked out into space. "When we first met, you said that I had strong senses and that they could be better, what did you mean?"

The stoic man next to her sighed and thought before he spoke. "On Asguard, magic in a sense is greatly accepted here. Everyone has a certain ability that is acquired whether it be by a hammer or the energy around them. But there are some who have it naturally within them like me, and you. I was telling you that you have strong senses, you can feel shifts in the things around you, you can feel a person's presence, and with time and listening to your senses you could even feel what a person is feeling and thinking. You have the opportunity to be an empath, not as strong as someone here, but still a rare ability in itself. That is what I was indicating."

Alisha listened to what the man was saying. She tried to recall ever being able to feel someone's emotions. She then thought back to her 13 birthday party. All thought kids hipped up on sugar. She didn't know why she had gotten such a headache until now. "Back on my 13th birthday, that's why I had such a headache."

"Yes, you where feeling the crazy emotions of everyone around you. I am surprised you where able to handle it the way you did. I would have been terrified" He said with a laugh.

"So would you be able to help teach me?" she asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"Yes, I will help you to recognize the feelings and strengthen the connection to your senses, but if you really want to get stronger you will have to practice feeling emotions at all times or start out in your other lessons. You would be surprised how affective and helpful it is. Now, if I am going to help you I want you to come down here as often as you can, and do not tell Halder or Dustin of this. It is nearly time for your next lesson with Volstagg."

Alisha got up, thanked Heimdall, and then jogged back to the palace. She made it to the arena right before Volstagg entered.

"Let's get started. Nice to see you're recovered from last week Dustin, while I am testing Alisha's strength you and Halder will spar with a long sword in each hand." Volstagg said. Halder cheered while Dustin groaned.

"Do not worry Dustin; I shall go easy on you"

"Don't get over confidant brother, it may be the reason I win his time" Dustin said as he took his swords and began sparing with Hal.

"Ok Alisha let's see what you can do. See that large bolder over there" He said pointing.

"You mean the one 3 times as big as me? Yup I see it."

"Move it."

"WHAT?!"

"Move it as far or as little as you can but just move it." Volstagg said.

Alisha walked over to the bolder and knocked on it. Somehow it sounded heavier then it looked. She looked around for something to help her and saw a bolder that was a little smaller then her. She went over to it and slowly rolled it next to the other bolder.

"What are you doing?! I said move the big bolder, not that one!"

"Don't, worry, it will be moved." She said, now looking at the weapons. "Can these break at all?"

"No, we have all tried."

"Good" She said as she picked up a very long and heavy long sword and carried it over. She placed the tip of it as far under the boulder as she could while keeping it still on the smaller rock. "Hal, Dustin, could you come here and help me?"

They both looked at each other then made their way over. She told them to grab onto the handle and dangle off of it.

As they did, a group of people where watching them in the stands. "What in the world is she doing" Fandral asked.

"No idea but it looks interesting" Hogun said in a thoughtful voice.

"How is it going to move if you don't push it?" Sif asked, not taking her eyes off the group of young warriors.

"We shall see. If there is anything I have learned from my time on earth, it is to never underestimate them" Thor said, leaning back to watch the show.

All three of them where dangling from the sword hilt. On Alisha's mark, all three of them pulled themselves up and bounced. That little force made the tip of the sword pull up on the bottom of the large bolder, causing it to roll a little back. Not very much but enough to show that it moved.

"See, what did I tell you" Thor said proudly to his shocked friends. "Never underestimate the abilities of the Midguardians."

"It moved" Alisha said with a smile. Halder and Dustin where shocked but had big grins on their faces.

"That was impressive."

"THAT was EPIC!" Halder boomed, clapping Alisha on the back.

"That was science, Leverage and Physics to be exact. By using the force of gravity to aid us, the force we exerted on the hilt of the sword would have ether broken it or lifted the end of it enough to move the bolder slightly. For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction." She said with a big smile.

"Well DONE young Alisha. That was quite impressive. I didn't even think you would be able to move it at all. Unfortunately that was not what I was looking for. I wanted to test your strength with this bolder, not your intellect."

"Yes, well I can guarantee that I won't be able to even budge that boulder anymore then it has been moved."

"At least you are honest. And you did move something, though it's not that much" Volstagg said as he went over to the small bolder and picked it p with one arm.

"It's all I can do so let's just start with that"

"All right then, we shall work on building up your strength by lifting weights" Volstagg said, leading over to a section of the arena that had metallic cubes with handles on them. "Start lifting these for the day and we will test you at a later time. I will have a set of weights brought to your room so you can work on building up your strength before you go to bed."

And with that, the rest of the lesson was spent with her lifting weights and watching the boys sparing. From her observation, fighting with heavier weapons was done with keeping the momentum of their fighting going. Like when they swung and missed, they would use the momentum of the swing to bring it up and back down or us it to help them doge an attack. The weapon wasn't just an extension of your arm like a regular sword was; it was an extension of your body, having its own weight and everything.

After their lesson, Alisha could barley even lift the fork to her mouth. "I can feel my heart beat threw my arms" she sighed as she gave up trying to lift her hand to her mouth.

The group laughed, giving her crap for being in this much pain.

"Are all woman of Midguard this week? You can barley lift up that sword let alone fight with it" Sif laughed.

"No not all, it's just that we do not use thoughts weapons. We use things that make a big explosion that hits many people all at once" Alisha said, now trying to take a drink from her mug and having the same problem as with the fork. "Ok I give up" Alisha said defeated.

"I could help" Dustin said in a joking voice, picking up a piece of bread and placing it in front of her mouth. "Open wide"

She smiled, opened her mouth, and bit him softly on his hand instead. "Woops" she said with a smiled. "Guess I missed."

Dustin rolled his eyes as the group laughed again.

"I am not a baby; I just won't eat for now." She stated, getting up. Their lesson today didn't last nearly as long as yesterdays so she decided to go to her room and start on a project. She was fascinated by the transportable power of the tesseract, inspiring her to make something similar. She thought about making something along the lines of the tesseract for a few seconds before reminding herself that that was Jane's project. She racked her brain for something else when it hit her. If you could travel through space, you could also travel through time with the same basic principles. Of course the same principles from time travel and space travel where the equivalent of comparing a Truck to a Hyundai, but they were both cars just tike both projects eventually ended up traveling through worm holes. She just needed the right power, elements, and a way to slide back threw the fabric of time.

She went into her room and instead of writing, finding that she could barley hold a pencil, was speaking into her laptop. Going through all the formulas she had learned from Jane Fosters and Eric Selivicks notes she deciphered a formula that would turn back time while keeping herself the same, as if it was time that was moving instead of her.

This took about 4 hours of her pacing around the room while talking to herself, making Dalia a bit concerned. Alisha had told her it was a way for her to think, she further explained that she was thinking aloud. When she was just about finished the door to her room opened and a soldier walked in.

"Heimdall would like to speak with you now" He said and departed.

So 30 minutes later, she found herself at the same spot that she had been in that morning.

"You are trying to invent a time travel device. Of all the…if you do invent this device you realize that you can only go back in time!"

"Yes I have already deduced that. Since the past has already happened and a guarantee that it will be there it can be revisited as long as I have a reference point. The future, however, is not. It is not set in stone so I can't tell where I would end up" she finished, staring down at her feet, watching the water fall off the edge of the world. "Ok that's kinda creepy."

"And you do realize that if you do go into the past, the present can be greatly altered to the point of nothing being the same when you return." Heimdall said as he began to pace.

"Yes, I know the risks. It would only be for a few seconds, just to see if it would work." She said with a smile.

Heimdall looked down at her then sighed. "I can't stop you can I"

"Nope, just like you can't stop Jane Foster"

"Yes well it is time for your world to explore others that aren't in your system, most likely starting with Asguard. Now get some sleep, more training tomorrow. Oh and before you go to sleep, concentrate on extending our mind to the things around you. Feel what is around you, and do not be afraid of mental attacks. I will be protecting you" He said, before once again facing out into space.

Alisha jogged back, went upstairs, did a few rounds with her weights, took a nice bath, sat down at the end of her bed where there was a large cushioned stool, and closed her eyes. She focused on extending her mind, almost like she would if she was thinking outside of the box. It almost felt like her mind was wondering into an abyss and she could see pictures in her mind of things she was feeling. She felt a strong tickle against her mind and instantly reverted back. She attentively extended out again and heard Heimdall's voice in her mind. _Do not be afraid, it is only me. I can speak to you this way because I have learned how. Now do as you were doing before and tell me what you are feeling_.

She took a deep breath and did as she was told. She could feel his mind; it felt guarded, but soft and familiar as it did on earth. She felt around and felt anticipation from someone outside. _I feel Dalia, she is worried about me._

_Yes, you where talking to your laptop most animatedly and she is concerned you have gone a little strange._

_I also feel an excited anticipation, almost like something wonderful is coming._

_Very good, something very wondrous is coming. A festival of sorts. A changing of the seasons. That will be at the start of next month. Unfortunately you will not be here._

_Awwwwwwww, to bad. It must be a big shindig._

_It is. I must tell you now that even though you can feel what you are feeling here, it will be much harder to feel this back on Earth because of the lack of acceptance. People do not believe in this practice so it is harder to work like this because people on Earth are so close minded and don't show their true emotions at all._

_I understand. Ok I think that is enough for today. I can hear my serum alarm going off and I had better take it. So do this every night before I go to bed?_

_Yes, every night. Even on Earth._

Alisha sighed as she retreated back into her own mind. She opened her eyes, turned off her alarm, and got her serum into her system. She stretched her arms a bit, wincing at how stiff they where, crawled under the covers and went to sleep. She dreamt she was flying through the palace with Halder and Dustin. This was a lesson they were receiving from the All Father in her dream. She smiled at the feeling of weightlessness as she softly landed on a willow tree right in the middle of fall when the leaves where changing colors. There was a creek going under the roots, so she sat down and dipped her feet into the cool water relaxing her tired arms as the calm feeling washed over her from her feet up.

**Ok, I felt bad for Loki and one of my readers suggested I added a child of Loki's, so I did. He is not that big of a character, but he does fit in well. And just so you know.**

**Haldor means Thor's Rock in Norse and Dustin means Thor's Stone in Norse**

**I did not plan this I swear. I was looking threw Norse Baby names for Loki's son when I came across Dustin, thought it was Ironic because Thor did adopt him as his own son. Then I wondered what Halder meant so I looked it up. Boy was I surprised and LOLing my ass off. I love it when things work out like this. **

**But yay Loki has a son, and he is a very good boy. Unlike Odin, Thor told him everything about his heritage and his father so he understands. Thor treats him as he treats Hal though Dustin knows he will not be king, he doesn't care. He just wants to have fun and improve to the best of his abilities. Yay for a happy end to that part!**

**As always reviews are encouraged so please review.  
**

**LOVE TO ALL  
**


	20. Lesson 3: Aim and humility

**Ok, school for me starts on Monday so hopefully I will be able to update as much as I have been doing. Not much els to say but thanks for reading and have fun ^^**

**I do not own the Avengers team they belong to Marvel and Stan Lee (God bless him)  
**

"Miss. Alisha. It's time to wake up! Please" Dalia urged, shaking Alisha in her sleep.

"What?" Alisha mumbled. She vaguely remembered getting up for her serum, then falling asleep as she headed back to her bed.

"Your lesson starts soon. You need to get up, dress, and get something to eat before you go down to the shore! Lord Fandral will be doing mostly endurance today" Dalia exclaimed as she pulled Alisha out of bed.

Alisha's arms felt light led weights. They just hung there as she struggled to stay awake while Dalia was giving her a swim suit. Alisha got dressed in it without even thinking, put a shirt and some pants on, and then headed for the kitchen, shoes in hand, still half asleep. She entered to find Halder, Dustin, and Fandral finishing up breakfast.

"I was under the impression that you where an early riser Alisha" Fandral said in a cheerful voice.

"So was I" she moaned, sitting down on the bench between Halder and Dustin. She was offered hot chocolate from one of the cooks and she chugged it down. The burning feeling in her stomach and down her throat woke her up within seconds. "WOW that was hot. Ok I am up" She said, taking a glass of water and chugging it down as well to compensate.

"Ok well for the next 2 hours we will be practicing aim from short to mid distance, starting with archery then throwing knives, then spears, then just basically throwing anything at targets to get aim" Fandral stated, waiving his hand.

"Then what?" Dustin asked.

"Then endurance, with swimming" Fandral said, winking at them.

"So basically a beach party. You really are like my father." Alisha stated. She could see that, like her father, he made a little work mix with a lot of play, but it could be different.

"Shhhhhhhhh, not so loud" he hissed, looking about him dramatically. "They could hear you!"

"Ok, ok so water training, sounds like a total bore" She said in a dramatic voice.

"Exactly. So get some food in you Alisha and let's get training!"

Alisha took some bread and meat and chowed down until the void in her stomach had been filled. "Ok I am good, let's go!" she said, standing up and walking to the door.

Halder and Dustin lead the way down a series of small, twisting trails down the side of the castle. When it leveled out, Alisha's feet met with warm, soft sand. She could hear the waives making contact with the sand. For some reason it sounded like crystal chiming with a mix of water.

"This place baffles me more and more every day" She said, trying not to let her engineer physics mind wander too much, knowing if she did she would end up having a head ace.

"Ok, first things first" Fandral said, handing her a bow. She took it and looked at it. She had never tried archery before; she had only seen Clint and Tera do it a few times so she couldn't use that as a reference.

"Ok what do I do?"

"Take your stance across the only target that is available." The blond haired Asguardian said, sitting down on a rock and observing.

She walked over between the boys and took the same stance as Halder and Dustin where. They were already shooting arrows at their targets, and each others. She took a sidewise stance; her feet shoulder length apart, her left foot in front.

"Good, now knock an arrow and fire at will"

She looked at Dustin as a reference since he was the smaller of the two. She grasped her bow in the middle and took and arrow from the tube at her feet. She looked at Distin and saw he was placing the black feather away from the bow, so she did the same. She pulled back, her right pointer finger above the arrow, her middle and ring finger below it. She pulled back to her cheek, aimed and let go.

She heard the twang of the string, felt it vibrate threw the bow, but for some reason, the arrow had slipped from the strings grasp. She looked at it for a few seconds, and did the entire process again. The same thing happened. A third time, the same outcome. By this time, Halder and Diustin had finished and where waiting for the all clear. When she tried for a fourth time Dustin snickered while Halder looked back at Fandral.

"Aren't you going to help her?" he asked.

"The best book of knowledge is the book of experience. She has to learn on her own" He said in a lazy voice, clearly finding Alisha's failing attempts amusing.

"Yes well a book of experience is made better by others experiences as well" Halder said, walking over to Alisha and stopping her before she hurt herself.

"Here, put this on your bow arm, and put this around your firing fingers" He said, handing her an arm and finger guard. She put them on and tried to knock another arrow.

"Hold on, you see this little cut in the back? That is where the string goes" He said putting it in. She smiled and then pulled back.

"Ok, now lower your back elbow so it is level to where you want to fire. Relax the grip on the bow a little, turn the elbow of your bow arm out a little to keep the string from snapping onto your arm. Now touch your cheek, breath in, aim and release."

She did as Halder said and breathed in. When she let the string slip out of her fingers, she heard it wisping threw the air and hit where she wanted it to hit; right in the middle of Dustins target. "Look I did it" She exclaimed.

"Ya, you did. Now let's see you do it again" Fandral said in an unimpressed voice.

"You know, I can hear the unimpressed emotion in your voice. I am only human and everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. Even you, or els you would be teaching us everything and not just long distance weaponry and endurance" She said while knocking another arrow, going thru the steps and firing at her own target again. The arrow skidded along the sand before it came to a halt half way down the range.

"Nice" the blond haired man behind her said.

She shifted her stance a little more to her right and knocked another arrow, firing it. It hit the target but not the bulls-eye. It hit near the edge. "Yay I got it" She exclaimed.

"Nice, just keep it up and learn from your previous fires" Hal said, watching her. She still had a tube full of arrows and the boys were not allowed to get their arrows until she was finished. They both occasionally gave her tips before they were able to get their arrows and go back to firing. By the end of archery, she could get all her arrows onto the target, but not where she wanted them.

"I am not use to using something else to fire a weapon." She said a little embarrassed.

"Hay, don't worry. Like you said everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. You just need time and practice to improve on them" Halder said as he got his throwing knives handed to him. Halder groaned "I can never get these down".

"I am almost there" Dustin perked up. This was his form of fighting, aim and precision instead of brute force.

The boys had really nice and sharp knives while she had dull ones.

"Ok, I know I am a smart ass but really?" she asked looking down at them.

"Personally I do not trust your aim so I am not risking giving you lethal weapons until you can show me you have the ability to at least hit the bulls-eye or near it each time" Fandral said, sitting back down to observe.

Alisha glared to the side, her back facing him. She took the tip of the knife, aimed at the target, and flicked her wrist. She instantly knew that this was going to be much easier. It almost felt like using the repulsors and whips of her Iron Maiden suit. She hit the bulls-eye. She smiled and threw three more, one right after the other and hit the top right, top left and bottom of the first knife. She took two in hand and aimed at the boy's targets, getting in the bulls-eye but not perfectly in the middle.

"Looks like I am there" She said, throwing the rest to make a type of star across her target. She turned and smiled only to be met with Fandrals stern gaze.

"Ok, I am impressed with that one. Here are some sharper knives. Now learn control" He said, looking over at Halder.

Hal was barely flicking his knives but most of them where going right thru the target and landing on the other side. She took the tip of one knife between her fingers and flicked it like she would a card. It hit the target but sunk in deep.

She went a little softer the next time, but found that it didn't even reach the target. By the end of their dart session she had found her happy medium. Next were the spears. She didn't do very well with them because she didn't have the overall strength and momentum to throw them as far as she needed to. So by the end Fandral was not as impressed as he wanted to be but he was still impressed with Alisha's determination and focus.

"Ok now, time for the endurance. Let's see who can swim for the longest" He said, taking off his shirt and soes and running into the water. Halder and Dustin fallowing close behind him.

Alisha looked down at her swimsuit and rolled her eyes but smiled. Apparently, somehow, Thila had learned that her favorite animal was a wolf because on the bottom of her 2 piece swimsuit where wolf paw prints on each but cheek. The color of her suit was red, like her hair, with black lining. She took off her shirt, pants, and shoes and ran in as well. The water was cool and refreshing and it was fresh water as she had been told.

"No I am not going to think about how that could be possible" She said to herself firmly as she swam out to where the guys where. She could feel her mind working how salt water and fresh water could be in the same water space without contaminating each other.

"Ok, time starts now and whoever wins doesn't have to lug everything back to the arena. You just can't hold on to anything or get into shallow water where you can stand up. Good lick" Fandral said, going back to shore.

"Well that sucks I…sink to fast" Halder said as his head went below the surface of the water.

"Ya well, I guess it's between me and Alisha then. Here is a log to hold onto Halder" Dustin said, conquering up a dry log. Halder grabbed it and signaled to Fandral that he was out.

"Cool, something to play with" Alisha said, swimming up to it. She dove under it and came up the other side. Her hair above the water was golden read but under it was as red as the sunset.

"Wow, how do you do that? It's like the water is bringing out something deep and dark about you" Halder said, lifting one of her locks out of the water then bringing it back down and shaking it in the water.

"It's always been like that" she said before she dove back down to the bottom some 12 feet below. She pushed off of the bottom, propelled herself up to the surface and over the log, barley touching it with her feet. She swam back down to the floor and looked out towards the deeper water. She was met with glowing red eyes, staring at her. She thought it was a trick of the light so she rubbed her eyes and looked again but there they where, staring intently back at her. She squinted at them, they blinked back at her. She kicked off from the bottom and swam to the surface, gasping for air behind Dustin in more shallow waters.

"Just wondering, is there any monsters in these waters?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"No, only Fenrir but no one has seen him since my grandfather banished him to the depths of the worl, though he is able to go to the waters." Halder said in a matter of face voice.

"How can you tell it's him? What does he look like?" She asked.

"Well, I don't really know. He is the oldest son of Loki though. No one wants to talk about it. But I did hear from Fandral that he has red eyes and that if you ever see them you should calmly head back to shore because he may try to drag you out to the salt water and eat you. But I think he said that to scare us the first time because I have never seen them. He is not able to come up to use because he is trapped. Chained with a magic ribbon called Glnipier, made by the dwarves. He has been unable to break it. Why you ask?" Halder said, seeing Alisha swimming to the shore.

"Because I saw glowing red eyes when I was just down there" She yelled, still heading for shore.

Dustin and Halder looked at each other then at the deeper water. "Does it feel like we are in a calm currant?" Dustin asked as he looked back to the shore that seemed a little more distant then before.

"Ok time to get out!" Hal said, getting up on the log and diving off. Dustin fallowing behind them. They briskly swam for the shore. They passed Alisha and where standing in the water before Alisha even got to them.

"Looks like Alisha won. That's strange, I thought you would like a bit of a challenge Dustin" Fandral said, laying his head back down on the sand.

"Well I would have but" Dustin began.

"Alisha said she saw glowing red eyes while she was under the water." Halder finished while he pulled Alisha so he was between her and the deeper waters.

"WHAT?! You saw WHAT?" Fandral shot up and ran over to Alisha.

"I saw glowing red eyes while I was under the water. I thought it was a trick of the light so I moved around a bit, but it didn't change. And before I went back to the surface the eyes blinked. That's when I knew they weren't a trick of the light" She said as she looked passed Halder. She thought she could see a small speck of red under the water but when she looked again it was gone.

"Ok lessons finished for the day. Now have some fun, stay in the shallow arias. I don't want to see anyone out in water past their head." Fandral said firmly.

"Obviously this Fenrir is a nasty dude" Alisha said.

"Yes he is. He is the bringer of Ragnarok, the coming of the end of the world." Fandral said, waiting into the water.

"I thought the two wolves who eat the sun and moon where" Halder said as he jumped up and down with the waives.

"Yes they are the start, but he is the bringer. They are his children."

"So why did he show himself to me now? Why not anyone els?" Alisha asked Fandral while swimming next to Halder. "Why not Dustin, his brother?"

"I don't know, maybe because you are not from Asguard? All I am sure about is that you will stay out of the deeper water when you are here, understand."

For some reason, Alisha wanted to do just that. She didn't want to take orders from someone who laughed at her inexperience, but she knew she had to for her own safety. "Ya, I understand" She said.

After they swam for a little bit longer, they got out and dried themselves off. The boys headed for the arena, taking the weapons back, while Alisha headed for her room. She only had 5 more chapters to read in that book. She had learned about all the different animals that lived on Asguard, what their tracks looked like, their temperament, their strengths and weaknesses, and what to do when encountering the more dangerous ones. Once finished she asked around for the library so she could return it.

Down a darker hall was where she had been directed. The door at the end was made of a darker wood. She walked to it and knocked on it. A few moments later a thin older man came out and looked at her.

"Ah you must be the midguardian Alisha I have been hearing about. What can I do for you." The man asked, giving her his utmost attention.

"Yes well, I had to read this for homework and I just finished so I thought I would bring it back." She said while holding the book out.

"Ah yes, the Lady Sif had taken it out of here for one of her students. Thank you for bringing it back." He took the book from her and smiled. "Would you like to see our library?"

"Yes I really would, but will I be able to understand the words written in your books?"

"Yes I believe you will" The man said and opened the door for her.

"My lord is everything here to such a grand scale that it makes me feel small and insignificant?" she sighed out in astonishment, once again. The library here was practically as big, if not bigger than the great hall. Wish multiple levels of shelves and books upon books that reach right to the sealing.

"Well, to one who has never seen it I would think so. But over time one grows accustom to it and in my case, enjoys its largeness. Most of the books are on the history of Asguard with detailed descriptions and images of the battles our warriors' fought in."

"Sounds like a lot of effort, but well worth it" She said with a smile. She had decided that this would be the place she would like to visit as often as she could. "Thank you very much for showing me. I will be back some time to read some books but I must be going back to training" She said as she turned around.

"Please do. All you have to do is knock and the doors will open" The man said before closing the door behind her. She walked back down the hall and came face to face with the All Father himself.

"Oh, Odin you startled me" She said with a jump.

"I heard about the incident today. How are you feeling?"

"Not much different but considering that I don't know the magnitude of this." She said, letting the last part hang in the air.

"Well just be on your guard when you are near the water and do not go swimming without someone there with you" He said, then looking behind her.

"I will, and I really do love your library. So much knowledge in one place makes my circuits pulse" She said with a smile.

"I am glad you are having a wonderful time here. Just be careful" He said before continuing his walk.

Alisha headed to her room, partly because it was getting late, and partly because she could feel the effects of her serum wearing off. Once in her room she applied her serum and began to lift the weights doing 10 reps of 15. By the end she was sweating and thinking she wasn't going to get any stronger then she already was. She washed up and then sat on the cushioned stool to meditate.

_The All Father is right Alisha; you need to be more careful._

_Yes, and I will Heimdall, what does this mean?_

_It means that Fenrir has taken a liking to you, which is either a good thing or a bad thing. Personally I will not allow you or anyone to risk finding that out._

_I agree. I personally don't want to get eaten._

Alisha did her sweep around her room and even to the small forest outside and found that animals and even plants have feelings. Once she finished, she was to amped up to go to sleep just yet. She put on her long flowing light green night gown and walked out onto the balcony. The sun had set long ago and the stars where shining out in the universe. She looked down at the water, still a little apprehensive about everything. She looked for just a few moments before she saw, even at this distance, two glowing red specks under the water. She slowly backed away and closed the door.

"And I was thinking it was just a prank to scare me. If it is then they are putting way to much energy into this" She said jokingly to herself, trying to calm down. She slipped into bed and closed her eyes. Her mind was going too fast for her to fall asleep so she concentrated on relaxing each part of her body, one at a time, before she finally slipped into the dream world.

**I really do like the legend of Fenrir and Regnorok. And yes I did do my research about his trapping and the bringing of the end of the universe. I hope you liked the chapter, please review**

**LOVE TO ALL  
**


	21. Lesson 4: Stelth, dance, and a hotspring

**Woof woof, school has started and I am loving my Environmental Geology class! Keeps me interested. I didn't get in to the Psychology class I really wanted but there is always next quarter ^^. So ya I think I have a half chapter left in Asguard then Alisha is going to be back on earth where everything makes sense to her. So without further adue, enjoy!**

**I do not own the Avengers team they belong to Marvel and Stan Lee (God bless him)  
**

Alisha lay low on one of the higher branches in her camo clothing and armor. She was just beginning the day's lesson With Hogun in stealth and battle strategy. Their first goal was to catch or touch him before lunch time or they would go without lunch.

That morning was spent getting ready and then traveling to a remote place in the middle of the forest. They had hiked for 2 hours and in her new arm and leg guards, it had been a big workout. She had been out of breath and gasping by the time they had gotten there. Hogun had told them what their objective was and let them go. Alisha had noisily went into the bushes, found some flowing fresh water, dunked her head in and drank.

Now she was contemplating what to do. She could just see the back of his head. _If I come at him from the sides or the front, he would be too quick for me. So an aerial attack would be best._ She thought as she got ready. She very slowly got into position to leap up, hardly making noise. She could feel something, some presence tickling her mind. She thought it was Heimdall so she didn't guard herself against it. She then gathers her strength and jumped up. She headed straight for him but he gracefully stepped to the right, causing her to fall flat on her face next to him.

"God dam it" The yelled into the grass, making her words muffled. She slapped the ground as she lay there.

"Nice tactics and critical thinking, but I could hear you. Learn to guard your mind more. Now again" Hogun said, returning to his stoic stance.

Alisha looked up at him and glared. "That was you that tickled my mind wasn't it." She said as she got up.

Hogun looked down at her and almost smiled with his eyes, but then returned to what he had been doing before. Alisha practically crawled back into the bushes and slowly made her way back to a good vantage point in the middle of one of the trees. She decided to pay more attention to her mental defenses then trying to catch him.

20 minutes go by before Hogun jumps back just as Dustin appears from below where he had been standing. The Halder comes out of the bushes to try and grab for his arm. Hogun jumps up and lands right above Alisha's branch. She can only see his foot but she tries not to sneak, just casually go out. She also concentrates on blocking her own mind from his, which takes most of her concentration leaving her sneaking ness to fait. He is talking to Dustin and Halder when she reached up and grabs his ankle.

"Got cha!" She yelled in success. She looked up at him and could see he was just as stunned as she was.

"THAT WAS ALL LUCK ALISHA!" Dustin yelled to her then crossed his arms. Halder just shook his head.

"Yes you did, now it's time to eat" He said, jumping down and producing a large bag of food from a nearby bush.

While they were eating, he lectured them on battle strategy and provided examples. When you knew you were outnumbered by many numbers and your enemy was charging at you, you put your archers to higher ground or in the trees so they could see but not be seen and let them pick off the enemy. When you where outnumbered in a bad way with no other alternative, you take the advantage by bringing them to a place you know like the back of your hand and overpower them.

"Ok so as you know, the end of the first week of the month is a time for celebration. So we are going to head back and get ready for the feast and ball" Hogun said as he gathered his bag and headed back.

"Wait what ball? Do we need partners?" Alisha asked, gathering her stuff.

"Not really, but I could be your escort" Dustin said, winking at her.

Halder rolled his eyes and continued walking behind Hogun.

Once back at the castle, Alisha was rushed to her room to get ready. This time she had a dark green dress with gold lining that was short in the front, and long in the back with gold heals that wrapped like her sandals from before. She had gold and green shinning strands intertwining threw her locks. They just let it fall as if to frame her face.

Once her appearance pleased Thila, she was left to wait to enter with the royal family. 10 minutes go by before she decides to go outside and wait in the cooling day air. The door opens, and in comes Frigga, the queen of Asguard.

"As always, Thila dose an amazing job. Now, shall we go and enjoy the festivities my dear?"

"Yes I would like that very much, but what if there is dancing?" Alisha asked, fallowing the golden mained queen.

"Oh there will be, just fallow what your partner is doing."

"Ok, I shall try. But I have never danced with a partner before. Never really had the opportunity" She said in a shy voice.

"Oh don't worry. This is a day to enjoy yourself and have fun" She said as they waited by the main doors. They had taken a roundabout way so they would be at the front entrance.

Alisha waited nervously and looked behind her to see Odin, Thor, Halder, and Dustin coming up behind them. Odin smiled at Alisha which made her feel a little less nerves. He took his wife's arm in his and signaled for the doors to open. Thor was right behind his father and mother.

"Oooooh yaaaah" Dustin said, smiling at her while checking her out.

"Heeeeeeell noooooo" Halder said, mimicking his brothers tone.

"Aaaaaaaaah shit" Dustin said in a fake defeated voice.

"Not going to happen" Alisha said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaw maaaaaaaan" Dustin whined before Odin cleared his throat.

Halder and Dustin both to her arm, Halder on the left and Dustin on the right and lead her into the great hall with a crowd of roaring applause.

Alisha couldn't help but smile. She didn't feel like she was home but she did feel welcome. She was enjoying all the attention she was getting. She smiled at everyone and fallowed Thor up to the main table. Dustin walked over to his seat and waited while Halder pulled her seat out for her just like he had done the last time. She sat down with the queen and waited.

Odin gave a short speech thanking everyone and telling them to enjoy the night. And then the feast began.

"Well Alisha, I shall have to tell your father that you had no trouble keeping up your first week" Halder said before he took a swig of ail.

"Really, he didn't think I would do very well?!' Alisha asked in a slightly insulted voice.

"No, he didn't think you would do well at all." He said, filling his plate up.

"Well that pisses me off. I am going to give him a piece of my mind when I get back" She said, taking a big swig of her drink and piling food on her plate as well.

"Alisha…I was wondering if…"

"Would I be able to have the honor of the first dance with you Alisha" Dustin cut in before his brother could finish. Halder glared to his right at Dustin who was giving him a cheeky smile.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, sure why not. But I will warn you, I may step on your toes. And if you try and grab anything I will punch you in the face" She said with a big smile on her face.

Dustin's face fell a little. "All right, duly noted."

"You where saying Halder?"

"I was actually going to ask you if I could have the first dance but, meh, I can get the next one" He said with a smile and a shrug.

"Wow Halder, you really have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the last time I hung out with you 7 years ago you where practically like Tyler's thug and now look at you. You are strong, independent, you know how to take charge in a way that makes people listen to you and not seam domineering, and you are sensitive to others. It's kind of throwing me off. Every time I see you I kind of expect Tyler to come around the corner and the both of you to stick your tungs out at me."

"Ya, I really am sorry for everything we did to you. I didn't know how tolerant you where of us until I actually stepped back and thought about the way we treated you. If it where me I would have punched us way sooner then you did." Halder said, looking down at his plate.

"Yes well, I have to deal with my father all the time. I think I could deal with some snot nosed brats like you and Tyler back in the day" She said winking at him.

Halder smiled and took a bite of his meet.

"You know, I have been asking Heimdall to check in on you and everyone else every once in a while" He said, taking another swig.

"I know. I could feel him watching me."

"You could! How?"

"I don't know how, it was just a feeling. But I really appreciate it" She said with a smile.

"Well, I did feel bad about it and I wanted to make sure you had no hard feelings about anything"

"And as he told you I was doing perfectly well."

As they ate, Halder told her of his more dangerous and thrilling tests and lessons he had had in the past. The maze he had to pass was one more for a teat of a level head under pleasure. The hall would fill up with water and you would be chained to a large rock. You were placed in the middle of the maze and had to find your own way out in 15 minutes or you would drowned. Also one where he was placed in the middle of the large forest and had to navigate back to the castle and find his own food and stay safe.

"Wow, so when did you break your leg?"

Halder coughed on his food and started banging on his chest. "Who told you I broke my leg?!"

"Your dad sent Jane a letter." She said taking a small sip of her drink and winking at him. "Didn't I warn you to look before you leap?"

"Yes you did and I was just trying to show off. And I slipped and landed on my leg wrong" He said blushing and taking great interest in the food on his plate.

Alisha snickered into her mug and tried really hard not to laugh. "Well did that teach you to fallow my advice?"

"Yes if you must know it did" He said, placing his utensils down in a huff.

Alisha snickered as her friend's reaction. There was a gong sound and the King and Queen rose and stepped out onto the middle of the opened floor. Dustin was right next to Alisha's chair with his hand out.

"Dance time already" She said hesitantly before she placed her hand in his.

"Don't worry, Just fallow what I do and you will be fine" He said, bringing her to the middle as well. A couple more couples joined them. He held her left hand in his right and then the music began.

It was a simple 3/3 time waltz that was nice and smooth music, easy to find the beat and go to it. She fallowed Dustin's movements and tried not to look to nervous. She kept looking down at his feet. Then she felt his left hand on her right hip. She looked up at him about to tell him off when she saw that everyone was like that. His hand was leading her and he kept telling her to look up. After a few minutes of dancing with Dustin she felt a bit more relaxed. Once the song was over, she clapped with everyone els then turned to be face to face with a stranger. She looked around and saw that Dustin was nowhere to be found. The music began and the stranger bowed to her, she curtsied back and placed is hand on her hip and grabbed her other hand and began to dance as well. This went on for a while and with many other men before Halder showed up.

"Thank the lord, a familiar face" She sighed as he bowed to her.

"I thought since Dustin had the honor of the first dance, I could have the honor of the last dance." Hander said with a smile.

"It's the last dance?! Thank god, my feet are killing me" She said as she moved with him.

"Well, technically now but me and Dustin are going to go over to the hot springs after this song and where wondering if you would want to come with."

"I would love that. Do I have to bring a suit?"

"Na, just keep the towel around you and we will do the same" He said as he spin her a bit more. Once the song ended they slowly snuck out of the hall and ran down to the north wing heading to the mountains.

"Oh my feet are KILLING ME!" She yelled and laughed at the same time, sitting down to take of her heals. Hander stooped down in front of her, offering her his back.

"Hop on, I will carry you fair maiden" He said in a mocking voice.

"Oh kind swain, I could never burden you with my trouble" She said dramatically and she placed the back of her hand over her forehead in a fainting gesture. "But if you insist" She said, jumping onto his back. He wrapped his arms around her legs and headed up the mountain.

One there, Alisha went to the right with a towel that had Velcro to stay wrapped around her body so she didn't need to hold it down. She was behind a large tree half naked when she heard the boys jump into the water. After 5 more minutes she walked out over to the edge.

"Wow you really do have long slim, muscular legs. Couldn't really tell with them always being covered up and all" Dustin said with a cheeky grin. Halder looked off into the distance, placed his hand on Dustin's head, and pushed him under the water.

Alisha smiled and wayded into the water. The hot spring they were in was very large, almost as large as the pool back in Malibu but with layers and caves even. It was deep in places and shallow in others. She swam over to Halder and pulled his arm up. Dustin gasped for air and glared over at his brother.

Halder smiled innocently and pointed to a large cluster of stars in the sky. "Earth is somewhere in that large cluster Alisha. It kind of makes you feel insignificant."

"No, it makes me feel home sick. I do like it here, but this isn't home for me" She said, sitting on one of the rocks in the middle of the water.

"Hay I know, why don't we play a game of Marco Polo?" Dustin perked up after a little bit of silence.

"I will go first" Halder said, turning around and waiting. Alisha went to the right and Dustin went to the left.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Halder, headed over to where Dustin was yelling.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

He jumped over and landed right on Dustin.

"Oh come on, you and your weight, throwing it about" Dustin said before yelling as well. He took longer to get anywhere but Alisha was backed into a corner.

"Marco!

"Polo" she said in a small voice. He jumped at her and touched her. "Gat cha! Ok" He said before running over to Halder. They waited for a few moments, but herd nothing.

"Hay, Dustin. What's that caught on your wrist band?" Halder said, pointing at something floating next to it. Dustin raised his arm and a towel fallowed. He looked down at his towel and Halder's, they where both there.

"Oh shit" Dustin said, taking it off and handing it to his brother. "I swear I did not mean for this to happen" He exclaimed as he swam for the other side of the spring.

Halder slowly moved to the edge and peeked around the large rock. Alisha was crouching, only her head was above the water. She was glaring at him. Halder looked away because he could see she had her arms wrapped around her chest under the water. Before anyone could do anything els they heard people coming up the trail, singing and laughing. Thor's head made an appearance as he was already in his towel.

"Kids, hay we were wondering where you had run off to. Looks like you where one step ahead of us." He boomed as the Lady Sif and the warriors three ran past him and jumped in. Alisha sank deeper into the water, blowing bubbles threw her nose. Halder hastily stood in front of her, the towel behind him. He smiled at his father and backed up so he was blocking Alisha from sight.

"Put it on, hurry" He whispered, flicking the towel over to her. She dipped under the water. Wrapped the towel and velcroed it back on.

"Ok I am good." She whispered back and jumped onto his back. He was caught off guard and lost his balance, falling forward into the warm water. They both came up gasping and laughing.

"That was waaaaaaaaaaay to close for comfort" Alisha exclaimed as she glided thru the water, her head on the surface. They all spent the next hour and a half singing and laughing and splashing each other in merriment until Her, Dustin, and Halder decided to head back. They gathered up their cloths and headed down to the castle, Alisha on Halder's back.

"I hope there aren't too many people. I don't want to walk around half naked" She said as Halder set her down and Dusting opened the door. The towel covered everything but just barely. If she bent over in any way she would be showing all her assets off. The all made it back to their room's safely without anyone to stop them.

Alisha dried herself off and skipped her usual routine, took her serum and went straight to sleep, completely wiped from the nights excitement.

**So Alisha was almost caught without a towel on, and it's all because of Dustin. I just wanted to show you that Dustin may act like a flert, but he is actually very respectful. He is just a big joker and likes to teas. As always reviews are greatly welcomed!**

**LOVE TO ALL  
**


	22. Improvement and back to the mountains

**Asguard is such a beautiful place but unfortunately, everything has to come to an end. All I have to say is thank god for school because my work is giving me a brake! I actually have time now! *Spin spin, twirl twirl* I have always loved school for some reason, I think it's because I don't feel put down at school like I do at home. But anyway here is chapter 22! XD**

**I do not own the Avengers team they belong to marvel and Stan Lee (God bless him)  
**

Over the course of the next month, Alisha improved in all the classes. Even target class with the blond jerk. The throwing knives she was still the best at and could hit her target every time. In archery, she could hit near her target, but she never got the hang of it for some reason. By the end of the month, because of Volstagg's training with weight lifting, she could throw the spear and have it hit the target, but not very hard.

With the Lady Sif and her combat weaponry training and wildlife class, she excelled. She knew most of the major Asguardian animals and their prints. She had also nearly mastered using her hand shield and sword against all her opponents except Sif herself. She still hadn't been able to hit a kill shot, but as the month ended Alisha could tell she was making Sif sweat and work for her victory.

Volstagg's classes where mainly spent watching Halder and Dustin sparing. She learned some defensive techniques from her large teacher. How to block and at the same time, hurt your opponent and what to do when you are fighting more than one opponent. She had gained some upper body strength enough to life the heavier weights and even lift Halder when she wasn't tired.

Her stealth and battle strategy class was more boring then she had originally thought. They did the same thing each lesson. Go out into the middle of nowhere, try to catch Hogun, then sit down and learn about the battles of history and what we could use from thoughts past wars. She had gotten to the point that she could jump from one tree to another without making much sound. By the last lesson her, Dustin, and Halder had been able to touch him by using Alisha as a distraction and then bombarding him all at once.

The 3 day weekends where spent, mostly, wandering around the castle. She had stumbled on a planetarium of the entire universe and had sat there for about 5 hours, looking at as much as she could and trying to remember everything she saw before she got a headache. When she had gone to the same room the next day, it had been replaced by a room full of plants. The castle almost felt like Hogwarts. She would also spar with Halder and Dustin during these times and taught them how to move and use everything as a weapon and how to overpower your opponent with the most simple movements, all of which she learned from Natasha.

"I can't believe it's already been a month and that I am leaving tomorrow!" Alisha exclaimed as she sat, soaking in the shallow waters with Halder and Dustin. It was the middle day of the weekend and they had just concluded trying to help Alisha with a bow and arrow. The end result was a few broken arrows, a split bow, and a busted ego.

"Yah, but it was a lot of fun. I will have to pay attention to the twins when they come to visit. Maybe learn more in the martial arts." Halder said as he lay on a submerged log.

"So what are the twins like anyway?" Dustin asked.

"Well Teralin is the youngest and you will meet her before you meet Tiana. Tera has more emotion then her sister. She is more of a verbal fighter, she likes to talk and get in your head. She is the bow master in our group, hands down. She also is fiercely loyal so don't say anything that might insult her. She has shortish brown/red hair that is longer on her right side then her left but it doesn't go past her chin. She is also a kind of hot head as well. Tiana is more calculating and observant. She will tell you exactly what she thinks if you ask unless she doesn't want to. She is more of the hand to hand combat of the two and way more stealthy. She is quiet most of the time and likes to take in information by watching. She has longer, wavier hair that goes past her shoulders. I would not suggest bantering with her because she is not as nice as I am." She said to Dustin.

"Sounds hot" He said with a smile.

"Sounds like you want to flirt with death man. Even I would not want to mess with them. They scare me sometimes" Halder said as he paddled towards them.

"Maybe I do, so what. It's not like they are going to kill me" Dustin said in a relaxed voice.

"I wouldn't put it past them. They have been working for SHEILD so I think they may have had to kill someone. That and they are trained to kill" Alisha said matter-of-factly.

The color in Dustin's face dropped. He looked pale. "You're kidding right?"

Alisha just smiled and then swam to the shore as she sun was beginning to set. Odin asked her how she wanted to spend her last dinner in Asguard that morning. She had said just a small dinner with him, his wife, Thor, Dustin, Halder, and her teachers. A small family dinner.

Thila tried to get her dressed up, but Alisha requested something a little less flashy for her last evening. The result was a plain dress going down to her knees that was a soft copper color that hung off of one shoulders. She left her hair alone and put on her slippers. They spent dinner in the kitchen, all together and laughing with the cooks. She more listened to how everyone was describing her stay here. How much she had changed in such a short time.

"So Alisha. We have all described your stay, why don't you describe it for yourself." Thor said, passing her some more Ail.

"Liberating" Alisha said simply.

"No really. What was it like?" Halder asked.

"Liberating. I have never had to stand in front of the mirror for so long just to get dressed, had my hair done most of the time for dinner, and had other people tell me what to do! Plus the fact that I have been humiliated over and over again practically every day! Though if you ask me if I would do it all again the same way…I would say yes."

"Well you may have been humiliated, but that didn't stop you from biting back now did it." Dustin said.

"Oooooooh that's what she said" Alisha smirked.

Halder spewed is drink and burst out laughing. Everyone else looked a bit confused.

"No offence everyone, but I will be glad to be back in a place where sarcasm is a first language" She said with a smile.

"They why haven't you taught us?" Dustin asked.

"Because you do it all the time and don't know it son" Thor said. "Plus I have known the Midguardians for a very long time and I don't even know enough about this sarcasm to be funny myself."

"Yes, it's something that you have to learn on your own."

Halder finally took and big gasp of air, being red in the face, and sighed. "I have missed sarcasm so much here."

"Yah and it seems to have been squeezed out of you Hal. Why is that?"

"Try being here for more than 3 years and see if you are as sarcastic as you use to be."

"Hmmmm, well when you put it that way. Why don't you practice with Dustin?"

"Because half the time he doesn't even know I am making fun of him."

Dustin looked up in shock. "Wait, you make fun of me?!"

"Oh no of course not" Halder said with a straight face.

"Why would we want to?" Alisha chimed in.

"Oh well that's a relief" Dustin said with a smile.

"Exactly my point" Halder said as Alisha placed her face in her hands and shook her head, laughing lightly in pity.

After dinner, Alisha had her last lesson with Heimdall. She was now able to find individuals and feel what they were feeling by just thinking about them.

_You have grown much since our first lesson, just remember to keep practicing and don't force the ability. Let it come to you._

_Yes Heimdall, and thank you. I will see you tomorrow morning_ She thought before she got up and packed all her belongings. She had made herself another bag for the clothing that Thila had made for her. She also was gifted a sword and hand shield of her own to bring back to Earth. She was planning on installing them into her suit so the sword would shoot out of her arm and the shield would unwrap from her gauntlet.

She woke up the next morning to her alarm telling her to wake up and get ready. She put on the outfit she had worn the first day she came here when she heard someone lightly knocking on her door.

"Come in" She said as she slowly got out of bed and went over to her metal bag to get her serum. She turned around as she stuck the needle into her arm and saw that Odin was standing there. She respectfully bowed her head to him and placed the needle back into her bad.

"Did you enjoy your time here Alisha?"

"Yes I did, very much so. I am glad I got to know the people Halder spends his days and training with." She said with a bright smile.

"I am glad. I have a parting gift for you" Odin said, holding out his hand. Resting on his palm was a charm made of metal. It was almost like a knot made from silver.

"Thank you" She said, taking it and putting it on her charm bracelet.

"I see how much you mean to Halder and the rest of the Avengers, and I wanted to help." He said placing a large hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, but I am not sure what you are talking about." She said apologetically.

"You will when the time is right. This charm will help you when you truly need some divine help. Now it's time to go." He said, picking up two of her bags and walking out the door. Alisha placed her backpack on and fallowed. In what seemed like 3 seconds, they were walking down the rainbow bridge. The day was a cloudy and stormy one. Alisha could barely keep her footing, the wind was so strong. They could see everyone and the shining of the tesseract when a large gust of wind sent Alisha off her feet and over the edge into the deep choppy water.

Before anyone could react, she hit the surface with a thud, no splash, as if she hit something very solid. She lay where with her eyes closed tight and her body moving with the waves that where under her, to stunned and confused to react further. She opened her eyes and looked below her.

A giant wolf head was staring at her, its eyes a glowing red. She could even see a ribbon wrapped around its body. The wolf was staring at her intently.

"Alisha, are you all right?!" Thor and Odin asked from the bridge.

"it….I….he…shi…uba…help" She stammered, not taking her eyes off the enormous wolf that was under the suffice she was laying on.

"What?" Thor said.

"I think I see FENRIR!" She screamed. She was still too shocked to move, even a little. When she screamed the wolf's head was right under her, not breaking the surface. From its sheer size she could fit very comfortable right between it eyes, which is where she was positioned to be right now.

She felt something hook with her jean jacket that she had on and pull her up. Her feet made contact with the bridge and her knees buckled beneath her. She was still staring at the great red eyes under the surface of the water.

"Well, he didn't eat you so that's good" Odin said.

"Yes that is a very good thing. I would not want to go retrieve you from his stomach." Thor said next to his Father.

Alisha snapped out of her shock. "Eat me, EAT ME?! HE WOULD HE HAVE EATEN ME?! WHY IN THE HELL WOULD HE HAVE WANTED TO EAT ME?!" She yelled, getting up and pacing, muttering to herself. "It's not like I have meat on my bones. Why the fuck would he have wanted to eat me. I am small, skinny, I have so many problems with me, and I would also taste like medicine because of my serum." She stammered more to herself as she paced.

"Alisha, calm down. Nothing happened and I don't think you want to be like this when your Father sees you on Earth" Thor said, grabbing her shoulder to stop her from pacing anymore.

"Ok your right" She said, taking a deep breath. "You are right. It was just all that at once" She sighed and walked over to Heimdall.

"Farewell Alisha Starkdaughter. It was a great honor meeting you" He said, offering the tesseract to both her and Thor. She grasped onto it, looked at Halder and Dustin, waved to them, and then turned the handle.

They were both sent thru space, the same feeling as when she left for Asguard. Once she touched the surface of the hover carrier she felt someone embrace her.

"Oh Alisha I am glad you are back to where I can contact you. How are you feeling? What did they do to you? Wow you look stronger than before. They put you threw the ringer didn't they." Tony said, as he held his daughter close.

"Dad, stop smothering me with your overprotective fatherly love. As you can see I am fine and healthy. Yes they put me thru the ringer but that was to better myself. This felt more like an insightful trip then a punishment." Alisha said

"That actually was the idea, I am glad it is working out" Nick Fury said from behind Tony.

"Yah, I learned a lot about Tyler. He may be an ass, but I guess he had his reasons, even if they were wrong. I am still pissed at him but I guess I can forgive him" Tera said, crossing her arms.

"You are going to love Asguard Tera, and the training."

"Oh god not more training. I get enough of that here." Tera whined, switching spots with Alisha.

"Trust me, you will excel at it. Set the bar really high for your sister" Alisha winked at her. Tera gave her the thumbs up before turning the handle and disappearing in a fuzz of blue light.

"All right Alisha, time for you to get to Lance's place. Then from there you will travel to Tyler's house." Fury said. Most of her clothing was in a large suitcase on the hovercraft. She wasn't offered to fly the hovercraft so she didn't argue since it was a man she didn't know flying her. Tony was there, asking her questions and talking nonstop before Alisha turned around and very creatively told him to shut up.

2 hours later they where descending into the same part of Canada that she had been during the week before her "vacation". The only thing different was there was no snow, which made a huge difference. She could see many wild flowers all over the property and she could even see animals that had not been there during the winter.

"Hey Alisha, welcome back" Lance said, going over to her and giving her a hug as she got off the craft. She smiled and hugged him back. Lance said that Bruce was down in the village, stocking up on food. They were running low. Tony, Lance, and Alisha took her bags into her room, the same one she used last time, and helped her unpack. She also had the downstairs bathroom to herself as well.

"Ok, love you Alisha, and be safe" Tony said, kissing Alisha on the top of her head.

"I will Dad. Unlike you I don't flirt with death, no matter how sexy death is" She said with a smile.

"I don't flirt with death, much" He defended as he walked out of the cabin.

"What about that time you nearly got everyone killed because you had a hunch about how to shut down a nuclear bomb that was under New York City?"

"I was right wasn't I?"

"Or how about the time you nearly got mom blown up because you where tinkering with your arc reactor, and gave Happy a concussion?"

"That was completely…wait, where did you hear about that?!"

"Or the time when you set all the kids loose in the Malibu mansion with big mountains of candy and toys."

"Ok that time I was not flirting with death! I just wanted my daughter to have a good 13th birthday." Tony said with a smile.

"Right, you didn't flirt with death, but you put me in a fairly dangerous situation. My point being I am not as over the top as you Dad. And you do flirt with death, a lot." She said, giving him a look that looked strangely like her mother's when Mrs. Stark knew she was right.

"Don't talk like that to me young lady, I am your Father. What I saw goes" He said firmly.

"And what are you saying?"

"That you need to stay safe."

"Oh so, just do what I always do then?" Alisha sassed.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean, ok ok you win. You got me." Tony conceded, seeing that Alisha was just toying with him.

"Awwww, come on Dad. I haven't been able to banter all month. At least put up a fight" Alisha whined, going over to her Father and hugging him.

"Really? Is sarcasm a foreign language to the Asguardians." Tony asked.

"Obviously, just look at Thor. He wouldn't know how to banter if he read a school book about it written by you."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm, Sarcasm 101, by Tony Stark. Sounds tempting and it has a nice ring to it."

"Oh god no, I meant that as a reference Dad. Please tell me you are not going to take that seriously." She said hitting her forehead with her hand.

"I can, but I understand what you are saying Alisha. And I feel your pain" He said, giving her one last hug and heading back to the hover craft, muttering under his breath about asking the Californian school board about his Idea of a class on Sarcasm.

"I think you created a monster Alisha" Bruce said, coming around the cabin as the hovercraft took off.

"No, he was already a monster. I just gave him a disastrous idea" She said, shaking her head. "I am probably going to get a call from my Mom before I go to bed asking where all this came from"

She headed into the cabin with Brice and Lance. She sat down and had some lunch that Bruce had made that morning. Caribou hide stew with onions, carrots, potatoes, and a bit of cream of chicken soup mixed in.

"So I have a question. What about you're training? Are you still going to do it while I am here this time?" She asked as she cleaned her plate in the sink.

"Yes but not here. We are going to take hikes every three days and the time we are gone will vary, depending" Bruce said, pouring himself some milk.

Lance didn't say anything as he stared intently at the glass of milk in his hands. Alisha looked at him then to Bruce with a questioning look. Bruce shook his head and mouthed "no".

Alisha texted her Father, asking for some more serum to be sent to her. She got to work on how she was going to put the sword and shield into her suit then after a shower, having had nothing but baths for a month, got into her pajamas, took her serum, and went to bed.

**So Alisha is back with Lance for the month. Since she has already been here I am not going to spend to much time on this. Though a sertin green rage case may make a surprise appearance while she is there ; D . I put a lot of thinking time into this chapter. I didn't want to give Alisha super powers from her stay there but I wanted to show that training with Halder helped her a lot. She is stronger and knows how to fight with weapons, and hot to defend against them. So YAY FOR KNOWLEDGE! Please review!**

**LOVE TO ALL  
**


	23. Argunments and Tank

**Yay she is back with Lance but it seams that something is a little amiss. Let us see what will happen. I love being able to make your own schedule in school. I don't have to get up until 10am! So I can spend all night writing this story! XD but ya, there is much more to put here what with the time travel and the 4th of July party. Lot's of fun to be had!**

**I do not own the Avengers team they belong to marvel and Stan Lee (God bless him)  
**

"Morning Alisha, how did you sleep?" Bruce asked from the kitchen.

"Like a rock, how else would I sleep?" She sassed, scratching at her bed head and walking over to look at what he was cooking.

"Pancakes with blueberries" Bruce answered her unspoken question.

"Cool, just as long as they are not strawberries. I am allergic" She said with a smile.

"Like mother like daughter. Guess you got that from Pepper. Is it a bad allergy?"

"Nothing like my mom's, my tong just get's itchy and numb. That's all." She said as she got some plates, utensils, jam, and syrup and set the table. She then went outside and gathered some purple and white wild flowers and put them in the middle of the table.

"Think we should wake Lance?" Alisha asked as she realized that Lance was not there.

"No, watch this" Bruce said with a wink, taking the pile of pancakes up the stairs. He went over to Lance's bedroom door and fanned the smell under the crack. A few moments go by before Alisha hears someone groan, the rustling of sheets, and a body hitting the floor hard.

The door opened and there stood a drowsy, bed headed Lance in all his boxer glory.

"Morning sunshine" Bruce and Alisha said together as Bruce held the plate of food away from his son. "Nope, you have to come downstairs to get some food."

Lances sleeping face turned neutral before he slammed the door closed.

"Ok, that was very strange of him. Is he ok?" She asked following Bruce back down the stairs.

"To tell you the truth, no. He has been like this for the past month. Standoffish. It almost seems like he is angry." Bruce said, serving himself some breakfast.

"Really? Why would he be angry?" Alisha asked as she did the same and poured syrup all over her pancakes.

"You. He thinks you are covering for Tyler. He has always thought that you are too nice to them and let them get away with too much." He said honestly, taking a bite of food.

"That's completely ridicules! He thinks Tyler did that to me?! Well in a way yes he did by keeping me from getting my serum, but he didn't know the repercussions!" She stammered while cutting her food up in frustration. "I mean if Tyler had done something to me, I would have called for him!"

"Like you did when Tyler was keeping your serum from you." Bruce said dryly.

Alisha opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, and then sighed. "I can see your point. But still, Tyler wouldn't do something like that!"

"Well, his past is against him on this one. He is known for being very mean to you in every why. You should have seen Steve chew him out."

"Why did Steve chew him out? How did he know?"

"Because he saw the way Tyler secluded himself during the conversation that day, when Fury was telling you what would be happening."

"Oh, I didn't notice."

"Well yah, you where kind of out of it. Tony was more worried than normal if you can believe that."

"I actually can't. But I guess there are many things about my Father that I don't know" She said before paying full attention to her food.

The next week went by slow, without Lance there to talk to Alisha really didn't have much to do. Most of the time she would sit in the middle of the field of wild flowers and meditate. It was harder to get the same results as in Asguard, but she could still feel the tickle of other creature's minds, even Bruce when he unexpectedly came to tell her something. Bruce and Lance had gone on 3 trips so far, taking a jeep out into the middle of the woods.

A week after she had arrived she overheard Lance and Bruce arguing before breakfast.

"Lance, you know this is stupid to avoid the problem! You know she wouldn't let anyone harm her without a fight." Bruce said firmly.

"I don't know that! I would like to think so but I don't know! It's all Tyler's fault. He did that to her. He nearly killed her."

"He didn't know, just like you and Halder. He wouldn't have done that if he had known."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he may be a brat but he has a sense of humanity. He's a brat, not a murderer. Talk to her Lance, she wants to be with you while she is here."

Alisha peeked around the corner and could see that Lance was clenching his fists in frustration. She shook her head and headed back to her room quietly, only to open the door and make a fuss coming around the corner. She stretched as she came into sight and smiled.

"Good morning Bruce, and Lance. I didn't expect you to be up this early. Or even at all." She said, she also used her ability to see what he was feeling. What she felt was an overpowering anger that gave her a headache. An anger that was on the brink of overflowing.

Lance tensed and then marched past her and upstairs.

"Looks like he is still angry about that incident on the hover carrier." She stated, getting some frozen waffles.

"He needs to talk to you, but he is too stubborn to admit it." Bruce said, sitting down across from her. "Well, after this I am going to go to my garden and do some more spring harvesting"

"Sounds awesome, fresh food." She smiled and the rest of breakfast was spent in silence.

Alisha sat, once again, meditating. Having already figured out how to add her sword and shield to her suit. She had asked her father to transport her suit to Tyler's place so she could work on it. She had also created a proto type for a small time travel device that she had already begun to piece together and had asked him to send other things over there with her suit. She was getting into her meditation and yoga stride when she felt someone else's mind coming behind her. Anger and nerves.

"Hi Lance, haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" She said, coming out of her warrior pose.

Lance looked away, his hands clenching into fists. "Why did you let him off just like that?"

"Because he didn't do anything but keep something he didn't know about away. He didn't know what it would do to me" She said firmly, staring at him. She didn't want to piss him off any more then he already was but he needed to let it go.

Lance glared at her. "That's no excuse! You have always been easy on them! Letting them off without even scolding them!"

"Sometimes, self guilt is worse than the guilt put there by others. I could see that they did feel bad when I didn't chew them out. Plus I am not their parents; I had no right to scold them when their Mom and Dad would have done the same, making it not as important because hearing the same thing over and over again loses its importance."

"But you didn't even fight back!" Lance yelled, stomping his foot.

"Excuse me?! Never fought back?! I fought back when we were kids. I fight by with my words! I don't let them walk all over me! I tell them off! Don't tell me you have not seen that because I know you have Lance."

"You still let them get away with their shenanigans during your 11th birthday."

"Because I am sure that the Avengers rained hell down on them. I talked with them before we were bombarded. They had been beaten down fairly badly. Plus I did do something that made them regret what they did." She said walking over to Lance and staring at him.

"That's still no excuse. It was YOU that they nearly killed, NOT the Avengers. YOU should have told them off!"

"Well I was kinda unable to do that because I was knocked out. So someone else had to, as I am sure you did"

"BUT I DIDN'T HERT YOU! THIS IS ABOUT TYLER BEING AN ASS NOT ABOUT ME!" He yelled.

"Ok, ok it's about Tyler being an ass, which he is. But he would never try and kill anyone, especially someone he has known for his entire life whose father could bring down hell on him." Alisha said calmly, trying to make Lance see reason.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT WHAT TYPE OF PERSON HE IS, HE NEARLY KILLD YOU!" Lance yelled. She could see his skin was beginning to turn green.

"Lance calm down. You need to calm down and listen." She said in a calm voice trying to get his attention again.

"NO, I WONT CALM DOWN!" he yelled and with that, Lance was replaced by Tank. Tank roared and then looked down at Alisha.

She stared back up at Tank, trying not to panic. She wasn't going to run or hide because then he would chase after her and probably hurt her.

"Ok, so Tank. Nice to officially meet you" She said with a smile.

"Why you not fight back?" Tank asked.

"I do fight back, more with my words. Because it makes a more lasting impression." She said. She was trying to stay calm.

"But they hurt you!" He said, slamming his fist on the ground. "They hurt you, I want hurt them!"

"NO TANK! I never let them get to me. I never let them hurt me. Yah Tyler may have punched me that last time, but I hit him back."

"STOP DEFENDING THEM!" Tank yelled in frustration. He picked her up and threw her from his anger.

Alisha went sailing thru the air, heading for a particularly solid tree before a green object came sight and lightly caught her. Hulk lightly put her down then stood up, glaring at Tank.

"No hurting little people when they no hurt you" Hulk said stomping over to Tank. Tank lowered his head, looked down, and growled.

"Little blue man didn't hurt little flying girl. Didn't know what would happen. Let it go now!" Hulk said, hitting Tank on his shoulder.

Alisha tensed up; waiting for a big fight, but Tank relaxed and nodded his head. Both of them slowly reverted back into Bruce and Lance. They looked at each other and sighed with relief. Lance looked a lot better as he ran over to her and helped her up.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"No I am ok. He was just angry at how I was letting Halder and Tyler off so easily all the time."

"He's not the only one, but it was his anger not mine. I know you have been standing up for yourself, and that you really don't let them get away with anything. Tank just wouldn't let it go." Lance said walking back to the cabin with her.

"Yah, I was just finishing collection some veggies for tonight when I heard Tank. I wasn't worried, just annoyed, or Hulk was." Bruce said, holding the door for her.

"Yah well, I am glad he came when he did or I would have many broken bones"

"Yah I know" Bruce said with a smile. Everything seemed a lot less tense and everyone seemed a lot happier all around.

"So, I really want to know, what is Asguard like?" Lance asked at dinner.

"It's absolutely beautiful! It's practically like a fantasy land from a story book. It perfectly combines modern living with the nature around it. Practically everything you could imagine was there."

"Unicorns?" Lance asked.

"In a way, yes. Where were horses with horns on them, and flying horses, and even something that looked like a griffin. My inner child had a nerdgasm."

"So would mine. Where there dragons as well?!" Lance asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately not. I had to read a book about all the animals on that world but there was nothing that even remotely looked like a dragon. Sorry."

"Awwwww man that sucks. Though I think I want to go to Asguard for my next vacation." Lance said to his Dad.

"Well that may possibly be able to happen, on the condition that Tank and Hulk have battles with some Asguardians. They do love their challenges and love to be pushed." Alisha said with a smile.

"I notice that you actually have muscles on your arms. Did they put you thru training with Halder?" Bruce asked.

"Yes they did and I have discovered something. I can't aim worth a damn with anything but my repulcers or throwing knives. That and I can't do anything with heavy weapons."

"Well I can see the heavier weapons but aim? Really? I didn't see that one. You always hit your mark with the replulcers." Bruce said, clearing the table.

"Yah that's what I thought as well, but I can't fire an arrow, or a spear, or even a rock. I don't know what it is but yah." She shrugged. They continued to talk about what Asguard was like before both Lance and Alisha fell asleep leaning on each other on the couch.

The rest of the month went by faster than the first week. Alisha was even able to come with Lance and Bruce on their training trips every now and then. Alisha could ask Tank to do something or tell him to do something and he would do it as long as he saw a reason to do it. If she asked him to jump into a lake he was ask why, but if she asked him if he could get something to eat he would be off getting deer and other things without any questions. Most of the time though she would exercise to get her strength and stamina up so she would be prepared for when she started training with Natasha again. She wanted to show Natasha that she had improved a lot.

Tony called her every day asking how she was doing before Pepper took the phone from him, telling Alisha that they loved her and to stay safe, and then hung up. Now Tony would call her when Pepper was asleep, every night at 2am her phone would be going off. She got to the point where her answer machine message was "Dad stop calling me, it is 2am, I am sleeping, unlike you I love to sleep. Stop calling me and go to bed or I will call Mom right now, wake her up, and have her beat you up."

The last 2 days were spent like the last time she was there. Movie night with junk food and soft things all over the floor. All movies genera's except horror movies, the boys had learned from last time. They all slept in the living room that night, even Bruce. When the hovercraft arrived she was pleased to see Clint there in the driver's seat. She said her good buys to Lance and Bruce and got in, heading to Tyler's house.

**She is now on her way to Tyler's place, hmmmmmm wonder what Tyler is going to do. I am still trying to decide what to do during the first encounter. He has had 2 months to think about what he has done to her in the past after seeing her condition, you think he is feeling like an ass and a hooligan now? Anyway, until next chapter!**

**LOVE TO ALL  
**


	24. A surprising occurrence

**Guess what, over 4,000 words in this chapter. Ug my fingers feel like they are going to fall off. But it is all worth it in the end. So Alisha is heading to the Rogers horse ranch. Wonder what will happen when Alisha and Tyler are under the same roof for an extended amount of time. Probably not what you think but you will have to read to find out! Have fun!**

**I do not onw the Avengers team they belong to marvel and Stan Lee (God bless him)  
**

"I am really nervous about this month Clint. I mean I know I am going to be at their house and I know Tyler won't try anything stupid while his Father is watching but…I am just nervous" Alisha said as she clicked on a darker layering to the window as she sun shone through.

"I know what you mean, but I had the pleasure of transporting Tiana to the hover carrier today and she didn't say anything about Tyler. That's always a good thing" Clint said as he leveled the craft out after they had taken off.

"If he tries anything, you are to call me right away. Understand young lady" Tony said from the back as he looked out into the sky ahead.

"I think I will tell Steve first then tell you when you pick me up so you don't make a nuisance of yourself" Alisha said, brushing her father off.

Tony sighed and went back to sit down. Pepper had decided to not come under the argument that 'Alisha is a big girl and can take care of herself. If you baby her to much she will begin to shun you'. He sat down in a huff, maybe Pepper was right.

Alisha's phone rang then. "Hello...Oh hey Mom…Yah I am fine…Yah Dad is here…Yes he is being annoying but he pulled back surprisingly…Yah I am safe and had a lot of fun with Lance…Ok love you too Mom"

"You know you can go to Steve if anything happens." Clint stated heading a bit West, Southwest.

"Yah, I know. I will if I don't feel comfortable. Hopefully he has learned from last time" She said balling her hands into fists, thinking of when Tyler last pulled something on her birthday.

Clint rolled his eyes and fell silent.

After 45 minutes in the air they touched down in the large backyard of the Rogers family house.

"Welcome back Alisha. It's been to long" Susan said. She went over to Alisha and gave her a big, welcoming hug. Steve shook her hand then, surprising her, gave her a hug as well.

"It's only been 2 months. Not long at all. So where are Tyler and Mira?"

"They are out taking care of their horse and colt. As you know one of our mares died and we just recently adopted another one. The previous owner didn't know she was pregnant. We told them and offered to give the colt back, but the guy said that we could keep him if we wanted. Mira wanted a horse of her own so we gave him to her. She takes care of him and Holmes every morning and evening. You will never guess what his name is" Steve said, walking into the medium sized two story house with her bags.

"Hmmmmmmm, Al, in memory of me?"

"No but close. She has named him…Stark" He said rolling his eyes. "She named him Stark because that was your last name. She actually wanted to name him Alisha, but we said no."

"Oh boy, imagine what type of horse he would be with a girly name like Alisha" She said sarcastically.

"Your suit and other things are in the barn. I don't want you spending all your time there ok? I will allow it because everyone needs a sanctuary now and then. But remember why you are here."

"To settle the differences and the grudge me and Tyler have" She sighed. Her bedroom was on the top floor across the hall from Mira's. Tyler had the basement and Susan and Steve had a bedroom on the main floor. It was a nice cozy house for four, even five. It felt homey and worn into.

"I really like this place, it feels welcoming"

"Thank you Alisha. I designed it myself. Oh and both your bedroom and Mira's have trap doors that lead to the attic. It used to be Tyler's before he needed space, he moved down to the basement 3 years ago when he started really growing."

Alisha had never actually spent the night here. She was too young to be left alone when she had the opportunities, and as she grew up she wanted to spend as little time with Tyler as possible.

"Alisha! You're here!"

"Mira! Yes I am here and am going to be sharing the upstairs with you! Thank goodness school is almost over for you" Alisha said as Mira ran over to her and jumped into her arms. "Wow, have you grown in the last 2 months. You seem taller. Or maybe I am shrinking. I hope it's the first one because I am to short as it is."

"No I have grown about an inch!"

"Wow, an inch?! Now that is impressive."

"Yah, it is impressive." Tyler said from the back door. He had on a guy's blue tank top, black jeans, and an actual cowboy hat.

"Wow, you can pull of any look now can you" She said. It was hard not to stare at his biceps and triceps. They even glistened with light mist from the morning. She stopped looking at his arms then turned her attention back to him in general.

He stood there for a few moments, and then walked over to her. He took the bag she had been holding, another one from his father, and walked up the stairs with it.

"Thanks, I guess. But you didn't have to do that I could have done it myself." Alisha said as she followed him and took her serum case.

"I wanted to help, at least a little" Tyler said, not making eye contact.

"Thanks I really do appreciate it. Now I just have one question." She said with a smile.

"Ok shoot."

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Tyler Rogers" She commanded softly, staring at him and pointing her finger at his chest.

"I am Tyler Rogers and I have done nothing to myself if you must know, well lately." He said with a smile.

Alisha's face contorted a bit at the remark. "Yah it's you. I really didn't need to know that by the way."

"Well, you asked" He said, opening the door for her with a half smile.

Alisha looked at him, still very confused, then before stepping into the room she scanned for any trip wires, buckets on the ceiling, and anything something glistening on the floor.

"I haven't booby trapped your room Alisha. Contrary to belief I have changed a bit in the past 2 months, thanks in part to Tia and Tera. They helped out a lot."

"Put you thru the ringer did they?" She asked as she unpacked her other bags as Steve and Clint brought them up for her. "I will have to thank them profusely by having them come with my when I finish my next project" She said as she pulled out the blue prints of her small time travel device.

"Well…in a matter of speaking. It was more along the lines of talking and discussing" Tyler said as he helped as much as he could, before giving up and just sitting on the floor. Alisha emptied all her bags but the one she had made on Asguard.

She had a full sized bed with red covers and white blankets. She had a wood desk to the right, a night stand to the left, a closet where she was hanging her jackets and more showy clothing, and a dresser with a mirror that flipped.

"What's in that one?" Tyler asked, pointing to the Asguard bag.

"My Asguardian clothes and gifts. I really don't want to pull them out because they are a bit to flashy for my tastes."

"What kind of gifts?"

"Clothing, some shoes, and a shield and sword" She stated, placing her bags under her bed and then sitting down in the comfy desk chair. Her charm bracelet jingling quietly on her left wrist.

"Really?! Weapons?! Well I feel kinda jealous." He said, folding his arms in front of him.

"Ok this is too much. What did your Dad, or my Dad, do to convince you to be this nice to me?! Or was it Tia and Tera?" she asked. She didn't want to be treated differently if other people where forcing him to. She did enjoy not being put down by him, but she didn't like other people to force others to do anything they didn't want to do.

"I swear I am just being myself. Can't I have a good conversation with an old friend?!" Tyler said in an annoyed and defensive voice.

"I hate to break it to you Tyler, but the way you have treated me in the past has been…well…let's just say that's not particularly how friends treat each other on a regular basis."

"Whatever" Tyler said, getting up and heading out the door.

After hearing the door to the basement close, Alisha gathered her blue prints and headed down as well. "Um Steve, would it be ok if I go to the barn and work on something for a while. I haven't been able to tinker in the last 2 months and I would really like to get my project at least built soon."

"Was Tyler being mean to you again" Steve asked.

It seemed to Alisha that everyone was on edge about her and Tyler being under the same roof for an extended amount of time. "No he wasn't. In fact, he was really nice. He just wanted to talk to me but I guess I frustrate everyone at some point."

"Well, you are your Father's daughter. Are you sure he didn't do or say anything?"

Alisha was getting a little annoyed at this. "Did my father threaten him? Is that why he is being so nice? Or did someone convince him against his will to be nice to me. Because if that is the case I really don't want that. It is nice to have him be nice to me for a change but it's still wrong to force someone to do something or act in some way unlike themselves."

"No I am positive that he has not been threatened or anything like that to act nice to you. That's why I am asking if he was a bit harsh with you. It's very strange and a bit unlike him. Maybe he has gotten out of the hole 'bully Alisha' stage." Steve confessed in a hushed tone.

"I agree, but I am glad he is acting of his own accord. Sooooooooo, can I go?"

Steve paused for a moment, weighing the options. "Yes you can, but come back in when lunch is ready. You can go back out depending what you are in the middle of."

"What do you mean?"

"I have worked with your father enough to know that there are steps you have to take when tinkering with anything. Just try not to blow up the barn and everything with it."

"I promise. And if that does happen I will come running into the house screaming bloody-murder." Alisha said as she ran back upstairs to get her shield and sword and then headed out to the barn.

She stepped in through the front and took a right, passing the family horses. She stopped at Holmes's stall.

"Hey buddy. Long time no see. How have you been" she said reaching her hand out, letting her horse come to her. He felt along her palm with his lips and then extended them to her shoulder where her hair was. He then though it would be a good idea to pull on a lock of her hair, making her head jerk. "Ha ha very funny Holmes." She said pulling on his harness and dislodging her hair from his lips. He was a soft pepper color with a brownish glint to it hair. His main was black with gray streeks. He seemed like an Arabian mixed with a Clydesdale but one could never tell when you bought them from an animal shelter.

She brushed her hands over his snout and up his face as he slowly stuck his head out and brushed his lips over her cheek. She extracted half an apple from a place near his stall and offered it to him before she resumed stroking his long face.

After he had finished munching, she kissed him on the snout and walked down to the end. The end right stall had been tricked out into her own personal work room. It was extended into the next stall so she had plenty of room to work. She inhaled the smell of animal and metal and tools and smiled.

3 hours later, and a lot of noise, she had her shield installed into the left wrist part and her sword in a pocket under the vibridium, programmed to pop out so she could use it. She had broken the shield into 1/6ths and then welded them back together so it could fold out into her arm and then unfold into the solid shield. She was very proud of her work. She was about to get in her suit and test it when a phone rang from the opposite wall of the barn. She walked over to it and answered "Rogers's family horse barn, how can I help you?"

"Alisha, I have been calling at the top of my lungs for the last 15 minutes. Guess this is the best way to reach you." Susan commented.

"Sorry, I was too focused on my work to pay attention to anything else." Alisha said truthfully.

"Well, lunch is ready. I made some grilled cheese with creamy tomato and chicken soup."

"Oh yah, this is what I have been looking forward to the most during my stay here; your amazing home cooking. I will be right there" Alisha said before hanging up the phone and sprinting out the barn and up to the back door.

The island on the other side of the kitchen counter was set up for the entire house to just sit and chill. Tyler was at one end and Mira was at the other. The stools where so high it looked like Mira had to climb up them.

"Alisha, sit next to me!" Mira exclaimed as she pointed to the stool next to her.

"Ok, I guess I could sit there" She said, slowly going over to the stool and hopping onto it.

"So what are you working on?" Susan asked.

"I am working on two things. One is a new addition to my suit. The other is a secret. I want to be sure it will work so I don't want anyone to know about it."

"Can I come and watch?" Mira asked before she took a big gooey bite of her grilled cheese sandwich.

"I don't know if that is a good idea Mira. We don't want you to get hurt." Steve said, sitting next to Alisha.

"Well, she could watch me test out the new features to my suit. Nothing flammable just something that pops and slides out." Alisha said, seeing Steve about to argue against it.

"That's so cool that you can make things like that suit!" Mira said, looking upon Alisha with much adoration and hero worship.

"Well technically my Father built it but I could build another one if I wanted to."

"Could you build on for me?"

At that question both Tyler and Steve spewed their drinks out of their mouth at Susan and yelled "Absolutely not!"

Alisha was trying very hard not to snicker or laugh at the now stock still Susan in front of them covered in liquid. Alisha got up, went over to the kitchen, got a hand town, and offered it to Susan.

"Thank you Alisha" She strained, took to towel, wiped her face and arms off, and then glared at her boys.

"Sorry honey. I was just…um…caught off guard?" Steve suggested while Tyler slowly moved off his chair.

Susan balled the now wet towel and threw it at Steve, took his plate and said "Make your own lunch" and gracefully walked to the bathroom to wash off.

Steve sat there, the towel over his face. "Well, that could have been worse."

"Dad, don't say that. You'll jinx it" Tyler said, taking his plate and moving outside. He didn't want his food to be taken as well. Alisha quickly finished her lunch and got to work cleaning up the kitchen so Susan wouldn't have to do it.

"Alisha you didn't have to do that. I was going to make Tyler do it." Susan said from the bathroom door.

"Well I just thought I would help out, you work so hard on cooking and cleaning I wanted to make it a little easier on you" Alisha said smiling.

"Oh that's very thoughtful." Susan smiled as she began to clean the plates.

Tyler walked by and whispered "Kiss ass" To Alisha.

"Maybe you should learn, it may come in handy" She whispered back and looking at Susan then back at him. "So Mira, want to see me test my suit?"

"YES!"She yelled and hoped down from her seat, reached up, grabbed her empty plate, and tossed it in the sink before following Alisha out to the barn. Alisha had the suit on in no time and contacted her father to tell him she was testing out some new modifications. Tony gave the ok and then she was ready.

"Are the shield and sword functioning's uploaded JARVIS?"

"Indeed they are Miss. Shall I activate them?"

"Hold on I have to get to a safer area." Alisha said before the face plate flipped up. "Ok Mira we are heading out to the horse arena just in case ok? I want you to stay on the outside while I test this." She said walking over to the gate.

"Ok, but I can still watch right?"

"Yes you can" Alisha then shut the gate while Mira climbed to get a better vantage point. Tyler was right behind his little sister, helping her to stay up by being a back brace.

"Can't wait to see this blow up in your face" Tyler said sarcastically.

Alisha rolled her eyes before the plate came down again.

"Ok let's try the shield" She said, taking a defensive stance and holding her left arm out "In 3, 2, 1" a section of her armor extended out and then unfolded in a very quick circle, forming into the shield. The shield was connected to her upper wrist so she could still use her repulcers if she needed to. "Appears to be functioning perfectly. JARVIS any faults or problems with it?"

"No Miss, the shield seems to be a perfect fit. Congratulations"

"Thank you JARVIS" Alisha said, swinging her arm around seeing how it affected her mobility, but nothing was wrong, she just couldn't stretch her wrist all the way back. "Ok now the sword."

"Yes Miss, spring activation ready on your command."

"Sword eject in 3, 2, 1" She raised her right arm so it was straight up pointing at the cealing and let the sword eject. It went sailing up and right into the support beam on the ceiling of the arena, the force causing her to lose balance and fall onto her back. "I wasn't expecting that" She commented, staring at the sword that was hilt deep into the wood. She could hear Tyler laughing. "It's a good thing I decided to do that in a covered aria or else it could have landed on the house and killed someone" Alisha stated.

Tyler stopped laughing and contemplated before surging and saying "Good point, it was still funny as hell watching that."

Alisha rolled her eyes as her shield refolded into her arm and fired up the jets. She hovered at the sword, getting a full grasp on it and the turned the jets off, planning on letting gravity do the work. Nothing happened. She looked up and growled in frustration. She pulled herself upside down, placed her feet on either side and pulled. The sword slowly came out of the wood. About half way out she stopped pulling and just hung there. It soon slid out and Alisha glided back down to the ground.

"JARVIS, reduce power on ejector and try again."

"By how much Miss."

"By 75%."

"Already done Miss and ready on your command."

"Eject in 3, 2, 1" She did the same and it sailed up, only half way to the ceiling. She caught the hilt and sighed. "Ok now reduce this power by 50% and I think we are good." She said. She did the test again. The sword ejected just above her hand so she could catch it right away. She nodded, satisfied with her results, and headed back to her work space. She took off her armor and smiled. "Job well done."

"That was so cool the way you flew up there, and then you where hanging from the ceiling, and then it shot up again and you caught it! I wish I could have a suit like that." Mira said, acting out everything that came out of her mouth.

"Yah it is cool, but it took a very long time to master. And it was very painful" Alisha stated as she walked off the platform with her suit on, closing the door to her lab and walking back to the house.

"It was still cool." Mira said, running ahead.

"So what did you think Ty?"

"I thought it was a little flash, overly done, and way too sneaky. So in general it was perfectly you." Tyler answered honestly.

"I am flashy, overly done, and sneaky?"

"Well you like to impress, you over dramatize things and do things over the top sometimes, and you are sneaky about what you plan and what you do. Tell me if I am wrong."

Alisha tried to but couldn't. He was right. "No you are right but that is just in front of people I don't know and when I want something. I tend to be more laid back all the other times." She stated jogging in front of him and turning around to face him and walk backwards.

"Yah I have noticed. You where really laid back when I did all thoughts things to you" Tyler said, placing a hand behind his head and not making eye contact with her.

"Well I grew use to it over time. It became a part of you." She said, stopping in front of him.

He came to a halt a foot away from her and stared at her. He took a deep breath "About that Alisha I..."

"Tyler, get in here, now!" Susan's voice came from the opened back door. "You are going to help me make dinner!"

Tyler sighed and looked at Alisha, an almost pleading expression on his face.

"You had better get in there before she gets any more upset" Alisha said in a quiet voice, walking behind him and pushing him to the door.

"Do I have to?"

"Well, if you want your mom happy for the rest of I don't know how long, you do" Alisha said with a smile.

Tyler smiled as well and went in. They were having chilly that night and Susan was making her sauce for lasagna that had to sit and simmer for 48 hours before it was good. During dinner they sat at the dining table and talked. They all wanted to know about Alisha's time in Asguard, so she went over everything. That night she went to sleep happy. She had thought that Tyler would be looking for another fight but was happily proven wrong.

"This is becoming more and more perfect. Even the soldier boy has a special place for her. My revenge just got even better" Loki said from the mirror as he watched Alisha sleep. "Sleep little Stark child, very soon you will help me avenge my failure your heroic family brought upon me" He said through gritted teeth and then vanished.

**What's Loki up to? How is he going to use Alisha to help him get back at the Avengers? So the plot thickens. We are nearing the time travling portion of the story. I don't know if I want it to be very long or semi short. Any thoughts about that? Should I make the time travle just a quick there and back or long? Tell me in the reviews!**

**LOVE TO ALL  
**


	25. The past is now

**Man this chapter just went right from my head to computer very easily. I just couldn't stop typing! Well these are the chapters everyone has been looking forward to the most ;D . Alisha is at Tyler's place and for once he is not being a complete ass! Wow what a shock. Well I think people will be pleasantly surprised with this chapter!**

**I do not own the Avengers team they belong to marvel and Stan Lee (God bless him)  
**

Over the next week Alisha and Tyler started talking more, getting to know one another. Of course they would push each other buttons, but nothing further then playful bantering between them. Like before Alisha was a bit on edge about Tyler's new attitude, but after the first 3 days she relaxed and enjoyed it, even if it wasn't permanent and stopped one day.

Alisha spent most of her nights in the barn, without telling Steve or Susan, working on her small time travel device. Instead of transporting a large object with someone inside, she had discovered that as long as you where touching the object, theoretically, your body and everything else would follow.

When she went out to the barn, she would wait till Steve and Susan went to bed. Once asleep she would go in the attic, open the window on the opposite side of the house from Steve and Susan's room, climb down a rope she had found in the barn, and slowly head over to the barn. She had placed a secret camera on the roof so she could check to see if anyone was coming, and if they where she would climb to the roof and wait for them to go inside until she pulled the string on her backpack and took a roundabout trip to the house and then sneak back into her room.

She didn't particularly like sneaking around but she really wanted to get this project finished with. She had decided to tell Steve what she had been up to this week the day before she left. That night she had finished the bracelet and was planning on testing it out when she thought of a way to take a large amount of power with her to the past to recharge the power cell she was using.

"Morning Susan" Alisha said around 7am.

"Morning Alisha. Here is a little something to eat before you go out and take care of Holmes" She said, handing Alisha an apple and some toast. "The rest will be ready when you get back."

"Thanks'" Alisha said, biting into the toast and putting the apple into her pocket. Since the second day there, she had been given the responsibility of taking care of her horse. She enjoyed spending time with the goof-of-a-horse. Every morning she would take him to a tether next to the arena with some tools, brushing him, cleaning the dirt and grime from his hooves, comb out his main an tail, then clipping a 12 foot rope to his harness and having him trot around her for a bit of wake up exercise. After that she would put him in the gated pasture behind the barn and put some hay down for him.

She spent an hour and a half out there before she left him in the pasture and headed back to the house. Mira and Steve where sitting at the island eating breakfast. Seemed like the family only ate at the dining table during diner.

"Morning everyone." She said as she sat down between Steve and Mira.

"Morning." Steve and Mira said as Susan put a plate of bacon, egg, and fruit down for her with a glass of milk. It smelt so good Alisha took a deep breath of the steam wafting off of it before she dug in.

"You really make the best food Susan. I always enjoy your cooking" She said between bites of her food.

"You don't have to say that every morning" Susan complained, but added some more bacon and eggs to her plate with a smile.

"But it's true. It's so good." Alisha smiled then continued eating. 10 minutes of appreciative silence go by before they all hear the door to the basement open up. Alisha turned around to see Tyler in his thin, baggy, pajama pants without shirt or shoes, and his bed head of dirty blond hair. The first time he came up like this Alisha couldn't help but blush at his beautifully naked chest, but since he did this every morning she grew use to it, even though she still blushed a little.

He looked over at Alisha, walked over to her, and before she could do anything he swiped a strip of bacon from her plate. She responded with an elbow in his side before she hovered over her food, fork at the ready. "And a good morning to you too, your royal pain-in-the-posterior."

"Hmmmmmm, good bacon." Tyler said with a smile, licking his fingers.

"Sit down Tyler. Your food is over here and stop stealing from other plates" Susan said, pointing her spatula at him. He lifted his hands defensively as he walked over and sat down. Tyler woke up every morning before the sun rose to take care of his horse, then after he was finished he would go right back to bed. Alisha couldn't really wrap her head around this fact until that night, when she was practically finished with her project and not paying attention to the camera, someone had knocked on her stall wall, making her jump and nearly drop her work.

"You know my Dad would be very irked if he found out this is what you have been doing instead of sleeping." He had said, leaning on the frame of the door, the moonlight from outside bringing out his outline.

"I know, I plan on telling him before I leave. I don't like to sneak around but I had to get this done before my Father saw. I want to knock the pants off him and show him I can be just as good as he is" Alisha said determinedly, putting her goggles back on and getting back to fusing some wires together. After about five minutes she stopped and looked behind her. "What are you doing out so early? The sun isn't even up."

"I always come out this early to take care of Sly. Then I go back to bed" he said shrugging and leaving her to her work.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Tyler asked, scooping some eggs into his mouth.

"Not very restful. I got interrupted but something large and slow and overly self confident" Alisha said, clearing her plate off and bringing it over to the sink with Mira right behind her.

"Hmmmmm, sounds like you have a problem Alisha." He said with a smiled, taking a bit out of a fresh ripe strawberry and smiling mischievously at her.

"Yah, I am going to have to fix it and soon" She smiled and looked over at him intently.

"I don't know, that thing may not be going anywhere any time soon. You never know" Tyler said, taking his own plate over to the sink as well. They both smiled at each other and turned around to have Mira, Steve, and Susan watching them with the most confused looks on their faces. Tyler looked at Alisha, popped a grape in his mouth, and winked at her on the side that no one could see. She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"Steve, would it be ok if I go back out to the barn for the first part of the day? I am just about finished with my project…Please" she added at the end to be polite.

"Sure, I see no problem. Unless Susan has something she wants you to do." Steve said, and then looked at his wife.

"Nope you are good. I have to take Mira to school anyway then go shopping for a little. Her last day is tomorrow then she is in 2nd grade next year." Susan said as she got Mira's school bag for her. "You guys are on your own for lunch today." And they were out the door.

"You heard the lady, go ahead." Steve said with a smile.

"Thanks" she smiled and ran out the door. She had her gold backpack on her because she had placed a few things in it from a few nights ago to work on while she was waiting for everyone to go to sleep; she spent an hour setting up the cells to charge to the arc reactor of her Iron Maiden suit. Once charged she had JARVIS run some scans and redo the calculations on her time travel notes and calibrations.

"All good Miss and if it is successful I do believe your father will be most envious and very proud." JARVIS said from the opened face plate of her suit.

"Thank you JARVIS, I am looking forward to that moment in time" She said as she slowly and carefully detached the charging wires from the chest of her suit. She put it on her right wrist and looked at it.

"Soooooooo, nice accessory you got there." Tyler said from behind her. Once again, he had snuck up on her twice in one day. She was going to have to put a motion detector in the camera if this kept up. Or she was going to have to keep her mental sweeping up even when working, something she hadn't been able to do yet.

"It's my project." She said going over it one last time before she was going to put it down and begin to make an arc reactor like the one in her suit, so she could charge the bracelet to get back after reconfiguring it with tools she was planning on bringing.

"So, what is it; a way to help your balance because I hate to tell you, but they have already done that." He said, walking over to her.

"No Tyler, I think it is MUCH more complicated than an electromagnetic pulse circulating threw a bracelet then into your body." Alisha sighed out, a little annoyed. He had been trying to get her to crack about her project every time he was out here with her. It was getting a little annoying.

Tyler looked at her and then placed his hand on the back on his neck, rubbing absentmindedly. "Do you have any plans tonight Alisha?" he asked.

Her back was facing him as she got back to work. "Well I am going to be working on this until I get it right so I don't know. It depends." She said to her project, not moving from her spot.

"Alisha you need to take a break. Relax a little. I know, how about a late night horseback ride?!" Tyler suggested, a little more hinting at something, leading her to something he had planned. He wanted to apologies to her for everything he had done to her, and he had found the best way to do it with the help of Tiana and Teralin.

"Like I said, it all depends on how I do with this" She said, still not facing him.

He glowered at her then walked up behind her. "Are you making a way to help you concentrate?"

"No."

"A method of making you smarter?"

"No" she said, placing her tool back down on the table.

"A way to make you more sexy?" he asked in a husky voice.

"NO Tyler, it is none of those. I told you to not bother me while I am working. You can watch and ask occasional questions that I may or may not answer, but when I tell you to stop, you need to stop" She said, pointing her right index finger at him.

Without warning, he grabbed her wrist and turned the time travel device on. It felt like she was being pulled threw a very small hole by her hand. She felt like she was going to be squeezed to death before everything stopped and she landed right on top of Tyler in the middle of a small ally. She took a deep breath to calm herself before she looked around. Somehow they were in Malibu and not in the New York country.

"No." She said, looking at the bracelet as it went out, lost of all power. "No, no, NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" She yelled shaking her arm and pressing the power button, even though she knew it wouldn't work.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad. Mine stopped working ages ago." A very old man said as he walked by them and disappeared into the crowd. He was balding slightly, had thin white hair that was straight past his ears, and an upbeat voice.

"Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhh what the hell just happened" Tyler said as he still lay on the ground.

Alisha turned her attention to the now rising Tyler and glared, striding over to him. She placed her hands on his sweatshirt, grasped the fabric firmly in her grip, and began shaking him as violently as a 5'3 small woman could shake a 6'1 leanish muscular man.

"Why the hell didn't you listen to me Tyler Bucky Rogers! Why couldn't you have just stopped talking and let me get back to work" She whispered venomously.

"Hey, no one can call me that but my Mom and Dad." Tyler said, taking her hands off of his sweatshirt and glaring down at her.

She balled her hands into fists and punched him in the side, making him fall to the ground. "We, are, in, the, PAST you fucking idiot, with no way of getting BACK!" she said right into his ear as he winced at the pain. She straitened up and though, pacing. Ok so they had traveled back into the past. Good news, her time travel device worked. Bad news, they where now stuck in the past until she could find a way to either build a new time travel device, highly unlikely, or charge her current one and reconfigure it to go back to the time they left. But where could she get that power?

As she was pacing, a bus stopped on the street with a picture of the Stark Expo and its opening date. She looked at it and then thought about when the Stark Expo first opened and what happened during that time.

"Excuse me?! Could you tell me today's date?" she asked a woman waiting next to the bus stop.

"Yes, it's April 28th. The Stark Expo opens today. Did you lose track of time?" the woman asked.

"In a way yes. Everything happened all at once." Alisha said, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"I know the feeling. Well if that's all, good luck with what you are doing" And the woman got on the bus that had the Stark Expo advertisement on it.

Alisha walked back to Tyler, who was rubbing his side profusely. "So what are we going to do?" he asked.

"YOU are going to shut up and let me think" She said pointing her piercing green blue eyes at him then continuing to pace and think. So this is the time when her father was having trouble with the palladium in his reactor. He was going to give his business to her Mother tomorrow and her Mother would need an assistant. She could ask for that job and also be able to get into Stark Industries to fix her bracelet. The problem was finding a power source she could use to power it up. She thought of everything besides her father's arc reactor but couldn't come up with anything powerful enough. She would have to get close to her father in this time to get some power. "Ok I have it. It's a stretch, but meh." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"What is it?" Tyler asked, fallowing her out of the ally.

"First, we need money. I can get that by selling my necklace." She said, taking off the necklace with the emerald on it that Thor had made for her.

"No Alisha that was a gift."

"We don't have any other choice Tyler. I really don't want to but I have to." She said regretfully and headed to the nearest jewelry story to sell it. She came back out 30 minutes later with $5,000 in her pocket. She first needed a laptop to hack into the records and create an alias as well as a spotless background and references that she had been with for volunteering and other jobs and currently graduated from college on running start in business management, over 21 years of age. She also needed the laptop to fill out an application. She then needed new clothes for her interview and while she was working there. Once she had finished that she had $2,000 left over for apartment and food. They also bought prepaid cell phones for the reference calls.

They decided to live in the same one bedroom apartment. She would have the bedroom, and he would have the couch. Luckily the room was already furnished. A month cost about $1,600 in the apartment but she was close to Stark Industry main building and if she needed it, she could hitch a ride from there.

The next day, she looked up on the Stark Industry website about job openings and saw the prerequisites and added them into her alias. She then filled out an application and sent in a picture of herself. "Ok, application sent. If we get a call here it's the interview. If we get a call on any of the three cell phones they are for references. I have each phone on a piece of paper describing who it is and what I worked there for. Just tell her I was a good worker." She said.

The day went by and all three cell phones got a call from Pepper herself. At the end of the day around 5pm the apartment got a call. She had an interview with Pepper the next day at the Malibu mansion at 10am. She said there will be a ride to pick her up at 9:30 and would depart with or without her at 9:35.

"Ok looks like things are going according to plan" Alisha said after she hung up.

Tyler smiled at her, placing an ice pack on his side. Alisha winced. "Does it hurt that bad?"

"You got me pretty good. I am bruising. But besides that, it's time to celebrate" He said pulling out some black liquorish rum and root beer.

"Tyler, you know we can't drink" Alisha sighed.

"Well back home, no, but here why not? Come on. Just one drink?" He smiled.

"Ok, one drink. To celebrate" She said with a smile.

He took two shot glasses out of a shelf, pored the dark liquid into it and then into a larger glass. Dumped some root beer in it and handed one to Alisha. "To the distant future!"

"To the future" she smiled and took a gulp. She could taste the rum, it tasted nice going down her throat.

"I also have something else for you" He said with a smile. He then opened the oven and pulled out some lasagna.

"Tyler?! Did you make that?"

"Not really, it's not my Mom's. It came out of a box. But I did add a few of my own things to it. It kinda feels like we are on our own now." He said, cutting up a piece and placing some bread on a plate.

"Um, Tyler, we are on our own. And if I don't get this job I don't know how we are going to get back" She sighed sitting down on the couch in a huff. Her backpack was hanging up on a hook on the wall. She had also made her serum all that afternoon while waiting for the phone calls and had swiped some needles from a narcotic dealer from the streets. She soaked them in liquor to disinfect them before putting her serum in the 4 she had gotten. The rest of her serum was in a glass bottle in the fridge.

"Alisha, remember what I said to you before this happened?"

"Yah you where bugging me about my project. At least you know now." She said sarcastically, and then slumped back down.

Tyler took her plate over to her and sat down next to her on the two cosigned couch. "Yah no kidding but I was talking about before that. I said you needed to relax. Just be yourself and nothing can go wrong." He said, handing her the plate and placing their drinks on the coffee table.

"Yah you are right. And my Mom did mention a long time ago that she once had an assistant that she liked very much but was unfortunately not with her for very long." She said with a hopeful smile.

"That's the spirit, not let's eat. I am starving" He said as he chowed down. Alisha smiled and did the same.

Before she went to bed that night, she picked out a white blouse and a dark green pant suit with black heels for tomorrow's interview. She took her serum, took a shower to get her hair detangled, and then went to bed feeling refreshed and ready for tomorrow's interview.

**I just had to put a Stan Lee cameo in there. I mean what is an avengers type of story without Stan Lee! *Bows to the creator of the marvel universe*. Soooooo, the part everyone has been waiting for since they read the first chapter is FINALLY HERE! Alisha is now in the past, with Tyler? Yes it's because of Tyler that she was in the past in the first place because he was being a bit of his old self. Apparently he doesn't like to be pointed at, go figure. But yes they are in the past, together. Wonder how they are going to do being together and living in practically the same room while they are trying to get back to the future. But untill the next chapter, you will just have to wait!**

**LOVE TO ALL  
**


	26. Flirting and bonding time

**YAY THE RAIN IS BACK! It hasn't rained here for the past 3 months and I missed it SOOOOO MUCH! I could smell the moisture in the air and it spured my creativity and filled my juices. I got right to work on this chapter while listinging to the rain sloshing down on my roof.**

**So, we left Alisha and Tyler in the past, in Iron Man 2 world, with Alisha going to go into an interview the next day. Lest see how she did.  
**

**I do not own the Avengers team the belong to marvel and Stan Lee (God bless him)  
**

"Alisha shut your alarm off, I don't have to get up early to take care of Sly so turn it off" Tyler moaned from the other room as Alisha's serum alarm went off.

She stretched, took a drink of water, and walked out of her bedroom. She was always dressed when she had come out in front of anyone except her Mom and Dad, but since they were sharing an apartment she let her pajama joy shine. She was wearing red short shorts with a gold tank top and black slippers when she came out of her room.

She walked over to the fridge, reached in for her serum and applied it. She turned back around and saw that Tyler was staring at her, his eyes half opened. "What? Do I have any extra appendages growing out of me?"

"No."

"Then why are you looking at me like that" She said, placing her hands on her hips and shifting her weight to one side.

"You have very nice legs, I had never seen them before so, yah, and a nice ass" He said turning back around and was dead asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"Uhmmmmm…ok that happened" She said in a slightly concerned voice. He hadn't looked awake at all so maybe he was talking about something or someone else. She looked down at her legs. She had shaved them last night and they looked like they always did, average with a little bit of runners muscles. Since it was 7am, she got changed into some stretchy pants and a tank top and took a little jog around the block for an hour.

She started having the feeling that she was being watched about 24 minutes into the jog. She looked behind her and could see no one fallowing her but she still kept her guard up. She looked again 5 minutes later and noticed that a silver convertible sports car was following behind her. She looked at the license plate, about to take down the number in her head and call the police when she recognized the number and immediately turned her head away. It was her Father's car, her Father was following her. She went a little faster; the car sped up a bit, after 4 more minutes she slowed down to a walk, hoping to get him bored. Seems like her Father was very persistent.

"Hey hot stuff, what do you have planned for the rest of the day." He asked after rolling down his window and winking at her.

"Interviews." She stated, still not looking at him. She was trying and concentrating very hard on not showing any sign of how completely disgusted she was and how vulgar it is to be hit-on by her Father.

"Why don't you skip them, call the boss and tell them you are with Tony Stark. I am sure they…"

She interrupted him. "Not…interested"

"Ouch, that hurt. Got some sting to you don't cha. Come on, taking a day off won't kill you. I have a nice place, we could have something to eat, and if we happen to have sex after then so be it." He said with a smile.

"Tony, I don't think she is interested." Happy said from the passenger seat.

"Shut up Happy, you are making me look bad." Tony whispered.

"Um I don't think you need him to successfully accomplish that Mr. Stark" Alisha said with a fake smile on her face, not making eye contact.

"Who asked you?" Tony said.

"No one, though I don't need to be asked to state an observation." She continued.

"Wow, thoughts are some big works." Tony said sarcastically.

Alisha stopped and looked at her Father. "If a word like 'observation' is a big work to you Mr. Stark, then how the hell did you become such a genius? Can't be by attitude because yours reeks like rotting meat that's been cooked on a car engine." She sassed.

Happy burst out laughing next to a stunned Tony Stark. "Well if you didn't want to hang, you could have said no."

"I did say no, but I guess the words 'not interested' are too big for a genius like you to understand." She said then continued walking.

"Can I get your number? A woman like you is a rarity indeed!" Happy yelled after her, an impressed look on his face.

"Na, but I do think you will be seeing more of me." She said with a smile.

Tony just stared. "What just happened? Did I just get turned down? Did my ass just get run over by a steam roller?"

"Yes and it was beautiful! How does it feel?" Happy asked. Tony was still following Alisha down the street.

"It feels awful. I guess this is how you feel all the time." Tony said. "Sure you don't want to change your mind?"

"I'm sure. See you later!" She said and turned the corner.

She waited till the car was out of sight before she let all her disgust out then placed her hands in her face and shook her head. Now seemed like a good time to head back, take a LONG shower, and get ready for her interview. When she walked through the door she was met with Tyler in an apron and masterfully moving around the small kitchen.

He looked over at her when she closed the door and stopped. "You look like you just puked."

"I think I should have but I didn't want to degrade myself anymore then I had been without my own consent." She said grabbing a plate and putting some of the food he was cooking onto it. "I just got majorly hit on by my own Father." She said in disgust.

Tyler looked at her then burst out laughing. "Your Father hit on you! HAHAHAHAHAHA oh God I wish I would have been there to see it."

"Well you where to busy sleeping after you made the comment of me having nice legs and a nice ass." She said taking a big fork full of eggs and shoving it into her mouth in anger. She heard stillness behind her, turned around, and saw that Tyler was stock still. "But I think you meant someone else. I mean you where practically still asleep." She said.

"Yah, practically asleep" He repeated and continued to cook something up.

After she took her shower, keeping her hair dry, she put on some light makeup to enhance her sharp features and her eyes, got her suit on, and waited for 9:28 to arrive. Once it did she met her ride right as it was pulling up. She hopped in and was ready for her interview.

"Good Morning Miss. Aurora. I am glad you weren't late" Pepper Pots said as she stood to greet her in the front of the mansion.

"I am glad too. This morning was a bit unnerving." Alisha said with a smile, shaking her Mother's hand. It was so strange seeing her Mother now and thinking that she doesn't know what was going to happen to her in less than 6 years.

"So, I see you have had some business management schooling, but only had jobs at lesser companies. Why is that?" Pepper asked, she went straight for the jugular.

"Well Miss. Pots, I worked in tough jobs first to build up work experience so I know what the other employees are going through so I may compensate for that, and to gain good strong references. I tried out for an assistant's job, but they said I needed references and job experience."

"Always a good idea to know how the entire business works and I see you have been trained in martial arts as well, you have many talents Miss. Aurora. I was wondering…"

"Miss. Pots. I am sorry to bother you on an interview, but someone is here to have you and Mr. Stark sign a form making you CEO." JARVIS said.

"Thank you JARVIS." Pepper said, and then stood up. "Don't mind him he…"

"Is the computer Mr. Stark invented to run the entire house and help him in his Iron Man suit. It's very fascinating." She said, standing up with her.

"Yes, would you care to come with me? We can continue the interview on foot."

"Of course Miss. Pots" Alisha said, following her. They opened the front door and there stood Natasha Romanoff.

"Hello, I am Natali Rushman, here for legal documents." Natasha said. Alisha tried very hard not to call her on her bluff. She didn't know that Natasha had been a part of this.

"Ah, yes. Ladies, please follow me." Pepper said, heading down a wing to the fitness room. Tony was having a boxing match with Happy at the time. They walked in as Happy and Tony where practicing in a boxing ring. They both stopped and watched.

"You, red hair black pants, front and center." Tony said, pulling up the top rope.

"I'm sorry he's a bit…" Pepper said.

"It's ok" 'Natali' said, handing the folder off to Alisha and going up. Alisha took it and went over to stand next to Pepper. She didn't look at it because she wasn't hired yet.

Tony came down and looked at her. The hairs on the back of Alisha's head where standing on end, but she said "Good afternoon Mr. Stark."

"You wanna go up there as well?" Tony asked.

"No but I will take winner" Alisha said aloud, looking at Natasha and Happy. They both gave a thumbs-up and went back to talking.

"I want to see how you handle yourself if you are going to be Pepper's assistant." He said, looking her up and down.

"I bet you would, especially after this morning's little run in" Alisha said professionally.

"What happened this morning?" Her Mother asked.

"While I was going for my morning jog, Mr. Stark came up and, quite obviously, asked me to skip my interview and 'hang' with him. Obviously I turned him down and told him I had interviews. He kept persisting so I had to use drastic measured." She said to Pepper.

"What did you do?"

"I basically steamrollered him into submission, verbally of course, with sarcastic remarks." Alisha said with a smile.

"Did she really?!" Pepper asked, staring at Tony.

"Oh, this was…the interview. Wait you are that girl?! Wow you clean up nice. No Pepper, she didn't." Tony said, looking Alisha up and down again and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes she did! And, might I say, it was a perfect work of art." Happy said from the ring.

"Well, that is impressive." Pepper said, smiling at Alisha.

"Now let's see if you can do it again." Tony said with an even bigger smile.

Alisha pinched the bridge of her nose before they all herd a crashing sound. Looking over they saw that Natasha had Happy pinned.

"Ok my turn. Do you mind Miss. Pots?" Alisha asked.

"Actually I would like to see if you really were trained in the martial arts, then maybe I will only need to hire one more body guard." Pepper said, taking the folder from Alisha.

She smiled, took off her heels, and then climbed into the ring.

"So, how good are you?" Natasha asked

"My master didn't give out belts if that's what you mean but I was trained by the best." Alisha said as they circled each other.

"And who would that be."

"Natasha Romanoff" Alisha smiled, taking a stance. She could just see the glint of surprise in the well trained neutral face of her future trainer's eyes. Natasha took her stance as well and then went for the first jab at Alisha's feet.

Alisha jumped, not being able to jump back and saw that Natasha was aiming a punch for her head. Alisha blocked it and jabbed her foot at Natasha's side. She flicked it away. They where testing each other. Little jabs and blocks, seeing what the other could do. Natasha then jumped at Alisha, aiming for her shoulders. Alisha side stepped to be met with Natasha's foot on her shoulder. Alisha grabbed her ankle and twisted under, flipping Natasha. The spy easily landed on her foot again, but not before she was hit in the side by Alisha. This harder, trying to find a week spot fighting went on for about 3 more minutes before Natasha got Alisha in a thigh hold. While Alisha was on the ground with Natasha on her chest, she brought her legs up and crossed them in front of the spy.

They turned and rolled to try and get loss before Alisha said "I may be a little paranoid, but it looks like Tony Stark is about to press a button. I wouldn't put it past him to have a giant tank of water above us, or mud, to pour down and make this more interesting. What do you think?"

She could see Natasha looking over at Tony and nodded her head. "Ok, let go in 3, 2, 1." They both let go and rolled off just as Tony pressed a button. Seconds later a pile of clear liquid came falling down from the ceiling.

Alisha went over to it because it smelled sweet. She placed her finger in it and licked it. "Coconut flavored watered down syrup. Now that is new, but along the lines of what I was getting at." Alisha said, smiled, and looked over at Natasha. "Nice fight Natali, tie?" She asked, sticking out her hand.

Natasha looked at it, and then shook it. "Tie, I hope to be seeing you again, real soon."

"I know you do. I am looking forward to it." Alisha smiled, and then went back to Pepper.

"Well, obviously you can fight. I already called your references and they gave you applauding reviews. I believe, Miss. Aurora, you have yourself a job as my assistant. Now let's see if you can keep it." Pepper said, extending her hand. Alisha smiled and shook it.

"What's first on the agenda." Alisha smiled.

"Make me a coffee." Tony said.

"Sorry, I don't work for you Mr. Stark. And you have two hands and no business to run. Can't you make it yourself? Or is that also too much for you to comprehend." Alisha asked, sarcastically. She saw Pepper smile a bit and heard Happy laughing in the ring. "Would you like a coffee Miss. Pots?"

"No, but thank you. I would like you to interview the next few people that are coming in to be Mr. Starks assistant. Here are their applications and here is a list of the qualifications and what they need to be able to do." Pepper said, handing her 3 folders and a list of qualifications.

Alisha looked them all over, memorizing each face and their application. "Should I ask what they think of Mr. Stark? Just in case they have no spine to stand up to him and help him get things finished?"

"Hay, I am standing right here! And I want Natali." Tony said.

Both Pepper and Alisha turned to face him and said "No."

"That is a good idea Alisha, you had better do that. If you need me I will be upstairs working." Pepper said.

"I forgot to mention, I don't have a car Miss. Pots. I don't know when I will be able to afforded one so, yah unfortunately not everyone in this room is made of money." She said, catching up with her Mother.

Pepper took out a piece of paper and wrote down a number. "Until you have a car, you can call Happy and he can give you lifts as long as it is business related."

"Yes ma'am." Alisha said with a smile and went downstairs.

4 hours later, Alisha came up and knocked on a door. "Come in."

"The interviews are over Miss. Pots."

"And."

"Well, the first one didn't have any credentials to stand on. I asked her a few simple questions and…I am going to be honest she was high. Like higher than the roof, high so I turned her away."

"Good idea. That's the last thing Tony needs right now."

"The second interviewee was practically dressed in a way that made it look like she was selling herself. I think she was expecting to be interviewed by Mr. Stark. Plus the fact that she had no idea what to do when you are to make appointments for anyone so I turned her down."

"Good. What about the last one."

"She was 45 minutes late. Considering how late Mr. Stark is and how much you have to go through to get him to anywhere on a decent timeframe I turned her down. Her excuse was traffic. I looked up her address and the traffic report and all around here there was no traffic at all." Alisha said, sitting down.

"That's a good idea, but now we have a problem. Tony has asked Natali to be his assistant and she said yes." Pepper said, looking at her cell phone.

Alisha sighed. "Well, he is Tony Stark. When has he ever done as he was told."

"To true. Thank you Alisha, for your help today. I can also see that your judgment of people is more based on facts and how they present themselves then what they are wearing and how much of a brown noser they are. You may go home; Happy is waiting right outside for you. Come to Stark industries at 9am tomorrow." Pepper said then took some papers off her desk and started reading them.

"Thank you Miss. Pots. Have a nice night and be safe." Alisha said, getting up and walking to the door.

"You can call me Pepper is you want."

"I am sorry, but I will call you Miss. Pots until I get to know you more. It's a force of habit. Good night." Alisha said and then went downstairs to find Tony there. "Mr. Stark."

"Soooooo, how where my interviews?"

"I am sure you would have loved them, which is partially why I let them go and Miss. Pots agreed with me." She said, walking to the front.

"Awwww that's too bad, well looks like Natali can keep her job then.'' Tony said triumphantly.

"Yes, I just hope that doesn't bit you in the ass down the road." Alisha said while she opened the front door and walked out with the last word. Happy was at the bottom of the steps with a black sleek car there.

"Miss. Aurora." He said, opening the door for her.

"Thank you Mr. Hogin, and thank you for driving me. I really do appreciate it." She said sliding in.

"It's no problem at all. Those where some sweet moves you pulled in the ring this morning. And I still can't get over how you trolled Tony into the ground."

"Thanks Mr. Hogin, I have trained with a very talented master since I was young. And I have had to deal with people like him since I was young as well. It's like second nature." She said, then gave him the address and was back at her apartment by 5pm.

She opened the door to find it dark inside. "Tyler? You here?" she asked into the dark while putting her jacket on the nearby couch. She turned on the lights to find herself in the middle of confetti and a sign saying congratulations. She looked around and saw that Tyler was nowhere to be found. "Oh you better not have had a party and left me out of it." She growled out, heading for her room to change.

"No he didn't. He actually just left to get some more calibration food." Natasha said, walking out of the shadows.

"I was expecting you to ambush me in the car, but to each their own. I know you have questions Miss. Romanoff, and I will answer them as best I can."

"You fight like me so I can guess you know my style, but how?"

"Because you trained me, I was not lying about that."

"I don't know you, but I know that Alisha Aurora is an alias name. Who are you?"

"I can't tell you that because it may ruin the current space time continuum." Alisha said, sitting down on the couch and taking off her heals.

"What do you mean currant space time continuum. Are you saying that you are from the future?"

"Correct, I am. Once you see me again in the future, you will know why I couldn't tell you who I was. Now I know you are part of the organization SHEILD and are currently watching Mr. Stark to see if he could be a member of the Avengers Initiative so we both know each other's secrets. All I am doing as Miss. Pots' assistant is trying to get some money because I am stuck here until I can find enough power to charge my travel device to get back to my time." Alisha said in a calm voice. She watched Natasha's reaction. "The only reason that I know what I know is because I know you from the future. I am not looking to harm anyone or get in anyone's way."

"I believe you, you are not giving any signs of lying, but I will be watching you, closely." Natasha said, then got up and went out the door.

"You don't change a bit Natasha." Alisha said smiling. It was nice to have some sort of constant in this time, something she could ground to, something familiar. Alisha got up and walked into her room, getting changed into her lazy pajamas. Some long fuzzy pajama pants and an old high school t-shirt that was a size to big for her. She washed her face and walked into the other room, and sat down on the couch.

About 34 minutes go by before the front door opens again. "Ok time to get started on some Fajitas." Tyler whispered to himself.

Alisha waited until he set the bags down before saying in a high pitched pleased voice "Oh that sounds delightful!" Tyler jumped and slipped on the polished tile, hitting the floor hard enough to make the room shake and the downstairs attendant yell to keep it down. "Tyler! Are you ok?" She asked, running over to him and kneeling next to him.

"Yah I am fine, I was going to surprise you with a congratulatory feast, but I guess it's not going to be a surprise now." He looked so down with disappointed.

Alisha smiled as he sat up so he was right next to her. "It's ok; I don't like big surprises anyway. My Dad ruined them for me during my 13th birthday. It was a disaster. Besides, it's the thought that counts" She said with a smile before kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Now let's cook us up some Mexican food!"

Tyler smiled after she kissed him, making sure not to show Alisha. He didn't really know why she could bring out this softer side of him, plus the other side of him so easily. It was strange. Tia and Tera had helped him out a bit but they didn't tell him everything because, they said, that he had to learn it for himself. He got up and started chopping the veggies.

Under carful surveillance and continues ordering, Alisha cooked up the chicken and veggies. For once, she didn't burn anything. "I DID IT! Wow I feel like I could cook anything now!" She said taking a little taste of it from the pan. "And it's not that bad."

"Well, congratulations again. Now let's eat." Tyler said serving up some chips and salsa as well.

The rest of the night was spent with Alisha telling Tyler about her day at work. How her Mother had become more lenient over time, how her father was a complete ass and a player in this time, and how Natasha had not changed at all. After dinner Alisha took her serum and sat down on the couch.

Tyler was cleaning up the confetti and plates in the kitchen. Since Alisha had done the cooking, he would clean up. Once he was finished, he walked around the couch only to find that Alisha was fast asleep on it. "Hey, Alisha, you are sleeping in my bed."

"mmmhmm" Alisha said in her sleep.

Tyler sighed and looked down at the youngest of the young avengers. Some of her locks of hair had escaped the pony-tail on her head and where covering parts of her peaceful sleeping face. She looked a lot younger and a lot more relaxed when she was sleeping. For some reason, she had always looked a bit older then she really was, mainly because she acted like it and she knew she could.

Tyler smiled, knowing that he preferred this face to the face she had when she was awake, even if it was rather cute when she really smiled and laughed. He hooked his left arm under her legs and wrapped his right arm around her back. He picked her up like she weighed nothing, which was accurate considering his strength, and walked over to her room.

In her sleep, she pulled her arms up and wrapped them around Tyler's neck, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

He brought her over to the bed and gently set her down and pulled the blankets over her. He saw her smiled in her sleep, roll to the right, and sigh as she drifted deeper into sleep. Tyler smiled to himself as he walked out of her room and slowly closed the door behind him.

**Sooooo, Tony was being a creeper to his future daughter. I wonder what he would do if he found out. Probably think that he would never have kids. But, thanks to her mothers training and experience with him, she handled it very well. YAY ALISHA! So looked like Tyler and Alisha are getting along fairly well. That's always a good thing. Any questions or concerns you have, don't be afraid to ask or state them! Please review!**

**I just realized that this is a very long chapter. I LOVE THE RAIN!  
**

**LOVE TO ALL  
**


	27. Party bash and making history

**Chapter 27 is up, the last part of this time travel adventure. I was struggling a lot with how to put this chapter into words for some reason. The main muse was not working with me this time. I finally just sat down and typed. Somehow I was able to make a coherent chapter out of having such writers block. I am not very proud of this chapter because I know I could do better but at the time this is the best I could do.**

**School and work have been beating my ass into submission, not to mention I have a lab science so there is 3 hours in a lab, zaping me of my energy every other week day. But enough of my complaining, TIME TO READ!  
**

**I do not own the Avengers they belong to marvel and Stan Lee (God bless him)  
**

For the next two days, Alisha proved her worth by planning her Mothers schedule for going to the race in Italy. She even planed for Tony as well to keep them together as much as possible. She called the pilot a head of time and told him to pick up at 12pm. She had told Tony to get there by 8am so he would be there on time. She made reservations for a hotel room over night and had already sent their bags over there so they would be ready on arrival.

The first day Pepper told Alisha that she wanted her to stay in Malibu, just in case something happened. She was glad because she really didn't want to go anywhere as a precaution. Tony was still being an ass, trying to get back at her for steamrollering him. But she never let him win, just to spite him. She still thought of him as her father and she loved to push his buttons. Happy was going with them so he gave Alisha the keys to the silver convertible and said to be careful.

On the third day, when Alisha was at the mansion with the TV on and doing some paperwork Pepper asked her to do, the channel switched to breaking news. She looked up, saw her Father getting his ass handed to him, then groaned and smacked her hand on her forehead. "Why." She sighed and picked up her phone to call Pepper.

"Hello Alisha, I guess it's just made its way to America?"

"What was he thinking jumping into that racing car?! He must have a death wish."

"No he is just incredibly impulsive. So have you gotten any calls yet?"

"Nope, do you want me to take any of them?"

"No, do not in any calls unless it is me or Rhodey. We are on our way back now, and I have the TV up and am watching it. You should be getting phone calls within 5 minutes."

"Shall I have JARVIS turn off the phone connection or put 'No Comment' on the answering machine?"

"Yes, please do both. Have it go straight to voice main and put 'No Comment'. Thank you Alisha for your help."

The phone began to ring. "And so it begins. Have a safe flight Miss. Pots, and give him a smack on the head from me."

"Will do." Pepper said before hanging up.

"You heard the boss JARVIS. Put a 'No Comment' on the answering machine and have all calls that are not Rhodey or Miss. Pots to voice mail."

"Already done Miss. Aurora."

5 hours later, Tony and Pepper walked thru the front door. "Welcome back Miss. Pots. Here is some coffee I made. It's going to be a long night. The phone hasn't stopped ringing." Alisha said, handing her mother the mug.

"What about me?" Tony asked.

"You are the one who caused this mess and we have to clean it up. You can make your coffee yourself." Alisha said, sitting down on the couch and opening her laptop next to Natasha. Alisha was just about to get started when an envelope was dropped in front of her. She took it and opened it. It was a birthday invitation. "What's this?"

"It's a birthday invite, duh" Tony said, making himself something to drink as Natasha and Pepper got to work on answering the phone calls.

"So I see but why are you giving this to me?"

"Because you are technically part of the family. Family is invited." Tony said, not facing her.

"Ok, I guess" She said and then got to work. The rest of the evening was spent answering reporter and journalists questions about how Iron Man had been outsmarted.

"Sooooo….looks like your dad actually was more of a show off in this time if you can believe that." Tyler said as Alisha walked thru the front door.

Alisha strides over to him and smacked him across the back of the head. "If you mention Iron Man or anything relating to my Father I will personally cut your balls off and feed them to the crows" She said before he could retort.

"You could have just said that instead of hitting me." Tyler commented as Alisha turned off the TV. "I mean what did I do?"

"You said something about him. I have been covering for that mans ass for the past 4 hours. I am about to kill him in his sleep." She strained. "But, number one, if he dies then I won't be born. Number two, he believes that he is going to die and very soon so I can't blame him for being impulsive" she said, sitting down next to him. "And I am sorry for hitting you. I am just so frustrated. I am surprised at how much my mom can take with him. I really want to know her breaking point and if he has crossed that line yet" She said, sinking down further into the couch.

"Yah I see what you are saying" Tyler offered her some take out Chinese food. She accepted it with some chop-sticks and started munching.

"Well, I was invited to his birthday party. I think I am going to go tomorrow. I'm not going to get him a present though." She said with a sigh. She was a bit curious about this. Pepper had talked to her about it as well and she wanted her to be there incase Tony went a little over the top.

"Can I come?"

"No, the less people there the better. I know he is going to do something stupid, I just know it" She sighed. She finished her food, got her serum in her, and went to sleep already having an outfit picked out for the party.

The next day was spent like the last, covering up Tony's ass and spending time with her Mother. They were planning on getting ready for his party at Pepper's place so Alisha brought her outfit with her. They got their makeup done and hair done and Alisha put on a red, shoulder strapped, shear dress with gold sparkles that glittered in the right light. The under of the dress was black and it went down to mid thigh. She had on gold pumps with little straps that went up her leg slightly.

"That is an amazing dress where did you get it?"

"I found it at a very small store. I loved it and got it for tonight. Shall we?" Alisha asked with a smile. They both walked down to the car and Pepper drove to the mansion. There were many cars and the laughter of many girls could be heard all the way from the parking lot. "Wow, he really doesn't hold back."

"Of cores not. Not our man" Pepper said with a sigh. Pepper took her present and went inside. "Could you get me something to drink Alisha?"

"Of cores, martini? Extra olives?"

"How did you know?"

"I am your assistant, it's my job to know" She said with a smile and walked over to the bar. She heard an explosion from the other room and came rushing in to find Pepper walking away from Tony and Natasha, who had an Iron Man gauntlet on. She went over to Pepper and overheard her talking to Rhodey. After he left she walked over to her, seeing her Father letting another woman use his tec. "Are you ok Pepper?"

"This is what you call a new low, but I will be fine. Wait did you just call me Pepper? Are we friends now?"

"Almost. There is just one more thing I need to do to make it official. I don't care if I get fired for it, he disserves it." Alisha said, spotting a fluffy white pie on the table. She walked over, takes the pie, and walked back to Tony with it out of sight. "Mr. Stark, I have your present."

"Really? Why don't you put it over there?" He asked, putting the other girl down from his shoulders.

"Because it's not wrapped. Do you still want it?"

"Well, I normally don't like to be handed things but…ok let's see it."

Alisha smiled, took the pie, and slammed it on his face. The coconut cream held the pie crust and plate in place while she turned and walked back to Pepper. "Want to have a girl's night out Pepper?"

Her Mother stared at the sputtering Tony and then back at Alisha. "Normally I would have to chew you out for that, but he really disserved that so I am going to let that slide. Let's go have a girl's night out" She said with a smile.

The both headed for the front door when Tony grabbed Alisha's shoulder. "You are fired."

"Technically Tony, she is under my employment. I didn't see her do anything harmful to the company or me so she is not fired. In fact, I think I am going to give her a raise. Let's go Alisha."

"Right behind you Pepper" She said, right next to her Mother. They drove off while Tony was still standing there with a dumbfound look on his face.

"I have wanted to do that ever since he flirted with me on the street." Alisha said, getting out of the car.

"Well, I will admit, it was beautiful." Pepper said and walked into the bar. It was relatively quiet because most of the patrons were at the Stark mansion for the party of the year. They ordered drinks and just sat there. "Why do I stay with him. Why do I put up with his shit. Why…just why?"

"Because you care about him." Alisha said before taking a drink of her chocolate martini. She looked at her Mother, her face contorted with questions. "You let him get away with some things because you don't want to make him feel bad. You make sure everything is just right for him because you really don't want him to worry. You stand up for him not only because it's your job, but because he has a special place in your heart and in your circle. You care about him a lot, but you have to know when enough's enough." She said, now drinking some water.

Pepper just sat there, staring at her glass. She smiled at Alisha and silently toasted to her. The screen fuzzed and there was the Stark Mansion with a silver Iron Man flying up-up-and-away into the night. "I think that's Rhodey, stealing the new suit because Tony was abusing his power."

"And you know what, I don't care. Lets finish our drinks and then get started on damage control tomorrow Alisha."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Pepper" Alisha smiled, raised her glass and laughed with her mother. It was nice spending time with her even though she didn't really know who Alisha was. Alisha hardly got any time to spend with her mother since she turned 14. She had been away from home for so long that she was never able to have a girl's night out. Alisha went back to the apartment that night with a big smile.

The next day was damage control to the point of ridiculousness, and surprising them both Natasha came in to help out. Alisha was at a desk right next to Pepper when Tony walked in with a bunch of strawberries. Alisha groaned and stood up. "I am going to get something to drink, anything I can get you Pepper?"

"Pepper. Are you all of a sudden friends now?"

"Yes, all thanks to you Mr. Stark. I should thank you, but after last night's mess up I don't feel very charitable." Alisha said sounding genuinely sweet. Years of practice with Tyler.

"Yes Alisha, could you get my ride please and bring my bags over." Pepper said, not looking at Tony.

"What, you're not going to stand up for me?!" Tony asked, confused. Him being use to Pepper always having his back.

Alisha smiled as she went out the door and herd Pepper say "No Anthony, I am not because she is right." Listening to her Mother yell at her Father had been one of Alisha's favorite things to do when she was mad at him for anything. It was a horrible thing to like and she knew it but at that moment she didn't care. All she knew was that her Mother disserved a lot more respect from her when she did get home, whenever that would be.

Alisha walked into Pepper's and her break room, got herself something to drink, and got Pepper her bags. She had just texted Happy to come up and get Pepper when he rounded the corner, coming from Peppers office. "I don't know about you, but the sound of Tony falling flat on his ass is like a chorus of angels to me."

"I can't but agree with you Happy, but I heard her call him Anthony, so that was just enough to appease me." Alisha said, handing him the bag.

"She called him by his full first name?! Wow she is pissed."

"Yes she is, so be on your best behavior." Alisha said, opening the door.

They walked in on Pepper glaring at the slumped over Tony and Natasha standing right next to the CEO. "I want you to take what you want to keep and go back home. What you don't take I am going to destroy." Pepper said as she got up and headed out the door.

"I am surprised you can keep your mouth shut about me" Natasha said as Tony got up and stalked over to Alisha.

"You knew who she was! Why didn't you tell us she was a spy" He said, pointing at Alisha.

"Because I don't know the Natasha Romanoff that is now." Alisha said.

"So you knew her before now?"

"No, it's actually the opposite." Natasha said, stalking past him.

"So she knows you from after. What is that sapos to mean?" He asked, watching them walk to the door and open it.

"You're the genus." Natasha stated.

"Figure it out." Alisha retorted as they walked out the doors and down the hall. "Be on your guard tonight. Something is going to happen."

"What's going to happen." Natasha demanded.

"If I tell you that would be very bad, I am pushing it just telling you now. Sorry" Alisha said as they split up, Natasha going down the elevator and Alisha going to the changing rooms to get back into her jeans and a t-shirt. Tonight was the night her Mother and Father would become a couple and Alisha was not going to miss it. She knew where they were going to land, what they were going to do, and when they were going to do it. Alisha couldn't miss this crucial point in her family's history. She had to get back to the apartment to tell Tyler and after that she would be heading to the roof. Since her Father was going to be in his Iron Man suit, she would ask for a little charge after everything and while his adrenalin was still going.

"So you ready to, maybe, go back home?" Alisha asked Tyler as she packed up her stuff and his stuff in a large bag.

"Well, to tell you the truth, no. I like living on my own, or with someone who knows me" Tyler said, blushing and placing his hand on his neck. She had deduced that it was a nerves habit of his.

"That's really sweet Tyler, but this is not our time. We have to go back. Maybe, you know, when I finish fully charging the time-bracelet, we could go see one of your fathers shows back in the 40's. What do you think?" Alisha said, placing the time-bracelet on her right wrist.

"Well, I don't know, we will see." Tyler said as he locked the door and they both headed down the steps. They were prepared just in case they had to make a quick getaway. If Tony figured out she was from the future then he would want to ask her questions. They couldn't have that happening so they packed. Tyler would be waiting in the coffee shop in the lobby while Alisha was out. If she came rushing down and grabbed the bag, he would return the keys to the landlord and then they would be off. If not, they were going to have to find a new place anyway. They just didn't want to make a scene.

Alisha took the bus over to the building where her Mother and Father would be landing. She climbed to the roof only to find Rhodey just making his landing. "Hello Rhodey, nice night for a little fresh air at high altitude?"

"Oh yah. You should try it." He remarked back.

"I have, and it's too cold." She smiled then saw Iron Man zooming in with Pepper. Alisha looked over at Rhodey and placed a finger on her lips and winked. He nodded and just sat there.

"I can't take this anymore, I am resigning. That's it." Pepper blurted out between huffs. Her hair had a windblown look to it as Tony cocked his head to the side.

"What did you just say?" He asked, walking towards her. "You're done? Well that's surprising, no wait it's not surprising. I get it; you don't have to make any excuses."

"I'm not making excuses. I am just very justified in my right…" Pepper said before Tony interrupted her.

"Hay, hay you disserve better. You've taken such good care of me. We've been in a tough spot and you got me threw it." He said, taking her hand in his. Alisha had to refrain from squealing and screaming. Her Father was actually attempting to be a sweat heart. _I guess he really can do it all_ Alisha thought, watching her parents.

"Thank you for understanding." Pepper said in a soft voice.

"Yah, yah let's talk clean up." Tony said, looking down at the now destroyed Stark expo. _One moment of shining glory, and then that mouth_ Alisha thought in annoyance as she shook her head.

"I'll handle the transition, it will be smooth" Pepper said in a calm voice.

"Ok what about the press because you only had the job for a week, that's going to seam…" Tony said before Pepper interjected

"Well with you it's like dog years" she said defiantly "I mean it's like the presidin…" At that moment, Tony made his move, pulling Pepper close and kissing her.

Alisha smiled. She took out her camera and took a picture. The light in the background and the light coming off her Fathers arc reactor was just enough to not have the flash. She slowly snuck over to Rhodey and sat down next to him and smiled.

They separated slowly, almost unwillingly. "Weird?" Tony asked.

"No it's not weird" Pepper said in a breathless voice.

"It's ok right?"

"Yah"

"Why don't you run that by me again?" He said, leaning into another kiss before he was interrupted.

"I thought it was weird. You two look like two seals fighting over a grape." Rhodey stated.

"Na I think that they are trying to swallow each other" Alisha said.

"You both should get lost." Tony said.

"We where hear first, get a roof." Rhodey stated. "Listen, my car was taken out in the fight so I am going to need to barrow this for a few."

"Nope sorry, I can't let you hand it over." Tony said.

"Wasn't a question" Rhodey said and jetted off.

"Thanks Rhodey!" Alisha yelled after him as she put her camera away. "Since we are talking about resignations I have to resign as well Pepper. It's about time I head home."

"But you just got the position. Why do you need to go?"

"Well I am getting a little home sick and I need to return because if I don't, bad things may happen." She said, trying not to give too much information.

"Like what?" Tony asked.

Alisha gaped at him. "How are you a genius?! Natali and I practically gave you the answer!"

"That you know her from after now? I still don't get it."

Alisha did a face palm and sighed. "Well, if I am going to go home, I need some power from your arc reactor to charge the battery cell." Alisha said, holding up her right hand with the time-bracelet.

"Any what makes you think I would let you touch this." He said, pointing to the reactor.

"Well, because if you don't, then it may ruin the current space time continuum." Alisha said with a smiled. "Now if you don't get it now I will definitely have to question if you are the real Tony Stark."

"Wait, are you saying you are from the future?!"

"Finally! He gets it. Yes I am from the future. If you don't believe me then ask JARVIS to do a full body scan checking for any signs of me lying" She said, turning in place.

"I have scanned her sir. She is indeed telling the truth." JARVIS said from the suit.

"Ok, so you need to charge your time travel device. Why not just plug it in?"

"Well, I was going to add that but my friend kind of activated it before I could add a return adapter to it." She said, blushing from embarrassment. "Plus you have the most powerful energy source on the planet. Please Mr. Stark" She asked, giving him the puppy dog pout.

"Well it is the most powerful thing on the planet. Alright why not, just a little energy." He said walking over to her.

Alisha placed some wires around the reactor and then said in a small voice "We will meet again Tony Stark, in about 5 years and 4 months. Just remember my hair, my small size, my stubbornness, and this" she said, pulling out the needle with the serum in it. She stuck it in her shoulder and said "It's a serum that slowly the functioning of the heart and lungs. It helps me to breath, don't forget"

She stepped away after taking the wires off and going over to Pepper, giving her a big hug. "Now if you will excuse me, I must go pick someone up" she said walking over to the ledge.

"Wait, I have questions I want to ask!" Tony said, walking after her.

"And I can't answer them even if I wanted to. Have a good life you two" And with that she ran to the ledge and jumped off. She pulled the strings and her backpack unfolded into her wings. She glided over the roof tops and weaved between close buildings, making sure that if her Father had been fallowing her that he wasn't anymore. She landed on the roof of her apartment building, folded up the wings, and headed downstairs. She nodded to Tyler, who returned the keys and fallowed her to the roof.

"Ok, it's fully charged so let's go" She said before taking a deep breath in. Tyler took her hand, and then placed his other hand around her right wrist. She pressed the power button and then felt the same feeling as before. The feeling of being pulled threw a very small hole before her feet landed on something solid. She didn't open her eyes until she felt Tyler clear his throat. She opened her eyes to be met with his chest against her cheek. She had somehow attached herself to him during the all the chaos of being pulled threw a werm hole.

"Did we make it back?" she asked.

Tyler looked around. They were in something that looked like her work aria in the barn. "I think we are but I don't know. And I don't know what time." He said.

The phone on the opposite wall began to ring. Alisha took off her time-bracelet and cautiously walked over to it. She picked it up and answered it with a "Hello?"

"Alisha it's time for lunch. And if Tyler is there bring him too." Susan said.

"Ok, but how long was I gone?"

"About 4 hours, now get over here before the food get's cold" And she hung up.

Alisha hung the phone up and then began to jump up and down screaming "WE MADE IT!" She jumped over to Tyler and began jumping up and down with him. "We had better get changed." She said, going into the bag and getting her's and his clothes that they had when they traveled to the past. She took off her jeans and shirt and began to put on her t-shirt when she sees Tyler looking away and blushing. "What's wrong?"

"You are changing in front of me. I don't want to be rude." He said in a shy voice.

_Sometimes this big strong guy could be really cute without even trying_ she thought and she put the t-shirt on. "Tyler, you have seen me in nothing but a towel. This is nothing" She said, then putt her pants and shoes on. "And I have seen you in nothing but your boxers."

"That is true" He said once she was changed. He just needed to take off his shirt and put his other one on. She did like his nice muscles. Not too big, but you could still see the muscles he had. They were just so happy to be back home that they just stood there and took everything in before Steve yelled at them to get in the house. They slowly made their way into the house, discussing whether to take the trip to the 40's or not.

**Hmmm, they are thinking about going to the 40's and seeing the 'Start Spangled Man With the Plan'. What do you think, should they go or should I continue and get to the 4th of July party? Let me know and please review!**

**LOVE TO ALL  
**


	28. Like and relationships

**Yay, so after a few nights of cramming for my big test I finally had time to sit down and write this chapter. I am greatly thankful for your guises input on this and a really enjoy reading it. **

**On a side note OMG I JUST WATCHED THE IRON MAN 3 TRAILER TODAY AND HAD A FULL BLOWN NERDGASM! This is going to be an epic movie! Ya I squealed like a sissy before I remembered I was at my schools Library and hastily made my escape before I had anyone kick me out. But MY GOD it was sooooooooo good. I am already making plans with a bunch of my friends to see the midnight premier.  
**

**So ya now that I have had my spaztastic adorably eccentric moment, SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE , I am super excited for you to read this next chapter, so enjoy!  
**

**I do not own the Avengers team they belong to marvel and Stan Lee (God bless him)  
**

"So…what where you both up to out there." Susan asked as they all ate their tuna sandwiches.

"Not much. Tyler was being annoying but that's nothing new." Alisha said with a faint teasing smile on her lips.

"Oh ouch, I wasn't that bad, considering." Ty said, softly smiling.

"Considering what?" Susan asked looking at them both. They had sat next to each other without even looking or thinking.

"Nothing" They both said together and then winked at each other.

"Ever feel like you have missed something" Susan asked Steve in a hushed voice as Tyler and Alisha bantered back and forth.

"All the time honey. Welcome to my world. I get nervous if it doesn't happen at least once a day" Steve said, finishing his sandwich and then kissing Susan on the cheek. "Thank you for the lunch Su."

She smiled and went back to cleaning the kitchen. Her ruffled apron covered with older stains.

"Well, all I know is that I am finished tinkering for the next week" Alisha sighed out.

"WHAT?! You, Alisha Stark, are finished with tinkering? Oh, that is music to my ears" Tyler joked with a goofy smile on his face.

"Which isn't much since, you know, you are tone deaf" Alisha smiled.

"Ouch that hurt. I can play music and sing" Tyler defended.

"Tyler you couldn't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on." Alisha retorted back.

"Well, when you put it that way. I guess your right" Tyler said graciously giving her the win.

"As I should be" she said, taking her plates. Tyler followed her up to her room. He leaned on the door frame, silently.

"Hey, since you are finished with the, you know, tinkering. I was wondering if you would like to take me up on my offer for a late night horseback ride tonight?" Tyler asked in a small voice, not making eye contact with her.

"Well, I don't know Tyler. I am still irked at you for sending us back to the past without a way to come back to this time" She said, letting it hang in the air. She was still a bit angry at him, but she had completely forgiven him. It was after all an accident. She just really liked to mess with him.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! Many times" He mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you" She said, turning to face him head on and placing a hand behind her ear.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For?"

"For sending us back in time."

"And?"

"And for interrupting you while you were working."

"And?" Alisha smiled.

"You are milking this for all it's worth aren't you" Ty glared.

"Well, considering what I have had to endure, yes." She stated simply.

He sighed. "And I am sorry for being a jerk 'today'. Are we cool?"

"Well I still don't know" She said with a joking smile.

"Ok I know you are just messing with me. Come on, are you in?" Tyler asked

"I still don't know; what time would we meet for the late night trail ride?"

Tyler's face brightened a bit. "About an hour before the sun sets; and bring a change of clothes."

"A change of clothes? Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"It's a surprise. You still in?"

Alisha had to think about it. She still didn't 100% trust him because of their past. Just because she had spent a week here with him being nice didn't fully mean that he had entirely changed. She looked at him and felt her heart skip a beat. His eyes where pleading for her to say yes, yearning for her to go with the plan. Of all the looks she had built immunity for, this was one she thought she would never be able to deny. "Yes I am still in." she sighed, giving into his pleading face.

"Perfect, I will knock on your door when it is time."He said, rushing down the stairs. She instantly heard the clattering of pots and pans and was left to think about what she had signed herself up for.

Alisha smiled and walked down to see what he was up to. She peeked around the corner and saw he had a pan in the oven before he closed it. He was also wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron with ruffles around the edges. His Mother's apron. She stifled her laughter with some effort. Him, in a frilly apron was just too good to pass up. She took out her camera and shot a picture of him strait on. She then slid out. "Sooooooooo, is this like a date?"

Tyler fumbled with a metal bowl he was holding before it came crashing to the ground. "You can't be down here while I do this Alisha!" He yelled, hastily taking off the apron and striding over to her, blocking her view of the kitchen.

"So is it?"

"Is it what?" He asked, pushing her up the stairs.

"Is it a date?" She asked with a smile.

He slipped on the steps and crashed down at the last word. "Date? A well…it's…we are just….." He fumbled over the words before he heard the timer going off. "Oh, yah I need to get that, you just go back to your room and I will get you when it's time" He hastily said before rushing back downstairs.

He was rather cute when flustered. "You never answered my question!" She yelled down from the hallway.

"Get back into your room Alisha" He retorted back defiantly.

Alisha smiled and went into her room, only to see Mira sitting on her bed. "Hey little squirt. How are you doing? Excited about summer break?" she said, walking over and sitting next to the little girl.

"Do you like my brother?"

"….define like."

"Do you like like him. Like my Mom and Dad like each other."

"Well, that's a hard question to answer Mira. There are many stages two people have to go through before they end up where Steve and Susan are. Me and your brother haven't gotten anywhere near that stage." She said, trying to describe being in any type of relationship to a child.

"You mean like having sex?"

"Now where did you hear that?" Alisha asked, staring down at Mira.

"From Tyler about 2 years ago. He was watching some type of movie" Mira said, innocently.

Alisha slowly placed her hand over her mouth, hiding the broad smile she had and said in a high voice "Is that right."

"Yah, I came downstairs for something to drink when I heard him say something in a groggy voice, almost like he was growling."

Alisha snorted, trying not to burst out laughing.

Mira continued, uninterrupted. "So I asked him about it. He just stared at me and harshly told me to go to bed. I asked him about the movie again and he said they were having sex. Is that a stage someone has to go through to like each other like my Mom and Dad?"

Alisha held up her hand, placed her face in the pillow and burst out laughing. Mira had caught her brother masturbating to a porn movie. This was just too much for Alisha to hold in. At least if she needed to reel Ty back in, she had perfect blackmail.

"Well Mira" She said, after calming herself down. She would not be able to look at Tyler without laughing for a while now. "Sometimes yes, but that's not a great stage to take if you are not already liking the guy. That is a few stages skipped which you should not do unless necessary."

"Oh" Mira said, looking a little more confused than before.

"My point being, your brother and I do like each other, for once, but we still have a long way to go before we are like your Mom and Dad. It is a possibility but something could happen to ether one of us to stop that. Understand a bit now?"

"Yah I think I do." Mira said with a smile.

"Good, and what you don't understand you will learn as you grow up. Or you could ask your parents."

"Ask them what?"

"Questions you may have. Don't worry about it now." Alisha said with a smile. They both talked about Mira's school for a bit before Mira had to go and finish her homework.

"I love little siblings. You never know what they are going to say or do" Susan said from the hallway.

"So you heard all that?" Alisha smiled.

"Oh yes, and thank you for answering the way you did. And by the way" She smiled and pulled out a video recorder.

Alisha smiled. "Are you going to show this to the family?"

"Only if you and Tyler like each other like me and Steve." She said, putting it away.

"So you are hoping?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. I just hope he cleaned up after himself."

"Did you have any suspicions during that time about leeks?"

"No."

"Then he cleaned up after himself." Alisha said with a smile and went over to her computer. "I am not allowed downstairs until this evening."

"Is that so? Well have fun" Susan said brightly before she disappeared down the stairs.

Alisha smiled to herself and logged into her Facebook. She took out her camera and posted the picture to her status with the title 'Kiss the Man Cook". She instantly got a like from her Father and a comment saying 'Stark Approved'. The after about 10 more minutes she got simultaneous comments from Bruce, Lance, and Tera all saying about the same thing. 'What in the world is he doing?' Then Tyler made a comment saying 'Hey, I make some good food, might as well look the part.' Her Mother liked it and Susan commented saying that he had better wash the apron. Her little family all in one place online.

After an hour on the computer she went over and picked up sketch book/note book, intending to doodle. She began to draw a new suit, and new Iron Maiden suit. Something to do because in real life, what she was drawing would never be possible. She was nearly finished when there was a knock at the door. She went over and opened it.

"Ready to go?" Tyler asked. He was dressed in a long sleeved stylish black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. He had even styled his hair back with gel. He had weather beaten jeans that where patched up here and there and yet still looked good. Man the guy could clean up. Unfortunately she had changed into her sweats when she had gotten into her room.

"Um, not really. I need to get changed. Doodling can make you forget about time" She said with a smile and then closed the door, rushing to get something on. She slapped on a pair of loose shaded jeans with a green mini skirt. She threw on a white and black striped T-shirt and a green, opened, long sleeved blouse like jacket and then put on her bandana. She grabbed her fingerless leather gloves and looked at herself in the mirror. She then opened the door and smiled. "Ok ready."

"Um, I think you forgot the shoes." Ty said, looking at her Thick brown sox.

"No I didn't, they are at the back door." She smiled, walked past him, and then down the stairs. The sun was just touching the horizon when she got her boots on. She then thought about something. "How are we going to see when the sun is gone?"

"We will wait till our eyes adjust and then press on. Well, I will" He said, passing her and heading for the barn.

From the far window on the right of the house, Steve and Susan where watching them go.

"Are you sure they are going to be ok?" Steve asked, sounding more like a worried Mother then Susan.

"Steve, they will be fine. Tyler knows the way."

"That's what I am afraid of. His past doesn't really help him in this matter" He said to Susan as he watched his son and Alisha walk into the barn.

"Steve" She said firmly, closing the book she had been reading. "He has been nothing but gracious to her this entire time. I can't help that somehow they went through something without us knowing and have become closer because of it."

"Yah you are probably right. Doesn't really help calm my nerves though."

"Personally I think he is much more smooth then you. You kind of bumbled like an idiot when you came to see my Grandmother. And you stumbled and slipped a lot. It was adorable in a pathetic way" She said, getting up and walking up behind him to rest her cheek on his back, stroking his shoulders with her thumbs. She felt him easily relax into her touch.

"Yah, thanks for reminding me." He sighed and closed the curtains, seeing Tyler coming out on Sly, followed by Alisha and Holmes.

"Ready to go?" Tyler asked, making sure his stirrups where the proper length.

"Almost. Holmes held his breath when I put his saddle on." She said, swinging her leg over and dropping to the ground.

Holmes's shoulders where right at her eye's, how she could get up there without help was impressive to him. Tyler watched her tighten her saddle, wait for Holmes to exhale, then tighten it some more.

"Ok, that should be good" She said, tasting it before smoothly jumping back on. She placed her feet in the stirrups and gave him the thumbs up. They had packed water proof jackets just in case. Tyler had put Sly's traveling saddle on, and the pockets where all full of stuff she couldn't see. It made her a bit nerves but she didn't comment on it

Tyler nudged Sly forward at a brisk trot before letting him kantar when they hit the opened field. Alisha was right next to him, urging Holmes to pick up the pace a little at a time before they were at a full run. The wind blowing their hair and the horses mains in the wind. Alisha was laughing as she moved with Holmes's movements, letting him loose. Once the hit the tree line they slowed down to a walk.

"Show off" Tyler said looking behind him at her.

"Well you rose to the bait. You just had to prove yourself" She said in a superior voice.

"And so I did, by winning" He said with a smile.

The sun had already gone below the horizon when they made their first stop. It was a small little meadow in the middle of thick woods. Some deer where already grazing there before they took off at Alisha and Tyler's arrival. They both slipped off the horses and walked around a little bit, letting their eyes adjust to the dark. Tyler had brought a flashlight just in case the stars where covered by clouds, but the night was clear and out in the middle of the country where there was no light pollution, you could still see very clearly even just by the star light.

After an hour and a half, they both got back on their horses and departed, Tyler leading the way.

"So where are we going?" Alisha asked.

"It's a surprise. Don't worry. It's not going to jump out at you are kill you in any way. I….well I." Tyler said, trying to find the right words.

"Are you trying to make up for my birthday? Because if you are I can tell you that I have already let it go. You don't have to make up for it." Alisha stated. It was true. She had entirely forgiven him. She had never really been one to hold grudges for very long and considering how much he had done in the past, it was a wonder why she wasn't still angry at him for everything.

"No it's not just your birthday. Its other things. You will understand when we get there."

"And where is there?"

Tyler pointed to a high ledge above them, overlooking the forest below. "There is there." He said and turned Sly to a small path.

"Are you sure it's safe?" She said fallowing him.

"Yes, I use to come up here and do a bit of thinking. Tia and Tera both wanted to talk to me so I showed them that place. It's like a confession ledge. You get the feeling like it's privet up there. Like no one can hear you but the people you are with. And it has a beautiful view when the sun rises behind it and shined onto the forest below." He said, following the trail up a steep slope.

Alisha followed him. "And what did you guys talk about?"

"Can't say, what happened on the ledge, stays on the ledge. It's not that long of a clime." He said as the path did a few switch backs against the rocky ledge.

17 minutes later they were just leveling out when Tyler stopped Sly and slid off. Alisha did the same and tied Holmes up on a long piece of rope near some grass.

"Ok, this part you need to be blindfolded" He said, pulling out a black piece of cloth.

She looked at it, then back at him, a little apprehensive. "I don't know about that part."

"It's ok. I am not going to do anything and if you get to uncomfortable you can take it off." He said, offering her the cloth.

She sighed, took it, and put it on. It was strange being blindfolded. She extended her hands out in front of her, not sure what to do before Tyler took her hands in his, slowly. They were so warm and rough. Worker hands, her Mother would have called them. He placed on of her hands on his shoulder and slowly walked forward. He warned her if he saw a ditch or a rock or stump coming out of the ground. Just a few seconds of walked and he stopped. "Can I take it off now?"

"Only if you feel uncomfortable. But it's not entirely ready yet." he said, walking in front of her. "All you have to do is wait right there until I say to take off the blindfold."

She took a deep breath in, fighting against the urge to get suspicious of him. "Ok I will wait." She sighed.

She could hear him smile before he brought her down to sit. After that there was much back and forth going from the horses to where the place was. She was slowly getting a bit panicked and asked him every few minutes if he was ready.

"Can I take it off?"

"Yes you can" He said.

She hooked the bottom of the cloth with her thumbs and brought them up, her eyes opened. When she saw what he had done, she gasped.

**A cliff hanger Muahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahaha *Gasps for air* Hahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa, had lost of fun writing this after my test because I could just let my creativity flow right out. What did she gasp at? Tune in next time to find out, I'm Wolveyaon signing off!. Please review, it helps with creativity!**

**LOVE TO ALL  
**


	29. A heartfelt apology and good cooking

**Wow, this was a fun chapter that I have been waiting a long time to type out and post up! So YAY read on to see what Tyler did**

**I do not own the Avengers bla bla bla bla Stan Lee (God bless him) I think you know by now  
**

Alisha opened her eyes and gasped. There, right in front of her, was a small table with small feminine brass chairs, one on each side. The table was lit by a couple candles on a stand making the place around them have a soft glow. There where plates and silverware and even napkins. There was also a mini propane tank that was heating up something on a very small stove. There where wild flowers all over the place, most of them red and gold but there were some blue and purple here and there. There where white lights hanging from a nearby tree and bulbs of colored glass were shining from the lights all around. The fireflies where busy floating around everything.

She slowly walked up to the table, to look at what was on it. She saw the food and her stomach gave a particularly laud growl. Her favorite food was there. Spaghetti squash and meat sauce, avocado salad with orange slices and raspberry vinaigrette, vegetable minestrone soup, a fresh fruit salad, and cooking on the stove where two servings of lasagna. He had a cooler with other food in it and drinks as well. Her eyes began to water at the beauty. All of this he did, but why?

"You did all of this in just a few short hours?" She asked, now looking at Tyler, her heart skipping a beat for the second time that night. His face was lightly lit by the candles as the fireflies softly brightened and dimmed around him.

"Well, not all of it. I had been setting this up all week. The food I did during the short few hours and the lighting of the candles and lights I did just now as well as set up the food" He said, going over to her and sitting her down. "The lights are just dim enough so you can still see the stars."

"So it is" She said looking up and seeing the Milky Way. "Why did you do this?"

"Because" He said, placing his hand behind his neck again. He was really nerves that he would mess up his apology. He had been planning this for the last two months with Tiana and Teralin. After he got chewed out by Tia, he had told her that he intended to apologies to her in a very special way. Tia listened to everything he had and helped him planned and told him to make it more special by doing it at night since Alisha loved the night sky and all its wonders and telling him about her favorite foods. Tera had hit him before he could explain, and then helped by allowing him to practice his apology with her, giving him helpful hints, which he couldn't remember for the life of him right now, about what to say and how to say it.

"Because?" She asked. He was chewing his lip and little and not making eye contact. "Tyler, you can tell me anything you know. After all we are practically family."

"Yah, well, here I go" He said before taking a deep breath. "Alisha, I know I have been a complete jerk to you since we where kids. I don't know why you aren't mad at me for it. One would think you would never trust me again."

"Almost. I was willing to give you one more chance by coming with you and getting blindfolded. And boy did it pay off" She said with a smile, trying to get him to relaxed a bit.

He smiled. "For everything I did, and have done to you in the past. I truly regret it and am entirely sorry for doing it. I was a fool. I am a person who thinks everyone should be treated equally, and I saw how all of our parents were treating you differently than the rest of us and…I don't know what happened to make me do the things I did. It wasn't until you had that little episode 2 months ago that I realized that they were treating you like that for a very big reason. I also was told by both Tia and Tera that you never wanted to be treated differently; and that is why you never told the rest of us. I am kind of glad you didn't tell us because I know I would have blown it out the window and done something really stupid and probably would have really hurt you. I don't know why I acted the way, I still don't know and it's driving me crazy. But that is still no excuse for teasing you and making you feel inferior and nearly killing you twice. I am truly sorry Alisha, I just hope that one day you will forgive me" He said then sighed.

He looked up to meet her eyes and was surprised and a bit panicked. She was staring at him, her green eyes focused on him, but the strangest part was that she had tears running down her face. She was crying.

"Alisha, I am so sorry. I didn't want to make you cry I just wanted to apologize." He said grabbing a spare napkin and handing it to her.

She made a hiccupping sound before she dabbed her eyes clean, sniffling. "It's not you it's me."

"How is it you and not me?" Tyler asked, kneeling down in front of her so he was at eye level with her.

"Because all this time I though you hated me. I had thought you never wanted me around. I know I was getting special treatment from the other adults and I hated it, but I was afraid that you would shun me even more if I told you about my condition" She said between hiccups and sniffles. "I am just so relieved that you don't hate me and you never did."

Tyler sighed, placing a hand on her knee and offering her another napkin. She graciously took it, blew her nose in it, and with one final hiccup smiled at him. One of her true smiles. His heart swelled to almost bursting.

"Thank you for everything Ty, but you didn't have to do this. I had already forgiven you for everything a long time ago. I just accepted that it was a part of you that I had to get use to." She said with a sigh, placing her hand on top of his.

"Alisha, I wanted to do this, to really apologies and make it special. You should never have had to put up with that. Though you did fight back in your own way. I had to get stitches on my back after that big incident with Tank at the mansion." He said with a smile.

She instantly got worried. "Did you really? Where you ok?"

"I am still here aren't I?"

"I guess you're right. Um, about that" She said as Tyler stood up and went over to the small stove. "When I woke up, my Dad said something."

"What did he say?"

"He said that you saved me. He said that you picked me up when Lance changed and pulled me over to a safer place, then something hit you and you where knocked out."

"Yah that happened. Tank threw me away from you and I hit something sharp with my back. Bruce stitched me up. I don't know why I did it, my body just moved. I can't even remember what I was thinking. All I do remember thinking was that my wound really hurt while I was waiting for you in the water when you called Fury." He said, taking the plates from the table and serving up some lasagna.

"Oh, thank you for saving me." She said, taking her plate from him and then serving herself some salad and Spaghetti Squash with the sauce. Tyler offered some water and root beer. She took it and they began to talk about what happened during their time with the others. Tyler's time with Tia and Tera was harmful in the beginning but after he told them what he told her, they went easy on him and helped out. She was going to have to thank them both profusely about this. Maybe she could make them some type of gauntlet like the one's her Father had her had in their suits.

Once they were finished with dinner, he brought out some chocolate and peanut butter cheese cake that he had put at the bottom of the cooler and piled ice over to keep it cool. As they were eating, Alisha pointed out constellations, and other galaxies in the night sky. She taught him how to navigate by the stars during the summer. It had gotten cold even though it was summer, so they put on their warm jackets.

"So when are we heading back?" She asked after laughing at a Hitler joke Tyler had told her.

"Tomorrow morning. It's suicide going DOWN that trail at night. Besides, aren't you tired?" He asked, before yawning himself.

She yawned then shook her head. "Did you bring sleeping bags?"

"That is so weird, it's like you read my mind" He sassed, pulling out two thick sleeping bags. One blue and the other green. They both moved the table and chairs off a mat and placed the sleeping bags down on them.

"It's a good think I brought a spare serum with me" She said with a smile. "But I forgot my serum alarm" She said in a slightly panicked voice.

"What time do you need to be up?"

"Well I took the serum at about 8, right before we left so 8am."

Tyler pulled out his phone and set the alarm. "I will wake you if you don't wake up"

"Thanks Ty" She said, going over to him and hugging him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Including all the things my Father has done for me. Good night" She said, slipping into her sleeping bad and zipping herself all the way in.

Tyler just sat there, a broad smile on his face; unaware that a satellite was watching them.

"Well, he didn't botch it for once. I think he did rather well." Tera said, watching her computer screen.

"Are you sure this is legal?" Lance asked, watching as well. He had never seen Alisha so happy before, even when she was with him.

"It's a SHIELD satellite. If anyone asks, I was simply checking in on Tyler and Alisha, to see if they had killed each other yet." She smiled before kissing Lance on the cheek. "Now go to bed."

"Maybe after you give me one more on the other cheek. You know how I like things symmetrical" He said, turning his head.

"Well since you asked so nicely" She said, kissing him again before they both went to bed in the cabin on the mountain.

ooOOoo

Beep beep, Beep beep, Beep beep.

"Ok ok I'm up" Alisha moaned from her sleeping bag. She unzipped it to find the ground covered in dew. The sky was turning from red to orange. The sun was about to rise. She got out of her sleeping bag to find Tyler, over at the stove cooking up breakfast.

"Eggs sunny side up and runny right?" He asked, flipping the eggs over.

"Yup, man are you good" She said and she stood out of her sleeping bag. She stretched, a few of her sore bones cracking into place, before she walked over to Holmes, getting her vile and needle. Once finished, she grabbed her extra clothes, only to find that her shirt was missing. "My shirt is gone" She said, digging through the pack.

"What? Really?" Tyler asked, going over to her.

"Yah, it was a blue one that I use to wear when I went to gaming conventions with my Jr. High friends." She groaned, disappointed. "A lot of memories came with that shirt."

"Maybe it fell out. We will look for it on our way back. Do you still want a shirt?" He asked. He was still in his white t-shirt and patched pants.

"Do you have one in my size?"

"No but you could borrow mine until we get back. I don't care." He said, pulling out a dark blue large take top shirt.

"Sure, but if it's too big for me I am stealing your light jacket" She said with a smile, heading over to the woods. She took off her white and black striped T, the green mini skirt, and her jeans before putting on a pair of black jeans and his dark blue man tank top. It was very loose on her but it was long and warmish. It did go down low to reveal a lot of her chest, but not too low to make her look slutty. She walked back up, putting on her green jacket and smiled. "It's ok. I will give it back when we get back to the house."

"I have to say, you look good in blue as well. Is there any color you don't look good in?"

"Neon colors and pink" She said with a smile.

"I don't think anyone looks good in neon" He said, bringing two steaming plates over. He led her to the edge and sat down, his feet dangling. She slowly sat down; making sure the ledge was safe. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"I am not afraid of heights. I am afraid of falling off of them" She said pointedly, after approving that the ledge was safe and sitting down, letting her feed dangle.

"Oh my mistake" He said sarcastically and begat to eat.

The sun came up over the horizon behind them and lit up the forest below. "Tyler look" She whispered, pointing down to a meadow.

Down below, 70 feet away from the bottom of the ledge, in the middle of an opened spot in the forest, stood a large gray wolf. He was standing there, looking behind him. He didn't move until 3 very cute wolf pups came out of the edge and into view.

"Awwwwwwwwww, they are so cute. They must have just left the den. See how they stumble a little and their size to the larger wolf" She said, pointing out as one of the puppies did a face plant into the grass. She giggled as the Alpha looked down at the pup. They made their way to the other side of the valley with three other wolves following close behind them.

"That was beautiful. A good start to the day" He said as he stretched. He got up and began to pack up all the plates and utensils. He had packed the perfect amount of food so that everyone ate their share and there was nothing left. He locked the cooler up and hoisted it up by a rope, letting it dangle between two trees. "So the bears won't get it. I have some nice drinks in there that I don't want to lose. Ready to go?"

"Yup" She said with a smile. She untied Holmes and hopped on. The ride back home was longer because they were just walking and talking. Tyler kept sight of the trail but they talked about a lot of things, catching up on lost time. They asked each other questions like what they looked for in friends, how could one tell a good friend from a bad friend, what type of music they liked, what they wanted to do with their life, and deeper questions that accentuated ones personality and how they though.

"Do you hear laughing?" Susan asked from the living room of the Rogers home. The back door was opened to let in the cool breeze.

"Yah it sounds like Alisha" Steve said. He got up from reading the news paper and looked outside. There was Tyler and Alisha, riding side by side, laughing together.

"From what I hear I think it went perfectly. Or it went so horribly that they are laughing about it" She said, turning on the news again. Tony was on it, talking about his next invention to help the world. "You know, for all his show he is quite the sweet heart and a really nice man."

"Yah, tell that to Fury. You should see what he does during the Avenger's meeting" Steve said, sitting back down. "But you are right; he is a good man who doesn't want to lose any more of his life then what he has already lost."

"Yah, it hit him pretty bad when we all knew Alisha was going to be safe. He never fully recovered his Devil-may-care attitude afterwards. The fact he had lost two sons. I can't imagine loosing ether of my kids"

"We won't have to because I would never let that happen, nor would the rest of our dysfunctional family" Steve said with a smile.

"Ok, that was fun. We should make that an annual thing, just you and me and your epic cooking" Alisha said with a smile, brushing Holmes's pepper colored fur out before putting him away.

"I think we could make that happen" Tyler said with a half smile.

They laughed and talked all the way up to the house.

"Had a good night?" Steve asked, looking up from his paper. He stared at Alisha and her shirt. "Is that Tyler's shirt?"

"Yah it is. He offered it to me because…OH MY GOSH we forgot to look for my shirt!"

"We could go back out there and look for it." Tyler suggested.

"Na it's ok. I haven't heard from my Jr. High friends in a long time anyway. It's was just the memories attached to the shirt that I valued. I still have them" She said with a sigh. Her legs where hurting her and she really didn't want to get back onto her horse again that day.

"Well if I see it, I will grab it for you." Tyler said.

"Awwww thanks Ty, that's really sweet."

"My son, being sweet? What happened up there?" Steve asked.

"Steve, don't ask questions that you can handle the answer to." Susan said, turning off the TV and opening her book.

Alisha and Tyler looked at each other and smiled mischievously. "You know she is right Steve." Alisha stated.

"What did you two do?" Steve said more firmly.

"What happens on the ledge stays on the ledge" Tyler stated.

"Young man, if you did what I think you did you can start packing your bags right now" Steve said firmly, standing up and looking down at his son.

"Steve, we just talked, we where messing with you" Alisha said with a laugh.

"I get that enough from your Father, now you. Why me?" He asked, sitting back down.

"Because you are an easy target" She said with a smile.

Tyler swallowed and coughed. His Father was scary when he wanted to be. "Thanks for that Alisha."

"Well it's the truth. Now is there anything I can help with?"

"Would you like to come with me to town and get some more things for the 4th of July party we are hosting?" Susan asked getting up.

"Sure, why not."

"Can I come too?" Mira asked.

"Not this time Mira honey. Next time for sure" Susan said with a smile. "Why don't you play with your brother."

"OK" Mira smiled and grabbed onto Tyler's arm. "Spin me!"

Tyler ran outside and began to spin around and around while Mira was laughing and screaming, dangling from his arm.

"He is such a good big brother." Alisha sighed as she followed Susan to the car.

"Yes he is. He yells at her and blames her for things and does all the other things siblings do, but when he nearly lost her he was just as devastated as we where. We herd you threw the comlink and Tyler wanted to follow you. Tia was the one who told him to stay where he was. Why didn't you answer us when we tried to contact you?"

"Because I was so focused on getting Mira that I could hear anything. I only herd Tia ask what she and her sister could do, so I told them and that was that. Until I saw Clint I couldn't think of anything else, but to save Mira." Alisha answered truthfully.

"Well, I really do thank you very much for that. I don't know what I would do if I lost any part of my family, including any of the avengers and you kids" Susan said as she started up the car.

"Yup, the avengers and their kids. One great big dysfunctionaly functional family" Alisha said with optimism.

Susan laughed as she backed out of the driveway and headed down to the town.

**Aren't dysfunctional families the best. You never know what they are going to do and it's always fun to have a family reunion with them. So much better then 'normal' families. I have always thought of the Avengers and SHIELD as one big dysfunctional family, and now they have kids so it makes it even better, makes them all closer! Questions, comments, concerns hit me up in the reviews!**

**LOVE TO ALL  
**


	30. Avengers assemble

**Soooooo, yaaaaaaaah sorry I haven't updated in a week but I was planing on taking like 3 days off to study for a test. On Sunday morning I had to roll out of bed because I couldn't move any part of my back without being in a LOT of pain. I spent the week either in the hospital trying to find what was wrong with me, or at school. Found out I had something wrong with my Coccygeal nerve which it located on the tail bone of the spine. So I have either been in so much pain I can't think strait, or so zonked out on pain meds that I can't think strait. ****It still hurts but it is slowly going away to the point I can wake up and actually get out of my bed with just discomfort in my tail bone.  
**

**So that's where I have been for the last week, but enough with my complaining. So it's coming up on the 4th of July and the celebration. For once they are all going to get together without anything life threatening happen, maybe. We will just have to see.  
**

**I do not own the Avengers Bla Bla Bla Stan Lee (God bless him)  
**

Alisha and Susan returned with many new decorations and MANY fireworks. It was a tradition for Steve and Tyler to set up a show to close the party with the biggest fireworks that they could get. They also had large sparklers and even smaller fireworks to entertain before the big show. Mira had requested that each person get a lantern to send into the sky. Alisha had suggested just for the younger group, knowing that the adults would find the idea silly.

Alisha was helping Susan plan for the feast and decorations. Organizing everything and making sure it was nice and clean. They brought out the new grill for Steve and Tyler to cook up everything from shush-kabobs, to burgers. The decor was going to be simple with a few streamers here and there with some balloons and a sign with "Happy 4th!" on it.

Tyler spent some of the next 2 weeks with his Dad, planning out how they were going to set off the fireworks and which ones first and last. They also set down a large trashcan in the middle of the dirt part of the field and had fire extinguishers just in case. They set up a spot in the middle of the yard between the barn and house to light off the smaller fireworks.

When they weren't preparing for the party, Alisha and Tyler where always somewhere else, together. In the barn, out in the forest, watching TV it didn't matter because they were always together. Talking and laughing. It almost seemed like they were making up for lost time. They would talk about the most ridicules things and then there would be deep conversations that they had when no one was around.

"Hello?" Tyler said, answering Alisha's cell phone which was on speaker. Somehow she had fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie that Mira really wanted to watch. Her head was resting on the side of Tyler's chest since he had his arm behind the couch. Independence Day was in 4 days and Alisha had decided to stay instead of leave and then come back 4 days later. She had left a message on her Father's cell because she couldn't get a hold of him, for once.

"Who is this? Where is Alisha?!" Tony demanded. Tyler turned down the volume on the phone as Mira paused the movie. It was on speaker and he didn't want to mess with Alisha's phone.

"This is Tyler Mr. Stark, Alisha" He began to say before Tony exploded.

"What did you do to her?!" Tony yelled out before there was a muffled complaint and Pepper began to talk.

"Hello Tyler, how where you and Alisha this month?"

"We actually where fine. Better then fine, we both had a lot of fun in each other's company" He said with a smile

"Yah, I will believe that when I see it" Tony said in the background.

"It's true. They are practically joined at the hip. I wouldn't have believed it ether if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes" Steve said from the kitchen.

"So is everything good? Are you going to fight each other again?" Pepper asked.

"Because if you are, I would be glad to join in!" Tony stated enthusiastically.

"Not in front of me you won't Stark" Steve threatened. Even from far away Steve's voice was commanding, it made Tyler a bit nerves.

"I don't think that will be necessary Dad, what they say is true." Alisha said as she opened her eyes.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty. Had a nice nap?" Tyler said, stretching the stiffness out of his arm.

"Yes I did, until I heard my Dad bitching and that ruined it for me" She said with a yawn.

"So…nothing interesting happened?" Tony asked.

Tyler and Alisha smiled at each other.

"Nope." She stated.

"Nothing at all" Tyler said as he offered her the phone.

She took it and turned off the speaker. "Dad, we actually have a lot in common. We like the same music and scenery. We both like to be out in nature as well as having the comforts of home. Plus, and I never thought I would say this, I like talking to him. And he makes me laugh, a lot."

"So I have no reason to beat the crap out of him?"

"No Dad. Plus that would just piss me and everyone else off. You know I don't like other people fighting my battles for me."

"Well we will be there tomorrow for the party."

"Wait what? You are coming tomorrow? But the party isn't till the 4th! Why are you coming so early?"

"Because I didn't want to miss the party."

"Dad, since when has being on time for anything concerned you." Alisha stated, rolling her eyes. Both Susan and Steve were listening. If Tony was going to be here early they would need to make sure everything was ready for him and Pepper.

"Alisha, don't worry. We aren't coming that soon. But you can be sure that we will be there early on the 4th" Pepper said, and then something made a thudding sound.

"Ouch Pep! That hurt!"

"Stop trying to get in the middle of your daughter's life. She is 18 years old and is going to have a life of her own soon" Pepper said. "We love you Alisha and stay safe till we get there on the 4th."

"Ok, love you Mom. You too Dad" She said before hanging up. "It's ok. Mom said they aren't coming tomorrow but they will be here early on the 4th"

"That could mean anything considering its Tony. Probably going to show up at one in the morning." Steve said, putting down the paper.

"Now now Steve. He may be a trouble maker and a bit to handle at times but that is my Father you are talking about." Alisha said from the couch, looking over at him.

"Sorry Alisha, but you know it's true."

"Yah, but still. He wouldn't be Tony if he wasn't like that" She said, nestling back down with Tyler and closing her eyes.

The next 4 days went by too fast. They could already hear the echoing of explosions from other houses on the 1st. As usual, Alisha and Tyler where spending as much time in each other's company as they could.

"One think I know will never change no matter what. The celebration of our independence" Steve said with pride as he, Alisha, Susan, and Tyler where setting up the fireworks in the dirt field. A map was placed in the middle and each firework was color coded with a letter on it. After they finished they all headed back into the house to wash up, but someone had just walked in the front door.

"Helloooooooooo Rogers family!" Tony said with a big smile and a large bowl of fruits and veggies.

"Told you he wouldn't be here that early" Alisha said to Steve and went over to her father to greet him. "Hi Dad. Had a nice vacation teaching mom different things."

"Well, it was more me teaching him" Pepper said as she brought some more, smaller fireworks.

Tony groaned. "Why do the women in my life treat me so harshly?"

"It's something called Karma." Pepper said, kissing him on the cheek before walking over to Susan and instantly smiling as Susan nodded her head.

Alisha gave her Dad a big hug and brought the bowl outside, putting a lid on the top. The sky was clear and there was going to be a full moon that night. Over the next few hours people began showing up and greeting each other. Once the twins and Halder showed up, Alisha and Tyler went different ways to spend time with their best friends.

"Hey girls, I have to thank you" Alisha said, hugging both of them when they were in the barn.

"So, from what I can see, he accomplished what he set out to do?" Tia asked. Being the more, observant over time, twin she could tell that Tyler and Alisha where actually very close right now.

"Yah, and then some. It was almost like a fairy tale dream. Oh and I finally finished my time-travel device" She said walking over to her lab. She held up the time bracelet and showed it to the girls.

"So does it work?" Tera asked, looking at it.

"Yes it does. Let's just say I had no choice but to test it. Tyler was being a little troublesome and he turned it on without me putting in a 'return to future' button." Alisha sighed.

"So you have already gone into the past then?" Tony asked as he came around the corner.

"Uh…uh…well…..yah, but it wasn't his fault it was an accident." Alisha stammered, trying to stand up for Tyler.

"So you say, but I am very disappointed you didn't tell me about the device Alisha." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. Plus the fact that I didn't want you to be mad at me when I actually went to the past." Alisha said in a quiet voice. Tia and Tera had left the lab and where petting and looking at the horses.

"I wouldn't be mad about anything that was an accident. But once I found out who you where when you were born, I hit myself. How did you not be disgusted with me hitting on you?"

"Oh trust me I was plenty disgusted, but I am like my Mother and Father. I can hide my feelings well when I want to." She said with a smile. "So you aren't mad?"

"No, I am proud of you." He said with a smile. He gave her a big hug and said into her ear "But you are grounded until further notice."

"WHAT?! But you just said you weren't mad at me!"

"And I am not, but you knew I was your Father and yet you still acted the way you did. Plus the fact you didn't tell me that it happened which was very irresponsible of you. So you are grounded when you get back home." Tony said "But I am glad that you are ok" and he left the barn.

"Damn, bummer about being grounded" Tera said, peeking around the corner.

"But he does have a good reason to do that. This is probably going to be your last grounding since you are 18." Tia replied after her sister.

"Yah I guess you are right, about both things. I have to take responsibility for my mistakes and own up to them" Alisha said, taking each of them by the arm and leading them back to the party.

By the time they got back, everyone had arrived, even Nick Fury and his wing men, Hill and Colson. The grill was going and everyone was laughing about times past.

"So" Fury said after the noise had died down. "Have we all learned something from the past 3 months?" He looked at all the young Avengers.

"That we are not just a group." Lance said.

"We are a team" The twins said together.

"A family" Halder commented, banging his chest.

"And even if we don't get along and fight most of the time" Tyler said, then looked next to him at Alisha.

"We look out for each other and have each other's backs, just like the dysfunctional family we are. Plus, sometimes, we may be wrong about others." She said with a smile.

"And boy was I wrong." Tyler said with a smile.

"Good, mission accomplished." Fury said.

Tyler raised his plastic cup. "To our amazing dysfunctional family!"

"To our dysfunctional family" everyone repeated and drank.

Fury's comlink went off at that moment. After a few seconds he had his stoic face on. "Avengers, we have trouble in New York City."

"What's the problem" Steve said, instantly taking command. All the Avengers where at attention, even the young Avengers.

"Seems like another portal was opened but only for an instant. Eye witnesses said that there was nothing there, but they could see a floating Island. I want you to investigate and report back when you have something."

"On it. Avengers, let's go" Steve said, getting up and heading inside while Tone headed to the hovercraft to suit up.

Alisha, Tyler, and the rest of the young avengers got up as well to get ready before Fury held up a hand. "I want you to stay here until we have something. Tiana, Teralin, you stay as well and keep guard. Make sure to keep your guard up just in case. I will contact you with details."

"Yes Sir." Tia said, sitting back down. Tera groaned and sat back down as well. The rest of the group sighed before going back to what they were doing.

After the Avengers left, they rushed inside and turned on the TV to the news. Pepper, Jane, and Susan went into the kitchen to clean up, not really paying attention.

"Breaking news in New York City where a massive foreign flash of light occurred." The news anchor said. "Here is Kim at the site in Central Park; Kim how is it over there?"

A blond woman with glasses appeared. "Well Tom, eye witnesses say that a portal like the one long ago when New York was invaded with so called alien's appeared right in Central Park. It was there just long enough to see a floating Island in space and then it was gone."

"A floating Island in space. Sounds like Asguard" Tia said, paying great attention to what the woman was saying.

She described a bit more before the camera zoomed in to a scorch mark in the middle of the park. Alisha took one look at it and choked on her drink before swallowing the mouthful in one gulp, quietly.

She paused the screen and walked up to it. She pointed to the dips around the scorch mark and gasped. "Halder, Tiana, are those prints what I think they are?"

Halder and Tiana came closer and examined the nearest one they could see. It looked strangely like an Elephants mark but 3 times bigger and they had 3 little extensions, two in the front and one in the back, almost like toes with claws.

Halder almost growled. "Bilgesnipe, and from the looks of things an entire herd."

"Plus I think I can see other markings, all from the predator chapter of the book" Tiana said, looking around the dirt on the screen.

"Do you think your Father will see this Halder?" Alisha asked.

"I think he would be paying more attention to the sky looking for Loki. He was seen on Asguard just last week." Halder said, beginning to pace.

"Well I know my mom will see it but she may not know of what it is. Let's get this rolling again and see what happens" Tera said, taking the remote and hitting play. The screen skipped and the Avengers where just landing. Natasha was right on the screen, looking at the prints in the ground before she called everyone over. Thor had been looking up into the sky and around the park, his hammer at the ready. He took a look at the prints and yelled "Bilgesnipe" before an invisible force sent him hurling away. Iron Man took off after him but was jerked upwards, the cause of it unseen. The other Avengers where being beaten as well before a wave of something flowed over them to reveal MANY odd looking creatures with the Bilgesnipe. Most looked like cats with extra appendages or colorful coats. There were also flying creatures in the sky looking like dragons from all types of mythical stories.

"Lance, I have to correct myself. Apparently dragons do exist" She said before her Father swooped down past the screen, the dragon following him and breathing out fire. "And they breathe fire, and are armor clad. Well, that's just grand" Alisha said, slumping down on the couch.

By that time Pepper, Jane, and Susan had joined them when they heard all the screaming on the TV. They watched for a few more moments before the screen went blank.

"Kim? Kim are you still there?" Tom asked as the TV showed him, trying to get Kim back on. "Apparently we are experiencing some technical difficulties. We will get back to you on this latest turn of events as soon as we get an update."

"I can't get a hold of Fury or any other SHEILD operative in New York right now. I think there was a pulse that knocked out all communications there." Tia said.

Alisha nodded her head, got up, and ran straight for the barn. The Mothers where to busy watching the TV for any sign of an update to notice that their kids where running out to the barn.

"JARVIS, time to suit up." Alisha said as she ran into the barn.

"But Miss, you Father has grounded you and told me to not let you work on the Iron Maiden suit until further notice."

"Well override it, this is an emergency."

"Are you in danger?"

"Not right now but I will be because even if you don't let me suit up I am still going to help my Father in a life threatening situation."

"Yes miss, all systems are up and running. Step up to the middle for suit up please."

Alisha stepped up as her suit descended upon her. The familiar clocking of latches and whirling of gears sounded threw her body as her suit was fitted onto her.

"Suit up complete miss."

"Good, run a full body scan and give me a list of weapons and try and contact my Dad."

"Wow that is so cool" The boys said as different parts of her suit moved around.

"Ok so we know how you are going to get there, but what about us?" Tera asked.

"You read my text and brought your backpacks right?" Alisha asked and she turned around, moving to make sure the suit fit.

The group looked at each other and smiled. "Just as you ordered"

"Ok go get them and come back out here, but be discreet. Don't let the moms know what we are doing." She said before they all saluted her and rant back to the house.

"Miss I am sorry but I was not able to contact your Father. Shall I try his cell phone?"

"No JARVIS but thank you. Do a weather and ATC check and start listening in on ground control. Find the safest route from here to Central Park because we are going to have a few people coming with us." She said.

"On it Miss."

"Thank you JARVIS" She said. A few minutes later they all came running in with their backpacks.

"Ready and awaiting your orders ma'am" Tia said, putting on the backpack.

"Ok here is what I want" She said after the face plate went up. "Tyler and Tera, on my right with Tera next to me. Lance and Tia on my left with Tia next to me. Halder you are going to ether be behind Tyler and Tera or Lance and Tia. Less wind currents. JARVIS has confirmed that all electronics inside the New York City border have been powered down so I don't know what will happen to my Iron Maiden suit in there but if we want to get help from one another send up red flares and someone will come and help. Find your Fathers and Mother and stick with them."

"Got it" They all said.

Alisha stood up and walked outside, powering up thrusters. "Ok you are going to have to flap, the force of my jets should be enough to get you off the ground" She told them as they all pulled the strings.

2 minutes later they were in the air and heading over the house towards New York City. Alisha had JARVIS keep tabs on transition until they were in the border.

Alisha's thrusters powered down and JARVIS could barley be heard.

"It seems we have gone threw a barrier of high energy that is draining most of the power. But communications can still be heard from inside the aria." JARVIS said.

"Activate wings." Alisha said. Her jets turned off and her wings flared out. "Ok everyone forget the flares, looks like communication can still be established inside the boundaries."

"Should we switch to the same frequency as the Avengers on?" Tia asked.

"Yes then after that, don't say anything and just find your family and stick with them" Alisha said then switched. As they did they encountered a lot of bickering between the Avengers.

"What are these giant cats?" Natasha asked.

"They are Nilens, and their claws can slice thru anything so be careful Natasha" Thor said. "I just saw my brother heading back to Tony"

"I see him" Clint said. "But he is too far out of range, Stark he is heading your way!"

"Got it, but I am a little preoccupied with these ground lizards" Tony said.

"Don't let their saliva touch you; it will melt most objects except what my hammer is made of"

"Sure, duly noted" Tony said, right as Alisha landed next to him.

"Hay Dad, need some help?" She asked, taking her whips and slicing off one of the heads of the lizards.

**What type of person would I be to break the tradition of having something big happen when they all get together ^^ . Please review!**

**LOVE TO ALL  
**


	31. Into the darkness

**I want to thank everyone who asked me how I was going after reading the last chapter. I am doing much better now, my tail bone is just hurting in a sore way. It is healing. I can actually think and move again and it feels so good. **

**It was VERY hard to write this chapter because I am not very good at writing action at all. I think I did an OK job but it could ALWAYS be better. And I have to say this OMG ALMOST 100,000 WORDS! I am going to have a big celibration with my beta reader after this ^^. Without further adieu, read on!**

**I do not own the Avengers team bla bla bla and all that Jazz, you get it ^^  
**

There was a moment of silence, Tony staring at his daughter before he ripped her a new one. "Alisha Stark what the hell are you doing here! I did not make that suit so you could play hero. I am taking it away as soon as you are out of this battle. Now leave!"

"Wait Alisha is here?! What is she thinking?" Steve said.

"She is thinking that you could use some reinforcements considering these are mostly creatures of myth that no one knows about, other than Thor, Halder, Alisha, and Tiana" Tyler said as he landed next to his Father as well. He had been fitted with his own shield that Tony had made for him. It was more of the older style of his Father's shield but still just as strong.

"Tyler, get to safety now. And take the rest of the group with you" Steve said firmly.

"Looks like our kids want to learn the family business. They have to learn some time guys." Clint said as Teralin landed next to him on the top of a building. Her own bow looked just like her Father's and she had his extra arrows on her back.

Tiana landed next to her mother, while Lance shifted into Tank in middle drop and landed near Hulk.

"Let them learn" Hulk said.

"Easy for you to say, your kid's indestructible" Tony said as he shot a laser at a dragon that was coming their way.

Alisha looked at her Father; he didn't see the lizard thing right behind him so she wiped out a laser and sliced the creatures head off through his mouth. "Those lizard things had armored scales that are near impenetrable. Their soft spots are right at the base of their skulls, their under bellies and inside their mouth. I am staying whether you like it or not. We all are" Alisha said as she gestured around her.

"Agreed!" The younger group said.

"And I agree with her as well Stark. Seams, unlike you, she knows when she is needed and when to keep her mouth shut." Fury said over the comlink.

"I would argue with that Fury but I am kind of busy" Alisha said, jumping over her Father and slicing another head off. She had a tingling sensation, like someone was watching her again, near the Stark Tower.

"Sooooooooooo, are you mad at me now?" Alisha asked, looking up at Stark Tower. No one was there.

"Yes I am, and I am going to RIP you a new one when this is over young lady!" Tony said, smashing the head of a more feline lizard.

"OK, good to know" She said. As more creatures headed their way, the other Avengers where migrating over to them.

"Looks like they are all heading for you Stark, or Alisha. One or the other" Clint said, sending an arrow flying right past Alisha and into the mouth of a particularly large dragon, making it explode.

"Now that was disgusting" Alisha said, shaking her arms to get bits of flesh and scales off of her. She jumped onto a tree and climbed her way up to the point she could see over the tree line. "Ok time for some slicing"

A flock of dragons was heading her way. She took off as her wings extended and pushed the still air as she rose up. She took her arms out of the wings, putting it in hover mode, and got her whips ready. There was a slight electrical current going threw them to make it hot.

The first dragon was a green and black one with a long snout and no wings. An Asian myth dragon from the looks. He spun in a circle, whipping his tail towards her. She met him with her own whip, the sound making a very loud and hi pitched snapping noise as they came together. With her other whip she sliced down his belly and then got another one that was coming from below her.

"Ok you have one coming in from 7 o-clock that will intercept you in 5 seconds" Tera said threw the comlink.

Alisha brought her hand above her and the whip went to the motion. It cut the dragons nose before the dragon latched onto her lead and pulled her away from the group.

"Hey you stupid creature. Let me GO!" She yelled and slammed her fist into its eye. With a roar it let go of her and turned around, aiming for her leg again. She used the down ward stroke of her wings to flip and then hit the dragon hard on the head. She landed on its nose and hit it over and over on the head before she stopped and looked.

There, right between its eyes was a glowing mark. It was glowing faintly green. "Hey everyone. Have you seen anything glowing on any of the other creatures?"

"I have, when the dragon nearly killed me" Tiana said in a strained voice.

"Ok has anyone noticed a difference in their fighting from when we weren't here to when we where?" Alisha asked.

"Yes, they weren't as ferocious as they are now oddly enough, why?" Natasha asked.

"Because the dragon that I am on had me in his mouth but didn't do any damage to me. Almost as if he was trying to take me somewhere" She said, jumping off the dragon and hovering right above the trees.

"Well" Tyler said, as he sent a blue and purple tiger like creature flying. "They are trying to kill us now I think."

"What are you thinking Alisha?" Natasha asked.

"I think that this was a trap of some kind. Like something or someone was trying to lure someone here" Alisha stated, bashing a dragon away from her with ease.

"Well done Alisha. You really are your Father's daughter" A cool and slick voice said from above them. "I didn't think you would figure it out so soon."

Alisha looked up to see a black dragon with gold horns and a man sitting on the top of its head, looking down on all of them with a mischievous smile. She recognized his profile from her recent history lessons she had gotten from the Avengers when she was a child. This man, was Loki.

"Loki, what sort of madness is this? What are you doing this time?!" Thor demanded as the dragon slowly descended to right about where Alisha was.

"All in good time brother. Now to the question I want to ask. How did you figure this part out?" Loki asked, staring at Alisha.

This part? So there was more to it than just luring someone here. It was obvious by the way he was talking and acting that is was her he wanted. He was giving her most of his attention and asking her questions. She would have to play the spy and look under the surface of everything, something she hadn't fully gotten the hang of. So she would keep him talking while Natasha or Tiana listened. "Oh it was easy once I actually looked around." She said blowing the question off.

"How so?" Loki asked, intrigued by her answer.

"Well when I saw how the creatures where fighting before we got here, they were just harming The Avengers. But once we were here they were trying to kill them, or hurt them so they couldn't interfere with anything else. But the real part that gave it away was when that dragon had me by the leg but didn't do any damage, almost like it was picking it's offspring up and taking it somewhere. I also noticed that there where marks on a part of all the animals, and that they where glowing so I had JARVIS do some scanning and it was no element from our world at all so it must be from another world." Alisha concluded, seeing Loki's face get more and more stern.

"You really are a Stark aren't you, an insufferable know-it-all"

"Hay, better to be a know-it-all than ignorant" Alisha said sarcastically. "But since you also know about me, and from the feeling I got before, you have been the other one watching me over the past 5 years so it's me that you want am I right?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is!" Loki said with a sinister smile.

"Alisha, behind you!" Tera yelled but it was too late. While everyone had been fighting and listening to Loki and Alisha, no one had seen a smaller dragon move through the trees and behind Alisha.

It slithered out of the trees and wrapped itself around her and flew off, following Loki on his dragon. Pinning her arms to her side so she couldn't do anything.

"ALISHA!" Tony yelled as he tried to follow. His thruster's weren't functioning at all because of the pulse from before. "Fuck it all, I am going to kill him!"

"Ok, let's take care of these creatures and get going" Natasha said as she blasted a puma like cat jumping at her. Hulk and Tank appeared and began stomping and bashing around. Tank jumped into the air, grabbed one of the dragons, and swung it around sending the others sailing into the ground.

"We have this, go help flying girl" Hulk said before taking off again.

"How?" Steve asked.

"Like this" Tyler said, with his wings. All the younger Avengers had their wings out. "Hop on!" They did with each family member, Tony with Halder.

"OK I can see where they are going, follow me guys" Tera said threw her comlink. She soared over them and hovered, waiting for them to get started.

Meanwhile, Alisha was helpless to get free of the little dragon. Though it was small, it was stronger than her. Since she couldn't use any of her replacers she couldn't get free that way ether.

"The more you struggle, the harder he will squeeze. I wonder how much force your suit can take. Shall we test that?" Loki peered behind him at her. Alisha glared at him but went still. She didn't want to see how long until she was squeezed to death. "I thought not. You should be happy Alisha. Because of you I can finally complete my revenge. I was a little skeptical at first because in the beginning it seemed that you were not the child that everyone wanted to protect. But because of recent events I am glad I chose you. You can also thank your Father. After he humiliated me in front of everyone, I vowed to rip his heart out. And so I shall."

"How?" Alisha asked, interested. She hoped to get as much information as she could so she could send it to her Father.

"All in good time little Alisha" Loki said as they descended into the very center of the shield. She could see that there was a large staff made of gold and curved that glowed blue out of the top. It also had a blade to hold the glowing blue orb to the staff.

The dragon that was holding her dropped her to the ground before taking off again. Alisha landed on her feet and watched Loki. He took the staff from the earth and the barrier around the city dissipated.

"Miss, it seems that what was draining the energy has been lifted. We are not at 100% capacity" JARVIS said.

Alisha held up her hand, ready to fire a repulcer blast at him before he slammed the ground with his staff again. A large bubble appeared around him and began to expand rapidly. As it overflowed her, the energy in her suit drained as before. "Shit, well that's just peachy." Alisha exclaimed.

She saw something zooming for them. It was her Father, Iron Man.

"Perfect, right on time" Loki said. Tony was within 20 feet of her before he hit an invisible wall. He looked at it and began firing blasts and lasers at it. By this time the rest of the group had joined and where doing all they could to break the barrier, but to no avail.

"As much as I enjoy everyone's frustration, I have something to say" Loki said, his smile wide as he walked right next to Alisha. She walked to her right, away from him. A look of disgust on her face hidden by the faceplate.

"And what would that be man of mistakes and failure" Tony said as he landed, his face plate going up.

"Guess communication is blocked by this thing" Tiana said.

"You think!" Tyler said, banging on the barrier with his shield. The last impacted sent a ripple all the way around Alisha and Loki.

"I wouldn't waste your time. Now that I have your attention, I am going to get my revenge from all those years ago." Loki said, walking towards them and tapping on the barrier, taunting them.

"Oh and how will this be accomplished brother when we are out here, and you are in there." Thor said his face neutral.

"Well, not all of you are out there" And he turned and fired a blast towards Alisha. She instinctively held up her left arm, the shield appearing. The blast hit it and dissipated.

"YOU FUCKING ASS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE I GET IN THERE YOU BASTARD!" Tony yells as he again fires his repulcers. "IF YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER IN ANY WAY I WILL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROUT!"

"Is that so? Well, I am looking forward to it. Now little Alisha, what are you going to do?" Loki asks as he fires another shot at her.

Alisha jumps back to the point she hits the wall, a jolt of electricity shocks her to her knees. Even though she was in the suit it still hurt her. What would happen if someone who wasn't protected hit it. Alisha focused herself, making sure to keep her mind clear. Though it was hard when everyone was screaming into their comlinks. She raised her right arm and her sword shot into the air. She caught it and took a stance. In the distance she could see that a camera crew was filming.

"Shit, looks like our Moms know we are here now" She said with a sigh and then jumped up and out of the way of Loki's blast. She soared over his head then once she set foot on ground she lunged at him.

He easily dodged her attack but failed to see she had her left foot out to propel her into him. She sliced thru the thickness of his armor with the sound of metal being cut.

Loki jumped right into the barrier and got electrocuted, his nice sleek hair becoming like static and burnt. He dislodged himself from the wall only to have Alisha make a cut for his face.

He brought his staff up and used her momentum to send her past him. She caught herself by pushing off his side and away from the barrier into the center.

"Not bad Alisha. I guess all that training on Asguard helped. Too bad I can't have you become part of my army." Loki said, taking a stab at her.

They continued to fight 30 minutes later. Alisha's strength and stamina were wearing down bit by bit. She had practiced with the Lady Sif for hours on end but she had always taken a break after a solid 15 minutes of fighting for Alisha's sake. She wished now that she had argued against that. Some of her moves had become a bit sloppy as she had discovered that the blade that Loki had on his staff could slice threw her armor.

"Getting a little sloppy aren't we little Alisha" Loki said, side stepping her blind jab. He was just toying with her now, trying to get into her mind. She slashed at him, catching his chest piece with the tip of her sword.

"Looks like you are as well" Alisha smirked.

Loki glared at her "I am a God. I do not get tired!"

"Yah sure you don't. Which is why you have beds and healers. Food and drink for nourishment to keep your strength up. No you don't get tired at all" She bit back and lunged for him.

"Alisha this is not the time to be sarcastic" Natasha said to her threw the comlink. "I may have found a way to break the shield holding you there. But you have to make sure that you do not touch it."

"Got it" Alisha said then moved more into the center of the circle, finding new strength in the fact that she could be freed soon. She took a more defensive stance. She could see Thor slowly bring his hammer down to the shield, holding it there and keeping as strong currant going from his hammer into the barrier.

"Is someone getting scared?" Loki teased, slicing towards her. She ducked and retook the stance.

"Of course I am, after all I am in the presence of a God" She said in an awed voice.

Loki glared at her. "What are you up to Stark."

"I am up to nothing, just trying to stay alive." She commented, watching him and also making sure it was him by feeling his emotions and presence. His presence disappeared then she felt him behind her even though his form was in front of her. He had tried this trick 5 times before and each time she had dealt a serious wound to him. This time was no different. She took her sword and stabbed behind her, her sword meeting with his thigh, just the edge but there was a lot of blood.

Just as she took her sword out the barrier keeping her there broke with a snap. She had power in her suit again. She turned around ready to take off and let the rest of the Avengers take over only to come face to face with the real Loki again.

He was smiling, why was he smiling? And why did her chest feel so heavy. She looked down and, as if she was watching from a dream, saw that his staff was lodged in her chest threw to the other side. She hadn't felt a thing. Blood was running down it. She looked up again as he ripped her helmet off.

"Such beautiful green dying eyes. Thank you for aiding me in my revenge little Alisha" He said coyly, softly to her before he ripped his staff out of her chest.

That, she felt. Red hot agony went right threw her body, making her keel over and scream in pain. Everything moved at normal speed. She heard two feral screams as two large green blurs streaked past her and grabbed Loki.

"ALISHA!" She heard in many voices, some angry, some shocked, and others heartbroken. She didn't feel herself hit the ground, but instead being caught by her Father. She could see tears falling from his shocked face.

"Alisha, you are going to be ok. I am not going to lose you too. I will make it all better" He explained more to himself then to her, placing his hand on her chest plate.

"Dad, there are something's in this world you just can't fix." Alisha said quietly. It was becoming harder to breath and her sight began to get blurry as the rest of the avengers came to her side. Everyone was there, everyone was crying, but the only ones she could see clearly where her Father's broken form crying over her and, Tyler.

Tyler was holding onto his Fathers shoulder to keep himself from falling to the ground and breaking down. Alisha, the one who could rally anyone to fight with her, the one with the plan, the girl who could take anything, was critically hurt and bleeding; and there was nothing he could do about it. His heart aced at the idea of not having Alisha around. He could hardly breathe between his forced calm face. Tera, Tiana, Halder, and Lance came over to him. They were all crying as well. He felt so useless.

Alisha smiled at her best friends and placed her hand on her Fathers cheek.

"I will…..say hi to….everyone" She said with a smile between gasps. The last words she hear where 'I love you' before she closed her eyes, let her body relax, and she fell into the dark unknown void letting fate take her to wherever she was meant to go.

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**LOVE TO ALL  
**


	32. Clarity and realization

**I am so evil. I had this chapter finished the day after I posted the last chapter but I wanted to torcher you all just a little bit more. But I am taking pitty on you and posting 3 days before I planed to post it. So we shall finally see what happens to Alisha in this chapter. I enjoyed reading all your reviews and pm's even if some of them where of you yelling at me, there is a reason I killed Alisha. So without further ado it's CHAPTER 32! Hay that rimes! **

**Oh, and just for the record, I am going to be doing Tyler's story next after I finish this. And who knows I may stop this story at a point and come back to it.  
**

**I do not own the Avengers team, and all that Jaz.  
**

Floating, that's what it felt like. Floating under the water as she moved up. Or was it more like flying, or levitating. She couldn't tell, all she knew was that she was moving on and up. What she could tell was that everything felt lighter, better, more relaxed. She was, in a sense, at peace.

"So you are just going to let go without a fight. Seems a bit anticlimactic for you." Someone said.

She opened her eyes; somehow she had stopped in mid transport. She looked down at her hands only to see them transparent. "Well yes, you can't fight death."

"Yes, but only if you are meant to die and are not given a second chance to live." The voice said. "Just look at your family and what they have to say about this turn of events."

She looked below her, seeing her lifeless form in her Father's arms; his body shaking with grief. She could hear her Mother off in the distance, miles away from where her body was, crying in the arms of Susan. Then she really looked and listened.

"_Alisha, my little girl. Why couldn't you have just listened to use and left? This is all my fault. I should never have made this suit for you. I am so sorry Ali._" Tony blubbered. She could see him, hear him. She felt her heart clench with sorrow.

"_Why?! Why did it have to be my little baby. Why did you have to take all my children away from me!_" Pepper's thoughts came flooding to her.

She also heard the thoughts of all the rest of the group. Most of it was so joined in with everyone else that she couldn't make heads or tails of it until.

"_No she can't die. She can't leave us! She can't leave like this!_"

"Tyler? Why can I hear Tyler?" She asked before going quiet to hear the rest of his thoughts.

"_I don't know what I will do without her. I was just getting to know her as Alisha and then…why?_" He asked before she saw him fall onto his hands and knees and break down.

"Seems like they want you to fight" The voice said.

Alisha looked up and around her, until she saw Odin floating on her left, gazing down at the Avengers. "Excuse me for saying this All Father, but if you are here then doesn't that mean that you are going to…" She didn't finish.

"No, I am not the Ferrier. I am there at the entrance to greet and bring them into my hall. I am here for you because I knew that this would happen and I wanted to give you a choice." Odin said, still staring down. Thor had gone over to the unconscious Loki and had already sent him to Asguard for punishment.

"What do you mean, sir? I am dead, how can I go back?"

"By asking to. Remember that little charm I gave you."

"Yes, the knot made of silver. You said that it would give me some divine help when I needed it most. You also said that you wanted to help me."

"Well I am a God, and it looks like you may need a bit of divine help, but only if you want it. That charm is only there to give you a chance if you choose it. Just say the word and you can move on" Odin said, now facing her with a stern neutral look.

Alisha looked at him, then back down at her Father and friends. She could feel their misery, their hurt, their heart ache. "I didn't know I meant so much to them."

"They didn't ether, except your Mother and Father. Unfortunately with any living creature, they never know how précis something is to them, until it's gone." Odin said.

"Spoken like someone who knows from experience." She smiled sadly.

Odin said nothing, just waited.

She looked down at them again. All their sadness was making it hard for her to let them go. She took a deep breath and faced Odin, looking him in his eye.

"I will go back. Not just for them but for me. I could not be at peace with good conscience knowing that I did this to them and had a chance to make it all better. I want to be with my family" Alisha said.

"Are you sure? If you do go back you could still die in a very painful way." Odin asked, staring down at her.

She hesitated for a moment then nodded her head. "I am sure."

The All Father beamed down at her. "I know I liked you for some reason. It is true that you could still die."

"I understand."

"You will also be in a coma."

"I understand."

"This charm is only giving you a chance to live again. You can still die. It's all up to you."

"I understand and am willing to take the risks. Even if I do end up dying, at least I tried. My family will understand when I tell them that I did my best" Alisha said with a smile.

"You have made a wise choice. If Halder had fallen in love with you I would have been very proud to have you as his queen."

Alisha blushed but smiled. "Thank you."

"Now you must breath" Odin said, placing his hand over Alisha's eyes, blinding her.

She gasped, and not just her spirit, but she felt her body gasp as well. As she did she felt her spirit being slammed back into her body. All the pain, and soreness, and hurt from before flooding back to her. Her eyes shot opened and then she groaned.

"Alisha you are alive!" Tony yelled, gently placing his hand on her cheek. She could hear the sound of a hovercraft in the distance.

She looked at her father, there were tears still falling down his face, he was smiling down at her. He looked so venerable like he had had his entire world taken out from under his feet. She tried to speak, to tell her Father that she loved him, but she was too weak.

"Don't talk, save your strength. You have lost a lot of blood and Colson is coming with a hovercraft to take you to the best hospital. You are going to be ok do you understand?" Tony demanded softly, taking charge.

She smiled weakly before Tyler knelt down beside her. His eyes red and puffy but he was smiling. He looked much like her Father did in the 'had lost something dear to him' look.

"You're alive. We were so worried about you" He said in a huff, holding back tears of joy as he took her hand in his.

She smiled and whispered "I am very tired" and closed her eyes, slipping into a coma just as the carrier landed next to them.

"She is still breathing. That's good enough for me. I will not lose her." Tony said.

Wait, why could she still hear things. She was supposed to be in a coma. Guess that people in comas could still hear everything around them.

"This way, she will be in room 401. She will be under observation for the duration of her stay" A woman said as she felt herself lifted off something and onto something else.

"I hate hospitals. They are way too bright" Clint said from behind.

"Stop complaining at least it's not you on the stretcher this time, but I kind-of wish it was" Natasha commented back.

"Yah, me too" He said a bit more depressed.

Well, almost everything. It seemed like a dream or a bad radio station that skipped a lot of things.

"Avengers we need to debrief you on today's events" Fury said in person. Wait even Fury was there?

"I am not leaving Alisha's side until she wakes up and until I know she is going to be all right" Tony said stubbornly to her right.

"I understand that Stark, but we need to get information while it is still fresh…"

"No, Fury. None of us are leaving. No one will forget what happened today trust me" Steve said after the sound of chair legs scrapping against the floor.

"Do you speak for everyone?" Fury asked.

"Yes he does" Natasha said from far away. Silence was in the room before she heard Nick sigh.

"Keep me posted on her condition. Tera, Tia, you are both in big trouble. All the Young Avengers are when Alisha wakes up." Fury said, and then left.

She could feel her essence, her being fading almost. She kept hold of it, keeping it together in one place as time passed. Days, hours, months, she could not tell in this state. Nor could she feel it ether. The only way she knew time was passing was when she could hear what was happening in the real world.

A moment of silence before she felt something on her chest. "Vitals are the same. It's been a week and she is not getting better" The same woman said.

A week had passed since the last time she heard something. Things where becoming confusing as she heard everyone talk to her at one point, pleading with her. She hadn't heard anything from Tyler and she was getting a bit nerves.

One night she felt someone take her hand, gingerly. The hands felt rough and warm against her cold ones.

"Hey, everyone is asleep. It's about 3am 2 weeks since the attack. I…don't know if you can hear me" Tyler said, his voice cracking a bit as if he hadn't had anything to drink in a while. "But I want to say that I am sorry for not being able to help you. I saw that dragon coming for you but the way Loki was acting around you stirred something in me that I couldn't control. All I wanted was to beat his face in. I…I know why I did all those things to you before. I wanted you to look at me, to pay attention to me. I know now it wasn't the best way but I did it because I…" He stopped as someone stirred next to him.

In her coma, in her mind, she was cursing the person who had stopped him in mid sentence. She wanted to get up and hit Tyler across the head for thinking this was his fault. She also wanted to get up and hug him and tell him to continue. She wanted to do something but all she could do was lay there and breathe.

She hadn't heard anything after that and it worried her. She feels someone holding her hand. She can slowly feel her body again, part by part as if her body is waking up before her. She wiggles her toes, they respond. She slowly opened her eyes just to have them close again. It's too bright. Slowly, she opens them again, letting her eyes adjust and looks around. Everyone is there, sitting around the bed and in the room, sleeping. The sun was shining into the room making rays of light. She looks over at the person holding her hand.

It was Tyler. He was sleeping soundly on a stool. His cheek resting on his arm, his face turned up towards her, her left hand in his. She smiled and squeezes his hand. His eyes shoot open and his head shoots up. He looks at her and smiles sadly.

"Why do you look so sad?" Alisha asked confused.

"Because this is a dream. Every night I dream of you waking up and being all right, but then I wake up and there you are just as still as before. Like you always are." He said sadly, pathetically hopelessly sad.

She smiled at him as she slides up, making a bit of noise with the sheets. Tony snorts right next to her and wakes himself up.

"Mmmmmhhh…that's in the…I am all right" He said, looking around. He saw Pepper sitting next to him, asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead before looking over at her and freezing. She smiled at him and put a finger to her lips, winking.

He smiled, tears running out of his eyes and down his face. He gently takes her into his arms and kisses her all over her face. "You're alive! I never lost faith" He said in an enthusiastic whisper. He had on his black tank with some old sweats.

Natasha, Clint, Tiana, and Teralin woke up at the sound of Tony sniffling. Natasha smiled, placing her hand over her chest in a very feminine fashion. Clint smiled as well.

""SHE'S AWAKE!" Teralin yelled and jumped up out of her chair and trotted over to her friend. There were many mumbled questions before everyone realized that she was awake.

"HAIL THE VICTORIOUS ALISHA WHO HAS EVEN DEFEATED DEATH ITSELF!" Thor boomed.

"Well, not all by myself. Odin helped" She said with a smile, holding up her charm bracelet and showing him the charm.

Thor looked at it and sighed. "My Father the meddler? I never thought he would meddle in things like this. You must have made a big impression on him Alisha" He said with a smile. "All the same I am glad you are well."

"Ok everyone out. Now that she is awake I must ask her questions and see what, if anything, are the lasting after affects of being in her coma so shoo. Yes even you Mr. Stark." The woman said, pointing her finger right at his nose as he opened his mouth to protest. "My sister, Alisha, may have let you intervene with her work all those years ago, but that was only because they had no idea what to do next. Not me, now out" The woman said forcefully and shut the door. "Now let's get to work."

Another 3 days of observation and she was cleared to go home. Tony had bought her some clothes to travel in since her other ones where ripped and stained with her blood.

Her suit had been sent to Stark Tower to be repaired while she and the rest of the Young Avengers where to be under house arrest in the Malibu mansion. They traveled there together with everyone but Tyler bringing her up to date.

"No one has been punished and once you where ok the Avengers left for the hover carrier to be debriefed by Fury. So I think it's safe to say that we are going to be reined when they get back" Tera said. All the rest of the young group nodded in agreement.

Alisha looked at Tyler and smacked him across the head.

"Ouch jeez what was that for" He said covering his head in case she hit him again.

"For blaming yourself for what happened to me. It would have happened eventually because he had the conviction and the plan all laid out to do it in the end" Alisha said sternly then slumped back down into her chair. She didn't feel well, she felt week and she hated it.

The Doctor gave her strict instructions not to do anything strenuous and to have plenty to eat since she hadn't been able to properly eat when she was in her coma. So basically everyone was going to baby her, she hated it.

Tyler got up to check on her before she glared him back down into his seat.

"I am just worried about you. I don't want anything unnecessary to happen to you because I care about you" He said in a soft voice before focusing on the ceiling again.

They made it to the mansion with JARVIS welcoming them and telling them that the house was in complete lock down until further notice.

Once everything was said and done Alisha escaped downstairs and got changed into a blouse, a knee length pencil skirt, her red bra and matching panties, and her fuzzy slippers. She sat in the workshop, in one of her Father's cars, staring at the news she had put up in front of her. She heard the stomping around of the rest of the group upstairs. They were being detained, put into time out, for doing the right thing. She had saved her Father and they all had saved the Avengers, yet they were being punished for it. Why, because it was all a trap. They were never in any real danger to begin with. It was when the Young Avengers had shown up that everything got more complicated.

Normally it would bother her to no end. Normally she would be doing whatever she could to talk some sense into Director Fury. Normally she wouldn't be sitting and spacing she would be finding a way to get out, but she wasn't and right now she didn't feel like her normal self.

All she could think about was what she had last seen before she had technically died. All the Avengers had been there, looking down on her. But the only faces she saw where Tyler's and her Father's before the void had taken her. When she was in the coma, everyone had spoken to her, but all she remembered were Ty's words of sorrow and his little apology, and her Father and Mother begging her to come back.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting down there until she heard the door open.

"Hey, you have been down here all day. It's time to get something to eat. The Doctor said to keep your strength up. Your wound is still there and your strength still hasn't fully come back yet." Ty said. Alisha's heart jumped at his voice. She could see now that she had always had feelings for him. That was why she tolerated his shenanigans. She smiled, remembering what her Mother had said once about why she loved and put up with her Father. _"Because it is a part of him and I would not want to change that, because I love all of him. The good and the bad". _In that moment of clarity, everything became clear to her. She loved this man, had loved him since they where kids.

"I'm not really hungry" She said in a small voice, continuing to look but not really see the news on the screen.

"Did I ask if you where hungry? You are going to eat something weather you like it or not, even if I have to shove it down your throat" Tyler said as he stepped in front of Alisha, handing her a plate of pizza and a glass of milk.

She took the food and drink, said thank you and set it down.

Ty didn't move. "Eat it or I will make you" He said firmly.

She took the pizza and began eating, to the utter shock of Tyler.

"I thought you would put up a fight. Are you feeling ok?" he asked, going around to the side of the car and placing a hand over her forehead.

She slightly leaned into the touch; the feel of his skin on hers was enough to relax her. _Yup, I am an idiot. Why didn't I see how much he meant to me before this happened? Oh yah, because I have a thick head and a stubborn attitude. Thanks dad _she thought as she opened her eyes. She jumped a little, seeing how close Tyler's face was to hers and how he was slowly getting closer. _Is he trying what I think he is trying? _He was inches away from her face, his eyes slowly closing. _Yup, he sure is _she thought triumphantly before she closed the gap between them and placed her lips on his.

His lips where soft, a little hesitant and surprised, but with prolonged exposure to her lips he relaxed and slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to the edge of the car seat, right next to the door.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other. Dark green blue eyes meeting light blue ones. Alisha smiled and opened the car door, slowly stepping out.

"Well I am about ready for bed. I need to REGAIN my strength after all" she said in a sassy voice as she headed for the door. That is until she felt arms, tentatively, wrap around her. His arms became almost like a shield around her chest, his large hands softly holding onto her upper arms. She found herself leaning into his large chest and surprisingly, relaxing against him.

"I…don't…want you…to leave me…again." Ty said into the back of her head. She could feel him giving in to some deep feeling.

"What are you saying Ty. Why are you doing this now?" She asked; she wanted him to say it. To say it truthfully to her. To her while she was awake. She knew that this is along the lines of what he wanted to say to her when she was in the coma.

"Because, I guess. I have, been in love with you, since we where kids. I didn't know until I nearly lost you during the fight, but also during the past month we spent in 2010 all those years ago. And this last month in our time. I found that the reason I was doing all those terrible things to you was because I wanted you to look at me. I wanted to get a reaction out of you. I wanted you to pay all your attention to me, even though it was just you yelling at me" He said into her shoulder. He was nearly collapsing in on himself. "Now I know how to get your attention even more. I just hate that it took me until I lost you to finally realize how much you meant to me. I am not the only one. The rest of us came to the same conclusion." Tyler said before taking a deep breath. "You once told Lance that every team, every group, every member in that group has a part to play. Well your part is the most important. The leader is the one in charge of rallying his group in a time of need, but you are the glue that keeps us together at ALL times. We gravitate towards you, keep you close to us and in turn keep everyone else close as well. You tie us together and without you, the people in this house would not be the team they are. You are the sun to our solar system, keeping us going and keeping us together at all times, and you are my gravity that keeps me grounded to your world. You are the butter to my bread and the breath to my life. I love you so much Alisha." he softly said into her hair.

Alisha was completely taken by surprise. It almost sounded like someone had told him what to say to her. "Did one of the twins tell you to say that?"

"Nope, that one was all me, 100%." He sighed into her.

She placed her hands over his and rubbed her thumb over his in a comforting way. "I know. I feel the same way. I wish I could make a speech like you did but you probably had more time to think about it then I did." She said, turning in his arms and kissing him again.

He was a little taken aback and hesitant at first like before, but he melted into the feel of her lips, as she did with his. His lips where soft and sure. He picked her up so he didn't need to stoop down to kiss her. After all, he was about a head and a half taller than her. They heard the thumping of her slippers hitting the floor but they didn't care. They had each other.

She ran her hands up and down his back, down to his ass and squeezing it. She felt his body shake and him smile.

"Careful hun, you may not like where you are going with this" Ty said into the kiss.

"I know where I want to go with this. I have wanted to go there for a while. I just never knew until recently." She said, winking at him, grabbing his ass harder and digging her nails into his skin.

"Oh thank God, I thought I was the only one." Ty sighed and went into the kiss more ferociously. Bringing her over to a wall and pinning her against it.

**So she is alive, she is healthy, she is going to make a full recovery, and she is now with Tyler. All this built up angst is going to come flooding out in a big way during the next chapter ;D. Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**LOVE TO ALL  
**


	33. Down time and TLC

**This, this right here, this chapter is where I planed to end Alisha's story. I don't know if I should continue on into her future or start another kids story. But anyway I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter. All that pent up emotions between Alisha and Tyler come out in one big way. Love to hear from you in the reviews and if I should continue with this story or move on to someone else and who that someone else should be!  
**

**The first part of this chapter is rated M So if you don't want to read that stuff then scroll down till you see the ooOOoo.**

"Oh thank God, I thought I was the only one." Ty sighed and went into the kiss more ferociously. Bringing her over to a wall and pinning her against it. Somehow, he separated her lips. He was teasing her with his tongue, brushing the tip along her teeth.

She moaned at the feeling of being dominated a little, she did what he was asking. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and play. They wrestled for dominance inside as they explored each other outside.

Their hands where all over each other, softly stroking, or roughly grabbing at parts trying to find each other's turn on spots.

Alisha had found one behind his ear, on his neck, and on his sides. She didn't have many but the one she did have was one that made her go limp and it had to be touched in just the right way. She could feel his member growing with every little touch.

He soon got bored with her mouth and moved down her neck. She moved her head, giving him more room. Then he stopped for some reason. She whimpered at the loss of attention and looked up at him. He had a focused look on.

"Something is off. You are way too clothed for your own good" He said with a smile that looked strangely like the one her Father gave to her Mother all the time. On Tyler, it made him look irresistible.

"Look who's talking" she said, looking at his covered chest. She grabbed for his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Her eyes focused on his well toned abs and biceps. They were perfectly shaped to please the eye. She softly trailed her fingers over each muscle, mesmerized. She hadn't noticed that he was trying to unbutton her blouse until she heard him groan in frustration.

"They are TINY! How can I unbutton them?!" He yelled, only having succeeded in unbuttoning 3 from the bottom of her blouse. Alisha just started laughing. She also started crying because she was laughing so hard.

"Awwwww, does Privet America need some help?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him. Teasingly buttoning her blouse back up.

He glared at her. "No, I just need to do this" He said, and ripped the blouse in half, easily.

Alisha stared at it in shock. "You have no idea how hot that was" she groaned, she squirmed against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. She could feel herself getting wet for him.

"Well, this skirt needs to go as well" He said, and ripped that off as well. Alisha made and yelping noise. _Thank God for sound poof walls_ Alisha thought as her core began to burn. She could feel him against her. Feel his hardness brush up against her entrance, the fabric between them doing nothing to hide it. After all he was in sweats and boxers, and she had a thin piece of material on down there.

He brought her close to him, kissing her neck and all along her collar. As he did this, he unhooked her bra and tossed it away where it landed on a dummy.

"Ok, let me take off my own panties. They are brand new and I don't want you to rip them hun" She said in a breathless voice.

Ty, grudgingly, backed away from the wall and set her down. He took a few steps back to take her in. She definitely was a sexy woman. A nice ass, D-cup sized breasts, a little small but it worked in her favor. People would think she was week when she could kick anyone's ass, even his own. He smiled to himself knowing that this woman in front of him was the only one he had ever truly desired, even if he hadn't known it at first. He then looked confused when she didn't take off her panties.

"You are still half dressed mister. Time to fix that" She said, shifting her weight to one hip, crossing her arms over her breasts, which he found annoying, and staring at him.

He quickly threw off his shoes, socks, sweats, and his red boxers to reveal all he had. His erection in plain sight.

Alisha blushed a little and looked away. Ty came over to her and placed his forehead on hers.

"We don't have to do this tonight you know. I want you to be ready. I don't want you to do this because you feel you have to for me. I want to do this with you because you want to."

"That's a sweet thought Ty, but I am more than ready. It's just that I have never had a guy with such girth in me before. It makes me feel a little nervous" She said in an uncharacteristically shy voice.

"Well, that's a relief. I really didn't want to be your first. I didn't want to hurt you" He said sincerely, pulling her close to him and rubbing her back. It was hard to hug him because his member was poking her in the stomach.

She took off her panties and flung them over to the door, her hand moved slowly from his chest down his abs, right to the base of his erection. She heard him grunt as his hips trusted at the touch.

"You REALLY want this don't you" She said coyly.

"More then you know" He moaned onto her hair before he picked her up and brought her over to the couch, sitting her down on it.

He began to kiss her while almost giving her a leg massage. Moving from her knees and slowly working his way up to her inner thighs. He could feel her squirming against the touch of his fingers as he lightly brushed them against her wet entrance. He rubbed at her clitoris before entering one of his fingers.

"Tyler" She moaned, the feeling of one of his fingers in her was blissful. Not enough to get her going but it felt good. "More."

"With pleasure. I aim to please" He whispered, entering a second finger while still rubbing her clitoris. Her entrance was sucking his fingers as deep as they would go. She soooo wanted this. After a while he entered a third finger and felt her tense up. He slowly pumped her, getting her use to a larger size. His other hand had moved up to her left breast, playing with it, teasing the nipple that soon became hard and perked.

She kept arching her back into the feeling, him inside her, preparing her. Now he was playing with her breast, it was almost too much.

"Tyler" she whined when he stopped and pulled his fingers out of her. She looked down to see him licking his fingers. She shivered.

"You taste so sweet, but with a little kick" He whispered and he slid up to her, kissing her while leading her to lying down on the couch. "Last chance to turn back." He whispered. He wanted her to make the final decision.

"That chance came and went a long time ago Ty" she whined, kissing him hard on the lips dominating him mouth with her tong.

He positioned himself just right and slowly entered her, keeping her as distracted as he could with his mouth. She still yelled a little, even after all that work she was still so tight.

She dug her nails into his back, causing him to bleed. It hurt to have his girth inside her. She focused on breathing until, slowly, she relaxed around him. When she opened her eyes his head was resting on her shoulder, eyes close, focused on not hurting her, not thrusting. He was perfectly still. She smiled, moving her hips up to take more of him in. She heard him moan and felt him nibble on her neck.

He pushed himself fully into her. She took all of him; no one had ever been able to do that before. Plus the fact she was so small, how could she do it. Though he really didn't care at this point. "You are so tight…so…hot" He moaned as he got into a slow rhythm.

Alisha moaned with every thrust he gave. Moving with him and meeting his pace. Her nails running lines up and down his back while he licked and nibbled her neck and ear. The movements where becoming more erotic, both their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. Their actions causing such an inferno within them that is caused the glass windows to fog up completely.

"Tyler…so…FUCK YES, oh GOD YES" She yelled as they hit top speed. She heard something crack but she didn't care. She could feel her end, her climax coming closer and closer. Her body doing everything in its power to take all of him while he continuously hit her in her G-spot.

They both climaxed together about 1 hour after they had started. Her body milked all he had to offer, and then some. She finally released him with a shudder of her body. He collapsed to the side, as to not crush her and wrapped his sweaty arms around her and pulled her close to him, snuggling up to his lover, placing his forehead against hers.

"God, you milked me for everything I had" He panted when he caught his breath. He was going to be a big exhausted mess tomorrow it was that good.

"I guess I did, and you had plenty to offer" She said, rubbing her nose against his. She saw him smile then give her a tender kiss before he fell asleep. "Thank God for birth control" she said before she soon followed his lead while listening to the sound of his heart beat and his heavy breathing.

**ooOOOoo**

When Alisha woke up, it was to the sound of her serum alarm. She reached over to a slot under the couch, only to find that the couch had been broken right in the middle. _So that was the cracking sound I heard last night. Hmmm we must have really been going at it _she though as she took her serum. Her stomach gave a particularly loud growl before she decided to get up and get something to eat. She turned around and replaced herself with a pillow. Tyler buried his face in it and continued sleeping. She rose to her feet only to be brought back down onto her knees by a great pain between her legs.

"Yah, definitely going at it last night" She whined and decided to crawl over to the glass door only to remember she had nothing on. She looked over at her blouse and skirt and did a face palm. Both of them had been torn off her and she had completely forgotten about it. She then saw her panties and Ty's shirt and put those on.

His shirt went down to her mid thigh. It smelt like him, like grass, rain, and a bit of something metallic with leather. His sent was so relaxing to her.

She slowly crawled up the stairs, wincing and groaning with each step. She stood up half way and took one step at a time. Once at the top she leaned against the wall and sighed, her eyes half opened.

"Wow, looks like you had fun last night" Tia said with a big smile on her face. She was making something to eat in the kitchen. Alisha moaned with a smile on her face and she shuffled over to the stool. She slowly stepped up and sat down, her face contorted with pain at the sudden contact. She rested her head on the glass countertop and sighed.

"How are things in the clean world" Alisha asked.

"Well I wouldn't know now would I" Tia said deviously.

"Were where you?"

"Up on the roof. With Halder. We have been going out for a little while now. Ever since Asguard." She said, putting an extra 2 links of sausages on a plate for Alisha. "So tell me. What was Tyler like?"

"So good I can barely stand. He has just enough length for me, but his GIRTH my GOD! Man I am surprise I don't need to go back to the hospital" Alisha said, taking a big swig of OJ that Tia had poured for her.

"Hmmmm, well I am not surprised. I saw him coming out of the shower naked one morning. He didn't even see me. I will admit that I thought he was too long for me." Tia said with a smile. She looked to the stitched part of Alisha and saw that there was no blood. "Thank god you didn't pull your stitches."

Alisha smiled. "He didn't prepare me enough, but my God he is so well-endowed." Alisha sighed and visually melted at the memory. "I am glad for that as well. It would be hard to tell my Father or the Doctor what happened."

"Very true" She said then looked up. "Don't look now, but Mr. Well-endowed is coming up the steps" Tia said, placing the food down in front of Alisha.

Tyler was slowly making his way up the steps, his mind a bit hazy. His sweats where hanging off his hips so you could see the V right below his abs. He hadn't bothered with his boxers, mainly because he couldn't see them and didn't want to look for them. He looked up and smiled, seeing his red head beauty sitting at the counter. He slowly walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, brought her closer to him, and began kissing her neck.

"Good…morning…beautiful" He said between kisses. He was nuzzling her neck, not even noticing someone was watching until Tia cleared her through. Ty looked up.

"Maybe next time, you should look around before you start canoodling. Tony could have been here watching you" Tia said, offering him some OJ.

He took it and finished the jug in three enormous gulps. "So? He is going to find out sooner or later" he said before resting his chin on Alisha's shoulder.

She was too distracted with the prospect of food that she wasn't listening. She hadn't really eaten the pizza last night so it had been a full day and a half since she last ate. When she felt Ty on her shoulder she offered him a piece of her sausage. He gratefully took it and thanked her with a greasy kiss on the cheek.

Tia looked at them both. "Wow I can't believe I didn't see this before. You complement each other, not just in personality but in movements as well"

"That's what she said" They both said together.

Tiana did a face palm.

"I have to agree with you though. I can't believe I didn't see it before either" Alisha said before shoving some more food into her mouth.

"Miss" came the voice of JARVIS.

"Yes JARVIS, what is it?"

"You Father is on the line, he says it's urgent"

"Put it up on the countertop." Alisha said, not wanting to move to the living room. Tyler, reluctantly, unwrapped his hands from Alisha and moved to sit next to her.

A section of the glass counter top rose a little at an angle to reveal her Father staring at her.

"Hi Dad" She said, waving at him while eating her food.

"Don't you 'hi' me young lady. You went against a direct order from Fury. He is livid with you and taking it out on me" Tony fumed.

"Well, following orders has never been my style" Alisha said, clearing off her plate and looking over to Tia. The older twin gave her some more sausage and some toast and then continued making some stuff for her and Halder.

"That's no excuse Ali." Tony said glaring at her.

"Well sorry for seeing that the Avengers needed help and doing something about it. After all, if I didn't come when I did Mom and I would probably be planning your funeral. Or did you forget about the giant lizard that was headed for your head, while you were distracted by many other mythical creatures and without much power in your suit." Alisha shot back. Low blow but she wanted to remind him that she had done the right thing, even if it had technically cost her life.

"And then you come around and let Loki stab you in the stomach and die right in my ARMS!" Tony and Alisha where going toe to toe with their argument.

"Ok enough Tony. Alisha, we all will be there in 15 minutes to check up on you" Pepper said in the background, moving Tony out of the way.

Alisha looked up to see Tia with a worried face and Tyler with a panicked face. She gave the thumbs up and turned off the screen.

"I will go and get my sister" Tia said, heading over to the gym.

"I will go and get Hal" Ty said, heading upstairs.

"I will go and get dressed, and try and clean up my work area" Alisha said, running up the steps into her room, concentrating on breathing instead of the pain.

She threw on her light green summer pajamas, which consisted of a green tank top with a clover on it and matching short-shorts with the word LUCKY over her ass, and then ran back down to the work studio. She picked up her torn blouse and skirt and was trying to think of a fast way to fix the couch. Shaking her head she headed back upstairs to find Halder at the table with Tia next to him. Lance and Tera sitting on the couch with the TV on, leaning against each other. And Tyler back at the counter with a nice breakfast waiting for her. She pulled her very messy hair up into a pony-tail before going over to him.

"Did you make that?"

"Yes I did. I can cook fairly well. Mom taught me." he said pulling out the stool for her.

"Thank God one of us can" She said about to climb up before the pain set back in. She winced, sucked in breath, and placed her forehead onto the glass.

"Are you ok?" Tyler asked as he placed a hand on her back.

"Yah, I just hurt. I'm not use to you yet" Alisha sighed. She then felt Ty pick her up and slowly place her on the stool. She looked at him, stunned.

"I know I didn't need to do that but I wanted to" Ty said, offering her a glass of milk.

"Thanks, I just wasn't expecting it" she said with a smile, kissing his cheek. "If anyone asks about the couch downstairs, tell them that Ty was jumping on it like an idiot" Alisha said to everyone when she heard the hovercraft fly over the mansion.

Everyone gave her the thumbs up right before the front door burst opened. _And here come the worried parents _she thought to herself.

"What the HELL where you thinking Tyler Bucky Rogers!"

"You were told to stay here Halder."

"Lance, you know better than to go into a stressful environment right now, you could have hurt a lot of people!"

"Young lady, you are grounded. And I am taking your Iron Maiden suit back for the rest of the year."

"Nice shoot'n sweethearts."

All the Fathers, except Clint, where telling their children off. Natasha was still at the door, shaking her head. "Did you forget that these kids just saved all our asses?"

"They ignored a direct order" Steve said, turning to Natasha.

"I heard you did the same thing to get your friend back from Hydra" Natasha said calmly then looked at each of the kids. "Sometimes being a good SHIELD agent and an even better Avenger means fallowing your instincts and defying orders when there are lives at stake and when they can make a difference, like today"

"You know she is right Tony, don't argue with her on this" Clint said, seeing that Tony had opened his mouth to do just that.

"But they are just kids" Steve yelled. Tyler glared at his father.

"Technically speaking they are not. They are all above 18 years of age, making them legal adults."

"Yes, we wanted to help" Halder said from the table.

"And we were also ordered to stay together." Tia said, much in the way her Mother had said her part. It was true, Fury had orders them to stay together before taking off.

"The guys just took off; we couldn't let them go alone. We needed to stick together" Alisha said with a smile.

"Don't you start that Alisha, I know you where the one who started it and got everyone to follow you" Tony said, pointing at his daughter, his face livid.

"I'm sorry for caring about my Father so much that I went against a direct order from my superior but family is everything to me" Alisha said, tears forming in her eyes, but she brushed them away and continued. "And I KNOW you would have done the same for me if you where in my position."

Ty was right next to her; just having him there did help.

"We all felt the same way Tony. We saw that you were having trouble and we wanted to help" Tia and Tera said together. The boys nodded their heads.

Tony glared at them all and stormed downstairs to the work aria. "What happened to the couch?"

"Ty was jumping on it" everyone said in unison. Ty just shrugged and grabbed a sausage link from Alisha plate.

When the door slammed closed Pepper went over to Alisha. "Your Father went about this the wrong way but he was worried about you. Scared that he might lose you, and he technically did I might add."

"And what does he think I was doing, laughing at him getting beaten to a bloody pulp?! What does he…" She never got to finish her sentence because at that moment Tony was screaming her name while running up the steps, her bra in one hand and Ty's red boxers pinched between his fingers.

Tony looked straight at the two of them and said in a quiet, stern voice "Explain, now."

Quiet Tony, not good. Alisha looked over to her Mom for help but found her mother smiling at her, walking over to Susan and gathering up a wad of cash.

"You BET on us?!"

"Yes, and thankfully, I won the bet. Now I think you better explain before your Father gets any quieter. A quiet Tony Stark is never a good thing"

Alisha gaped at her mother but suddenly was lifted off her feet by Tyler, his face buried in crook of her neck. "TYLER! THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" Alisha yelled, and wince a little as she instinctively brought her legs up to her chest.

"Well, he knows now so why not" Tyler said, kissing her neck.

"That's why" She said in a small voice, pointing at her Father.

Tony had his Iron Man gantlet on and was aiming the repulcer at Tyler and Alisha. "Put my daughter down, and explain."

"Uh Dad, a little help?" Ty said in a panicked voice.

"Sorry Tyler, you got yourself into this you get yourself out." Steve said, raising his hands in neutrality. "I am not getting between an overprotective Father and his only daughter."

"This is going to be good" Natasha said, sitting down.

"Thy friend is a goner Halder, I am sorry" Thor said shaking his head.

"I know, wish I could help them, but I am actually happy for them. My best friend and my chosen sister, together." Halder said with a smile.

"You did remember those birth control pills right?" Pepper said with a smile.

"MOTHER! Really?! Yes I did. And Ty, put me down" Alisha said.

"But I.."

"PUT me down" She said more firmly.

"Alisha I need…"

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" She yelled.

He instantly lowered her to the floor.

She let go of him but her legs buckled under her as she feel to her knees. She was still hurting from the nights endeavors and she was angry at herself for not getting some pain killers in her before all of this happened. She winced and concentrated on breathing.

"Hold on Alisha, I'm here" Tyler said, picking her back up and walking over to the couch, placing her gently on it. "What do you need" He asked urgently.

"A glass of water and some aspirin would be perfect" She sighed, letting all of the air out at once.

She heard him rush over to the kitchen, get a glass of water, rummage through the cabinets, and come back with 2 aspirin and a glass. She took it and swallowed.

"Thanks Ty" She said, smiling weekly.

"You're welcome" Tyler said before tenderly kissing her forehead. He then looked back over at Tony, who at this time had lowered his gauntleted arm but still stared at him as if he was going to murder him.

Tony pointed at Tyler and said "You, come with me, now" and headed down the stairs.

"Yes sir" He said then turned to Alisha. "I will, hopefully, be back." Then he followed Tony down to the workshop.

"That could have gone much worse" Tera said in Lance's lap.

"Yah no kidding, but it's not over yet" Alisha said, looking at the stairs leading down to the work area.

"So, how was it?" Tera asked with a big grin on her face. Halder, Tia, and Lance looked at her expectantly. The Avengers chose that moment to start conversing with each other.

Alisha smiled and groaned "wonderful" as she collapsed sideways onto the couch.

Steve couldn't help but smile until Susan elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hay Alisha, I don't think I have ever seen you this relaxed before. And that is saying something. Almost like you had a stick up your ass before last night." Tera exclaimed with a big smile.

"Tera, don't you know anything. A good laying and, I guarantee, you will have a stick ripped out your ass regardless of what you where like before" Tia said, resting her legs on Halder's lap, letting him stroke her knee.

"Yah I guess your right" Tera said, snuggling up to Lance.

Pepper came over to Alisha and smiled. "Sorry for betting, but Susan and I couldn't resist. She actually thought you two would get together sooner. I knew how stubborn you where with Tyler so I knew it would take a while for it to get threw that thick head of yours." Pepper said, lightly smacking Alisha on her forehead.

Alisha smiled back and then looked over at her friend. "I miss my big teddy bear already" She whimpered.

Tera possessively wrapped her arms around Lance and exclaimed "My big teddy bear."

"Yes, but he is not a big teddy bear, he is a big GREEN teddy bear" Alisha pointed out.

"Yah I guess you're right, but he's still mine"

"Is it wrong that I have no problem with this?" Lance asked, looking over to Steve, Clint, and his Father, indicating Alisha and Tera arguing over him.

All three of them said "Nope."

"Ok, just wanted to be sure"

45 minutes go by before they all hear a door open and close and footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Remember." Tony said, pointing a finger at Tyler.

"Yes sir, I will" Tyler said, nodding his head.

Tony walked over to Steve, Clint, and Bruce and said "come on guys, time to celebrate another victory!"

"If you get us another one of those Stark Raving Mad cocktails I will personally shove it down your throat!" Clint said, pointing a finger at Tony.

"Awww come on, you had a lot of fun last time!" Tony complained.

"I was peeing blood for a month; I want you to know the pain I went through in exchange for that one mistake of a night!" Clint said as he stormed off out the front door.

"I agree with him Tony. That night didn't end well" Steve said, shaking his head.

"So you became a felon that night, big deal. You where having a lot of fun."

"I WAS DANCING WITH A MAN, HOW DO YOU CALL THAT FUN!"

"Wait…you did WHAT now?" Tyler asked, looking at his father in utter horror and amusement.

"Later Tyler. You are all still being detained until further notes. Director Fury will be by to talk to you at some point this week" Steve said as he closed the door behind everyone, leaving the kids to ponder what their parents were talking about.

"What is a Stark Raving Mad cocktail?" Alisha asked.

"Why was my dad peeing blood for a month?" Tera asked.

"HOW THA HELL DID MY FATHER GET DRUNK ENOUGH TO DANCE WITH A MAN! He shouldn't even be able to GET drunk!" Tyler yelled in astonishment. He looked over at Alisha. "Shouldn't he?"

"Why are you asking me, I don't know. What I do know is that I am getting lonely seeing our friends cuddling and me without anyone to snuggle with" She said with a pouty face.

Tyler smiled and in five quick, long strides, was sitting next to her, pulling her into his lap, and then laying down on the couch with her on top of him.

"So what did my Father say to you?"

"It was a discussion between men." Tyler said, as she resting her forehead against his. She slowly relaxed into him, breathing in his scent of grass, rain, and a bit of a metallic smell.

Tyler turned on the TV, leaned back into the couch's arm rest, and rested his chin on the top of Alisha's sleeping form.

"I can't believe we almost lost her. I mean, I just can imagine our group without her. She was legitimately dead, how did she survive?" Tia asked quietly as Alisha slept.

"Because my Grandfather knew, and he decided to help" Halder said, pointing at Alisha "With the charm he gave her. I didn't know that he had given it to her until I saw it glow before she came back to us. I didn't know what it was doing or how it would help, but I knew it was our last hope at having her back."

"Thank the All Father" Lance said, raising his fist.

"HAIL!" the group said together, mirroring Lance's action as Alisha moaned and snuggled closer to Tyler, her face right in the crook of his neck.

**FIN, THE END, or not. I will let you decide on that. Tell me what you want! Oh and if you are wonduring what a Stark Raiving Mad is it's a drink that is from another fanfic called "The Magnificent Octopus" From LouBlue. Check out her story in my faves!  
**

**LOVE TO ALL  
**


	34. Epilog

**So this is really the end of Alisha's story. I couldn't let it end like that, without really telling how her life would be. I am glad I decided to do this but it took me a while to put this down because I didn't really want it to end. So during my time of writers procrastination I went to go see 'Rise of the Guardians' and instantly have a few ideas on a fanfic about that. I am for sure going to do that because it is such an original story and I wanted to add onto it.**

**Tylers story should be getting going soon as well. So for all the people who have stuck with me this entire time thank you very much!**

**The Epilog  
**

It had been six years since that day that had changed her life. Six long, amazing years. Since she had came back from the dead, she had helped create a cure for her disability and others like it. A type of organic nano tec. It was an inhaler of nanos that went into your lungs and fused with the weak muscles, making them stronger. After about 2 hours of work the electronic parts would die and fuse with the tissues. It felt strange to not have to rely on a needle every morning and night, but it still felt wonderful. She had grown about 2 inches and that was it, making herself 5'2. Though she had filled out a bit more, training with Tyler and Steve as well as Natasha to build up her stamina and strength, she was not going to have another encounter where her stamina failed. She had turned 25 earlier that year and what a year it was.

Today, November 27th, was the day that she would close one door to her current life and open another.

"Ok we are here!" Mira yelled as she got out of the back of Susan's car. Mira was now about 13 years old and very giddy about the 'little' event today.

Alisha had spent the night alone with her Mother, Natasha, Jane, and the twins just relaxing at the Malibu mansion getting pampered. Susan and Mira couldn't join them because Mira had school and she needed a ride from her Mom.

"Is everything all right? How is the dress? Are the flowers in place? How are you feeling?" Mira asked relentlessly.

"I would be feeling much better if you reeled in your efforts and didn't become a bridzilla on my behalf" Alisha sighed. Ever since Mira found out that Tyler had asked her to marry him, Mira had been relentlessly trying to take over the wedding. It wouldn't have bothered her so much, except that Mira had turned into a very opinionated bridezilla.

Yes Tyler had asked her to marry him. It had only been a year ago around Christmas.

_It was Christmas Eve and all the Avengers where gathered around in the warm living room of the now renovated Swiss Alps Observatory. It still had the original function of researching and creating a way to travel to different realms but it was now mainly a home for Jane and Thor. Thor was spending more of his time on Earth what with Halder and Tiana an item and Jane here as well._

_The living room had a large fireplace built into the side that could burn wood and natural gas thanks to her Father. There was a large couch running around the room with smaller couches in the middle. The tree was right at a corner where the wall met the window. It was her old room refurbished, and it made her feel like she was at home._

"_Jane, this is such a beautiful renovation. Do I still have the bedroom over there?" Alisha asked, sipping some rose wine._

"_Yes, you and Tyler" Jane said under her breath._

"_I don't think so. Not while I am here" Tony said his usual protectiveness obvious, but with a bit more humor to it._

"_Tony, can I talk to you a moment?" Tyler asked after kissing Alisha on the cheek._

_They both went over to the bar and began to talk. Tony looked a bit surprised then smiled, placing his hand on Tyler's shoulder._

"_So what did you get him?" Teralin asked, coming over with a glass of Whisky._

"_Already on the hard stuff?"_

"_Yup, so what did you get your man for Christmas?"_

"_I made him a shield with lazar attachments around the rim. It looks just like his Dad's, but it retracts like my shield and it's a bit easier to store." Alisha smiled._

"_Now that is very thoughtful." Steve said, coming over and smiling._

"_Well he is going to be Capitan America one day; I just thought he should have everything ready like I do. Plus the fact that that other shield is more of a hindrance now" She sighed._

_After talking to everyone, the bell signifying midnight and Christmas day rang._

"_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" They all said in unison._

"_So as tradition, each person can open one present of their partner's choosing" Jane said, handing Thor a large box. It was a collection of pictures of everyone for when he was in Asguard._

"_I shall treasure them, always. And this is for you" He said, handing her a smaller box. It was a scarf that could repel any cold._

_As everyone gave their other half gifts, Alisha could see that Tyler was getting a bit tenser. "Are you ok Ty? You seem stressed."_

"_I am ok Ali, don't worry." He said with a smile, and then placed his hand behind his head._

"_Ok well it is our turn" She said with a smile and offered him the box. _

_Tyler carefully took off the wrapping's and opened it. His eyes bulged and he smiled. He placed the gauntlet on and grasped the handle. The shield unraveled with a clang and shinned in the light._

"_If you press here, lazars come out of the rim. And if you pull here with your thumb the shield pops off so you can throw it" Alisha smiled._

"_This is perfect, made all the better because you made it" Tyler said, kissing Alisha and then making the shield refold. He smiled and handed her a large box._

"_Wow, that's big" She smiled. She saw her Father smile and instantly glared. "Don't tell me you are behind this."_

_He lifted his hands "I had nothing to do with this but I will say this, I am very proud of him" Tony said with a smile._

_She rolled her eyes and opened the large box. Inside was another box. "Oh God not this again. Every year someone has to do this" She sighed but continued to open the boxes. _

_About 2 minutes later she was at her wits end with a small box that fit in her hand. She opened the box and stared, her head skipping a beat. Inside, nestled in a silken cloth was a silver ring. It was simple with a diamond and little emeralds around the diamond. She looked up at Tyler._

"_Alisha, without a doubt you are the only one I have ever and will ever love. You are the gravity to my world, the butter to my bread, and the breath to my life" He said, taking the ring and sliding down on one knee._

_Everyone gasped, even the guys. Alisha clapped her hand over her face, grinning and crying at the same time. She hadn't seen this coming at all._

"_I love you, will you marry me?" He asked, taking her left hand and slipping the engagement ring on._

_Alisha stood there, looking from him, to the ring, then back to him trying to find her voice. When she did it came out very breathless and soft "I hate you right now" she said with a big smiled._

_Tyler smiled, knowing what she was saying but he still asked "Is that a yes or a no?"_

_Alisha looked up at her Father who was sipping his Scotch and smiling mischievously at her._

"_Yes Tyler, I will marry you"_

It had been one of those few days she would never forget. As well as today, when she would be getting married to the love of her life.

All the women of the Avengers where at the mansion while the men where somewhere else in the city. Her Father had wanted to throw Tyler a bachelor party and from the texts she had gotten from Tyler, Steve, and Tony, all the boys had had one hell of a night.

Today she was having her hair done by her soon to be Mother in law and her Mom was going to put her make-up on for her. Everyone was going to help with the dress.

Just as she was about to take off her shirt there was a knock at the door.

"I will get it" Natasha said and went over to the front door. "Clint? What are you doing here?!"

"Well, funny story actually" Clint said in a soft voice after being scolded by his wife.

"Don't tell me, let me guess. It has something to do with Stark" Natasha sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well, yes and no. It was all of us I admit."

"Oh come on, we were having a blast!" Tony yelled from the driveway.

"You got us KICKED OUT OF OUR HOTELL ROOM!" Clint yelled behind him.

"At least we were smiling" Tony said. Alisha groaned. Of cores everything went to hell, it was her Father's way of throwing a party.

"So you need a place to change and get ready right? Because I don't think you want to be in the wedding with nothing but your boxers and shorts."Natasha said.

All the women, except Alisha, ran for the front and then began to laugh.

"Let them in guys. I was kind of thinking something like this would happen" Alisha said.

"Absolutely not! The groom and bride are not suppose to see each other before the wedding!" Mira stormed.

"Mira, I do love you like a sister, which is why I am going to say this. Shut up and cool down. This is not your day this is everyone's day. If you can't let it be then find a room and distract yourself" Alisha said looking down at Mira. "I know you want everything to be perfect, but the relationship between me and Tyler is anything but perfect. Besides, things happen that we can't control. Now let them in, they can have the gym and downstairs areas while we have this side and the living room. No one will see each other and we can get ready without bothering the other group ok? Besides, we are going to take pictures before the wedding."

"Oh, I guess you are right. I am sorry" Mira said and sat down.

"Thank you. Not let me go downstairs so that Tyler doesn't see me" Alisha said before going into the workshop with Pepper carrying the dress.

15 minutes go by before Alisha is ushered back upstairs to finish her dressing. Everyone helps make it just right on her.

The dress itself is a bit unusual in its design. It is white with green ribbons trailing down and around the hips and across the shoulders. It is a fitted top with shoulder straps that drape down and then meet right at her cleavage leaving her shoulders and neck opened. The bottom flares out a little but is shorter in the front then in the back. It is embroidered with dark green designs in places like right on the hip and across the chest and on the bottom hem of the dress. She had on her Mom's amber ring and Susan's blue earrings. Her Father had bought her a necklace of emeralds in the same type of style as the embroidery on the dress.

Everyone was dressed and ready. Alisha had chosen for Tiana to be her maid of honor while Halder was going to be Tyler's best man. The flower girl was going to be the daughter of one of Tyler's college friends, as well as the ring bearer his friend's son. Teralin and Mira where the other two bride's maids and Lance and the Flower girl's Father where going to be the other grooms men. The bride's maid dresses where simple black cocktail dresses and the groom's men only had to have a green vest with nice white shirts and black pants and shoes.

"Alisha, it's just about time" Pepper said in a stunning dark red cocktail dress. "Let's go meet your Father out front before you and Tyler see each other for the pictures."

Alisha smiled and followed her Mother out. She could tell that Pepper was holding back tears of joy. They both walked out front to see Tony in a very sleek black suit with a red tie and gold cufflinks. He took one look at Alisha and started to tear up, but said nothing.

Alisha walked down to her Father and practically jumped into his opened arms. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Ali. I can't believe that I have to give you to someone else" He said, wiping the tears out of his eyes. He stepped back, really looked at her and smiled. "You look stunning."

"Thanks Dad. Remember he did ask your permission" Alisha smiled.

"Yes he did and I was very surprised that he did. But he did say that even if I said no that he was going to marry you anyway." Tony said with a smile.

"Oh good, there you are. Are you ready to see your soon to be husband?" The photographer, a flamboyantly gay red head man, said with a smile. He said his name was Flint as he led her around to the guardian part of the property. It had a little gazebo in the middle of a large pond, facing the ocean, surrounded by trees. There in the middle was Tyler, his back facing her.

She couldn't help it, her heart filled with love and pride as it always did when she saw him.

His hair was slicked back and his suit was black from the back.

"Ok Tyler we are ready!" Flint said in an overly enthusiastic voice.

She could see Tyler take a deep breath and slowly turn. When the made eye contact his mouth dropped opened. He took her in and smiled broadly opening his arms to her; all the while Flint was snapping many pictures.

Alisha smiled and briskly walked over to him, not wanting to fall in her heels. She wrapped her arms around him and was lifted off her feet by the very man she loved.

"You look absolutely beautiful Alisha" He said softly into her ear.

She smiled as he set her down and was directed to turn a bit to get the ocean in the background. "Thanks Ty, and be careful with the hair. Your Mom had me in the chair for about 3 hours changing and re changing it" Alisha sighed and smiled as she took in the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

He had on a green vest under his jacket and a black and green tie. He looked very dashing and handsome. She couldn't help but smile.

"To be frank I am glad you decided against your Dad marrying us. That would have been a very awkward situation. It makes more sense to have Nick Fury do it." Ty said as they were asked to do different things. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"I am too. Besides it will go smoothly because Fury won't dawdle and prolong the inevitable." She said smiling as Flint went to get the groom's men and bride's maids.

They spent an hour and a half taking pictures with the maids and groom's men until it was about time to walk down the aisle. Tony came around just as Flint was wrapping up.

"You ready Alisha?" Tony asked, offering her his arm.

She took it with a smile and followed her Father to the waiting area. The wedding was going to be held near the pool with the ocean and garden in the background. Everything seemed to be going by so quickly before the music started signifying the flower girl and ring barrier to start walking.

"Alisha?"

"Yes Dad?"

"I love you, and not matter what I will always be here for you."

She smiled, tears threatening to form. It wasn't every day that her Father said such emotional things to her. "I know Dad, I love you too. You will be the first to know when I am pregnant.

Tony stared at her and then shook his head. "You really know how to ruin a moment, you know that right?"

"Yes, after all I learned it from you" She said before kissing her Father on the cheek. Then the music changed to a softer tune of a song that Tyler and Alisha chose called 'Happy' by a group called NeverShoutNever!. "Ready?"

"Ready Ali" He said and led her around the corner. It was a small ceremony with only friends and family. The isle was marked with gold ribbons and the leaves where falling from the trees making it a clear autumn day.

It felt like forever walking down the aisle but once she was up there time sped up and before she knew it Tyler was putting her ring on and she his. She heard both her parents and in-laws sniffling and saw that Clint was taking pictures of them, giving the thumbs up to her. She smiled at him and turned her attention back to Nick.

"With the power vested in me by SHEILD I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now kiss her before her Father stops you" Nick said to Tyler.

"Yes sir!" Tyler said, pulled her to him and kissed her nice and softly on the lips. A tender moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is huge honor to present, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Tyler Rogers!" Fury boomed before everyone stood up and screamed and cheered. "Ok time for drinks and food" Fury said stepping off the stage and fallowing them down the aisle.

Inside there was a large pile of wedding gifts and she saw the outline of a baby crib. "Ok who sent the baby crib because that is the ultimate innuendo!" She said, turning around. Immediately she saw her Father shoot his hand into the air. "Yah no, who really got this for us?"

"Me" Tony said with a smile. No hint of sarcasm on his face.

She stared at him, then turned around and placed her forehead on Alisha's shoulder. "Oh my god now he WANTS us to have sex."

"Not a problem" Tyler said without missing a beat.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Not without protection. I don't want to have kids for a while" She sighed as the young flower girl came over to her. Alisha picked her up and smiled. "You where wonderful. No matter where I stepped there where flower petals on the ground."

"Thank you, congratulations" The girl said, giving Alisha a kiss on the cheek and then running off to find her Mother.

"But you are so good with kids" Tyler complained, watching the little flower girl run off, imagining having a family of his own.

"Doesn't mean I want them right away. Eventually yes but not right now" She said, kissing him on the cheek as her Father came over. She hit Tony on the shoulder and glared at him.

"Hay, what can I say. I want you to be prepared" He said with a smile.

"Thanks Dad that was very considerate of you" She said with much sarcasm. Once everyone sat down, and the best man and maid of honor said their speeches, everyone got down to eating. The food was decadent and the cake was even more so.

"So where are you going to honeymoon?" Tiana asked Alisha in a hushed voice.

"We are spending about a month in Whistler and then in the summer we are spending just as much time at Lake Chelan."

"You are splitting it up?"

"Nope, taking two" Alisha smiled.

"That's a good idea, I think me and Halder will do that as well" Tia said, showing her left hand under the table and putting a finger to her lips.

Alisha smiled broadly and hugged her best friend. She looked behind her and saw that Halder and Tyler where doing the same thing.

Once everything died down a little, the center of the outside patio was cleared off to make a dance floor. She first danced with Tyler to the 'Happy' song she walked down the aisle to, then with her father. She couldn't keep herself from tearing up, most of the dance she spent hugging Tony while moving around the dance floor and it seemed like the party had just started before here and Tyler where loading into a limo to take them to the air port.

"We can open them when we get back" Alisha said to her Mother who was pointing at the gifts. They all said their good-byes before the limo drove out of the parking lot.

"Finally I can put something else on" Alisha sighed, reaching into her bag and pulling out some jeans and a long sleeved shirt. With Tyler's 'help' her wedding dress was taken off and she was in her traveling outfit in 30 minutes. Tyler just put on another shirt and new shoes.

Tyler reached into Alisha's bag to get her conies and then began laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Alisha asked.

"Look what your Dad packed for us" He said, pulling out a big handful of condoms and a few 'candies' from Lovers.

Alisha sighed. "Well at least we are going to have a lot of fun in the cold north"

Tyler smiled, pulling her closer to him, his eyes hooded. "Indeed we are. I will keep you nice and warm my little wifey." He said between kisses that he was planting them on her neck and shoulders, pulling the neck line of her shirt down.

"I look forward to it my husband." She said, bringing his face up to hers and placing her lips on his. The wedding, the gifts, the expectations of her Father out of her mind at this point. All that mattered was this man in her arms, the man she was bound to, and the man she had somehow way deep down known all along would be the one for her.

**THE END!**

**LOVE TO ALL  
**


	35. Bonus Ch, into the far past

**After watching Iron Man 3 (and it was epic! Except for the Mandarin XP) and also re-watching Capitan America I got re-inspired to do this chapter for you as a bonus XD. It was festering in the back of my mind so much I just had to do it for you! Thank you for reading!**

_**And this means they are singing.**_

About a week after Alisha and Tyler had come back from the past, she was right back where it had all started. She was working on the time travel bracelet, making sure it could send them back to the time they came from right when they left.

She had just finished it earlier that day and had tried it out a few times. First, by sending herself back in time about 30 minutes to really mess with Tyler and Steve, then again back to around 2008 when her father had defeated his partner right outside Stark Industries. And finally back to around when her father was born. Seems like the further she went back, the longer the bracelet needed to recharge to get her back to her time. She had spent about 5 hours in the past that last trip.

It was just finishing its charge up when JARVIS came out of the blue and said "Ma'am, Tyler Rogers is coming up the yard and heading this way."

"Thank you Jarvis" She said, unplugging the device from the reactor in her suit. She turned around just as Tyler was about to knock and smiled. "Hay, remember when you were wondering if we could go back to the 1940's to see how your Dad lived?"

"Yah"

"Welllllll" she said, lifting her arm were the bracelet was. "Still want to?"

"HELLS YES!" Tyler said but was stopped as something was thrown at him. "What's this?"

"Your Father's clothes from that time, duh. You really think we are going to show up in the 40's dressed like hipsters with gloves and jeans?" She said, changing into some clothes Susan had kept from her Grandmother, Peggy.

"Oh, yah kind of forgot about that" Tyler said, turning around and doing the same. "I think my Dad had a problem. I feel so constricted in my junk." Ty said, trying to pull the pants down a bit.

"Nope, that's just how the style was back then" She said, turning around in a brown pencil skirt with a matching suit jacket. "It fits rather well except around the hips, it's a little large."

"I still think it looks nice and classy" Tyler said with a smile.

"Awww, thanks. Now I personally want to see that 'Star Spangled Man with the Plan' show your Dad has ads for. Seems like he went to every one of them."

"Yah I know. I don't really get it. Wasn't it a cheap knock off of my father when he was Capitan America back then?"

"I think so but I still want to go and film it" She said pointing to a little black clip that was in her hair that connected to a very thin wire all the way down to her breast pocket. "Something to give Steve as thanks. Memorabilia" Ali said with a smile. "Now, shall we go?" she asked, holding out her arm.

"Yes we shall" Ty smiled, grasping her wrists and bracelet before she pushed the button and they were off. When they landed, it was in an ally way right next to a theatre. The sign above said "The Capitan America Show Début".

"Looks like we landed were the very first showing is" She smiled, going up to the ticket booth, before Tyler gently grasped her hand.

"Easy, remember, this world is not use to overly free spirited females" He whispered into her hair before she nodded and handed him some money from this time. When Tyler looked at her she shrugged.

"What, I am a collector. Just get the tickets" She said, pulling her hair down from its pony tail and letting it fall into thick ringlets.

Tyler couldn't really help but stare. He liked it when she put her hair down. It framed the beauty of her face like a painting. His mind wondered before he shook his head and went up to the ticket booth with her next to him.

"Two please for the next show."

The man behind the glass took the money, gave them their ticket, and then said next as they went in. Tyler took her by the hand and led her to a middle row and had her sit down right at the edge of the row.

"So who do you think is going to dress up like your Dad?" She asked.

"I don't really know, probably some cheep knock off in a flashy suit." Ty said, shrugging his shoulders.

They continued talking for a bit while Ali got her camera recording and aligned right just before the theater went dark. Music started playing.

A group of girls in shorter skirts came out and were marching to the beat while singing "_Who's, strong and brave, here to save the American waaaay" _just as a buff guy in a more showy Captain America suit, that Ty and Ali were use to, came out.

"Hmmmmmm, I have to say they did a good job finding a guy who looks like your Dad." Ali whispered, quite impressed.

"Agreed, if I didn't know any better than I would have said that that was my Father" Ty whispered back. And then the man spoke.

"Not all of us can storm a beach, or drive a tank" The past Steve said. Both Ty and Ali's mouths dropped and they were stunned. "But there's still a way all of us can fight."

"That…..no…no way it can't be!" Tyler whispered urgently.

"Oh my God it is!" Alisha snickered while also whispering. "Your Dad was a show boy!" She looked over at him as he slunk down into his chair.

"_Who, vows to fight, like the man, for what's right, night and daaaaaay"_

"Series E defense bond. Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guys gun." Steve continued after the singing while walking around.

"Oh my lord this is good. Can't wait to show everyone" She said with a big smile, still trying to stifle her laughter. She heard Tyler groan. She looked over at him, recording him placing his hands over his face and shaking his head.

"I refuse to believe this. That is not my Father" He whispered.

"Your right, he isn't" She said with a smile. Ty smiled at her. "Yet" She commented wickedly before going back to the stage.

"_Who will campaign, door to door, for America? Carry the flag, shore to shore, for America. From Hoboken to Spokane, the Star spangled man with, the plaaaaaaaan!"_

The show continued with singing, and some dancing, and with Steve saying some ridicules things to the point Alisha couldn't take it. She took off her hair peice and recorder, handed it to Tyler, told him to keep filming, and slowly walked out of the theater before bursting into fits of giggles and laughs. It wasn't until the theater was empty that she had calmed down.

Tyler came out, giving her the little camera, his face white and sickly.

"So, how was the rest of the show?" She asked, blinking her eyelashes at him with a grin on her face.

Without a word, he slumped down, is expression not changing in the slightest before he said. "I will never be able to look at my Father the same way again. I mean really?!" He said, continuing for about 5 more minutes before she kissed him on the cheek, silencing him instantly.

"Thank you for the brilliant idea, now I must show this to my Dad and…everyone else." She said with a smile.

"Please tell me you are joking!" He asked a horrified look on his face.

"I can't because then I would be lying" She smiled.

"I really hate you. You know that right" He said in a joking manner. Somehow he covered up the fact that his stomach had given a grumble.

"Oh I know, now let's get something to eat. We only spent about a half an hour in there but you being you, you are hungry am I right?"

_This is surely the woman I am going to marry_ he thought vigorously, but gave off the air of not really caring. "Personally I was thinking of going home now, but food does sound wonderful." Ty said standing up and taking her arm in his, leading her to a little dinner.

After they got back, and after the entire fiasco at New York, The Avengers and Young Avengers were sitting in the Stark Tower eating breakfast and watching TV at the end of July.

Alisha had gone in for a final check up and was proclaimed to be in good condition. Her wounds were healing abnormally well, but she was also under orders to not push herself.

"Um excuse me everyone, I have something I would like to show you. Particularly you Steve, and Dad" She said with a smile, holding up the small recorder that was attached to the camera.

"Oh dear GOD no, you're not going to show them that are you?!" Tyler said, nearly dropping his plate of food looking horror struck.

"Of course I am honey. That's mainly the reason why I filmed it." She said in the sickly sweet voice of hers.

"If it's a video of you fucking, or of an ultrasound test I am leaving" Tony said, having placed his breakfast down.

"Ewwww no. That's just sick and wrong" Ali said, plugging the recorder in. A few moments of static and then they could see the stage with a logo of the 'Star Spangled Man with the Plan' logo on it. Instantly Steve's face when white.

"HOW DID YOU GET THIS?!" Steve demanded.

"I filmed it, yes Steve I can time travel." Ali said, and then pointed to the screen. Everyone was watching.

"No, no, NO NO NO TURN IT OFF!" Steve said running to block the TV from view.

"Ok, now that has me interested. JARVIS put the video on large projector." Tony said, listening to the music beginning to play.

"As you wish Sir." and a big hologram screen appeared in front of them and there was Capitan America, making his way down to the front of the stage.

Alisha was snickering, Susan was staring thoughtfully, Tyler was doing all in his power to preoccupy himself with something else while everyone else was staring, awe struck, at Steve being a show boy.

"Well, that explains a lot." Clint said, going back to his food.

"Agreed, no wonder you were dancing with that guy when we went out drinking. This practically explains everything Steve" Thor said, almost transfixed by the show.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS EPIC!" Tony yelled, practically rolling onto the ground laughing his ass off. "Oh my god Cap! You really did wear a spangley outfit!"

"Shut up Stark, at least I had clothes on at all times." Steve said, giving up when everyone started snickering at the part where he 'punched' 'Hitler' in the face.

"Yah well, when you got it flaunt it" Tony said with a big smile.

"I couldn't do anything else really. It was my only option." Steve defended.

Tony looked at him, then looked at his daughter and gave her a big hug. "This is the best gift anyone could have gotten me!"

"Good, because this is the only gift I am ever going to get you again." Ali said.

"And I have no problem with that!" He smiled, and then they both began rolling on the floor, laughing in unison.

"I feel sorry for you Steve. He will never let you live this down." Bruce said, watching the show with a neutral face as always.

"Yes I know. At least he will stop calling me old."

"Wow, look at thoughts graphics. It's so spectacular! So old-school!" Tony yelled sarcastically.

"Wrong again Steve, but keep trying." Bruce said, patting his friends shoulder before going off, snickering to himself.

Once the video was over, everyone except for Steve, Tyler and Natasha, was ether snickering or just out right laughing.

"Oh God that was good. I soooo needed a pick-me-up" Halder said, wiping his eyes clear of tears.

"Well, since I am now the laughing stalk of the Avengers, I guess you will want someone else to be the leader." Steve said.

"Now why would you think that?!" Tony asked, instantly stopping his giggle fit to sit up and stare at him.

"Because of that" He said, pointing to the screen.

"Steve, just because you have something like this in your history doesn't make you different now." Bruce said.

"That's very true; you have proven your leadership in battle. Why would this change that?" Thor said, slapping Steve on the back.

"Oh, I just thought it would be weird." Steve commented.

"Well…it is but it's in the past. We all have things in the past that are strange." Tony said.

"Spoken like a true expert." Bruce said.

"Yah well, at least everyone knows about my mistakes, it's not like this is all over the internet right?" Tony said.

"Right" Alisha said. "I may be mean, but I am not cruel."

"That's good, I don't think I could show my face in the world ever again." Steve said with a sigh.

"Actually Sir." JARVIS said to Tony. "While you were laughing, you wished for everyone to see this so I posted it on YouTube. It already has 30,000 likes and shears. Congratulations."

Tony looked at the screen that was showing just that and laughed nervously. "Uh, oops."

"Stark, I am going to give you a 5 second head start before I kill you." Steve said, glaring at Tony before counting to five and taking off after him.

**So yes, this is the end and I thank you all for reading! It really was a pleasure reading your reviews!**

**LOVE TO ALL**


End file.
